Drawing Conclusions
by wingedleona
Summary: Continuation of By Any Means Necessay and Grocery Day. Part 3 of 4. Rei must face her favorite author in a fight for the perfect ending of his manga series. Can she learn how to write? Will Minako make it big as an actress? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back. This is the first chapter of Drawing Conclusions. Yay! You might want to read By Any Means Necessary and Grocery Day first though, because Drawing Conclusions is the third part of a four part series. I don't own Sailor Moon by the way. I only wish I did. Enjoy!

She gently floated among the warm, lavender scented bubbles, relaxed and drained. Her long, dark hair was precariously piled on top of her head in order to prevent it from getting wet. It took forever to dry and the only reason she didn't cut it was because her grandfather said it made her look like her mother. She barely remembered her mother and her image had faded from her mind over time. The only things she had left of her were two faded photos in a shoebox of keepsakes under her bed. One was a wedding picture and another was a school picture. She looked serious in both. Her mother's hair was up in one and down in another. So Rei never cut her hair. She felt the steam rise from the surface and lightly fan her flushed cheeks. She closed her smoky purple eyes in pleasure and wriggled her toes, as she soaked in the heat. A manga lay slung over the toilet seat. She had given up on reading it in the tub. The pages would somehow get wet from her fingertips and they wrinkled from the steam. She knew that Ami had perfected a method of reading in the tub, but she had never gotten around to asking her. It was too suspicious. She was now in her twenties. Serious adults didn't read manga and she never was known to read anything else in her free time as a teenager. Her reputation was at sake. She'd just have to do a trial and error again next Saturday. She and the rest of the senshi were extremely close, but sometimes it was nice to keep a secret about herself from the others. Even Mina didn't know and she knew everything. She smiled at the memory of Mina asking her if she farted. What was she doing now, thought Rei lazily to herself. Ah. Well, she'd see Mina on later on today and catch up on the gossip about her time spent in jail. If it was one thing she could count on her for, it was a good story. She was a born actress and she told stories as if she was being inflicted a great indignity. It was wonderful to watch. Secretly she wondered if her dramatics came from Artemis or if Artemis learned his hysterics from her.

Rei lazily eyed the gripping novel on the toilet and she sighed. She was dying to reread it. It was the second to last book in the Hakumoro series. The man was a genius for gripping story lines. It was about a woman whose father was kidnapped and held for ransom. So far she had gone through a whole lot in order to rescue him. Rei would never do that for her own father, but she understood how Akia felt. She would do the same for her grandfather. Apparently, it was going to be made into a movie. Mina was trying out for the part and Rei was praying almost everyday that she would get it. She wanted to read Mina's script to see how he changed the storyline. The last book was to be released today and she was itching to see how it would end. She wanted to reread it at least twice in the bookstore before she met the girls for Grocery Day. She sighed and sat up in the tub. She would have to drop the book off in the temple storage closet before she went grocery shopping. It was where she kept her manga collection now. She figured it was relatively safe there since all but two of her friends had a severe aversion to cleaning anything. There was only one frantic moment in which her grandfather had cleaned out the temple and had given the books away to the local library. Phobos and Deimos had not come back to the temple for days afterward, the sacred fire had gone out, and her grandfather had to ritually cleanse the temple's aura of her anger. It was pretty bad, but he now knew specifically what not to give away.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Sunlight streamed in through the window and directly into her face. She had been awake for sometime now and she was consciously fighting opening her eyes. She exhaled. There was no use resisting it; besides her eyelids were starting to hurt from the direct application of sunlight. She rolled over onto her side and slowly opened her eyes. The room was white and in the right light it would turn yellow and the hints of gold in the wallpaper would stand out; like now. His head and forearms were on the bed. He was still in a sitting position; he hadn't moved from this position since last night. They had stayed awake without speaking for Kami knew how long; she was still tired and emotionally drained. She and Kunzite had a lot in common, more than she thought. They each shared themselves with others in a piecemeal way, little by little until the whole story was formed. She had never told anyone why she wanted to become an actress before; she just let the others assume that it was another one of her obsessions, like idol chasing. She bet it was the same for him. She lightly stroked his head and he shot up with a loud and startled snort. She smiled. He had been drooling again.

"Morning" he mumbled sleepily, wiping his face and slowly getting up to stretch and work out the kinks from his odd sleeping position. He grimaced and rolled his shoulder around to stretch out a knot that had formed. She watched him from her position, unmoving.

"Morning" she echoed solemnly. He looked at her appraisingly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly kneeling next to her.

"Okay" she said looking away at his close inspection.

Silence.

He sighed.

"Today's Grocery Day" he offered in an attempt to cheer her up.

"It is" she stated lifelessly.

"Minako."

She sat up and looked up at him at the sound of her name. It was the way he said it, so helplessly.

"I'm sorry" he said cupping the back of her head and pressing his forehead against hers.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get over it" she said kissing him softly and reassuringly.

It went without saying that it would take her awhile to do so.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

It was only upon later reflection that he would realize that it was her presence that briefly made him notice her. He looked up as the bell of the tiny bookstore rang, his attention torn away from his work. He was seated near the window, sketching, with a cup of green tea. Basking in the sunlight was one of his favorite activities and he did it as much as his hectic schedule would allow. She was immaculately dressed as if she had just stepped out of a catalog. Her even strides commanded attention and she walked with authority. That was where his interest ended. He turned his attention back to his sketch pad. She was intriguing, but not enough to draw him away from his work. Very little could. He was making some changes to the script and tweaking some things. There was another darker purpose for being here as well. Something he took great sadistic pleasure in on release days. She walked into the aisle next to where he was sitting. Slowly, he smiled. He waited. He had caught three people today and he wanted at least one more before he left to finish his other business. Moments later, the sound of a page turning near his seat alerted him and he looked over in the aisle at his newest victim. A closer look revealed that she was crouched on the ground reading his novel. He turned his attention back to his pad; timing was everything and patience was a virtue.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Excuse me miss, but shouldn't you buy the book first before you read it?"

Rei froze and her temper began to rear its head. She was riveted and halfway into the book, when some idiot had interrupted her in an important scene. She pulled off her shades and looked up at the man's slightly scornful face. His tousled blonde hair was slightly hanging in his eyes and immediately annoyed her. He was fashionably dressed in white and he looked like he was going out for a day on the beach. She narrowed her eyes; this fool obviously did not know who he was dealing with. He raised his eyebrow, slightly surprised at the challenge in her eyes. Most people slunk away after apologizing profusely. It seemed that she would stand her ground. He inspected her, impressed by her dark amethyst eyes. The black eye she had, only intrigued him more. How had she gotten it?

"What did you say?" she asked him nastily, her eyes flashing as she stood to face the unfortunate soul who had dared interrupt her. It seemed she would stand her ground after all; good for her, he thought.

"One of my greatest pet peeves is a person who steals the work of others without paying" he said languidly leaning against the bookcase.

"I'm going to pay for it! I just wanted to know what happened and it's none of your business anyways!" He was right, but it was a minor sin on her part. Why couldn't he just let it go? He wasn't the owner of the store and it wasn't like he wrote the damn thing.

"I'm making it my business. After all I wrote the series. If you must know, they die at the end" he said walking away having finished berating her.

Silence.

Rei sat in the aisle stunned, but not for too long.

"You asshole! You pompous son of a bitch! What kind of lousy ending is that? I don't believe you're the author! You ruined the whole story!"

"What did you say?" He turned around and stared at her, surprised that she was still speaking after being so well berated.

"You heard me! I said that you suck at writing!" His eyebrows drew together and he scowled at the slur on his skill.

"Oh and I suppose you can do a better job!"

"I probably could! I'd never kill off the main characters! It's stupid!"

"It's original! They die together!"

"No it isn't!"

"Name one storyline like it!"

"Romeo and Juliet!"

"Name another!"

"Anthony and Cleopatra!"

He scowled at her thwarting him.

"Don't compare my art to that trash!"

"That's exactly what this series is! Trash! And you spoiled the ending for me too! Jackass!"

"Well you wanted to know so badly since you claimed that you were going to pay for it that I decided to do you a favor, you ungrateful thieving twit!"

"You're a fake! A con artist!"

He angrily yanked out his wallet and pulled his driver's license out. She stared at it scowling and glanced at the cover of the book she was reading. Jadiete Hakumoru was emblazoned on the cover as well as his driver's license.

"Excuse me" said a man behind them. They whirled around to face him.

"What!" hissed Rei, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"You're being awfully loud and if you continue, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" said the owner of the store nervously.

Pause.

He beat her to it.

"The lady and I were having a conversation; if that's such a problem then I'm sure I can leave. My name is Jadeite Hakumoro and I'm the author of several of the works which you sell in your shop. I can arrange for a stoppage of shipment to your store as well, which will happen if I'm thrown out. I don't take kindly to being interrupted, it's extremely rude."

Silence.

"Ah well, sir. If you'll excuse me. I do apologize, just keep the noise down, that's all" he said beating a hasty retreat. They continued the abuse at their original level of volume.

"Even if you are the author, the series ending is still horrible."

"So you're saying you can make it better?"

"Hell yes!"

"Alright then! Do it!"

"What?"

"Make it better!"

Silence.

"At a loss for words are we? You have quite a temper, Miss Bigmouth."

"My name is Rei Hino, not Miss Bigmouth you asshole! And I will make the series better!"

"Do it and I'll print it!"

"I can't draw, so it won't be fair!"

"You give me the storyline and I'll draw it to your specifications. You should learn how hard a manga author has to work in order to create a masterpiece! I doubt you have what it takes. It'll probably be an absolute waste of my time!"

"What time should I meet you then?"

"My, my! Quite bold aren't we Miss Hino? Meet me here at seven tonight and I'll take you to my studio from here!"

"You try anything funny and I'll beat you black and blue!"

"You don't seem very capable at beating anything black and blue, given that eye, so I wouldn't threaten anyone if I were you!" he snorted, walking away. The book went flying inches from his head and smacked against the far wall. He didn't even flinch; Rei stalked from the store and slammed the door shut.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Kunzite sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He practically had to drag her out of bed in order to get her to go with her friends. She was crushed and he had no idea how to handle this side of her because she didn't want to talk about it at length and he didn't know what he could do to make her feel better. He wasn't good at the silent support thing; he was a man of action. Well…sort of. Either way, this situation was out of his range of experience and he had been racking his brain in order to come up with an idea. His best one was to go and beat the men who auditioned her senseless. After all, he was a man of action. Sort of. He groaned. He was horrible at the emotional stuff. Maybe the others could help him. He looked up as she came in.

"Hey, It's at Usagi's place this Saturday. I can give you directions. Are you ready?"

"Yeah" he quietly getting up and grabbing his keys from the table. They scraped and jingled against the wood. Shoving them in his pocket, he caught up to her in the hallway. He tugged at her hand and she turned to him, her face hidden as she lowered it to the ground. He hugged her. It was all he could do. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you" she said gratefully.

"I'm not very good at this stuff."

"I can tell."

"Hey!"

She laughed at his expression and briefly brushed her lips against his to soothe him. It was a relatively quiet drive. They didn't speak in the car, but it was a comfortable silence. He let her drive.

They lived in a very nice complex, he noted as he walked in the building. He was curious as to how Mamoru-san decorated his apartment and he was greeted with a pink living room, when he walked in. He took his shoes off and walked in, in order to better survey the disastrous décor. It was like a bad car wreck, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Hey Mamoru-san" said Minako greeting him with a hug.

"She's in the back getting ready" said Mamoru, answering the question in her eyes. She smiled.

"Thanks" she said taking off her shoes and walking towards the bedroom.

"Nice place" he said with a straight face as he eyed the pillows on the couch. Was that fur? He thought incredulously.

"Thanks, we just remodeled it" said Mamoru as he gestured for Kunzite to take a seat.

"Oh? Did you?" said Kunzite looking up at the ceiling; it too had not escaped from the color. Mamoru gave him a sharp look. Kunzite blinked at him innocently.

"You don't like it?"

"It's a little pink."

"Usagi did it."

"I can tell. It screams Tsukino-san."

"It was a compromise. I made her promise not to touch the rest of the place, if I let her have her way with the living room." Kunzite's lips twitched and he coughed.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Ah, no. Thank you. So what was her inspiration?"

"I think it was sunset."

"Are you sure it wasn't Pepto-Bismol?" A cotton candy colored pillow was hurled at his head.

"I won't have you speak about the love of my life in such a way."

"I humbly apologize, Princeling." Another pillow headed towards his head.

"You should be careful about where you throw those. I might be allergic to pink fur; what unfortunate animal was it stolen from?"

"It's fake and I hope you get covered in rashes."

"So what do you think of the living room? Mina was telling me that she liked it" said Usagi as she and Minako walked into the living room, oblivious to all that had transpired.

"I think it's nice" said Kunzite placidly as he neatly arranged the thrown pillows on the couch.

"Oh! I knew you would!! Usagi, I've been dying to do something with the place, all that gold and white is so boring! Could you help me remodel it?" asked Mina excitedly. His head shot up from his task and the slightest bit of panic flashed across his face. Mamoru smiled.

"Mina" deadpanned Kunzite.

"I think it's a wonderful idea" said Mamoru chuckling.

"Do you?" said Kunzite dryly.

"Oh yes. I really do" he replied smiling.

"Oh I'd love to!!" said Usagi excitedly.

"I'm so excited!! This is going to be great!!" said Mina cheerfully.

"Oh! We could do it in orange and pink!!!" said Usagi.

"That's a great idea!!" exclaimed Kunzite excitedly. They turned to look at him with slightly surprised expressions. This was the most emotion they had ever seen out of him, but Mamoru knew that it stemmed from desperation.

"In fact, I think you should do this whole apartment first just to see how it would look and then we could go from there" he said smiling.

"Oh! Mamo-chan, could we please???" begged Usagi.

"Usako, honey, I don't know."

"Mamo-chan!" she said stamping her feet and pouting.

"Now, now. Let's give him some time to think it over. He'll do it if he knows what's good for him. We should go anyways; the others are probably waiting at the store" said Mina dragging Usagi away from Mamoru.

"You're right, Mina-chan. I'll see you later, Kunzite-san. Bye!" said Usagi waving.

"Goodbye Usagi-san" he replied. When the door shut, Mamoru turned on him.

"You bastard!!! Will you have me living in a Technicolor nightmare?!" he said cursing at Kunzite.

"I could ask you the same damn question!! 'I think it's a wonderful idea!' You're a cold-hearted bastard, Princeling!"

"You turned the tables! I hope you're satisfied!! So help me, if this apartment turns pink and orange, I'll make sure yours looks like a damn rainbow!! I won't suffer alone you cretin!"

"Just try it!!! I'll suggest that she adds purple!!!" Furry pink pillows flew through the air and both men were left glaring at each other.

"We can't fight. At this rate, she'll be putting bunnies on both our walls."

"You're kidding me."

"She was seriously considering it, when she did the living room."

"Alright, I'll bite. What's your plan?"

"We have to join forces. If not we'll both have to live in ugly apartments forever and the Old Fox will urinate himself with laughter."

"I'd like to see that."

"So would I, but the price we'd both have to pay would be too high."

"I agree."

"Alright then. You work on Minako and I'll work on Usagi. We'll come up with some excuses."

"Sounds good. What are you planning to do today?"

"Sleep."

"Do you want to have our own get together at Minako's?"

"Do we have to name it anything cute?"

"Kami, no."

"Then yes."

"I'll call the Old Fox."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Stonewall!! I was just thinking of you."

"Liar."

"Yes, well I am a lawyer. They say it comes easily in my profession."

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Ami-san spent the night and she took care of me."

Silence.

"I don't even want to know" said Kunzite shaking his head.

"No, no. Nothing like that, she just made sure I drank plenty of electrolytes and got some sleep, that's all."

"If you say so…"

"I do say so!"

"Are you up to anything today?"

"Sure, is Kino-san cooking?"

"Actually, I was thinking of ordering out or making it ourselves."

"Ah well, you can't get everything in life."

"No, that little Saturday ritual is strictly for the women. Kino-san will be with them. We've haven't been invited."

"We should start our own ritual then, since we're to be so horribly abandoned to our hungry fate."

"Mamoru-san and I agreed on that."

"Ah, Excellent! Should we christen our little gathering?"

"I'd rather not. Cute names and I don't mix."

"I think Stonewall is kind of cute."

"Screw you Old Fox."

"What time?" said Zoicite chuckling.

"Six okay?"

"It's perfect." Kunzite hung up and turned to Mamoru.

"He's coming."

Mamoru was busying surveying Minako's apartment.

"It would be a shame if this place became orange and pink."

"It would be a shame if your place became pink. Oh, wait. It already is."

"Not completely! It can still be saved!"

"Good luck."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Stonewall."

"No problem, Princeling."

"Are you suggesting that I have no backbone when it comes to Usagi?"

"I'm not suggesting it; I'm saying it."

"Damn you then."

"Don't be mad at me, you're the one who's living with the aspiring interior designer. It's your own fault you can't say no."

"I didn't see you speaking up!"

"She's too cute. I couldn't crush her by telling her that she has no taste."

"How do you think I feel?!"

"You're the one who's dating her; I have very little sympathy for you."

"That's cold."

"No, it's rational."

The door bell rang.

"That was fast" said Kunzite turning to Mamoru with a surprised look on his face.

"It's not him" said Mamoru staring at the door.

"How do you know?"

"Just a feeling I have."

"Are your feelings usually right?"

"Yes. Now open the door. You don't want to keep our guest waiting. He's impatient."

Kunzite shot him an odd look and walked to the door. He opened it and stared. A man dressed in white had his back turned to the door and was impatiently taping his foot as he read something. He turned around with a sheaf of papers in his hands and Kunzite sucked in his breath. They stood for a moment staring at each other.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" said the man. Kunzite grimaced slightly. He had forgotten how sharp he could be. He stepped aside and let the man in.

"I'm looking for Minako Aino" he said looking at Mamoru and Kunzite.

"She isn't here" said Mamoru placing his forearms against the railing in order to better inspect the newcomer.

"I see." The man paused before saying, "Have I met either of you before?"

Mamoru and Kunzite exchanged smiles. Kunzite crossed his arms.

"I don't know. You look familiar though."

"Forget I asked. I'm sure it wasn't important or else I'd remember." Mamoru straightened slightly at his brusqueness. Kunzite blinked. Well then, he thought.

"I have a message to deliver. Tell her that she has been chosen to play the part of Akia Kumiko, in the upcoming movie. She auditioned for the part yesterday."

"I thought it went badly" said Kunzite.

"Yes, I apologize for that little incident. The director and I had a miscommunication. He rejected her when she auditioned. But when I saw her, I knew I had to have her."

"Oh?" said Kunzite a little too mildly.

"Yes. The character is a woman who is ahead of her time. She is very bold and Minako has her high-spiritedness. I knew she was perfect for the part. She is also very beautiful and will have a wide appeal among the audience."

"Yes, she is beautiful" said Kunzite placidly. Mamoru grinned at Kunzite's display of possessiveness.

"I don't have a taste for blondes. You have nothing to worry about."

"Good. I'm glad."

"I'm Mamoru Chiba, by the way" said Mamoru breaking the tension slightly.

"Jadiete Hakumoro" said the man reaching out to shake his hand. He froze and stared at Mamoru.

"I'm glad to have met you" said Mamoru.

"Yes" he said dizzily.

"Are you alright?" asked Kunzite as Jadiete steadied himself on the banister.

"I got dizzy suddenly. I'm sure it will pass."

"Would you like some tea?" asked Kunzite concerned.

"Yes. I would actually. I'm sorry to impose upon your hospitality."

"It's fine. I'm Kunzite Shikoku, by the way." They shook hands and Jadeite quickly released his hand before sitting on the steps dazed.

"I feel a little light headed. It's strange but I'm sure I've met you both before. You seem familiar to me." He shakily took off his shoes and stumbled slightly. Kunzite and Mamoru steadied him and helped him climb the stairs. He sat at the kitchen table and took a shaky deep breath.

"You look pale. I'm sure it's just a dizzy spell though" said Mamoru.

"I certainly hope it is. The director has been trying to undermine me on not just Minako's role. He would be elated if I became sick" he said rubbing his temples.

The doorbell rang. Mamoru and Kunzite glanced at each other. This would be interesting.

"I'll give you a break from answering doors" said Mamoru amused as he got up to open it. Kunzite thanked him and stared intently at Jadiete while he waited for the water to boil.

"What?" he said uncomfortably.

"I'm just trying to remember something."

"What?"

"A nickname."

"A nickname?"

"Yes. A nickname that I once gave to someone who reminded me of you."

"Some people call me Jade."

"That wasn't it. It begins with a 'P'."

"That's an odd name."

"It was. It was French. Ah, this is frustrating."

"Princeling, Stonewall! I'm up for Thai! Any opinions before I order?" said Zoicite walking in the house.

"Make yourself at home" said Kunzite faintly annoyed.

"I already have" retorted Zoicite walking into the kitchen. He stopped short and stared at Jadeite.

"I noticed" replied Kunzite.

"Who are you?" asked Zoicite staring at Jadeite. Jadeite scowled.

"You're rude" he said.

"So are you. It's why we argue."

"I've never argued with you!"

"Yes you have!"

"I don't even know who you are!"

"Well you seem familiar to me!"

"I still don't know who you are!"

"I'm Zoicite Alderton."

"I'm Jadeite Hakumoro."

Silence.

"I don't like you" announced Jadeite dismissively.

"Same to you Pomplemousse" said Zoicite seating himself across from Jadeite.

"That's what it was! Pomplemousse!" said Kunzite snapping his fingers.

"Pomplemousse?" asked Mamoru seating himself slowly at the kitchen table.

"It means grapefruit in French" explained Zoicite.

"I know but, Pomplemousse?" said Mamoru.

"It sounds snobby and rude" said Kunzite.

"I'm not snobby and rude!" snapped Jadeite.

"You know, you're right it does" said Mamoru.

"That's why I said it."

"I'm not a Pomplemousse!!" said Jadeite.

"I call them how I see them, Pomplemousse."

"Shut up, Old Fox" growled Jadeite. He blinked.

The water boiled as the kitchen suddenly became silent.

"Green tea okay?" asked Kunzite getting up and surveying the pantry.

"Yes, that's fine" said Jadeite frowning.

"What's wrong Pomplemousse?" asked Zoicite.

"Don't call me that."

"It's what you are" he replied nonplussed.

Jadeite sighed and thanked Kunzite for the tea. They all stared at him, while he drank his tea, as if he were something strange and fascinating.

"What?" he snapped.

"You remind us of someone" said Mamoru amused.

"Well you all seem oddly familiar."

"So do you" said Kunzite.

"Want to be friends?" smirked Zoicite.

"No."

"You'll come around" he said.

"Highly unlikely."

"Don't be a bastard, Pomplemousse" said Zoicite. Mamoru chuckled.

"It's rude to be on such familiar terms Alderton-san. I barely know you."

"What happened to Old Fox?"

"It was lapse on my part; it won't happen again."

"You hear that Princeling?"

"Hmm" said Mamoru.

"You're acting rather smug, Chiba-san."

"What makes you think so, Hakumoro-san?"

"I can tell by the expression on your face."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How is it that you're able to read me so well? After all we barely know each other."

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here!"

"So you're saying that you're here out of curiosity?" queried Kunzite.

Silence.

"Ha, Pomplemousse!" exclaimed Zoicite in good spirits.

"Old Fox."

"Pomplemousse."

"I don't like you."

"You'll come around."

"Highly unlikely."

They sat comfortably or as comfortably as they could. This fourth addition to their group threw things into slight chaos. But Kunzite welcomed it; after all the Pomplemousse brought very good news. Minako would be floating on nine cloud nine for weeks; he couldn't wait to tell her. He loved to see her smile.

"I think I want Lebanese" said Mamoru suddenly.

"What? Lebanese? Are you out of your mind?" said Zoicite staring at him.

"Have you had it before? I think it's really good actually."

"No, I haven't and I don't want any Lebanese. I want Thai."

"You're acting like a spoiled brat. It's giving me a headache" said Jadeite angrily.

"Who asked your opinion! Drink your tea, Pomplemousse!"

"Don't call me that you frizzled brat!"

"Now children" said Kunzite.

Jadiete and Zoicite scowled at each other.

"I want Lebanese. I get my way because I'm royal."

"Bastard."

"I'm quite legitimate thank you very much."

"I want Lebanese too."

"You always side with him, Stonewall!"

"That's because I know on which side the bread is buttered."

"Suck up."

"It's why I'm the leader of this outfit."

The leader, thought Jadeite. His eyes slid over to where Mamoru sat smiling. Their eyes met and Jadeite looked away. Princeling, he thought suddenly nervous. He got up hastily.

"I have to go. Thank you for the tea, Shikoku-san" he said walking towards the door.

"Come back with a better attitude next time Pomplemousse" said Zoicite as he put his feet on the dinner table.

"Don't do that! This isn't your fucking office!" snapped Kunzite. Zoicite smirked.

"Your feet smell" said Mamoru slyly.

"They do not!!!" protested Zoicite as he scowled and took them off the table.

"Make sure you wipe the area down with bleach or a strong disinfectant. Fungus has a tendency to spread" said Jadeite as Kunzite held the door open for him.

"Thank you for your sound advice Hakumoro-san. I will be sure to follow it."

"My Feet Do Not Smell!!!"

"There's no need to scream it to the world" said Mamoru soothingly.

Jadeite smirked at Kunzite as he turned away.

"I'll be seeing you around" said Kunzite quietly.

"What makes you so sure?" he responded arrogantly glancing over his shoulder at Kunzite's form.

Kunzite gave him a small smile and shut the front door. Jadeite stood there for a minute slightly unsettled before walking away.

"Alright. You heard Hakumoro-san. We need bleach" said Kunzite walking up the few steps to the kitchen.

"What!!" said Zoicite mortified.

Mamoru laughed at his expression as he watched Kunzite rummage under the kitchen sink.

"I can't believe that you'd take Pomplemousse's advice!" said Zoicite pouting. Kunzite pulled out the 409, two plastic grocery bags, paper towels, and bright yellow gloves.

"I can't believe you're wearing those gloves. You look like someone's mother; you're missing the apron" said Zoicite disdainfully.

"Shut up, Old Fox and put these grocery bags on your feet. I won't have you spreading your fungal infection all over the house when ever you walk."

"My feet don't smell you bastard! Smell it for yourself!" said Zoicite raising his foot.

"I'm not smelling your foot. Get it out of my face" said Kunzite, holding out the bottle of 409 threateningly.

"What are you going to do? Spray me?"

"Bags. Now."

Zoicite scowled and tied the bags around his feet, as Kunzite cleaned the table.

"I can't believe your taking his word over mine."

"I'm the prince."

"Screw you, Princeling."

"He's the prince" said Kunzite.

"If he told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?" asked Zoicite.

"Yes, he would" said Mamoru leaning back to let Kunzite clean.

"Yes, I would, right after I pushed him off."

Mamoru smiled wistfully.

"If I remember correctly, you did that once" said Mamoru grinning.

Kunzite paused and smiled faintly.

"I think I did, didn't I?" he said peeling off the yellow gloves.

"The water was freezing" said Zoicite chuckling.

"It was dead winter and I shoved you in" said Kunzite smiling.

"Well, both ends of the bridge were blocked by the enemy. So I commanded you to jump. If I remember correctly, you wanted to stand your ground and fight."

"So I said, 'After you, Princeling' and pushed you in. I can still remember you screaming."

"He practically turned blue when he hit the water" said Zoicite laughing fondly. Zoicite stretched himself out along the table.

"This is weird" he said cradling his head in his arms.

"What? The fumes from the 409?" asked Mamoru dryly.

"Yes. That and the fact that we remember some of what happened back then."

"It's in pieces and fuzzy. Its phrases, words, and some clear images. It's all mixed up and jumbled with the memories I have now. It's odd feeling like I have two mothers. They are both so different and they both love me" said Kunzite quietly.

"Sometimes, I wake up at night and I forget where I am. For just a second, I don't recognize my room. I think we all have this in some form or another" said Mamoru soberly.

"When I passed out at the courthouse, I heard a female voice telling me that demons lived on the moon. I think she was trying to convince me not to go to the moon. It doesn't make any sense" said Zoicite sighing. They both eyeballed Mamoru.

"You know more than us don't you?" said Kunzite.

"Tell us Princeling" said Zoicite.

Mamoru smiled, "Keep remembering; it'll all come to you."

They both glared at him and he continued to smile completely unfazed by it all.

"So Lebanese?" he said cheerfully.

"Thai!" argued Zoicite.

Mamoru got up and picked up the phone. "I'm ordering Lebanese" he said calmly. Zoicite scowled at him. "You always get your way" he said wrinkling his eyebrows and pouting.

"I'm the prince, so I'm ordering Lebanese."

"Just get used to it" said Kunzite.

"Make sure its beef" said Zoicite sighing resignedly.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"I want Thai."

They stood in the middle of the dairy section of the store debating what to have for dinner. Usagi rubbed her arms to warm them a little. She hated getting goose bumps and she was getting a chill from being so close to the yogurt section.

"I'm in the mood for pupusas."

They all turned to stare at Makoto.

"Too exotic sounding" proclaimed Rei.

"They're really good actually; I had some the other night."

"What do you want Usagi?" asked Ami before Makoto and Rei got into an argument about the exoticness of pupusas.

"Mmmm. Some chocolate ice cream would be amazing" she said as she stared longingly at the frozen food section nearby.

"For dinner, not dessert, Meatball Head" sighed Rei.

"Mexican" said decisively Usagi.

"Those tacos were amazing" said Mina as her stomach growled.

"I've never had Mexican before" said Ami.

"Is Mexican okay with you, Rei?" asked Makoto, knowing full well that Rei would complain if her opinion wasn't asked.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm starved."

"Okay, Mexican it is" said Makoto flipping through the giant recipe book she always carried for the occasion. She made a list:

The List

Get taco shells.

Get tomatoes

Get lettuce.

Get onions and cilantro.

Get ground beef.

Get chili powder, salt, black pepper, paprika, and all purpose seasoning.

"I have salt and pepper back at the house. I'm not completely lost when it comes to cooking" said Usagi.

"You mean Mamoru isn't completely lost when comes to cooking" giggled Mina as she watched Makoto cross off the two items from the list.

Get chicken breast.

Get soft tortillas.

Get beans.

Get rice.

Get grated mozzarella cheese.

Get salsa.

Get tequila.

"Tequila?" queried Rei raising an eyebrow.

"For seasoning purposes only" said Makoto firmly.

Ami snorted faintly.

"Yeah, right. Seasoning" giggled Minako.

Get limes.

"Are the limes for seasoning purposes only?" asked Usagi mischievously.

"Of course" replied Makoto nonplussed.

"Is that everything?" asked Ami.

"Yeah" said Makoto checking the book.

"You're missing the Hagen Daas Mayan Chocolate Ice Cream" said Usagi firmly. Makoto sighed and added it to the list.

15. Get Hagen Daas Mayan Chocolate Ice Cream.

"Okay let's do our own personal shopping and then we'll meet here in twenty minutes to get the ingredients for the meal" said Mina heading off to the frozen food section for some quick TV dinners. They separated and Makoto headed for the cereal aisle. She was running low on the cinnamon flavored Chex, which was her favorite. Scanning the brightly colored boxes, she passed a crying toddler and her father, who trying to frantically to calm her. Makoto smiled at the faces that he was pulling to make his child laugh. I want to marry someone like that, she thought idly. She stared at the cereals.

"Aww, crap!" she exclaimed as she spotted the empty space where her favorite cereal was supposed to be. She took the time to pout as she chose the rice Chex instead. She sighed as she dumped the box despondently into her cart. What else do I need?, she thought to herself. She glanced at her own personal list and headed towards the meat department.

"Yoohooo!!! Makoto darling!!!"

Makoto froze. She knew that voice very well. It was Mina and she was up to something and it most likely involved her. If she didn't turn back into the aisle that Mina was calling her from, she would increase the volume of her voice and pout for days afterwards. Makoto groaned and backed up her cart to see what in the world Mina wanted from her.

"Shit. Mina!" she cursed under her breath. Mina was waving and grinning. Beside her, was the flour stealing baker, who owned the Jade Tree Bakery.

"I've been dying to introduce you two! She makes those fabulous cookies I was telling you about earlier" Minako was saying as Makoto pulled up beside them.

"Really?" said Nephrite looking slightly amused.

"Makoto darling, have you met before?" asked Minako sweetly. Makoto gripped the handlebar of her cart, since she obviously couldn't wring Mina's neck in public.

"Mina! You know damn well that we already have!"

"Oh goodness me! The flour thing! It slipped my mind! Well, I'll leave you two to catch up! Tah-Tah, darling!" she chirped as she waltzed off with her shopping cart.

Silence.

"Hi" she drawled.

"Hello" he said nonplussed, "You aren't still bitter about the flour thing are you?"

"No" she responded coolly, "I'm bitter about the fact that you happen to have my favorite brand of cereal in your cart, when there weren't any left when I checked."

"Ah, I see" he said amused as he stared into her cart at the lone box of Rice Chex.

"Well if it's so important to you, I can give it you."

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine" she said waving off his offer.

"I'm trying to be the gentleman here. Especially since I took the last box."

"So! It was you!" she said scowling at him.

He laughed and nodded his head.

"Guilty as charged" he said handing her the box. She snatched it from him, tossed it into her cart, and walked off indignantly. He chuckled as he watched her go.

"Bastard! Ooo!" she grunted, frustrated as she headed to get some salmon. Minako caught up to her as she was picking out a likely looking package of salmon for Sunday's dinner.

"Did you get his number?" she asked eagerly.

"No! I hate him!" she snapped at Minako.

"Why?" Minako asked curiously.

"He pisses me off! He's always taking what I want! He always gets there first!"

"Always? You've only seen him like twice."

"Every time, I see him. The first time it was the flour. This time he took the last box of Cinnamon Chex!"

"Ahh, that's your favorite cereal."

"Yes!" she said sighing.

"But he's cute."

"Yeah" she said turning a little pink.

"And he's taller than you."

"I know that."

"And you got your cereal" she said pointing at the cart.

"He gave it to me."

"That's so sweet!"

Makoto shook her head. "I guess. It's still annoying though."

"There he is! I'm waving!"

"Mina! Don't! Ahh…I hate you Aino Minako" said Makoto as she waved along with Minako. Kami, this is embarrassing. Minako's so obvious, she thought as he smiled and waved back at them. Usagi sped around the corner and crashed her cart into his. Metal grated against metal and with a groaned the cart turned over and spilled his groceries into the aisle. They stopped waving.

"Ooohh" said Minako wincing.

"Gomen! Makoto can we have your cookies tonight? Please!" shouted Usagi across the store as she helped him pick his groceries up off the floor. A surprised look flashed across his face and he looked over at where Makoto was standing with a package of salmon in her hand. Several customers stopped to watch the scene.

"Ouch" said Minako.

"Usagi" said Makoto sighing.

"She says okay!" shouted Minako back. Several more customers stopped to look at them.

"Yay! Thank you, Makoto! You're the best! Gomen! Gomen!"

"Its okay" they heard him say.

"Minako, I want to die."

"I think he likes you" said Minako. Makoto sighed and placed the salmon in her cart. Oh, the embarrassment, she thought as the bystanders walked off.

"I think he likes you!" said Usagi as she brought her cart to a screeching halt in front of theirs.

"Would you two stop it! He does not!" she protested.

"He asked me if I knew you" continued Usagi.

"He's cute" said Minako.

"He's very cute" reiterated Usagi.

"You should ask him for some baking tips" giggled Minako.

"Let me shop in peace!"

"Alright, but think it over. I see a very cute couple forming in the future. Let's go cookie monster" said Minako rushinging away.

"I think V-babe's right. Don't forget the cookies!" said Usagi crashing her cart into another customer's.

"Gomen!" she said blushing. Makoto sighed as she went to where the produce was located to find some fruit. She stopped in another aisle and picked up the ingredients for the cookies. At least there's flour on the shelf, she thought grabbing a bag. She spotted Ami and walked over to where she was.

"I heard about what happened over the communicator. Minako pointed him out to me as he walked out with his groceries" said Ami picking out ripe lychee from a bin. Makoto sighed, grabbed a plastic bag, and started to pick out the fruit with her.

"You too?" she sighing as she filled her bag.

"Do whatever makes you happy" said Ami as she inspected a lychee.

"Thanks. Ami-chan" said Makoto. Ami-chan smiled up at her, her expression dancing.

"He's cute though."

"I know that!"

Ami laughed softly.

"I'm just teasing you" she said fondly.

"So how's Zoicite-san?"

Ami blushed.

"I'm just teasing you" mocked Makoto.

They laughed and silently continued at their task. After a moment, she quietly spoke.

"We're dating now."

"Oh! Ami-chan, that's wonderful."

"Yes, it's nice. I can sort of see why Minako's so in love with romance."

"Is he romantic?"

"Oh, no. Not in a cliché way. Thank goodness."

"No candles or rose petals?"

"Not one. And it's just the way I prefer it. He's sweet and genuine and I know he cares for me. Besides, it's only been official for several days now."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Oh I know. It's insanity. It isn't common sense. It's the same with Minako and Kunzite-san. They've known each other for such a short time as well. It's so odd, that I feel so comfortable with him. I'm worried you know. That it won't last, because it's all going so quickly" she said tying off the bag and weighing it.

"But you two are just dating. It hasn't reached a boyfriend/girlfriend level has it? Mina's commitment is more serious because they've decided to live together. You two haven't made any drastic decisions like that have you?"

"No, we haven't. Still, I always wait until I get to know a person before I dive in, like this."

"You two will be fine. Both of you are intelligent, level-headed human beings. Minako can be a little you know…"

"Flighty?" answered Ami smiling.

"Yeah, but she knows what she's doing. She always does."

"Yeah…that's our fearless leader" she replied thoughtfully as she inspected some bananas. Makoto smiled as she spotted Minako.

"I have to go pick up a few more things. I'll see you soon."

"Okay" said Ami as she moved off to inspect the oranges.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Jadeite frowned as he chopped the onions for the stew he was making. Princeling, Stonewall, and Old Fox. The names were so familiar to him like he had used them once everyday. He paused in his slicing, trembling slightly. Why was he so drawn to them? He desperately wanted to stay, to take part in the bickering as if it was a ritual almost. He should remember. If it was important, I would have remembered. Right? He thought adding the onions to the slow cooker. It didn't really make sense. He had gotten a severe headache right after he left. It had gotten so bad that he had to pull over and park. He had sat for at least an hour with his head against the steering wheel, shaking. He still was feeling slightly nauseous as a side effect. Maybe I should cancel with Hino-san, he thought. He smiled slightly at the thought of her display of temper back at the bookstore. It was quite childish of her throwing the book like that, amusing actually. He probably shouldn't have gone off on her like that either, but he couldn't help it. He hated people who read his things without paying. He also hated fanfiction writers, which was why he killed off his main characters. The pairings they created were so odd and they took gross liberties with the characterization. He wondered what sort of plot she would come up with. He normally didn't leave any holes in his stories, so she would be hard pressed to come up with a way to revive the dead heroes. She hasn't even finished reading the book, he thought amused. She was about half way through when he interrupted her. He glanced at the time; if he didn't hurry, he would be late in picking her up. He peeled the carrots, cut them, added the rest of ingredients, grabbed his keys, and went to go pick her up. We shall see what she's made of, he thought smugly.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Music filtered from the living room and into the kitchen as the sound of chopping filled the air. They talked softly of everything that had come to pass. The kitchen had limited room yet they delicately danced around one another as Makoto squeezed passed Usagi and Rei to get to the fridge.

"How's work Makoto?" asked Usagi worriedly. She had noticed that Makoto had been a little wilted as of late.

"It's really tiring. I never have to time to do anything; afterwards, all I do is sleep. I have some vacation time coming up soon though."

"Any cute rich guys?" asked Minako as she mixed the ground beef and the seasonings.

Laugh.

"No. They're all mostly spoiled. Most of the members are old too."

"Any leads on a job in the kitchens?" asked Ami. She knew what the answer would probably be.

Makoto sighed despondently.

"No" she said slightly discouraged. She worked for one of the most prestigious country clubs in Japan. When she had applied for work, the manager had informed her that they needed servers not cooks. On her lunch breaks, however, she was able to go into the kitchens and watch them prepare for the dinner hour. She picked up on a lot of useful tips and she realized that a lot more work went into running a kitchen then she originally thought. The pay was extremely lucrative and she wanted to save up enough to go to cooking school. From there, she could either open up her own business or try again for work in the kitchens. The main reason she wasn't hired was because of her lack of experience. It was rather disheartening. The chef, a man with a powerful presence and a loud booming voice, intimidated her slightly. She was still relatively new so she decided to wait. In the meantime, being a waitress was stressful. You had to please an enormous amount of people and serve them their food with perfect timing. She had at least eight or nine tables in any given day. If they complained to the maitre d' she could be fired. At the end of the night, after all the rushing around, her body ached horribly. But it would all be worth it once she went to culinary school. She was aiming for the top culinary arts school in Japan, which unfortunately cost an exorbitant amount of money. But once she graduated, she would be accepted anywhere.

"Don't worry, you'll find a way to get what you want" said Rei bumping her with her left hip playfully.

Makoto smiled. "I know. I always do."

They continued to chat as the food cooked about the challenges that they faced and their hopes for the future. When the food was devoured, Rei casually announced,

"I have to go."

"So soon?" pouted Usagi.

"I have somewhere to go. I'm sorry guys" she said softly smiling. They said their goodbyes and Makoto bundled her off with some leftovers, which Rei refused for a full five minutes until she gave up and left with the plate.

"I can drive you if you want" said Makoto as she opened the door for Rei.

"Ah! No! That's okay!" said Rei hastily spinning around to face her.

"Hot date?" teased Minako cheerfully from the doorway.

Rei scowled and quickly walked away. They watched her go.

"She's up to something! Let's follow her!" proclaimed Minako once Rei was out of earshot.

"So did you get the part in the movie?" asked Makoto, hastily changing the subject.

Minako froze, startled, and looked away.

"Oh, Mina…" said Usagi soothingly, as her tears began to fall. The mischievous mood was broken and they spent the rest of the day, slowly extracting the story from her, bit by bit.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Rei's heels clicked on the pavement and she felt rather silly. She was after all, carrying a plate of tacos, rice, and beans. She didn't want him to think that she had gone through the trouble of preparing a meal for him. The plate would make for an awkward conversation piece to say the least. She reached the storefront just as a car pulled up to the curb. At least her timing was perfect. The sound of the window rolling down reach her ears and his voice floated over to her.

"Coming?"

She hesitated. Damn it. She should have told the others where she was going. If she disappeared, then they would have no idea where she was. To add to her dilemma, Ami still had her mace. She steeled herself and walked over to the car. She was a sailor scout. If he touched her, she would maim him. She knew enough self-defense to do that. Makoto insisted on teaching her, because she rode the bus at all times of the day. "It's not that I don't you trust you. It's just that I don't trust the rest of the world" she had proclaimed. She had then proceeded to show her several moves that were guaranteed to cause her attacker enormous amounts of pain. Rei would have to rely on this. She opened the door and settled herself in the car. He chuckled as she buckled her seatbelt.

"I almost thought you weren't coming" he said as he pulled away from the curb.

"I almost didn't."

"Oh? Pray tell, what changed your mind?" he asked as he joined the evening Tokyo traffic.

"The comforting fact that I can break your arm if you touch me."

He glanced over her and gave her a cool, bored look. She returned the favor with equal equanimity. He isn't fazed by me. Interesting, she thought.

"Have you eaten? I hope you don't expect me to feed you."

She stiffened in distaste.

"I already ate and I would never expect anything from you."

"My, my. So vehement. How amusing."

She glared fixedly at him.

"Do I amuse you?"

"Yes. You do. Otherwise, you wouldn't be sitting in my vehicle. I don't believe in wasting time, energy, or gas."

She fell silent as she digested this thought. She wasn't sure how to approach this. Most people she met found her frightening, awe-inspiring, or intimidating in the beginning. No one found her amusing right off the bat. Well everyone, except for Kaidou-san. She winced at this thought. He hadn't crossed her mind for ages. She frowned at the parallel. This didn't bode well. There were no such things as coincidences. She must watch herself around this man.

"Have you given the plot any thought?"

"I haven't had time so far. I've been busy."

He sighed disgustedly and Rei bristled at his attitude. They pulled up to a gate and he leaned out the window to punch in a code. The gate opened and they drove in into the apartment complex. There was a large fountain at the front of complex; she tried not to look surprised as he drove to the front and valet his car. The doorman let them in and they walked to the front desk.

"Good evening! Is there any mail for me?" he asked the woman at the front desk

"Let me see. Yes there is. Fan mail and some bills, I should think. Here you are" said the clerk, handing him a large stack of mail.

"Thank you. By the way, this is Hino Rei, she'll be a constant visitor here. Please let the doorman know to let her in if she's ever on the premises" he said rifling through his mail.

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Thank you" said Jadeite smiling.

"A constant visitor?" asked Rei as they stepped into the mirrored elevator. She could see her reflection in the burnished metal; she didn't look cross enough. Rei scowled. There. Much better.

"One doesn't write an excellent storyline in a night, Hino-san. I except it to be of excellent caliber before I publish anything connected to me. If its garbage it'll go in the trash."

"Don't ever think that I would ever put my name on something that isn't less than outstanding. I wasn't planning on finishing the storyline in one night either! I was merely reflecting upon how unseemly it is for me to be a constant visitor to your apartment. I don't want anyone drawing conclusions."

"I don't have control over the opinions of others. People will always speculate. However, she is a very discreet woman because she wants to keep her job. There are many well-known people residing here. So far no leaks to the media have come from this building. But if you ever feel that the media pressure is too much for you, you can always quit. I won't even hold it against you. Not many can handle media attention."

She frowned. He was baiting her. That was two challenges in one day. Interesting.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am" she declared as the doors opened with a soft ding.

"I never implied that you were weak" he said coolly as he stepped out of the elevator.

She blinked as she walked into the hallway. There were two doors on this floor which meant that his apartment…

"My apartment is rather large, so please make yourself at home. You can choose whatever spot that would best help give you inspiration. I often find the window seat to be the best place" he said as he unlocked the door. She walked in and barely managed to stifle her gasp of surprise. It was, as Minako might say, gianormous. It might actually be bigger than Haruka and Michiru's place, she thought as she took off her shoes. She gingerly sat on the couch. Jadeite walked off into the recesses of the apartment. Maybe I should call it the Abyss, she thought amused. After several minutes, he returned with a notepad, a pencil, and a big eraser.

"You'll need it. Trust me" he chuckling at her expression when she saw the size of the eraser.

She glared at him.

"I don't plan on making too many mistakes."

"Then your work will be garbage" he retorted.

He handed her the materials and gestured airily.

"Go to it, Miss Hino. Explore the apartment and find a place to work that is suitable for your needs. If you need the books for reference, then you can find them in the library. I'll be in the kitchen eating if you need to find me. From there, I should be in the apartment office. Come look for me if want any help. Here, I'll take your jacket. Do you want me to refrigerate that plate of food for you?" he asked eyeing the aluminum wrapped plate.

"Yes, please" she said gratefully as she handed him the plate of tacos and took off her jacket.

"What is it?"

"Tacos."

"I see. You didn't make them yourself."

"No I didn't. What makes you say that?"

"Women like you can't cook."

"Excuse me?"

"You're too busy matching an outfit in front of the mirror, to be bothered with learning how to cook complicated dishes."

"There's nothing wrong with that!"

"No, I suppose there isn't" he said slightly amused.

"Do you know how to cook?" she challenged.

"Unlike you, I am a single, lone bachelor. I hate eating out because of the media hounds and the crowds. I have no friends and no girlfriend to depend upon for my meals. Cooking, for me, is a matter of basic survival. Unlike you, I can cook anything and I can do it well, Hino-san" he said walking towards the kitchen. She glared at his back. What a bastard, she thought annoyed.

Sighing resignedly, she got up from the couch to better survey the area. The kitchen was behind her and she decided that working there would be out of the question, since the monster would be there. She decided to go deeper into the beast's den; if he trapped her in a room with lustful intentions, she could break his arm. Walking into the hallway she began to open doors. Closet. Gym. She froze. A gym? She couldn't imagine him using the gym. I wonder he if runs in a suit. The thought of him running in cufflinks was too much. With a small laugh, she closed the door and continued her inspection. Library. She frowned. It didn't look comfortable in here. She never studied well at her old library, despite the mandatory study period spent there. Ami would have fallen in love with this place. She decided to eschew the library. Closet. Office. She gasped disgusted. How could any work in this mess!! She thought startled. There were drawings and papers strewn everywhere. Stacks of mail sat precariously on the desk. The large trash can was overflowing with crumpled papers. He had a tilted desk facing a window. She quickly shut the door, completely horrified. She hated messiness. Just knowing that that room existed made her twitch. She suppressed the urge to grab a broom and clean. He would probably throw a fit if she touched anything. She went to the next room. Closet. How many closets did this man have? Office. She froze. What was his problem? This office was even more disgusting. At least you could see the carpet in the other one. She slammed the door shut. How he expected her to find a workspace was beyond her. She stalked into the kitchen with ready ammunition. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. The conditions of his apartment were horrific; how anyone could work in such a space was beyond her. He turned around at her entrance with a plate in his hand. Her eyes narrowed and she flushed with anger. Coolly, he took a large bite of Makoto's taco. Crunch. He slowly and deliberately chewed. Munch. Munch.

"You!"

She set down the writing materials, grabbed the salt shaker on the table, and threw it at his face with all her might. He quickly side stepped the hurtling object and it exploded against the wall. Unconcernedly, he squeezed a lime over her food, took a pinch of salt from the mound on the counter, and sprinkled it liberally over the plate.

"I can't believe you! You filthy creature!"

Ignoring her, he licked his fingers and picked up the last taco.

"How anyone can live in this mess is beyond me!"

Crunch. Munch. Munch.

"And you're eating my food!!! Without asking me!!!"

"They're very good. What's the name of the person who made this? There's tequila in this isn't there? Ingenious." he said, taking another bite.

She sighed exasperated and put her hands on her hips.

"I couldn't help myself. I ate one and I had to have another. I do apologize" he said opening a drawer and taking out a fork. He started on the rice and black beans.

"Pig!" she snapped angrily.

"Quite. Now what were you saying about my mess?"

"Your office is filthy!"

"Which one?"

"How many do you have!"

"About five."

"Five!"

"I every time I start a new series. I use a room. I can't start my work in a messy place. I'm going to run out of room shortly. I suppose I could always rent out the apartment across from me. Did she use cumin seed for the black beans? It gives it a very rich flavor. Delicious."

"I have no idea what she used. I don't know how you expect me to work in this apartment."

"I don't expect you to work in those offices. If you had looked further instead of destroying my salt shaker you would have seen that there are several rooms that are more than adequate for your usage. Now my poor pepper shaker is without his partner. You should apologize to it" he said smugly as he scraped the plate clean.

She quickly snatched the pepper shaker and threw it against the cabinet above his head. It shattered; a cloud of glass and pepper rained upon him. She stalked off and he sneezed explosively.

"Hino-san!" he wheezed as he shook pepper and glass out of his hair. His eyes began to water and he sneezed loudly several times in row. She slammed the door behind her and she smiled slightly as she heard several more sneezes. He shouldn't eat other people's food. It was only fair. After all, those tacos were good. But no matter. She could learn how cook them herself. How hard could it be? She started back down the hallway and opened another door. Messy office. Bathroom. Messy office. She opened the door to the master bedroom. Pausing, she gripped the knob. Minako's biggest worst habit had rubbed off on her. It came from being in close contact with her all the time. Over time, they started to pick up each other's little habits and phrases. She stifled the urge to go snooping for incriminating information. Besides, she had learned over time that snooping was best done with another person. Maybe one day, she and Minako would go through his things and find something embarrassing that they could both be smug about whenever they saw him. She sighed and shut the door with a small thump. The sound of sneezing came from the kitchen and her heart sped up slightly. He was coming out of the kitchen possibly to go to his office. That was close. He had he caught her in his room…well, it would have been awkward. The next room was much better. It looked like a sun room. There was warm lighting and a cushioned bay window where she could sit and work. Perfect. She sat in the window that overlooked the city and frowned as she stared at her pad. Ideas. She needed ideas. She wanted at least one good one before she left. It was already eight-thirty and she wanted to leave by ten o' clock, which was a fairly decent hour to leave. Any later, and her grandfather would be slightly worried. I hope he had something decent to eat, she thought. Knowing him, it would probably be take-out. He was such a child sometimes. Ideas. Hmm.

Forty-five minutes later, she was still at a loss and getting more frustrated by the second. How did he come up with ideas? She decided to ask him. He would be able to help her hopefully. Of course, her pride would be at stake here. He wouldn't let her off lightly. She steeled herself anyway; this was important to her. She didn't know why though. She wanted the characters to be happy; they had gone through so much together. They had been separated and reunited, only to die in each others arms at the very end. It was a very cheap way to die, she thought. She listened at the doors until she heard the faint scratching sound of a pen. He's probably drawing. I shouldn't disturb him, she thought. She knocked anyways.

"Enter."

She opened the door and immediately stepped on several pieces of paper. She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the mess. She was starting to itch again. Ami-chan would have thrown a fit and Mako-chan would have knocked him unconscious and cleaned anyway. Maybe she could enlist their help later on, she thought conspiring.

"Ah, if it isn't the lovely Hino-san, destroyer of my sinuses. Do come in. Try not to step on anything; I might use these drawings for an art book compilation later on. Have you come up with anything yet? No?" he said smugly. His eyes were red and puffy from the assault of the pepper on his senses.

Pause.

She gripped the pen and shifted her weight slightly.

"I need help", she said unhappily. He laughed. She scowled.

"Don't do that. You'll get wrinkly faster" he chided.

She refrained from telling him that she would stop aging in several years. He didn't need to know about Crystal Tokyo. It would be nice to see the look on his face when he saw the Crystal Palace and the talking cats. He didn't seem like the type who surprised easily. She should bring Artemis and Luna to visit some day. Well, maybe not Luna.

"So you need my help. Well, let's see what you have so far" he said holding out his hand for pad of paper. She blinked when she saw his ink stained hand. Apparently, he had been busy. She showed the pad to him. He scowled.

"You've got to be kidding" he said disbelievingly when he saw the blank paper.

"Don't do that. You'll get wrinkly faster" she said mockingly.

"You have no imagination."

"Excuse me?" she said huffily.

"Hmm. Allow me to correct myself. You do have an imagination. It takes imagination to throw a pepper shake at the cabinet so that it breaks over my face and into my eyes. However your imagination is displaced and channeled towards violence. We'll have to rectify that."

"My imagination is not channeled towards violence!!"

Pause. He laughed.

"If you say so, Hino-san."

"So how do I come up with ideas?"

"You need inspiration, a muse."

"Okay" she said turning away frustrated.

"Wait a minute now. I'm not finished. What inspires you Hino-san?"

She paused and blinked.

"I'm sorry?"

"What do you like to do for fun?"

"Read manga" she said turning pink.

He sighed.

"In terms of creating. What do you create?"

"I create—peace."

"Peace? Really? I would have pinned you for violence" he said snickering.

"Sometimes you need violence to create peace" she said loftily.

"Alright then what inspires you to create violence?"

"I'm not violent!"

"What else do you create then?"

"Ahhh…"

"Tch. There's your problem. You don't create enough things in your life. Come with me."

He got up and carefully walked towards the door, trying not to step on anything. She followed him out into the hallway and they walked to a room. He opened the door and they stepped inside a large room with windows. It was dark and the only light came from moon. The room was used for painting she could tell that much by the smell. There were several canvases hanging and she could smell the paint.

"This is where I go when I have a writer's block."

He snapped on a light that was attached to a canvas. The warm yellow glow glinted off his hair and his light blue eyes regarded her with a serious expression.

"Come here."

Slowly, she approached the canvas and eyed it warily. He smirked softly.

"It won't bite you."

With a loud scrape, he dragged two stools over to the canvas.

"Sit."

She scooted herself onto the stool and curled her sock covered feet over the bottom bar of the stool. In the background, she could hear him readying something and the sound of water pouring reached her ears.

"We'll start with line drawing and then with paint" he said as he walked over with charcoal, paint brushes, a palette, and a plastic pitcher filled with water. He placed it all on a small table and dragged it over.

"So how is this supposed to help me come up with ideas for a story?" she asked dryly.

"Writing isn't just words on paper. It's the images that you create in your mind. You have to start by releasing your imagination towards art and not violence."

"I'm not violent!"

"Tell that to my sinuses and my salt shaker. You also threw a book at my head today, in case you forgot. You have tendency to use projectile violence it seems" he said laughing.

She rolled her eyes at the poor joke.

"Here" he said handing her the charcoal and hopping onto the stool. She shied slightly away at his nearness.

"What do you like?" he asked her, staring at her intently with folded arms.

"I like ravens."

"What else?"

"Hot summer days."

"Too abstract for this purpose"

"Sakura blossoms, pink haired children, ice cream, Tarot cards, Casblanca lilies…"

"Did you say pink haired children?"

"Yes" she said challenging him to say something. He held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Let's do the last one."

"Tarot cards?"

"The Lilies."

"Okay."

He pointed at the canvas.

"I can't draw."

"Try anyway."

She bit her lip and pensively stared at the blank canvas. What if she made a mistake?

He sighed.

"Here."

He leaned into her and enfolded his hand in hers. Startled, she froze and her heart thumped painfully against her chest as his face loomed closer.

"Look at the canvas. Not at me" he teased softly. She flushed slightly and swallowed as she turned to watch him draw out a line. He placed the palm of his hand on the edge of her stool so he wouldn't fall over. He leaned in closer to her and the canvas; he smelled slightly spicy and she could feel his body heat and his breath. His warm hands guided her and they drew the stem and then the bell-like flower.

"Well?"

She stared at the picture and tried not to show that she was unsettled by his nearness. He sensed it anyways and he moved back to his original position of folding his arms. She was grateful for that at least.

"That's not what it looks like."

He growled impatiently and gestured at the canvas.

"You do it then!" he exclaimed upset that she would dare criticized his skill.

"It's more like this…wider" she said frowning with concentration as she redrew the line. She exhaled.

"There. I think" she said frowning. She looked at him and he stared back with faint annoyance.

"Don't look at me. I wouldn't know what the blasted thing looks like. You're obviously the expert, Hino-san."

"I'm not an expert!"

"Then why did you correct the drawing?"

"Because it was wrong!"

"Well now it looks wrong to me!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It looks like a gramophone on a stick!"

"That's what Casablancas look like!"

"Then they're ugly little things aren't they?"

"They are not! They're beautiful flowers! You wouldn't know anyway because you obviously haven't seen one!"

They glared at each other and Jadeite hopped off the stool.

"Paint it then. Start writing when you're done. If you're still stuck, trying drawing pink-haired children."

"You don't have to say it like I'm crazy!"

He walked away and slammed the door. The sound echoed in the empty room and Rei huffed, annoyed at him and the world general.

"Asshole. Gramophone on a stick" she muttered angrily. She reached for the paintbrush and the palette and timidly painted a thin green line. It didn't matter what he said. She liked it. Tilting her head, she regarded the picture. It should be wider… She continued to paint and she added a red background. This feeling. It was peaceful. Is this what Michiru felt when she painted? Her strokes became broader and surer. With a tiny brush, she signed her name with a flourish. There. Her first painting. I wonder if he'll let me keep it, she thought nibbling on her lip. An idea formed in her head and she smiled. She walked out of the room, making sure to turn off the light before she closed the door. She knocked.

"Enter", came his sour response.

"I have an idea."

"Really."

She ignored his sarcasm and continued.

"What if they were revived by the mercy of the gods?"

Silence.

He swiveled around in his chair to face her. The ink pen hung loosely from his hand and dripped an ink blob onto a piece of paper on the floor. He looked sardonic and she steeled herself for the blow. He crossed his legs and regarded her steadily. His bangs were starting to annoy her; they were flopping into his eyes again.

"Garbage."

"What?" she didn't think she heard him correctly.

"It's trash."

Silence.

"How can I come up with ideas if you keep shooting them down?! You're a hypocrite! You say you want me to "grow" creatively and you won't even give me a chance!"

"Trash is trash" he said evenly.

She slammed the door behind her and fumed. Stalking the length of the hallway, she paused, spun around and opened the door without even knocking.

"What wrong with it!"

He answered her without even bothering to turn around.

"No magic."

"It's not magic! It's godly intervention!"

"No magic."

"I'm leaving!"

She slammed the door behind her and walked to the closet to get her jacket.

"How are you planning to get back?" he asked from the hallway.

"Taxi!" she snapped slamming the closet door shut.

"Don't take your anger out on the poor door."

She glared at him as she put on her jacket.

"I don't think you want me to write this thing do you?" she said angrily.

"On the contrary. I just think that godly intervention is silly. The whole manga there isn't a single whisper of a god and then poof. Godly interevention. It's too convenient. It's not even believable. The manga is historically based anyways. I don't think Kami has ever been recorded to have intervened in Japan's political affairs"

She sighed. She hated to admit it, but he had a point. It was the only idea that she had. Wait a minute.

"What if…" Wait never mind. The main characters were beheaded. Damnit. He gave her no room to maneuver!

"What if what?"

"Nothing."

"I'll take you back."

She opened her mouth to protest.

"No arguments. It's only fair. Besides if you take a taxi at ten'o clock at night, the desk clerk will think you're a fancy whore" he said smirking.

She placed her hands on her hips.

"Do I look like a fancy whore to you?" she asked him threateningly.

"Looks can be deceiving" he said blithely.

She hit him with her purse when he walked over to get his jacket. He chuckled.

"Such anger. Magnificent. How ever do you manage to stay so furious? I would think it tiring. You must sleep like a rock at night. Do you snore? You probably don't even notice if you do" he said placidly.

"You'll never find out" she retorted.

"I should hope not. After you, Hino-san" he said opening the door. She stalked out nose in the air. He smiled softly as he shut the door.

He took the opportunity to give her his information in the car when the light turned red.

"Here's my card. I usually communicate by cell phone. If you get an idea, in the middle of the night tonight, call me. Although, I doubt you will" he said coolly.

She bristled at his tone. "Don't be so sure" she said annoyed.

"So you live at the temple?"

"Yes, I'm a miko."

"Ah, that explains several things."

"Oh?"

"Yes. The godly intervention idea. Your anger and deadly aim."

"What do the last two have to do with anything?"

"I'm sure you're chasing away drunks at all hours of the night from the temple steps. And you throw those purification scroll things right?"

"Yes. I do 'throw those things'. I also practice archery."

"I see. Question."

"Yes."

"How did you get that black eye?"

"None of your business."

"Oh? Must be embarrassing."

"I fell" she said sarcastically.

"How clumsy of you. I'm not surprised. Only a clumsy person would let a single, lone bachelor handle cooked food for more than five minutes."

"Pig."

"Mmm."

They pulled up to the temple and she got out.

"So. Tomorrow…" he said trailing off expectantly.

"I'll be free around five."

"Perfect. I'll pick you up at five tomorrow. Goodnight, Hino-san."

"Goodnight, Hakumoro-san."

He drove off and she walked up the temple steps with her hands in her pockets. She was feeling quite pleased with herself. He was an interesting character; he did not fear her. Perhaps, he had no sense of self-preservation; if that were the case, then she could expect to break his arm shortly.

It was around two o'clock in the morning when she had been inspired. She was thinking about an idea and she tried to think about what had happened in her life. She had been killed so many times, that she was an expert on death one could say. There was Galaxia and the Dead Moon Circus. But then there was that one time with the Lemures that she had almost died but she woke up from the nightmare. Her thoughts drifted and suddenly she blinked. She sprang from her bed and reached for the phone in her room. From there, she made her way to the hallway closet to where she kept her coat. The moon was out and it provided her with plenty of light. She pulled out his card and dialed frantically.

Ring. Ring.

"Hello. This is Jadeite speaking" he mumbled into the phone.

"Hakumoro-san…"

"Ahh, Hino-san hit by the inspiration fairy at two o'clock in the morning?"

"Yes. I have an idea."

"Hold on, let me get a pencil." She could hear him rustling in the background and the sound of a light snapping on reach her ears.

"Let's hear it."

"What if it was all a dream?"

"Excuse me?"

"Haven't you ever had a really vivid dream before?"

"Yes, I suppose, but where would you start it over from?"

"The night before the battle, when they're all in the cave. Akia could wake-up and realize that it was all a dream."

"Hmm. She's a complicated dreamer then."

"If you don't like it…"

"Now, now, before you throw a fit. Let me speak. I think the idea has merit. However it will be difficult since you will have to rewrite the storyline completely. Things can't happen the same way or else the reader will get bored. So you will have to come up with a way that they can beat the undefeatable army. Without godly intervention, please. The only way Kami can be involved is in deciding the weather and nothing else."

"Alright, alright."

"Okay then. We might even have to push it back further to the night, before the night of the battle. I'll check up on it in the morning. Goodnight, Hino-san."

"Goodnight, Hakumoro-san."

She hung up, elated. Hah, that should show him, she thought smugly before shuffling off to bed.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

She opened the door quietly and peeked inside the silent apartment, smiling softly. He was soundly asleep on the couch and the place smelled like food. I wonder what they ordered; she thought curious. She set the keys down on the counter and opened the fridge. Lebanese. Hmm. She'd sneak some leftovers later. Placing the tacos inside, she shut the fridge and debated waking him up. In the end, she needed a cuddle, so she decided to go right ahead. She shook him slightly and he practically shot up from the couch, wide awake. She laughed. She had never seen anyone wake up so tense and fully alert. He relaxed when he saw her.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey yourself" she said sitting on the floor with her head on his knee. He reached out and softly stroked her hair.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Good. Makoto made tacos."

He scowled.

"They were better than mine weren't they?" She laughed and she shook her head in the affirmative.

He sighed resignedly.

"Any phone calls?" she asked a bit hopefully.

"No."

"Oh."

"I got a visit though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. From some guy, Hakumoro-san. He said he wanted you to play Akia Kumiko."

"AHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed bouncing up and down, "Kami!!! I got the part!! I got it!!"

"Yes, you got the part. Shh. Calm down. Come here."

"Do you know what this means! I got the part!"

"Congratulations" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" she asked worriedly.

"Positive."

"I got it!!! Yay!!" she shrieked in his arms.

"Shh. Too late, too loud."

She laughed and he kissed her.

"I'm going to tell everyone!"

"Don't worry. Mamoru-san was there, he probably told Usagi."

"Oh" she said disappointedly.

"Why didn't you call me?" she said poking his chest. He grabbed her finger and kissed it.

"I wanted you to enjoy your day."

"Aww. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I brought leftovers. They're in the fridge."

He dumped her on the floor and practically ran to the fridge.

"Hey!" she said pouting.

Crunch.

"Damn her" he said from the kitchen, his mouth full.

"Good?"

"Sinful. Much better than mine" he said swallowing.

"I think she used tequila."

"Amazing. You should learn how to cook like her."

"You should date her then, because it's not going to happen."

He chuckled with his mouth full.

"I'm serious. I'm hopeless, at least you do decently with directions, but I can't even do that."

He devoured the last taco and started on the rice and beans.

"Kami, these beans are amazing!"

She grinned.

"Did you want any?" he asked her belatedly.

"Knock yourself out."

"I will" he retorted.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I Got The Part!!!"

He laughed.

"Oh! I should call Artemis!"

She ran headlong into the bedroom and shut the door. He scraped the plate clean, licked the fork, and burped. He needed cooking lessons from Kino-san.

"Artemis! I got the part!"

He smiled. I should've told her in the morning. She'll be like this all night, he thought. Ah well. It was worth seeing her smile. He placed the plate in the dishwasher and walked into the back.

"Yeah" she said sprawled on the bed, "I just wanted to let you know. So how's Luna?"

She grinned and hung up the phone.

"He hung up on me. They must be having fun."

Kunzite shuddered.

"As long as my bed isn't involved in the fun, then there won't be any problems. I don't want fleas or ticks. If I start scratching, when I get back then, I'm shaving him."

"He doesn't have fleas or ticks!"

He waved off her protests and went to brush his teeth. Later on, that night he had a dream. It started off hazy. There was a party and everything was bathed in silver. There was a woman in a golden dress and she was in his arms laughing, vibrant and alive. Then, the sounds of a party were off in the distance and there were fireworks. Then the screaming started or was it the fireworks? He shot up in bed breathing heavily as if he had run a mile. What the hell, he thought. He started to tremble; he was soaked in sweat and his head was pounding. The smell of honey lingered and he looked at the sleeping form next to him. Minako. She stirred as if he had called her name.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"You're soaked."

He reached for her and kissed her hungrily.

"Venus" he whispered against her throat impulsively. It somehow seemed right to call her that. She shivered in response and he pulled away.

"Where are you going?" she said breathlessly.

"Back to the guest room."

"Stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

That was all the invitation he needed. It would only occur to them in the morning that they had carried on the entire conversation in a dead language.

Read and Review.

Minako: I got the part!

Kunzite: We know.

Minako: Quiet. You're going to be in big trouble in the morning.

Artemis: Snicker.


	2. Chapter 2

You guys, I feel so bad! This took so long! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy everyone! Sorry about the delay! I don't own Sailor Moon. 

She hated black coffee with a passion and whenever she had it; she always put too much sugar in it. No matter how much she added, it never made it taste better. But right now, she needed the bitterness in her mouth to remind her of her duties to her princess. She cradled the mug in her hands and tried to take some comfort in its warmth. The warmth didn't make it any easier. She took a tentative sip and made a face as the burning liquid went down. She reached for the sugar, added several spoonfuls, and stirred it into the coffee. She watched the swirling liquid as she thought over what had happened last night. They had sex. It wasn't the fact that they had sex that was the issue. When your boyfriend starts to speak a dead language, the having sex part becomes less of a problem and a bunch of new ones start to crop up. Why can't I find anyone decent without them having any connection to my past, present, or future life? she thought disgustedly. Okay, that didn't make sense, but still, was it too much to ask for, having someone normal to love? She sighed, knowing full well that was the reason why she ended many of her relationships. They were too normal, too predictable, too boring. She knew what she had to do. She would have to break up with him. She couldn't go through life wondering if a youma would burst out of his body at any second. It would make sleeping at night a lot harder. Right now, the knotty issue she was dealing with, was whether or not to purify him. The thought of him crumbling into dust before her eyes, made her shiver. He was a potential threat. He spoke Lunarian fluently and he had already met the princess and the rest of the senshi. All but Pluto. He had enough time to size up their relative strengths and weaknesses. She didn't see any odd looking equipment to do this sizing up, but that didn't mean that he didn't have any. Mercury's computer could be changed to look like a normal PDA. Who else had she met that could be labeled as suspicious? she thought frowning. Could Sumi-san, his mother be a threat? What about his ex-girlfriend? Could Amika-san be jealous for other more darker reasons? Maybe he's going to make me his queen and she's jealous because she won't get to rule the world by his side. Hmmm. She continued to stir the coffee as more theories formed in her head. The wilder her theories, the more possible they became. She had to think out of the box, after all, the Dead Moon involved an evil circus and a magic mirror. Maybe, I should check the bathroom mirror, she thought.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice him walk into the kitchen until he had wrapped his arms around her.

"Morning, beautiful" he murmured tenderly against her neck.

She shrieked at the top of lungs, knocked over the cup of coffee, and tripped over the stool in her desperation to escape his arms. He stared at her sprawled on the floor. Her legs were tangled in the stool and she was breathing heavily, as she stared up at him with a panicked look.

"Alright" he said with great patience as he dragged a nearby stool to sit on, "What is it this time?" She would have laughed if she wasn't so frightened of the man who made her feel so many conflicting emotions at once. He slumped forward with his large hands lightly clasped and looked down at her with an expectant air. She decided to get straight to the point.

"How do you know how to speak Lunarian?" she asked as she distangled herself from the stool. She picked herself off the floor and kept a safe distance away from him. He noticed this and frowned.

"How do you know what it's called?" he shot right back with a raised eyebrow. Damn it, she thought, annoyed at giving away a piece of information. She needed to work on her interrogation skills. She was obviously rusty since her Silver Millenium days.

"This isn't about me. Answer my question" she commanded impassively. Her blue eyes bored into his. She had a responsibility and a duty to uphold. She had to protect Serenity from any threats. His eyes stared back angrily.

"Minako" he said frustrated.

"Answer my question."

"I don't know."

"You don't know" she repeated tonelessly.

"I don't know what kind of an answer you want from me, Minako! All I know is that I have a connection to Mamoru-san and Zoicite-san. I'm getting flashbacks and suddenly I'm remembering things and meeting familiar people. And last night I started to speak a language that I've never even heard of! I can't give you an answer that I don't know. I'm still remembering. I was in charge of protecting Mamoru in the past, that much I know. And last night I had a dream about a palace and a party with fireworks. And I said something about going back to the palace guest rooms..." he trailed off.

"And then we had sex" she finished matter-of-factly. He sighed.

"You don't trust me do you?"

"I have something to protect too."

Silence.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know" she shifted uncertainly. It was too late; her feelings had gotten involved. He got up and wrapped his arms around her. This time she let him hug her.

"You're thinking about leaving aren't you?" he asked her quietly. She swallowed painfully and blinked.

"How do you know?" she asked thickly as she buried her face in his chest. Just a moment ago she was planning his death; how silly. Why was she crying? She clenched his shirt and gritted her teeth in an attempt to calm herself, as she breath in his comforting smell.

"Because I'd do the same thing. It's in the fearless leader handbook" he said gripping her tighter. She smiled slightly, trembling.

"Stay" he murmured into the crown of her hair.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to."

She laughed through her tears.

"Okay" she said, crying harder. Kami, she was so weak. How could she protect Serenity like this? She sighed. She could trust him. She had to believe in him. But just in case, she'd ask Mercury to scan him later on. She sighed; it was important to take every precaution. She should be used to this sort of difficulty in her life by now. It never got any easier though.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked him pulling away and wiping her cheeks.

"Umm...eggs."

"Go cook them then."

"How did I get stuck with cooking?"

"Guys are supposed to cook for their girlfriends after they have sex."

"Oh?"

"Didn't you get the wonderful boyfriend manual?"

"I didn't read it."

"It was on page six. I can't believe they let you get your boyfriend license."

"I bribed them" he said kissing her salty cheek, "Go back to bed. I'll cook." He turned, walked to the sink, and grabbed the sponge in order to clean up the spilled coffee.

Minako smiled and sniffled to clear her stuffy nose. He's a keeper, she thought to herself, as she headed to the bedroom. But the issue of him having flashbacks wasn't going to go away. The sooner he figured out his past the better. There were too many unanswered questions. If he was in charge of protecting Mamoru, then where was he during the invasion of Selenity's kingdom? Why wasn't he on the moon when Serenity and Endymion were killed? She sighed as she slid into the sheets. Maybe if I just close my eyes, this will all go away she thought curling up.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Too red.

Too black.

Too much skin.

Too little skin.

She needed to be elegant, clean, and understated. He wore all white yesterday, so she couldn't wear all white. If I do, he'll think, I'm copying him. Bastard, she thought druming her fingers on her folded arms. She wished Minako were here. Picking out clothes to wear was always a lot more interesting when she was around. She sighed as she surveyed the contents of her wardrobe on her bed. It was a meticulous compilation of her clothes, Ami's clothes, Minako's clothes, Makoto's clothes, and Usagi's clothes. It was an unspoken rule that clothes were common property because no one could figure out who owned what originally. There was a reason that they got dressed for important occasions at Rei's; she had all their good clothes. She had to admit though; she tended to be a tad manipulatory. As soon as the girls went shopping, she would start eyeing their purchases in order to figure out what she could borrow. On more than one occasion, she casually suggested that they looked fabulous in a certain shirt or sweater, which she would then, through several innocous maneuvers, incorporate into her wardrobe. It was a sort of a challenge. Ami once claimed that Rei's closet was virtually a black hole. The only way items ever reappeared was if they were on Rei's body. She had already taken hold of Ami's famous blue dress; it was too short on her though, she would have to return it. It was, to say the least, unfortunate; it was a gorgeous little number. She sighed and placed it back in the closet. She should wear heels; it would make her taller and more imposing, but something told her that they would be doing a lot of walking and she tended to become extremely irritable when her feet hurt. However, she could use that to her advantage. Hmm. Black heels it was. She wanted to go for an elegant, artistic feel. She pulled out a long string of pearls as an accessory. They were orginally Usagi's. The girl adored anything with pearls. Rei smiled. She'd throw a fit if she knew where her pearls had gone. So far she had pearls and heels; he'd die if I walked out of the temple in just that, she thought smirking. Contrary to popular belief, Rei could think dirty thoughts. She just tended not to air them. Some of Minako had rubbed off on her it seemed.

She pulled out a black velvet jumper. They were like overalls, only much nicer and without that annoying flap. She settled for a white, silk, short-sleeve, dress shirt. Admiring her figure in the mirror, she approved. It needed something though. She pinned part of her hair up. It would most likely slip from its tie later on, but that was the trick. Men had told her that they were fascinated with her hair. If he even looked at her the wrong way, she would blast him until he was ash. She smirked and clipped a fake flower into her hair. There. Now she felt artistic. Minako had some scarves that she wanted to borrow, but they would have to wait until next time. Scarves wouldn't go well with the outfit.

She pulled out her trench coat and a pair of black sunglasses; he would be here soon. In order to prevent him from entering the temple and nosing about, she decided to wait for him at the gate.

"Grandfather?"

He looked up expectantly from the newspaper he was reading as she walked into the kitchen. She smiled at him and her heart constricted slightly. He was getting so old.

"I'm going to go out for a bit. I'm going to be back later on tonight. I won't have dinner, so you can have some peace and quiet."

He smiled and nodded briefly before going back to his paper.

"Give the poor young man my regards."

Rei scowled.

"I'll do no such thing!" She stalked out at the sound of him chuckling.

"And stay out of trouble!" she called over her shoulder.

"There isn't too much trouble an old man like me can get into, my dear" came his faint retort as she headed into the hallway.

"Yeah right" she muttered under breath.

She headed down the temple steps and stopped short at the sight of Hakumoro-san's car. He was early and had beat her to the temple's front gate. She sighed, annoyed. Now she looked like the late one. She opened the car door and got inside, relieved that he didn't do anything silly, like jump out of the car and hold the door open for her. She only let Kaidou-san do that.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up briefly from his sketchbook as she slid into the car.

"Oh hello, Hino-san" he said dismissively as he turned his attention back towards his pencil. He had a bouquet of Casablanca lilies on the dash board and was busy sketching them, frowning in concentration as he drew the petals. The sketchbook was precariously leaned against the steering wheel and he hunched over the pad, giving the drawing careful attention.

"I asked you a question!"

"Shh! Just let me finish, this one part" he waving off her outburst. She sighed impatiently. He was impossible. She had better things to do than sit in the car and watch him draw.

"There! Now then. I hate not doing a proper job of things, so I went out and brought a bouquet just to see what they looked like. They are rather pretty after all, I suppose."

Rei sniffed disdainfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

He started up the car and put on his seatbelt.

"Well...When I saw what you were painting, I doubted your sense of taste. But I suppose I'll have to amend my previous thoughts" he said placing the flowers in the backseat along with a brown paper bag.

"I do have taste! I can dress!"

"Anyone can dress themselves. At your age, it's a skill that I should hope that you learned early on" he said dryly.

"That's not what I mean! I can dress well, so that means I have good taste."

"Just because you have good taste in clothing doesn't mean that you have good taste in other things. You could be lacking in other areas."

Rei glared at him as he drove through the more residential areas of Tokyo. She didn't know whether to take his statement as a compliment or not.

"Now, now. No need to get upset. You should appreciate me for my honesty."

"You have no tact."

"Neither do you" he retorted coolly. She choose to ignore this fact.

"Where are we going?" she asked impatiently as she stared out the window.

"Somewhere you can get some inspiration to come up with ideas for your storyline."

"I already came up with an idea! It's going to be a dream!"

"Yes, but you still need ideas for what will happen after Akia wakes up. Her and her friends are outnumbered and out gunned. For it to be a happy ending, they have to win against the antagonists right?"

He pulled into a parking lot and turned off the engine. He turned towards her with a serious expression on his face.

"We're here" he said gravely. Curious, she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

"Wait...this is..." she paused and looked at him, her expression slowly growing thunderous, "You brought me to a park!"

"Yes, Jubaan Park."

"Take me back! This isn't supposed to be a date!"

"You said that you like children! This isn't supposed to be a date! It's an inspiration excercise!"

She scowled.

"You are unattractive to me, Hino-san, I assure you."

"What! You jerk!"

"Will you make up your mind?! Either you do or you don't want me to be attracted to you! You can't have it both ways! Women! Irrational creatures!" he snapped as he stalked off towards the playground. He turned around when he sensed that she wasn't following.

"Are you coming or not!?"

"No!" she yelled, and after a pause she added, "Asshole!"

"Do you want me to help you write this thing or not?" he threatened.

"Don't threaten me!"

"Don't be such a child and I won't have to!"

"You called me ugly!"

"I did no such thing!"

"You said I was unattractive!"

"That doesn't mean you're ugly!"

"Oh! Why don't you tell me what it means then, since I'm so stupid and I don't seem to understand the meaning of the word unattractive!"

"I'm not attracted to you!"

"Why! Because, you think I'm ugly, right!"

"No! I don't think you're ugly! You're just not my type! Now are you coming or not?"

"I'm not budging until you apologize!"

"I'm not apologizing because you misunderstood me! It's your own fault if you're stupid! I am not to be held responsible for your stupidity. If anything, you should blame your parents."

"Asshole!"

"Idiot!"

"What did you call me?!?"

They stood glaring at each other for a moment, until Jadeite relented.

"Alright, I'm sorry" he said loftily.

"Yeah right! Not in that tone of voice you're not!"

"Well that's all you're going to get from me!"

They were once more dead-locked. Rei folded her arms and was about to insult him, when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said annoyed, after spending several frustated seconds fishing about for the phone.

"Hello, Rei-san."

"Mamoru-san!"

"Are you in Jubaan Park by any chance?"

"Ah! No! Why?"

"I thought I saw a couple arguing in the parking lot when I drove in. The woman looked a lot like you."

Rei briskly walked towards the treeline and dragged Jadeite after her.

"No, I'm not at the park. Is Usagi with you by chance?" she said hunched behind a tree as she scanned the parking lot.

"No, I just came to do some quiet reading for a couple of hours."

"Hino-san, what in the world are you doing?" asked Jadiete as he stared at her hidden behind the tree.

Rei covered the mouthpiece with her hand.

"Shut up! I'll deal with you later" she hissed at him.

"Frightening" he retorted sarcastically.

"Well, tell her I said hello when you see her. Goodbye, Mamoru-san"  
"Good-bye."

She breath a sigh of relief as she hung up the phone.

"Well?" he asked her impatiently.

"We have to head for the the playground!"

She started to jog in that direction. If he's going to do some quiet reading, there's no way he'd head for a place with a bunch of screaming kids running around, she thought.

"What's going on?"

"My friend's boyfriend is here and I'm trying to avoid him."

"Oh? Because you two shared an awkward kiss under the moonlight perhaps?"

"No! I'm not like that!"

"Did you two used to date?"

"No! If he tells Usagi that I was here with you, she'll tell all my friends! I won't have a moment's peace! They'll want every detail of my outing with you. I want to avoid that as much as possible."

"Oh?"

"Yes! It's annoying!"

"I see."

They walked towards the playground where children were playing among the jungle gyms and chasing each other around the swings.

"I kept in mind that you like pink-haired children, so I brought these wigs..." he said holding up the brown paper bag.

"Idiot! Put those away! Their parents will think that we're crazy! They'll have us arrested as child molesters! People are sensitive about their children! What were you thinking!"

"I was only going to use these as a last resort, in case you couldn't come up with anything."

"Give me the bag. I'll think of something without the wigs!"

He handed her the bag with a smirk as they sat on the bench.

"There's a pencil and notebook in the bag. Get started" he said nonchalantly.

Rei bristled. She hated being told what to do. Grumpily, she got out the materials and wrote her idea at the top of the paper. All around her, children chattered happily away as they scrambled on top of the slide, jumped rope, and kicked around balls. She sighed as she crossed her legs. This was nice, she thought, basking in the afternoon light. Jadeite sat a little ways away, engrossed in sketching the bouquet of flowers that he had gotten out of the car. No, she decided. It definitely wasn't a date. He was practically ignoring her and working on his own things. Had it been a date, he would have been breathing all over her and eagerly asking annoying questions about her life. She turned her attention back to the sketchpad. "A Dream" was written at the top. She erased it. Maybe she should make a flow chart instead. She wrote "Akia wakes" and drew an arrow with a question mark. What happened after she woke up from her dream? Hmmm, thought Rei.

"Tag! You're it!" said a little girl as she shoved a boy and ran away. He yelled, taken by surprise, and spun around to run after her. They gave chase around the playground. Shaking her head at their wildness, Rei turned her attention back to the piece of paper. Beside her, Jadeite stirred and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back" he said walking away.

"You didn't answer my question!" she called out to his retreating back.

"I never do" he said over his shoulder.

Rei scowled and stared at the piece of paper in front of her. Why did he have to be so difficult? It wasn't that hard to answer her question. It was a simple one after all. Where was he going? She decided not to follow him to scold him. If she ran into Mamoru, it would be difficult to explain what she was doing in the park. She exhaled. Back to the problem in front of her. What would Akia do if she had such a dream? She would try to warn the others. But would she tell Haruka first? She would because she loved him. Akia and Haruka would have a fight, over what to do. But what would they say? She tossed the pad onto the bench disgusted. She had to plan out little everything the characters would do and say. This is harder than it looks she thought. How annoying. She took off her trench coat in an attempt to make herself more comfortable. Resettling herself, she crossed her legs and looked up at the sky. The sound of screaming drew her attention towards the swings. There, three girls were twisting the chains of the swing. They spun around and around until they stopped with a sudden jerk. Surprised, Rei toyed with the pearls around her neck.

"Ever tried that before?"

She looked up at his blue eyes, which were watching the girls shrieking with laughter, with amusement.

"No" she said dismissively.

"You get dizzy."

"I can imagine."

"Vanilla or chocolate?"

"Hmm?" Rei twisted around and stared at the ice cream in his hands.

"Chocolate" she said reaching for the cone.

"Thought so" he said taking a lick of his cone. She looked away and tried not to blush. He looked rather boyish licking his ice cream. It was out of character for him and she felt like she had seen something that few ever had.

"Did you bring a spoon?" she asked him as she eyed her cone.

"Tell me you're joking. Don't be so proper, Hino-san. The world won't end if you lick an ice cream cone in front of me."

"I don't want to get dirty."

"If you're not going eat it, then give to me."

"No! Don't be so greedy! You'll get fat!"

"Well, I'm not going all the way back to get you a spoon. Give it to one of the children."

"And have their parents accuse me of trying to drug their kids or kidnap them by using ice cream as bait? No, thank you!"

"Just eat it, Hino-san."

He sighed and she tentatively licked the ice cream cone.

"You're a hard woman, Hino-san. You should get out more and do spontaneous things."

"I have enough spontaneousness in my life."

"It doesn't seem like it if you won't lick an ice cream cone. Do you eat your pizza with a fork and a knife?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Ah, Hino-san. I'll have to teach you to eat with your fingers it seems."

"I'll hit you if you try!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Violent."

"I'm not violent!"

"Eat your ice cream. I'm going to find my own inspiration. I'll be back."

He sauntered off with the bouquet of flowers and the ice cream cone. She sighed frustrated as she stared at the piece of paper.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

His favorite part of the ice cream cone was the top part of the cone, when the ice cream had been completely licked away. This part still had ice cream and was still crunchy; it was the best of both worlds. If they ever invented a waffle cone filled with ice cream he would buy them by the case and die happily of diabetes. He finished off the cone in two bites. Wiping his fingers, he tossed the napkin in the trash can and made his way across the parking lot to the other section of Jubaan Park. This section was mostly stone benches, fountains, and cobble stone pavement. He was a people watcher. They gave him inspiration for his work and in exchange he entertained them. All in all, it was a fair deal. However, he didn't really need inspiration today, he had already written out the ending of the script. For some reason, he felt itchy, restless, and jittery. He walked among the fountains and looked for a likely spot to sit and watch the passerbys. He froze. Chiba-san was seated calmly nearby with a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose. He blinked. Should he approach Chiba-san and greet him? They had only met once. What should he say? How should he act? He felt anxious and nervous. Why? As if sensing he was being watched, Chiba-san looked up from the text he was underlining. He smiled and stood up and Jadeite's panic began to ease slightly.

"Hakumoro-san. Good to see you."

"Hello, Chiba-san" replied Jadiete a bit stiffly.

"Out for some fresh air?"

"I'm... researching" said Jadiete awkwardly as he gestured with the bouquet.

"Hard at work then. Same here. I'd like to finish this chapter by tomorrow."

"I'll leave you then."

"Oh? Alright then, goodbye Hakumoro-san" Mamoru said slightly puzzled.

Jadiete nodded stiffly and walked away trembling. He sat as far away from Mamoru as possible and tried in vain to calm the trembling in his hands. Who the hell was he? Why did he have such a violent reaction to Chiba-san, everytime he saw him? It wasn't natural. Something had to be wrong. He took a deep breath. Why was his heart racing? He rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants and licked his lips.

"I know you, but from where?" he said out loud, nothing came to his mind.

"I know you, but from when?" he ventured again. This time a sharp pain shot through his temple. He bent over and clutched at his forehead his vision blurring. So...the word when was the key. When meant time, while where meant place. That made no sense. Ah, well he thought grimacing slightly, it'll come to me in due time.

He started to fiddle with his pencil listlessly. He exhaled, frustrated and began to draw Mamoru's face and neck. The scratching of his pencil was a familiar sound and it soothed his nerves. Idly, he doodled below Mamoru's neck, where his shoulders should have been. Hmm, it should be black and gold, he thought, regretful that he didn't have colored pencils to add finishing touches to the shoulder plates of the armor. Black and gold armor. Fitting. Too fitting, he thought. He hurriedly flipped the sketchbook closed and tossed it next to him. Gritting his teeth, he massaged his pounding temples. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. It was time to go. He gathered his things and as he left, he glanced back at Mamoru's figure, reading on the park bench.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Salute!"

Pause.

"Alle!"

He lunged forward, taking his opponent by surprise, and immediately scored a point. The buzzer went off and they separated. Zoicite slowly walked back to his place, licking his lips as the sweat trickled down his neck. He was lucky. He had taken his opponent by surprise. The next point would not be so easily scored. He flexed his fingers in his glove and fiddled with his foil, stalling for time. He was shaking with adrenline and excitement and he wanted to try to calm himself before he faced his opponent again. Fencing always felt real to him, almost familiar. His instructor in high school claimed that he was a natural. There was one thing he hated about fencing though; it was the damn mask and stuffy cloth body suit. He wished for more freedom of movement, to feel the wind on his face, to wipe the sweat from his eyes.

"Ready?" called the referee.

"Salute!"

Pause.

"Alle!"

His opponent lunged forward and Zoicite quickly moved backwards and blocked an attack aimed at his chest. Dropping his foil down, he lunged at his opponent while the man was unable to recover his positon. Zoicite smacked the tip of his foil onto his opponent's exposed back. The buzzer went off and they separated. Zoicite smiled as he heard a muffled oath from his opponent. Well, it looked like he was angry. Good. He would be careless. It was a friendly competition between himself and another member. They had agreed to a three point match, instead of the competitive five. They had asked one of the instructors to referee the match. He was up by two but he couldn't get careless. He'd seen matches where the underdog fought hard and gained a three point victory. This was a pivotal moment. His opponent would be desperate and more determined to score a point. He had to end it quickly.

"Ready?"

"Salute!"

Pause.

"Alle!"

He slowly edged forward. His opponent slowly edged back. Damnit. This was going to take forever. He quickly edged forward and tapped his opponent's foil to get a reaction. His opponent moved back. Damnit. Come at me like a dumbass, so I can get you, he thought. Several moments passed as the two fencers warily eyed one another. Sighing, he resigned himself and decided to make his move. He ran forward and beat his opponent's foil three times; his opponent, having no room to retreat desperately lunged forward. Zoicite parried and struck his opponent where his heart was located. If this were real you'd be dead, thought Zoicite as the referee announced him as the winner. Relieved, his took off his mask.

"Ami-san!"

She looked up from the large tome she was highlighting.

"I won!" he shouted across the space separating them.

"Good job."

"You weren't looking!"

"How old are you?" she queried as her voice carried across the floor.

Zoicite knew full well that he sounded like he was five. It didn't matter though; he had dragged her here on their Sunday date to prove a point.

"Nice fight", he said to his opponent, who had taken off his mask.

"Err. Yes..."

"You need to be more aggressive" said Zoicite haughtily interrupting him, "You won't win any matches just being on the defensive."

Zoicite walked away, his mask tucked under one arm, leaving his opponent stung and the referee flabbergasted. Ami was sitting on the floor of the gym, against the wall, with her bookbag serving as an elbow prop.

"You weren't watching me fight."

"I thought we were supposed to spend time together" she said raising an inky blue eyebrow. He ignored her sardonic expression and focused on the blue highlighter smuge on her cheek.

"We are spending time together. We are in each other's presence, doing the things we love most. I'm fencing and you're studying."

"You have a motive for bringing me here. We've been here for three hours, you've fought fourteen people, without taking a break, and you're exhausted" she said going back to her book.

"No, I'm not."

"You're shaking from exhaustion and your nervous system is on overload." To prove her point, she jabbed him in the chest with her highlighter. He jumped, surprised.

"See, you're jumpy."

"And?"

"It proves my point."

"I'm jumpy because I'm the presence of a goddess."

"Oh please."

He smiled.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with what I said earlier. Would it?" she asked him tugging at his hair playfully.

"Refresh my memory."

"And I quote: 'You must be crazy. I refuse to have a picnic with you in the park at night. We'd get mugged.' End quote."

"I'm more than capable of protecting you."

"It would be a little hard for you to eat with that fencing mask on wouldn't it?"

"We'll have soup. I'll eat it by sucking it through the metal mesh."

"You'd look pretty silly slurping soup through a fencing mask."

"Perhaps."

"Would you have me carry the picnic basket or your foil?"

"Both."

"How unchivalrous of you."

"I'd have to save my strength to scare off the muggers."

"I'm still not doing it. The very idea. Indeed. A picnic in the dead of night. In Tokyo. Really" she said indignantly.

"I'll protect you with my life" he repeated.

"And if they have a gun?"

"Err..."

"Exactly."

"Okay, okay. Rooftop?"

"That sounds better."

He grinned triumphantly.

"But I have class on Monday morning."

He pouted. Smiling up at him, she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's not good enough."

"We're in public and you're sweaty, salty, and smelly."

He grabbed her and rubbed his forehead against her cheek. The textbook fell out of her hands and onto the wooden floor with a loud thump. She squealed rather loudly as she felt his sweaty face against her cheek.

"Stop it! Eww!"

"Shh. Not so loud. People are staring" he growled into her ear. She turned beet red. She didn't know if it was from the knowledge that people might be staring or the effect of his low, seductive growl in her ear. He nibbled her earlobe.

"Off!"

"Not until you kiss me properly."

"No!" She still had a hang up over public displays of affection. He had to use coercion in order to get her to kiss him in front of people. She found it embarassing. He found her reaction cute. In his opinion, the whole world could go and hang. His relationship was with her, not the rest of the world. He took off his gloves started to tickle her.

"Okay, okay!" she said squirming as she felt his fingers against her ribs. Tickling could give you everything. Forget guns, just tickle someone and they'd be just as helpless, he thought. She gave him a quick, shy peck on the lips.

"One more" he pleaded.

"No!"

"Please..."

"Why?"

"Because...just because" he said staring intently into her eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Because" could mean anything. Because I love you. Because you're wonderful. Because you're silly. Gah, he was absolutely maddening. He's impossible, she thought. He smiled at her annoyed expression.

"I'll be back" he said stroking her cheek. She felt herself melt and then he quickly stole a kiss and ruined the melty feeling. Imp.

"Off!" she protested smacking his arm. Grinning, he grabbed his bag and walked off. Ami quickly buried her head in her textbook in order to avoid eye contact with anyone. She never knew that one person could make her feel so embarassed. She felt her cheeks. They were flushed and hot. She sighed and tried not to think of him growling into her ear. He makes my toes curl instinctively, I wonder if that's a good thing? she thought biting her lip. Concentrate on lipids and cholesterol, Ami, she told herself. She had already read the chapter, but she wanted to make sure she remembered everything. She couldn't let her grades go down the drain because of one man. Her bag started to vibrate, she set the textbook down in her lap in order to look for the source of the noise.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ami-chan, it's Mina."

"Hello, Mina-chan."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?" Ami felt the hesitant pause before Mina answered.

"I'm okay."

"What's wrong?" Again, Ami felt Minako pause.

"Could you stop by and...scan Kunzite?"

"Scan him?"

"I want to be sure...but...last night...he spoke Lunarian. And I want to make sure that he doesn't have anything wrong with him. You know...grr...rowr...scary youma stuff."

"He spoke Lunarian!"

"Yeah. It's strange. He said that he had a connection with Mamoru-san and...and Zoicite-san and he didn't know why he spoke Lunarian."

"Zoicite!"

"Yes."

"Zoicite might speak it too."

"That's not true, Ami! I mean, it could just be Kunzite and..."

"No, Mina. I have to check. Thank you for telling me."

"If they are...you know"

"We'll deal with them" said Ami sadly.

"Oh, Ames. I know you like him too."

"He's okay."

"Don't brush it off! I can tell. I'm the goddess of love, remember."

"Yes. I remember. But we also have a duty to the princess and we have to protect her from any threats. If it comes down to it, we can't let our feelings get in the way, especially if they have any negative energy. They could be our next threat."

"But we're not sure."

"Exactly, so I'll try to come over as soon as possible and scan him. I'll give you a call."

"Thanks, Ami."

"You're welcome Meens."

They hung up and Ami sat on the gym floor with a pensive look on her face. The sound of metal clashing and men grunting with exertion unnerved her. The discord reflected how she felt. This could be serious if they were involved with Chaos. And he made her feel... She brushed the thought away. She was the Senshi of Wisdom; she couldn't let him hurt Usagi. Her love for Usagi could never be superseceded by her love for Zoicite. She blinked, startled by her train of thought. Did she love Zoicite? She closed her textbook, unable to keep up the farce any longer. She couldn't study now. She had too much to think about. She did have feelings for Zoicite. She couldn't love him though; it was far too soon. It was easy to have feelings for him. It was effortless almost, as if she had no say in the way her heart felt and her body reacted to his presence. He was funny, kind, thoughtful, and some of his ego had died down a bit. There were times when he seemed vulnerable and unsure of himself. He was starting to depend on her for comfort and she was beginning to depend on him as well. It was fascinating to step back and and watch herself react to him. She never knew that she could act the way she did around him. She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on her knees. She felt unsure of herself and slightly sad, as if he had already decieved her. There was no way she could act like that around someone who was evil. Could she? She needed to pull herself together. It could be a false alarm after all. I have to form a plan, she thought. By the time he came out of the gym's shower, she would be ready for him. After several minutes of reflection, she went back to reading her textbook. When Zoicite came out of the showers, he found her deeply engrossed in the reading.

"Ready?"

She looked up with a determined glint in her eye. He blinked. What happened? he thought puzzled. The last time she had that glint in her eye, she asked me to be Minako's lawyer. She's planning something, he thought warily.

"Sure. Just give me a minute" she said putting away her textbook. He stretched out his hand and helped her off the floor.

"I'm sorry they didn't have any chairs."

"Oh, it's alright. I won't break if I sit on the floor."

"I know, it's just that...well, you shouldn't sit on the dirty floor."

She smiled up at him.

"It's not dirty."

"I tend to exaggerate."

"Your lawyer side is coming out."

He grinned at her and she laughed.

"By the way" she said casually as she dug in her purse, "My medical school friends wanted to see a picture of you. Do you mind if I take one?"

"Sure. Just make sure you get my good side."

She pulled out a small blue computer and began to type commands.

"I've never seen a PDA like that before."

"It's from Germany. Lastest technology."

"Oh? Can I take a look at it later?"

"Later. First, let me take this picture. Now hold still."

The blue computer snapped a picture and scanned him. It began to spit out numbers and she saved the information to look at later. Shutting it closed, she tucked it away in her purse and held out her hand. Taking it, he lifted it and planted a kiss on her hand. Sensing the moment was right, Ami struck.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Oh?"

"Mina called me and she wanted me to come over and help her with something."

"Something?"

"Girl stuff."

"Oh."

Ami prayed that "girl stuff" sounded ambiguous enough for him to stop probing.

"It won't take too long."

That helped him decide.

"Sure."

Ami beamed up at him happy that he agreed to take her to Mina's. Hopefully, we can get to the bottom of this, she thought.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"What's wrong with you?"

He looked at her unseeing and blinked to clear his head.

"Nothing" he said tersely. He clenched the drawing pad tightly. Inside was the source of all his problems.

"You look like someone ran over your dog and your hair is all mussed."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You look shocked, disturbed, and confused. You actually are disturbed, so I suppose you looking disturbed is natural."

"Yes."

"No rebuttal?"

"No. Not today" he said sitting down. He had to do something to get his mind off of his problem.

"That's odd."

"What have you written so far?"

She blanched and showed him the notepad.

"Akia wakes up. She and Haruka argue" he said reading out loud from the piece of paper. He flipped it to the next page and seeing it blank he flipped back to the flowchart.

"And that's all you've written.Why that's absolutely genius, Hino-san. And completely unexpected coming from you. An argument. How novel" he said sarcastically.

"Go to hell. It's just as original as them dying together. I would expect you to appreciate it seeing as your ideas and mine are of the same caliber."

"You take that back!" he said slamming the notebook down on the bench angrily.

"My work is not on the same level as yours! It's the worst joke I've ever heard. It's not even funny. In fact, I'm insulted. I have half a mind to have you walk back to your dusty temple in your high heels!"

"And I have half a mind to ram my foot up your--"

"This is a playground Hino-san. There are children present and you're shouting."

Rei suddenly became aware of several pairs of shocked eyes on her face.

"We do apologize. It's just a little lover's spat. Come Hino-san. We'll continue our little conversation in the car" he announced as he got up. She glared at him and several parents looked visibly relieved. He paused and looked at her.

"I have an idea. Since they already think we're crazy, maybe we should use the wigs after all?"

"You should be shot."

"I think hangings are more romantic don't you think?"

"You're insane."

"All good writers are. It's where we get our ideas from. You have great potential, Hino-san."

"Go to hell."

He laughed and she looked away and brushed past him.

"You should walk slower Hino-san. Remember, I have the keys."

She increased her pace to spite him. She was going to get him for that 'lover's spat' remark.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

This was not how she planned things to happen. He was kissing her ferverently and they hadn't even left the parking lot.

"We should go" she said slightly breathless.

"One more" he repeated his thick gold eyelashes lowering as he focused on her lips. That was how they had gotten in this predictament in the first place.

"We'll be here all night at this rate."

He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I'm hungry and the sooner we get to Mina's the sooner we can leave."

She kissed him and made her move. Looking deep into his eyes, she spoke a language that she had not used in centuries.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Whatever my lady desires" he said leaning in to kiss her again. Ami froze and pushed him away. Kami, she thought, he understood me and he responsed back! Not good!

"What did you say?" she asked him innocently as she switched to Japanese.

"Huh?" he said slightly confused as looked at her. "Huh" is a better answer than him turning into a youma and trying to rip me to shreds, she thought. But it's still not good enough. I have to get to Mina's so I can analyze this data.

"Nevermind. Let's just go."

"Okay. Sure" he said uneasily turning on the engine. Something wasn't right. Was it his imagination or did they just speak a completely different language? His head was starting to buzz. Ami rummaged in her purse and turned off the recorder in the computer. Using the computer's database on the Moon's population and his voice pattern, she could hopefully find a match for who he was. He was speaking High Lunarian, she could tell that much. That would make it easier since, the computer probably only had the voice patterns of high ranking members of the Moon's royalty. But his accent was a little off. Hmm.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Ami! Darling! I'm so glad you could come! I had the hardest time with this and oh look! You brought Zoicite-san too! Kun-chan! Your friend is here!" crowed Mina as she ushered them in. Ami sighed as took off her shoes. Mina was overdoing it as she tended to when she was nervous or worried.

"How are you?" asked Zoicite politely once he had seated himself on the couch.

"I'm doing great! Would you like anything to drink?" said Minako cheerfully.

"No thank you."

"What about you Ami-chan?"

"I'm fine."

"In that case, come with me. I'm sure we wouldn't want to keep Zoicite-san waiting."

"It's not a problem. Take your time" said Zoicite as he surveyed the decor for the second time.

Minako and Ami entered the hallway just as Kunzite came out of the study.

"Hello, Shikoku-san" said Ami shyly.

"Please, call me Kunzite. I am living with one of your closest friends, so I think we can dispense with formalities."

"Of course, Kunzite-san, I was just about to suggest the same thing."

"Were you really?"

"Well..." trailed off Ami. They shared a chuckle.

"Kunzite, I was telling Ami-chan about your thesis and she said would like to take a look at it when you've finished" said Minako suddenly.

"If it's not too much trouble" added Ami.

"Oh no, not at all" he said clearing his throat, "I'm not sure when I'll finish it though."

Ami smiled at him, "I'm sure you'll finish it soon. Minako has great faith in you. She says you're very smart." Kunzite raised his eyebrows and Minako grinned playfully at him as she tugged Ami towards the bedroom.

"Well, I'm not one to argue with her" he said quietly.

"It's hard to in any case, she's very stubborn. Good luck on your thesis" said Ami smiling softly.

"Thank you Ami-san" he said smiling as he turned away. While he had his back turned, Ami whipped out her computer and scanned him. Oblivious, Kunzite walked into the living room where he was confronted by the sight of Zoicite out on the balcony.

"Old Fox" he greeted Zoicite quietly as he stepped outside.

"Nice view you have out here."

"It's okay."

They sat comtemplating the cityscape for a few moments.

"It reminds you how small you are" said Zoicite solemnly.

"I've always known that" said Kunzite placidly. Zoicite gave him a sideways grin.

"Well, it's good for me to be reminded how small I am" he said correcting himself.

Kunzite snorted as he leaned on the balcony. Below them, a motorcycle sped through the street. The sound of the reving engine reached them and broke through their conversation. They lapsed into silence once more.

"They're planning something" said Kunzite abruptly.

"I thought so. So what did you do?"

"I talked to her..."

"She must have been shocked."

"You should let me finish" said Kunzite annoyed.

"I should."

"So..."

"But I won't" said Zoicite interrupting him once more.

"You're annoying."

Zoicite grinned before saying, "I'm just kidding. Go ahead."

Kunzite cleared his throat. "Apparently I talked to her in Lunarian last night."

"Lunarian?"

"Yeah."

"Some women like bilingual men."

"She's not one of them."

Zoicite repeated what he said to Ami in the car. Kunzite stared at him.

"You too huh?" he stated surprised.

"Yup" affirmed Zoicite.

"Then they're definitely planning something" said Kunzite gravely.

"I wonder if Princeling ever has this problem."

"Probably not."

"Lucky bastard."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Alright. Where do you want to go next?"

Rei looked at him surprised.

"Are you asking for my opinion?"

"Yes!"

"That's surprising. You usually do whatever you want without consulting me."

Jadeite sighed. She liked to argue a little too much for his taste. Still, she was fascinating. Why was always fighting? He turned to her and placed his elbow against the headset. It wasn't a very comfortable position, but he had a knack for making everything look easy. He yawned to show his boredom.

"Maybe, you should take me home, since you're so tired" she snapped, annoyed at his attitude.

"Hmm, Coffee shop good idea" he said turning around and buckling his seat.

"I never said anything about a coffee shop!"

"Put your seatbelt on. I wouldn't want you to go flying out the windshield in a car accident" he said ignoring her protest.

"I bet that's exactly what you would want to happen."

He grinned boyishly ay her as he drove to a little place he had heard about.

"Welcome to the Jade Tree Bakery! What would you like?" asked the cashier.

"Give us a minute would you?" said Jadeite slightly annoyed. He turned to Rei.

"Well?" he said.

"A chocolate crossiant and a medium chai latte."

"I'll have the same thing and we'll be paying for that separately since we're not on a date."

Rei glared daggers at him and the attendant gave him a strange look.

"What? Well we aren't" he said giving her a surprised look. Frowning, he plucked a leaf out of her hair and Rei angrily slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch my hair."

"Even if there's a leaf?"

"That'll be 8.34" said the attendant.

"For a medium chai and a crossiant?" he said surprised.

"The Jade Tree Bakery uses only the finest and freshest ingredients" replied the attendent.

"For 8.34, you'd better be growing the wheat and the coca tree in your backyard, lady" he said sarcastically.

"Don't be rude!" scolded Rei.

"Do you want to pay for mine then?"

"No!"

"Thought so."

"If you want to complain, the owner is here" said the attendant.

"No, no. Just give me the crossiant and the chai. Thank you" he said paying for it and walking over to sit down on the chairs.

"You shouldn't make a scene" said Rei sitting down across from him as she waited for the chai.

"You're one to talk."

She scowled and he reached over to pluck another leaf from her hair.

"Stop that!"

"Well, if you want to look like you've been rolling around in a leaf pile, that's your perogative. I'm just trying to do you a favor."

"I don't need you to do me any favors! I can pick them out myself!"

He held up his hands in the traditional gesture of surrender.

"Very well, as you will."

He watched her slowly pull out the pins from her hair and comb her fingers through her hair. She hid a smile as she watched him shift uncomfortably. She was getting to him.

"Your chais are ready" called out the attendant.

"I'll get them. Finish your grooming" he said getting up. She allowed him to escape.

"Here you are" he said setting down the chai and the crossiant in front of her.

"You got the bigger crossiant!"

"Of course. You never learn your lesson do you? Never trust a lone bachelor with food."

"You're a greedy pig."

"Quite" he said taking a bite of his chocolate crossiant, "Mmm. Divine. Excellent choice, Hino-san. The money was worth it. Go on. Take a bite, Hino-san. Or do you need a fork and a knife?"

She kicked him under the table.

"Mmm. Violent. You should get that checked. I know an excellent therapist. I'll refer you."

"I'm not violent!"

"Oh? Then why do I have a bruise slowly forming?"

"You're exaggerating. If you do, it's because you're weak. I didn't kick you that hard."

"Of course. How foolish of me. I must be hallucinating."

She took a small, delicate sip of her chai and a tiny bite of her crossiant.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's okay" she said shrugging diffidently and wiping her lips with her napkin.

"Really, Hino-san. No, passion. No inspiration. Does nothing move you?" he asked her shaking his head and sighing.

"Lots of things move me. I just don't go into ectasy over a chocolate crossiant. It's silly."

He scowled as she smirked at him in a superior manner. She took another delicate sip and changed the subject.

"So what should I do about the story?"

He sighed and contemplated the the table for a moment before replying.

"Akia wakes up and confronts Haruka about her dream. Correct?"

"Right."

"Then they argue."

"Yes."

"You've got give me more to work with. I need details. Does she wake up Haruka? Do the others wake? Do they argue in the cave or a little ways away? In the first panel do you want a close up of the cave or her face? All you're telling me here is that she wakes up and they argue. You're leaving me too much room to work with. I need boundaries. I need specifics. And you haven't begin to even cover what they're going to say"  
Rei frowned in concentration as she listened to him.

"It's tough. I know; but you're stubborn and I think you can do it" he said handing her the notepad and pencil.

She took them from him and their hands brushed each other. Hiding her discomfort, she flipped through the notepad and found a blank page.

"Okay" she said determinedly, "This is what I want."

"Before you tell me, let's do this" he said interupting her and taking the notepad from her. He divided it into four squares.

"We'll roughly draw it out so we can make sure that we're on the same page. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine" she said leaning forward and over the sketchpad.

He plucked a leaf out of her hair.

"You missed one" he said dryly.

"Stop that!"

He grinned mischeviously and she kicked him for good measure.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Okay, the readings are done."

Ami and Minako were both sitting on the floor with the mini-computer on the bed so that they could look at it closely. Minako was starting to get a little worried; they had been in the bedroom for a little over half an hour. She knew that Zoicite, being a more serious version of her, would start to get a little antsy. Being impatient meant being nosy and it was only a matter of time before he would investigate. She wanted to know the answer to the question on her mind too. Each minute had dragged on and a full analysis took a lot longer than the usual run of the mill what's the youma weak spot, where does the black hole lead kind of question.

"Okay, the computer senses no negative energy from either of them."

Minako breathed a sigh of relief.

"However that doesn't mean that it couldn't manifest itself at a later date."

Minako frowned worriedly.

"Also the computer went through the main computer's records on the moon and it could find no record that matched Zoicite's voice pattern."

"Does that mean he learned to speak it?"

"It's a possibility, but an extremely low one. Who would teach him and Kunzite-san? They both were speaking High Lunarian. It's a difficult language because it resembles none of the romance lanugages. It's not something you learn overnight either. It takes years of training and actual immersion among the moon's royalty to learn. However the computer identified his accent as being that of Earth."

"Well of course. It's because he's from Earth right?"

"Yes, but there's something interesting to note. He speaks it with a distinct Middle Eastern accent."

"How can he speak with a Middle Eastern accent if he's from Japan?"

"Exactly."

"Oooo. Ames. This isn't good" said Mina shaking her head. Maybe they were possessed by evil spirits?

"They could be reincarnations of high ranking Earth officials."

"Oh."

"Yes. The question is who."

"As long as there's no negative energy, I don't care who it is" declared Minako decisively.

"I'll have to do some more digging because there's tons of possibilities and the records aren't that clear. Mamoru's royal retainers numbered in the hundreds and he practically brought the whole royal court to visit the Moon during diplomatic tours. Also he wasn't the only one to visit the moon, there were many others as well. There is no telling if the records listed them all. However the problem, while odd, isn't particularly pressing. I can pursue it at a later date when it doesn't interfere with my studies."

And your dating schedule, thought Mina wryly. But she left it alone. She was happy. They were cleared of any association with negative energy which was fine by her. That meant she could sleep at night with any worry for her personal safety or the princess'.

"She fixed it!" announced Minako happily. Zoicite and Kunzite looked up from their sake, surprised.

"Oh?" said Kunzite.

"Yes. It took me longer than I thought, but I managed to get it done" said Ami.

"Aww. And here I was getting drunk. Ah well, Stonewall, our drinking contest will have to be postponed until a later date."

"You were having a drinking contest in the afternoon!" said Ami surprised.

"We were bored" said Zoicite cheerfully.

"They're definitely normal, except for the Lunarian thing" whispered Mina in Ami's ear.

"He's being a facecious ass, Ami-san. We weren't having a drinking contest."

"Well, I was having a drinking contest. He just didn't know it. Nineteen shots and he isn't even buzzed. Help me walk, Ami" he said falling off the stool.

"You are ridiculous. I am not happy with you right now" said Ami going over to help him off the floor.

"Not only did you take me to watch you fence and flex your ego, but you get drunk" she scolded.

"I know! I'm horrible! You have to forgive me!" cried Zoicite.

"You're making a scene!" said Ami blushing.

"Say you'll forgive me! I'm an awful person! I'm an ameoba! I'm lower than an ameoba!"

"I forgive you! Just be quiet!" said Ami desperately.

"Wonderful! She forgives me! Isn't she wonderful, Stonewall?" asked Zoicite turning around.

"You don't deserve her. You're drunk in the middle of a Sunday afternoon and you're on a date. You're pathetic. I'd dump you on your ass in the middle of the apartment hallway and take your car, if I were in her shoes" replied Kunzite icily.

"Don't give away my plan" said Ami laughing as she tied Zoicite's shoelaces.

"He's right! Leave me Ami-san! I'm no good for you! Here take my car keys! Take my ATM card! I'll give you the pin number! I deserve it!"

"Take it! We can go shopping! I saw the cutest dress!" said Minako excitedly.

"No! I can't do that! You're awful, Mina-chan!" said Ami laughing.

"Remind me never to give you my pin number" said Kunzite wryly as he poured himself another drink.

"Ami! Go! Go shopping with Minako-san! I insist!" protested Zoicite.

"Shh..." said Ami putting on her shoes.

"Are you hungry? I'm starving! Maybe that's why I got so drunk. Because I didn't eat anything" said Zoicite as he struggled to put his coat on.

"You got drunk because you had nineteen shots of heated sake. Idiot" said Kunzite.

"I had to drink and keep up with you! I couldn't call myself a man! What kind of guest would I be if I turned down your wonderful sake? Tell me Stonewall!"

"A sober one" Kunzite shot back.

"Let's go out to eat, Ami-chan" said Zoicite leaning on her for support.

"I'm not taking you anywhere in your state" she said opening the door.

"Well at least let me drive you home then."

"Are you crazy?" she replied.

He laughed.

"Well then, let's have takeout."

"Alright fine. Goodbye, Mina-chan. Goodbye, Kunzite-san. Sorry about the drunken behavior."

"Bye Ami-chan! Call me me if you change your mind about the ATM card!" said Minako waving.

"Goodbye Ami-san. Don't worry. He's an idiot" said Kunzite from the kitchen.

"Goodnight everybody!" bellowed Zoicite at the top of lungs.

"Shh!" said Ami.

Minako giggled and shut the door. She turned to face Kunzite and coyly began to play with the ends of her hair. Flirtatously, she batted her eyes.

"Get to the point. Your little games aren't working" said Kunzite pouring himself another drink.

"You know you didn't walk to the door to say goodbye to our guests. That's very rude of you."

"Is it?" he asked downing the sake.

"Yes. It is. Could it be that you, Shikoku Kunzite, are drunk?"

"Maybe" he said pouring himself another drink. She ran up the steps eagerly and leap onto the stool. Leaning forward until their foreheads were almost touching, she grabbed his face and studied his eyes.

"You Are Drunk" she breathed excitedly and released his face. She leaned back into a normal sitting position. He calmly swallowed his sake.

"You can't even tell. Damn, you're good!" she exclaimed. He coolly raised an eyebrow and poured himself another drink.

Silence.

"What's your ATM pin number?" she asked grinning as he took a sip.

"I may be drunk enough, but I'm not stupid enough" he said taking another sip. She ran around to the other side of the counter and began to rummage around in the cabinet.

"You know we could always fix that" she said laughingly turning around and hefting an iron skillet in her right hand. He chuckled and she playfully tapped him lightly on the forehead with the heavy pan.

"You'll have to hit me harder than that."

"Don't tempt me" she said wryly setting the pan down. She sighed and became serious.

"So what's the real reason you two got piss drunk on a Sunday afternoon, while he was on a date with Ami-chan?" she asked folding her arms and staring at him. Coolly, he raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his sake.

"Get to the point. Your little games aren't working" she quoted him mockingly. He smiled and the the cup down.

"The real reason?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"We wanted to avoid a discussion about our bilingual abilities."

"Huh. Figures. Well don't worry. It doesn't matter. I'm just glad, that...nevermind" she said walking forward and wrapping her arms around him.

"That what?"

"Nothing. You're drunk so you wouldn't remember it anyways."

"Mmm. True." She sighed and tightened her arms around him. Thank you, Kami-sama, she thought closing her eyes. He began to rub her back and she sighed contentedly.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded.

"Good, because I'm going to throw up." She quickly released him and stepped back to study him.

"Really!?!" she asked in complete disbelief. He nodded.

"Kami-sama! You're amazing! You can't even tell! You look perfectly fine! How do you do it?" she asked as she followed him to the bathroom door.

"Wheaties" were his last sarcastic words before he closed the door and began the process of emptying the contents of his stomach.

"But you don't even eat Wheaties" said Minako confused. The phone rang.

"Hello?" she said picking it up.

"So when are you coming to reclaim your things? The cat bed is nice but I prefer sleeping on your bed. Besides, your apartment is bigger and it's only a five minute walk to that cheap chinese place" said Artemis. Minako bit her lip. Artemis was going to hit the roof and have a litter of kittens when he found out.

"There's been a change of plans."

"What?" he said surprised.

"Kunzite and I will be living together in my apartment from now on."

"Put that bastard on the phone this instant!"

"He's busy throwing up right now."

"Throwing up? What, is he pregnant? Young lady did you get him pregnant?"

"He had too much to drink, Artemis."

"What's he doing drunk in the middle of Sunday afternoon? I'm putting my paw down! I forbid it! You can do much better! He's a drunken lout!"

"He had twenty-three shots of sake and he had some reason to do it. It was a drinking contest with Zoicite-san and there were other factors involved."

"Twenty-three? That's it? I could drink him under the table in my human form! I forbid it! He has no tolerance! You will not live with such a weak man!"

"It was heated sake, Artemis."

"What the hell was he doing drinking heated sake? It's not even winter! I forbid it! He doesn't even know when to drink what kind of sake! How could you do this to me! You'll give me white hairs before my time! I thought I raised you properly! And then you go and do this to me! You go and live with a man who drinks heated sake in the dead of summer!"

"You already have white hairs, Artemis and it's not even summer."

"Well...Whatever! I'm trying to use a human saying! Excuse me, for not making it make sense! You know exactly what I'm getting at! Don't take that smart tone with me young lady! He didn't...He didn't hurt you did he? Because if he did...! That why you're living with him, isn't it, because he hurt you! Say no more Minako! I can easily feel your distress over the phone! He's probably standing over you right now, isn't he! Don't worry! Stay put! I'm coming over to rescue you! I'll tear that drunken bastard to shreads!"

"Wait! Artemis!" Minako sighed disgustedly and hung up the phone. She was going to get the biggest lecture of her life. The bathroom door opened and Kunzite materialized, leaning against the door jamb for support.

"Artemis is coming. He's pissed and he doesn't want us living together. We're about to get a huge lecture."

"Shit" said Kunzite turning around and shutting the door.

"Kunzite! I'm sorry! Please don't shut me out! Talk to me! We can make this work! Oh" said Minako as she heard him dry heaving.

"Nevermind!" she said cheerfully. After flushing the toliet, he opened the door and gave her a wan smile.

"That 'shit' wasn't towards you it was towards me throwing up" he said walking to the kitchen stool.

"I thought so. How do you feel?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm feeling a little better. I'm wondering if I should get even drunker to avoid this lecture."

"It won't work. He'll just shout louder when you're hungover."

"Mmm. Sounds like something he would do."

"We'll just have to suck it up and try to convey our point of view, when he pauses for breath."

"Do you think he'll listen?"

"Of course not. He's Artemis, when does he ever listen?"

"It's not too late to get a dog. We can even call him Artemis. In fact, I can get one and have it in the apartment, when the cat comes so that he gets the message. All I have to do is make a phone call. You probably wouldn't even notice the difference."

"For the last time, no!"

"I thought you'd say that. Where did you put the skillet?" Laughing, she smacked his arm in reproach.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it's time to close."

They both looked up at the same and he was struck by how different and alike they were. Her dark, purple eyes contrasted with his sky blue ones and her black hair constrasted with his blonde hair. And yet despite these marked differences, they were both glaring at him with an intent to kill. To hell with them, he needed to get home. It had been a long day and he was dead tired from being on his feet all day.

"I suppose it is getting late" said the woman looking at her watch after a moment.

"We can continue this tomorrow" said the man getting up from his chair. He stared at him, struck by his appearance. He seemed familiar, almost as if his name was on the tip of his tongue. The man in turned regarded him with renewed interest.

"I feel like I've been asking this question all weekend. Have we met?" asked the blonde man.

"No. I don't think so. Your name begins with a "P" doesn't it?" The blonde scowled in deep displeasure.

"Absolutely not. It's a ridiculous name and if you utter it you shall become my mortal enemy. My name, which is Hakumoro Jadiete, contains no 'P's."

"My name is ---- Nephrite. It's nice to meet you." They shook hands and a strong electric shock ran up his arm, numbing his arm. Nephrite quickly released his hand and rubbed the palm of his hand on his pant leg.

"Same feeling" the other man muttered. He sighed frustrated and began to put away his sketchpad and pencil.

"Thank you for coming and I'm sorry for interrupting your work" said Nephrite apologetically. To tell the truth, he was at loss for words and he had no idea as to what to say. Sometimes it was best to be formulaic, instead of asking the obvious, who the hell are you and why did you electrocute me question. A rolling nausea swam over him and he swallowed. A headache began to form.

"Same nausea and headache" muttered the blonde. He was barely audible and only Nephrite heard him.

"Let's get of here Hino-san, before I pass out" said the man brushing past him. The bell jangled violently at his passing. The other woman made a noise of disapproval.

"Thank you. I'm sorry we stayed so late. It's nice to meet you ----san. My name is Hino Rei" said the woman.

"Thank you for coming, Hino-san. It's no trouble at all. Please come again" said Nephrite. Outside a car horn blared obnoxiously and the woman hurried out the door.

"Bastard!" she muttered walking out of his shop and the bell tinkled softly as she exited the store. Nephrite watched the car roll out of the parking lot and out of sight. He frowned. What was that name?

"Pomplemousse" he said out loud. He blinked and his head began to pounding in earnest. Grunting, he cleaned the crumbs off the table and went through the familiar motions of closing in order stave off the pain that was lancing through his temples.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Rei sat in the car and fumed for a good fifteen minutes before she spoke up.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What?"

"You were so rude to that man!"

"He overcharges."

"That's no excuse!"

"I suppose. You may be right. He is running a business after all. His food is quite good too. Still though, there's no need for him to charge an arm and a leg. I might have to give an organ away next time I go in."

"You are such a bastard."

Jadiete sighed, "I thought we've established this fact several times over."

"I just thought I'd remind you everytime you act like a complete asshole."

"Thank you Hino-san. I do appreciate the thought" said Jadiete tiredly as he massaged his temples when the light turned red.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I suddenly feel unwell. I just need to get home and eat something that's all."

"Serves you right for being so rude."

"Hmm. Yes. So you understand what I was saying right? All you have to do is find a couple as a model and watch how they act. After that you can tweak the characters' relationship with each other based on what you observe."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, say couple A acts lovey dovey. You can take certain things from their actions and write it into the storyline. So if couple A kisses and holds hands, you can just use the hand holding in the storyline or the kissing. This way it makes it more natural, especially if you've used things that they say to each other. This is what I do since my dating experience is minimal."

"Gee, I wonder why."

"I don't know why you wonder why. You should already know. You've called me every curse word in existence and you've listed all my faults several times over."

"It's called sarcasm."

"Yes. I'm using it too. Can you tell? It's in the tone of my voice" he said dryly.

"I can't stand you sometimes."

"Only sometimes?"

"Fine, then. I hate you."

"Hmm. Violent."

"I'm not violent!!"

He chuckled and she lapsed into silence as they drove to the entrance of the temple. He turned off the car.

"So who do you use as a model?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got nothing but time. I'm not a little girl who's on curfew."

"Very well then. I'll tell you a bedtime story" he said adjusting his seat so that he could lay down.

"What are you doing?"

"I have a pounding migraine and severe nausea. So if you don't mind, I'm going to tell you this story, while I'm laying down."

"Whatever" said Rei dismissively. She too made herself comfortable. She moved the car seat as far back as possible and rested her arms and head on the dashboard. There, better. She watched him sighed and place his arm over his eyes.

"Alright then" he said closing his eyes. He thought for a moment.

"Have you ever had an extremely vivid dream before? So much so, that you thought it was real?" he asked her.

"Yes" she replied quietly.

"I fell asleep one night and I had a dream about a princess who lived in a land of light."

"A land of light?"

"Yes, only it wasn't a bright, yellow, burning light. It was a cool, silver light and it bathed everything in this silver glow. And there was a prince, who was tall with black hair. Even though I don't remember all the details, I couldn't help but get the feeling that he was very brave and charming. Only in a princely way, not in a sleezy James Bond way. And they loved each other very much. You could tell by how they acted around each other. And she lived in a palace of white marble and she had these fantastic parties with fireworks. It was like Mardi Gras in New Orleans in the United States or even Venice, only without the canals. Have you ever heard of New Orleans?"

"Yes. I've seen pictures."

"Well anyways, it was like that only more eleborate and these masks... You should have seen them; they were beautiful. And these people danced these old-fashioned waltzes with all kinds of complicated steps. And the prince and the princess would meet in private. Only it wasn't really like they were meeting. There wasn't anything normal about the meeting. It wasn't like, 'Hey meet me in the dark corner by the third pillar at midnight.' It was more clandestine, like they would have to steal away to meet each other. And you wouldn't believe the kisses they shared. It was like...I don't know. I can't describe it. Like each moment would be the last time they saw each other. Like they would die if they didn't stop kissing. Like someone told them that if they didn't kiss, the whole world blow up. When I saw them together, I said to myself, 'That's love!' That is exactly what love should be like. Everyday. Well, not everyday, because I'm sure it was stressful, not being able to see each other and all. Also it's practically impossible to keep that level up all the time. I should think it tiring after a bit. But it was...Kami. It was moving. You could tell that they would go through hell and back for each other. From that moment forth, all my characters have been based off of this one couple" he said opening his eyes.

"That's crazy" said Rei.

"Thank you."

"It's not a compliment."

"I'm taking it as one."

"You shouldn't."

"Remember what I said at the park?"

"Yes."

"Well then, it's a compliment."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"A dream..."

"Yes. Dreams are nice. They make you rich if you use them right."

"How coarse of you."

"Indeed."

"So it was all just a dream then? No such couple exists?"

"I'm sure they do somewhere."

"But it was a dream. How could they?"

"Manga is fantasy after all."

"Still..."

"You were hoping that my model was real?"

Rei blushed. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it would be nice to think that such a relationship exists somewhere."

"Don't you know anyone like the couple I just described?"

"I do, but their love is so special. I doubt that many couples went through what they did to get what they have. It would be nice to know that you can still have what they have and not have to go through so much trouble to get it."

"But the trouble is half the fun."

"That's why I say you're crazy."

"I mean think about it. Would you rather have it lying there on a silver platter or would you rather battle a thousand monsters to go and get it? Personally, I'd pick the monsters. But that's just me. Food always tastes amazing when you're dying of starvation."

"Still though. Attaining true love is practically impossible if you have to battle a thousand monsters to go and get it."

"Then you must not want it badly enough. Perhaps, that's why you're so dispassionate about things. You aren't hungry enough. Next time we go to the Jade Tree, skip breakfast and lunch and then tell me how the crossiant and the chai taste."

"How silly."

"So silly, yet so true."

"Hmm. Perhaps. Well, at any rate, thank you for the story."

"You're welcome. Sleep well, Hino-san. Don't forget to dream."

"I always dream. Goodnight Hakumoro-san."

"Goodnight Hino-san. Next time, you have to tell me a bedtime story."

"Alright" said Rei sleepily as she shut the car door. She left him lying there and began the long climb up the temple.

"A land of silver light..." she said as she walked up the steps. She paused; her face the very picture of shocked surprise and she whirled around to watch him drive away. The car's lights sped off and she stood and watched them disappear into the distance.

"It can't be...How would he know unless he was there?" she asked out loud. She sighed and turned back to the temple. She couldn't be suspicious of everyone. Besides, she never felt any negative energy radiating from him. She just got that odd fluttery feeling at the pit of her stomach. It hinted at the start of something. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"It is forbidden!!!"

"She's a grown woman. She can do whatever she wants" said Kunzite calmly.

"Silence! No one has given you permission to speak! I will yell at you all night until I make you see sense!"

"But Artemis!!!" protested Minako.

"No!! I will not live with him!! You will not live with him!! You have taken leave of your senses!! You have completely lost your mind!!! He has bewitched you in two days and you have become depraved!!"

"We said we might get a roommate!!" argued Minako.

"Hino Rei and Shikoku Kunzite are two completely different people!! Does that look like Hino Rei? No! Why? Because he's a man! A man, Minako! You have gone too far this time! He's a loser! He can't even type a decent thesis! I've read that crap on the computer! He'll never graduate!! He'll just live off of you forever!!"

"You can kiss my ass" growled Kunzite.

"Silence, human filth!! How dare you seduce her!! I've raised her since she was a mere babe!!"

"I was barely thirteen when you met me, Artemis" said Minako dryly.

"I have molded her into the woman she is now!!! And then you come along and you want to take her away from me!!!! I will not allow it!! Minako! I will defend your innocence from this evil man!!" He paused and took a drink from a glass of water that he had set on the coffee table.

"I lost my virginity a long time ago, Artemis. You lost your chance to defend me a while back" snapped Minako.

"Really?" said Kunzite.

"It's not important" said Minako.

"How many men have you slept with?" asked Kunzite narrowing his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Just know that I'm not diseased or anything" she said patting his knee.

Kunzite frowned and Artemis having drained the glass, began to renew his assault.

"I want to know" said Kunzite.

"Silence!! You should be groveling at my paws, human!!! I am responsible for the beautiful creature you have stolen from me!!"

"I'm not a possession, Artemis" grumbled Minako.

"So that's why you can't cook or do laundry" said Kunzite nodding his head sagely.

"How dare you!! She is perfection!! She's beauty and she's grace!!!"

"She's Miss United States" mocked Kunzite.

"Stop it! You'll just get him angrier!" said Minako swatting at him.

"How dare you mock me!!! Death will rain upon your head!! Misfortune will follow you if you live here!! I will defecate in your coffee!! Your silk ties and boxers ripped to shreds!! Your crap thesis deleted!! You shall drink of my urine!!"

"Your neck will be broken if you try any of that" said Kunzite glowering.

"I will be your constant companion!! In the shower!! At work!! During sex!! Yes!! Even during sex!! I will be there!!! Watching!!"

"This so embarrassing" said Minako burying her face in her hands.

"I knew he was voyeuristic" said Kunzite.

"Give one good reason why I should let you live with him!!"

"Because!!" said Minako dramatically, "I love him!!!" She threw herself in Kunzite's arms and kissed him.

"No!! Minako!! My little one!! I have lost you forever!! Damn you Kunzite!! I curse the day you were concieved!!" having said that, Artemis picked up the glass and put it the kitchen sink. He sat back down on the couch and irritability folded his arms.

"Alright! I get the point! You love him! That's enough! Get off of him! This instant! I did not raise you to act like a whore!" he snapped angrily. Grinning triumphantly, she crawled off his lap and cleared her throat. Looking slightly shocked, Kunzite licked his lips and rubbed his palms against his knees nervously.

"Wipe that grin off your face! I'm extremely upset with you! If you two are going to live together, then we must set some ground rules! First off. No sex!!"

"What!" said Minako.

"I don't want to hear you two going at it every night!! I'd get no sleep!!!"

"I'll get you some ear plugs" promised Minako.

"Don't be ridiculous!!" snapped Artemis.

"Compromise" said Minako.

"Alright. No sex during the week. You can shatter the windows during the weekend for all I care."

"Deal" said Minako eagerly.

"Alright then. That's it for now. If I think of anything else, I'll tell you. I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted and I'll have no voice in the morning."

"That's it?" asked Minako surprised.

"Yes of course that's it. Knowing how you are, it's more than enough."

"Hey!" protested Minako. Artemis waved off her protest and shifted back into his cat form.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" aked Minako turning to Kunzite. He looked at her still stunned.

"You--you love me?" he said disbelievingly. She laughed throatily.

"Of course not. It's too soon. I have feelings for you and I've definitely attracted to you but it's not yet love. I'll let you know when it is. If I didn't interrupt him, with an even greater show of drama, we'd still be here."

"Oh. Okay" said Kunzite looking relieved. Minako laughed and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"That was probably the biggest lecture I've ever gotten" he said sighing.

"I'd go through it a thousand times over" she said smiling and burying her face in his neck.

"Hmm" he said tightening his embrace.

SMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Goodnight Kunzite" said Minako.

"Goodnight Minako" said Kunzite.

"Goodnight Artemis" said Minako.

"Goodnight Minako" said Artemis.

Silence.

"Say goodnight to each other you two!" scolded Minako.

Silence.

"Goodnight, you good-for-nothing thieving bastard!" snapped Artemis.

"Whatever, cat" said Kunzite.

"You guys!" wailed Minako.

"Shit!" said Kunzite.

There was a loud thump as something hit the floor.

"How dare you kick me off the bed!!" screamed Artemis.

"You bit my foot, you flea-ridden stray!"

"How dare you call me a stray!! It was nasty, dry, ashy, and crusty and I'd do again!! Death is my battle cry!! DEATH!!!" howled Artemis as he charged the bed.

"Shit! Minako, he scratched me!"

"Minako, he kicked me!"

Silence.

"THAT'S IT!! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE!! BOTH OF YOU!! OUT!!" yelled Minako.

"He started it!!" said Artemis.

"No, I didn't!!" snapped Kunzite. Minako grabbed a pillow and began hitting both of them.

"GET OUT!! BOTH OF YOU WILL SLEEP ON THE COUCH UNTILYOU LEARN TO SLEEP TOGETHER!!!" The bedroom door slammed, shutting them both out in the hallway.

"This is all your fault cat" snapped Kunzite.

"My fault! Why you--"

Read and Review.

Artemis: ATTACK!!! Death is my battle cry!! DEATH!!!

Minako: SHUT UP!!! Tomorrow is my first day of work!!!

Artemis: sheepish...sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm still alive! Hi! I know, it's been forever and I'm so sorry. Life just caught up with me and writing takes up a lot of time. Needless, to say, I will be finishing up Drawing Conclusions and the last Makoto and Nephrite installment. One thing I was afraid of, was that I had lost my momentum and that the storyline wouldn't be funny and interesting anymore, but I'll let you all be the judge of that. I have no idea when I'll be getting the next few chapters in and I have about nine more planned for DC. panics I didn't think it would be so…so… big? I don't know. Please be patient with me. I promise it won't take years to get it all finished. I'm kind of eager to finish this series and start another that's been knocking around in my head, but don't worry, I won't rush it. This one's about 56 pages. Not at all rushed. grins Enjoy!

6:55am on a Monday

The alarm rang, cutting through the haze of sleep in her brain. She struggled to open her eyes and rolled over onto her side, locating the source of the noise. I still have five more minutes, she thought sleepily as she looked at the clock. Her blond hair, which was suffering from a severe case of bed head, submerged itself back under the sea of covers. The alarm shut off after several beeps and she sighed contentedly. Her bed was so comfortable, so soft; she didn't want to leave it. If given half the chance, she would sleep forever. Or at least until she was starved. She burrowed deeper underneath the sheets and gradually closed her eyes. After ten minutes, the alarm rang again and she mentally weighed her options. Why do I have to get up again? With her mind muddled, she ran through a list of reasons. It wasn't really a list per say. In fact, it was just one overarching reason to get up.

"I got the part!!" she said with a gasp as she scrambled out of bed. Today was Monday, the most hated day of the week, and the beginning of the work week. She would start work today at the studio headquarters. This was the day that she had been waiting for all her life. Well, not all her life, just from the moment that she realized that she wanted to become an actress more than anything in the world. She would be fulfilling her dreams and if she didn't hurry; she would be late.

She hustled into the spacious bathroom and hopped into the shower. Adjusting the water to a decent temperature, her mind ran through what she could wear to work. She had a cute yellow sundress that would be perfect with her yellow flats. She didn't want to overdo it, since she would be going through costume changes. Something easy to slip on and off would do perfectly. Wrapping a towel around herself, she stepped out of the shower and onto the cold tile floor. Her toes curled inwardly in protest and she quickly stepped onto the bathroom rug. She paused and blinked, something important happened last night. Where were Artemis and Kunzite?

She opened the door of the bathroom and walked through her bedroom. Her hand paused on the knob, as she debated opening the bedroom door. Were they still out in the hallway? Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked out into the empty hallway.

If they're not here then where…she thought, worriedly.

Cautiously, she made her way out into the living room and craned her neck to see if they were sleeping on the couch. They were. Kunzite was sprawled on the couch, fast asleep, with Artemis on top of his chest. Her hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a giggle. His face was covered in cat scratches and she was sure that Artemis was pretty beat up too. To avoid the early morning confrontation and uproar, she rushed back into the bedroom, toweled off, and got dressed. Grabbing her purse, she slipped a copy of the manga inside; it was the first volume. She had plans for that little copy.

She would skip breakfast and walk to the subway entrance near her house to get to the movie lot. They would probably have coffee and donuts at the meeting, she rationalized. With her shoes and purse in hand, she tiptoed back into the living room and gently shook Kunzite awake. He snorted and immediately shot up, fully awake. Gravity, being what it was, made Artemis fall off his chest and land on the floor with a soft thud. The feline growled softly as his bruised bodied registered the pain. Minako acted swiftly before Artemis came to his senses. Artemis was a lot more alert in the morning and he would suspect something if she just ran out.

"I have to go. I'm going to be late. Don't worry about dropping me off or picking me up. I'll call you during my break. Bye!" said Minako hurriedly, as she gave Kunzite a quick peck on the lips and all but ran to the door.

"Don't forget to lock the door", she added breathlessly, as she pulled the security chain through the slot. The door practically slammed closed and she paused only to slip on her shoes in the hallway, before sprinting to the elevator. Surprisingly enough, it opened right away and only when she was safely ensconced inside did she have the guts to loudly laugh out loud.

"Wait. What?" said a dazed Kunzite just as the door closed. After blinking several times, he sighed and got up off the couch. What time is it? He thought searching for a clock. He still had to get used to Minako's place. No wonder she's always late, there's no clock in the living room, he thought. He made a mental note to buy one.

"You didn't have to toss me on the floor like that" said Artemis loftily as he delicately stretched and yawned. His cavernous mouth opened and Kunzite winced as a row of pearly white, sharp teeth were displayed. He had been the victim of those deceptively tiny canines last night. They had finally called a truce at three in the morning and had fallen asleep shortly afterwards. He was exhausted and he had to get to work. Groaning, he rubbed his face and scowled as it stung. His eyes widened in realization, as he stared at the dried blood in the palm of his hand. So that's why she had been in such a rush... He swiftly walked to the hallway mirror and cursed fluidly when he saw the state of his face. At least eight scratches were scattered about his face. He would cause an outcry if his students or his professor saw him like this. And the explanation that he had gotten a cat for a pet wouldn't do either. Maybe he could say that he fell? Sighing, he turned away from the mirror.

"This is all your fault, cat" he said glaring at Artemis. Artemis slowly sauntered over to the window sill and stretched again unconcernedly, before curling up.

"Call in sick and put some rubbing alcohol on it if it bothers you so much. Though if I were you, I'd go in like that. No one would dare hand in a late paper or fall asleep while you lecture. You might want to add some tattoos for greater effect. Don't shave your head though; you don't want to be too obvious" he nonchalantly replied, closing his eyes.

"Trying to get me fired?" asked Kunzite searching for the phone.

"No, trying to help you come up with an excuse for why your thesis is so crappy. Tell your professor you've seen the light and joined a gang" Artemis shot back amused.

"Where's the cordless phone?" asked Kunzite frustrated.

"Dig around in the recesses of the couch. She always misplaces it" murmured the cat, half asleep.

Thoroughly disgusted with the world in general and Artemis in particular, Kunzite found the phone and proceeded to call in sick. He stoically withstood the twenty minute lecture on responsibility and profusely apologized to his professor. Afterwards, in the tradition of Monday, he blasted Pavarotti, disturbing Artemis' nap.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Hello."

Minako whipped around, eyes wide open in surprise, with a donut in each hand and one halfway in her mouth. The meeting had lasted for what felt like hours. Introductions had been made, schedules drawn up, and endless details had been gone over. She was ravenous and they only had a short break before they had to go back in the conference room for more information. Time was of the essence if she was to stuff her face with as many donuts and cups of coffee possible. Her head was still whirling with all the facts she had to take in and, to make matters worse, the creator, the man who thought she was perfect for the part, had caught her shoving her face. She tried to make the best of the situation.

"Herrow" she said inanely as she forced herself to chew. Grabbing a tiny paper plate, she placed all three donuts on it, wiped her hand on her dress, and lamely offered it so he could shake it. He smiled slightly and shook it. Mentally, she gave him points.

"Hello" she ventured again, giggling slightly. She blushed, slightly embarrassed. Needless to say, he was very good-looking and dressed impeccably so she gave him more points.

"I'm sorry to have caught you at such a bad time" he said with a slight amused smile etched on his face.

"Oh! No!" protested Minako, flapping her unoccupied hand at him. He was, after all, the main reason why she had gotten her job. If he wanted to talk to her while she was going to the bathroom, it still wouldn't be a bad time. She owed him big, after all.

"I just wanted to introduce myself and wish you luck" he explained as he watched her set the plate down.

"Thank you so much! I'll do my best to become Akia! I will try my hardest to make sure the movie is successful!" He raised his eyebrows at her enthusiasm.

"Well, don't put the success of the movie solely on your shoulders."

"Yes, sir. Oh, and uh...can I ask you a favor?" she said nervously, fiddling with her napkin.

"Sure, go ahead" he said puzzled.

"I have a friend and she is a very big fan of yours. Her birthday is coming up and if you were to sign this, it would mean a lot to her. Please" added Minako as she pulled out the first volume of his manga series from her purse. He smiled.

"It's not a problem. Who should I make it out to?"

She gave him more points.

"Ah, Hino, Rei" she said eagerly as she peeked to see what he would write. It had taken her weeks of careful surveillance before she got a good idea of what Rei would want for her birthday. She was going to keep it a secret from everyone, so that she wouldn't have her present topped. He paused and looked up at her, surprise evident on his face.

He straightened slightly and said, "You know Hino-san?"

"Wait. You know Rei-chan?" said Minako confused, as she stared at him. Mentally, she scrapped the point system. If he knew Rei, then he was either damaged goods or about to become damaged goods.

"Are we speaking of the same Hino Rei?" Minako blinked at his question. There was something about the way that he had phrased the question. Her matching radar was going berserk. There was something about him…

"Tall, gorgeous, long, black hair, flashing purple eyes, and a nasty temper?" asked Minako breathlessly as she watched his reaction to her statement.

His lips curved into a smile and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"The one and only" he said softly. Minako squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. She immediately could tell they would match. In fact, they were perfect for each other! Same temper, same good taste in clothes… Not only did she get the part, but she would get to see a romance blossom! Her day couldn't possibly get any better. On an impulse, she leapt forward and hugged him. He looked down at her, completely shocked.

Biting her bottom lip, she looked up at him and said with an impish grin, "You like her; don't you?"

"Are you free this afternoon, after work?" he asked coldly, as he gently disentangled himself from her. Minako, sensing that she had overstepped a boundary, quickly released him. However, despite the awkward moment, she had lost none of her excitement and her grin grew even wider.

"You can take me home" she announced taking back the manga and placing it in her purse.

"Everyone, please gather round. The second session will begin" announced a staff member. Oblivious to the whispers that trailed in her wake, Minako happily walked into the conference room with her plate of donuts. Jadeite frowned at several knots of people that had stayed behind to trade speculations at Minako's actions. This wouldn't do. That girl had to be more discreet and curb her impulses. Already the rumor mill was at work and in this type of business; it could make or break a person's career. If people thought that he had hired her because she was giving him "favors" and not because of her talent, she would have trouble finding work after production on the movie had finished. Now, she would have to work twice as hard to prove that she was a capable actress. The less they were seen together, the better.

He smiled grimly. It would present a challenge. To have her on hand for advice about Hino-san and to not be seen by the many eyes in the building and staff. Challenges were nice, he decided as he took his seat next to the director. The director smirked coldly at him and Jadeite stared him down icily until the other man was forced to look away. So he had heard about Minako-san's hug so quickly? It would probably reach the producers next. This would present a problem. Jadeite frowned. To hell with it. Hino-san was worth the trouble; he decided firmly as the second session began.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMS

"Feed me."

Kunzite looked near his feet, where Artemis sat with his tail daintily curled around his paws. They sat staring unblinkingly at each other, before Kunzite replied.

"What?" Kunzite asked annoyed.

"Well if I meowed you wouldn't understand me, so I thought that if I told you directly what I wanted, you would most likely comply. Apparently not."

"Feed yourself."

"It's not my task to feed myself. As Minako's boyfriend, it's your task to feed me."

"It's not my task to do anything."

"Minako isn't here. So you have to do it."

"I don't have to do anything" he said turning his head to glare fixedly at the computer screen. Normally, he wouldn't have minded fixing the cat something to eat. But he hadn't made any headway on his damn thesis, despite his professor's assurances that an outline would solve all of his problems.

"Well, alright then. Suit yourself. I guess I'll go burn some food, set off the smoke alarm, and stink up the apartment" said Artemis walking away coolly. Kunzite sighed and saved his paper.

"You're annoying" he said getting up from the computer desk.

"I was here before you came along, so if you have a problem with me, then you can always leave" retorted Artemis, following behind him on his heels.

Kunzite twisted his head to glare at Artemis and walked into the kitchen. Artemis followed, close on his heels. He hopped onto the counter and watched as Kunzite opened up the cabinet and pulled out a pan.

"Pan" said Kunzite setting the pan on the stove. He turned on the stove, setting it on low.

"Fire" said Kunzite, before pulling out some oil from the cabinet.

"Oil" said Kunzite pouring the oil in the pan.

"If this is some crude attempt to instruct me on how to fry an egg, then you should cease this nonsense immediately. I don't cook. It is beneath me" said Artemis as he began to wash him himself.

"And licking yourself isn't?" said Kunzite cracking several eggs and throwing the shells away. Artemis paused guiltily and cleared his throat.

"That's different", he proclaimed, and proceeded to finish his task. Kunzite smiled as his eyes landed on something, and turned on the water in the sink.

"You know", he said conversationally, "If you want to be so high and mighty, you should act properly and wash correctly." Grabbing the hose attachment, he sprayed Artemis while stirring the eggs. Artemis, caught by surprise, jumped several feet into the air and yowled as the water hit him square in the face. Kunzite blinked slightly surprised at how hard the water sprayed out. He then chuckled and Artemis, cursing fluidly, took shelter under the counter.

"You bastard! That went right into my nose!" said Artemis sneezing violently several times and shaking his fur, "Gah! I hate water!"

"I wasn't expecting the water to come out so fast and hard" said Kunzite squeezing the hose into the sink experimentally. Artemis shivered in fear as he heard the water spray into the sink.

"She had it specially installed. The hose attachment is at least thirty feet long, so she can get me anywhere in the apartment" said Artemis miserably.

"I don't blame her" said Kunzite chuckling, as he pulled out some plates and dished out the eggs.

"Come and eat" said Kunzite sitting himself and spearing some eggs onto his fork.

"No hose?" said Artemis.

"No more hose" said Kunzite smirking as he took a bite.

"Promise?"

"Promise" he said with his mouth slightly full.

"You're not lying to me are you? You worthless, sneaky, son of a--"

"Don't tempt me" said Kunzite coldly interrupting Artemis' rant. Artemis slunk out from underneath the counter and hopped on the stool. They steadily regarded each other.

"Truce?" asked Kunzite placidly, as he continued to eat. Artemis flicked his left ear in annoyance as he regarded Kunzite steadily.

"Ceasefire" said Artemis suspiciously as he thumped his wet tail against the table.

"I have plenty of water and the thirty foot hose attachment can reach you anywhere" pointed out Kunzite matter-of-factly.

"A truce then" said Artemis hastily, as his ears flattened.

"Let's negotiate" said Kunzite setting his fork down and folding his hands in a business-like manner.

"Alright. Fine. I'll keep the insults, slander, and the truthful comments about your crappy thesis to a minimum" said Artemis grudgingly.

"What about my thesis?"

"It's a veritable work of art, a masterpiece, a --"

"Stop lying" said Kunzite coolly as he took a bite of the eggs.

"Yes, oh master" said Artemis sarcastically. Kunzite chose to ignore the comment.

"I'd be willing to cook for you whenever Minako isn't around and to use the hose to a minimum amount due to the water bill." Artemis chose to ignore the water bill comment and cleared his throat.

"Very well. On this day, Monday, the 20th of March of the year 2007, Shikoku Kunzite, the human, and Artemis, loyal citizen of Mau, high advisor to the Great Queen Selenity, future advisor to Neo-Queen Serenity, advisor to the Inner and Outer Courts, advisor to the Princess Serenity--"

"Just how many people do you give advice to?"

"Silence!" thundered Artemis.

"Maybe you should advise me on my thesis. Don't expect me to pay you though."

"Advisor to Prince Endymion, future advisor to King Endymion, thesis advisor to Shikoku Kunzite, have formed a treaty to be recorded in the database, to keep the peace and order in the Venusian household, Artemis has promised to keep such things deemed as slander to a minimum, while Shikoku Kunzite has promised to cook and use the detested sink hose to a minimum. This bargain is sealed and witnessed by Artemis, loyal citizen of Mau, high advisor to the Great Queen Selenity, future advisor to Neo-Queen Serenity, advisor to the Inner and Outer Courts, advisor to the Princess Serenity, advisor to Prince Endymion, future advisor to King Endymion, thesis advisor to Shikoku Kunzite, and blessed by the Princess Serenity, who has empowered Artemis as her representative in all intergalactic treaties" intoned Artemis, who suddenly began to glow brightly.

Silence.

"Warn me next time you're going to blind me."

"Sorry about that" said Artemis starting on his eggs. The sound of him chewing filled the empty space. Suddenly, he paused and stared at Kunzite, who was staring back at him with an unexplainable expression on his face.

Silence.

"One of these days, I'm going to ask you some hard questions about yourself."

"A mortal, such as yourself, isn't privy to such knowledge" said Artemis as he licked his chops.

Silence.

"What was the flashing thing for?"

"Eat your eggs."

Silence.

"You aren't the devil are you? Because if I sealed some bargain and sold my soul in order to cook scrambled eggs for eternity..."

"I'm not the devil! And even if I was, cooking eggs for eternity will afford you some much needed practice. These are the worst eggs I have ever had the displeasure of eating."

"Good. I would've asked for a better car and some antique katanas that I've had my eye on for quite some time if you were. And no one's forcing you to eat the eggs."

"Foolish mortal."

Silence.

"You can't give me any of those things can you?"

"I'm not some cheesy wish maker!"

Silence.

"You're right. No powerful being would be frightened of a sink hose."

"Is there something wrong? You keep making comments."

Silence.

"I'm very disturbed right now."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Because! You glowed! You not only talk but you glow! Like a big bright flashlight!" said Kunzite getting up and knocking his stool over and onto the floor. His hands were shaking as they gripped the counter. The clatter sounded through the kitchen and for a moment Artemis saw his frailty.

"You're hysterical" observed Artemis coolly, "If I was in my human form, I'd slap you."

"Damn right, I am" said Kunzite shakily, as he righted the stool and finished his eggs. Artemis chuckled and the moment passed.

"I'm glad you're amused, because right now I'm very frightened of you."

"I couldn't tell by just looking at you. All you did was raise your voice."

"It's my face. You'd look like this too, if you've lived with my mother for over twenty years. It comes with practice."

"I should assume that living with that demoness for over twenty years would give you a wooden face" said Artemis daintily finishing his eggs. He licked his chops and regarded Kunzite with steady amusement.

"I like you" said Artemis decisively as his tail lashed against the counter.

"Joy. A talking, radioactive cat likes me" said Kunzite dryly, as he eyed Artemis warily.

"I'm not radioactive!" he snapped, flattening his ears in displeasure.

"If there's ever a power outage..."

"I will not glow! That is only for specified purposes!"

"Like power outages."

"No! It's for recording official treaties!"

"I could've used you in college during some of my classes, then. I never was a good note taker."

"Don't you think a glowing cat would have been a little obvious?"

"Probably." Abruptly, Kunzite got up and cleared off the kitchen counter.

"There's no need to be afraid of me you know. I only bite when you kick me" said Artemis washing his hind leg.

Kunzite placed the dishes in the dishwasher and sat back down. Artemis walked towards him and nudged his arm. Sighing, Kunzite petted him, gently scratched his chin, and moved to his ears. Artemis began to purr.

"You know, that 'I'm just a cute, normal pet' act isn't fooling anyone. Not after what you just did."

"Well, it was put on for your benefit!!! Don't think that I like debasing myself just to put you at ease!!!" said Artemis stiffly. Sighing, Kunzite scooped him up and walked into the hallway. He began to scratch him again.

"I actually think you like to be scratched" said Kunzite sitting down at the computer and turning it on.

"It is rather nice. You should try it sometime" said Artemis defending himself from Kunzite's lap.

"I'll have you transform sometime and scratch my dandruff then, since I'm scratching yours", he said dryly as he began to search for his document among his saved files.

"First point. I don't scratch/groom other males, unless they're related to me. Even then rarely. Second point. I don't have dandruff. Third point. If I do, it's due to Minako's neglect and the stress caused by your presence. Fourth point. I don't arbitrarily transform, when I do, it's for a good reason."

"What if I ask Luna to do it?"

"You leave her name out of this!! She would never groom you!! You have no right to utter her name!! "

"What? Luna?" said Kunzite with a slightly innocent expression on his face.

"Silence!"

"So you do like her then" he said smugly as he continued to scratch Artemis.

"I hold her in high regard and respect. We've worked together for many years."

"How many?"

"Many."

"Like twenty?"

Silence.

"How old are you, cat?"

"Don't worry about it. There things that are beyond your ken because you are a mere mortal."

"When you say things like that I regard with you with fear and awe."

"As it should be."

"And then I remember that you're scared of the sink hose, the worst you've done to me is scratch me, and the worst you've threatened to do to me is defecate in my coffee."

"Silence! I shall rain fire, lightning, ice, burning metal, and blinding light upon you!"

"It's a little late for that."

"Do you want help with your thesis or not?"

"Yes, master."

"I see your weakness is the thesis and Minako."

"And yours is the sink hose and Luna."

"So we're even then."

"So it seems" said Kunzite dryly.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Jadeite lingered in the parking lot after the meeting. He sighed as he tried to figure out ways that they could meet discreetly. They could have lunch or something in a little restaurant one day, or meet on the rooftop of a building. Hmm. Rooftop. He liked that. It was dramatic and slightly cliché. Didn't most manga characters meet on rooftops or in stairwells or something? He wouldn't make a habit of meeting her everyday or anything. Just whenever he had a quick question to ask her. Like now. Where was she anyway? The double doors popped open and Minako walked out talking shop with her supporting actresses. If he remembered correctly the one on the right was going to play the fierce bandit queen and the one on the right was Akia's handmaiden.

"So you didn't see him for three whole months? What did you do?" asked Minako sympathetically.

"Well, I basically just called him and exchanged emails. He's very faithful. I'm sure if you just talk it out with him he should be okay. Besides Hokkaido isn't that far away, you could still see each other on the weekends" said the fierce bandit queen.

He had to do a better job at remembering people's names. It would take him awhile though. He disliked talking to people unless he knew their names. It was usually the reason why people always thought that he was cold and arrogant. He had to work on that.

It wouldn't do to have all the cast and crew jumping in fear every time he rounded the corner. You could hardly get a straight answer from someone when they were stammering or gibbering in fear. Somehow, he was used to it. People had always feared him; why should that change? He frowned. Wait. That's not right, he thought as a small headache began to form.

"Oh!" said Minako as she spotted Jadeite.

"Jadeite-san! Yoo-hoo! Over here!" she called flapping her arms and jumping up and down. He snorted. Ridiculous. He couldn't imagine this girl having an intimate friendship with Hino-san. She was just too…

"Jadeite-san!" she crowed happily as she ran up to the car.

Happy…over the top…a hyperbole. All those words described her. And he would be spending the next 30 minutes to an hour with her. On a Monday. In rush hour traffic. Kami.

"Get in" he said resignedly. He had to take charge of the conversation and subdue her slightly. He attacked as she was fumbling with her seatbelt.

"Do you have any plans to continue working as an actress, Aino-san?" he said conversationally.

"Being an actress has been my dream growing up. I'm going to be the greatest actress ever! I'm going to get a Blue Ribbon Award, a Japan Academy Prize, and a Kinema Junpo Award for this movie!" she said blazing with determination. She looked Jadeite in the eyes.

"Let's work hard together!"

"Ah…yes. Quite" he said blinking as he turned on the ignition. He cleared his throat.

"You should be more careful then, Aino-san" he admonished as he backed out of the parking space.

"Eh?" she said with a quizzical expression. He sighed. This girl was hopeless. She really didn't know?

"When you hugged me in the break room…"

"Oh! That! Oh, Jadeite-san…surely you couldn't possibly think…that was a hug between friends. I already have a special someone in my life. I am very sorry and…flattered!"

He looked at her sharply. She was flattered? he thought frowning.

"I'm flattered that you feel so strongly for me. And we just met too! But really, I think we should just be friends" she gently. He scowled. Vain little airhead! Kami!

"Allow me to finish" he said coldly.

"Yes, of course" said Aino-san nodding her head and patting his knee. He gritted his teeth. He despised being patronized.

"There already have been rumors flying about that you and I have more than a friendship due to the hug you gave me, when we supposedly had just met for the first time. This could be deadly for your career. Rumors tend to have a strong influence on people before they've even met you. It could affect your career and you may be approached in an inappropriate manner by other directors whose movies you want to be in.

Silence.

"Oh" she said quietly.

There, he thought satisfied. That should subdue her eagerness somewhat. Aino-san really wasn't a bad person, but he wouldn't be able to handle her bounciness in the car. The car was so small and…confined.

"Oh! Kami!" she exclaimed, he looked at her sharply. Crap, what if he made her cry? The image of her hulking boyfriend coming after him with a sword danced in his head. Wait. Why a sword? He shook his head. He was far too involved in his manga if he could imagine Shikoku-san holding a sword. He sighed. Minako burst out laughing.

"I'm so stupid!! I thought…I thought" she couldn't finish because she laughing too hard. So much for containing her.

"Yes" he said placidly, "Yes, you are."

"Hey!" she protested.

He favored her with a small smile and she gave him a grin. This smoothed things over a bit and they drove in amicable silence for a few minutes. The road's bumps made the car bounce and they passed several buildings. He never got tired of the city. It was so full of life and awe inspiring buildings that seemed to reach for the very sky itself.

"So how did you meet Rei?" she asked slightly curious, as she interrupted his thoughts. He smiled at the memory. Minako grinned as she watched his expression.

"It must have been memorable" she teased.

"Very."

"Oh?"

"I caught her reading my manga without paying for it and I yelled at her for it."

"Bad idea."

"She threw the manga at my head."

Minako laughed.

"That sounds like Rei. She hates men."

"She's a lesbian?" he asked surprised. How utterly disappointing, he thought.

"No. Not that I know of. I would be the first to know if she was. She just doesn't trust men."

"Jilted lover?"

"No, actually."

"Do tell."

"I can't."

Jadeite looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

Minako told him firmly, "I know you like her and I can already tell you two will be good for each other just by meeting you. If that's the case, then I shouldn't interfere with you two. It's a relationship between two people, not three. I can give moral support and be a listening ear, but that's about it. The less you know about Rei from me and the more you find out about Rei from Rei, the better. Besides, she'd kill me if she knew that I was spilling my guts to you about her personal life. If you don't know that she's a private person by now then maybe you two shouldn't be dating."

Jadeite chuckled. "Point taken", he said. Okay, so this wasn't going to be easy. But then again when it came to Rei, he could already tell that things would never be.

"I hope that policy applies if she ever asks you any questions about me", he said wryly.

"Of course not" said Mina cheerfully as she looked out the window.

"Hypocrite" he said sighing.

"At least I'm honest about it" said Mina turning to look at him.

"Is that directed towards me?" asked Jadeite his mouth twitching.

"Nope. So what's your favorite color?" asked Minako eagerly.

"The less you know, the less she knows. So therefore, I'm not at liberty to say" he said calmly.

"Ooohh. The mysterious type."

"As much as I can be. People tend to find us mysterious types charming."

"I wouldn't know. I'm not a bit mysterious at all" said Minako, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't say that" said Jadeite, "After all, how did a girl like you end up with a guy like Shikoku-san?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well" said Minako settling into her seat, "That is a long story."

Jadeite waved his hand in the direction of the traffic.

"As you can see we have plenty of time."

"Well, it all started when he ran over my cat" she said eagerly warming up to her story.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Stress was slowly building in her body. Her neck was tense and her lower back even tenser. She had a million things to do before she left for work. She jiggled her keys impatiently as she sat on her couch. Her phone rang and she glanced at it before sighing. Where were they?

"Moshi Moshi" she said calmly.

"I want to see you." She winced at his bad timing and demanding tone.

"Now?"

"Yes. I'll take you to lunch, before you go to work. I have a case coming up so you won't be seeing too much of me in the coming weeks."

"Alright" she said sighing, "but I have to run some errands before we go."

"Alright. I'm coming up."

"Wait! How…never mind."

He chuckled and she hung up on him, frustrated. He read her too easily; sometimes he could be a bit of a bully, when it came to getting things his way. He came into her life like a violent breeze altering everything in its passing. She always felt emotionally or physically disheveled when she was dropped off from one of their dates. Lately, it was physically disheveled from him pawing at her, she thought amused. She would spend time getting her hair just right and only to have him run his fingers through it whenever he saw her. A knock came on the door and she opened it.

"Hello" he said pulling her in for a quick kiss. He played with her bangs, his eyes softening.

"How have you been?" he asked her. She quickly pulled herself out of his embrace and brushed his fingers away, gently.

"Good" she said coloring slightly, "Come in."

He sat down on the steps and pulled his dress shoes off, putting them neatly in a corner. She took his jacket from him. As she was hanging it up, he whistled.

"What happened to your window?" he asked her, pointing to the glass door leading to her balcony.

"Ah… a bird crashed through it and broke it. Some people are coming to fix it today."

"Must have been a big bird", he said turning to look her and then going over to inspect the damage.

"Albatross" she said flushing slightly as she fumbled with the hanger.

"Really? Wow. Those are pretty rare birds. I wonder what it was doing this far in Tokyo" he mused out loud as he inspected the broken glass

"It's mating season, I think" she said turning to look at him slightly pink.

"Are you sure? I could look it up for you; it was probably something else, due to the large—

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked desperately turning back around to hide her face.

He asked innocently, "Actually, can I use your bathroom?"

She twisted around to look at him. His eyes widened and she frowned. He was up to something. She hadn't forgotten the fact that he could speak Lunarian either. But there was no need for her to refuse him. It was an innocent request… one that would get him away from the window.

"Sure. Go down the hall, it's the first door on your right." said she turning around to finish hanging his suit jacket up. She breathed a slight sigh of relief. She should have prepared a better excuse for why the window broke. But now she had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Thanks" he said walking into the hallway. She waited for the bathroom door to close before she quickly tiptoed to the bathroom door and pressed her ear up against it. There was silence. Then her medicine cabinet opened with a telltale click. Her eyebrows climbed higher, as she heard the sound of him rustling through the bottles in her cabinet. He closed it again. There was silence. Then she heard the slither of the plastic rings of her shower curtain against metal bar, where it hung, and the sound of him stepping into the tub. She scowled, what was that man doing?

"What are you doing?" she said angrily as she opened the door. He yelled taken aback, jumped, and stumbled. He was half in and out of the tub as he tried to turn around to face her. He slipped, grabbed the shower curtain for purchase, pulled it down, and hit his head against the blue tiled wall. The open bottle of shampoo clutched in his hand went flying and splattered everywhere, including his dress shirt, tie, pants, and his eye.

"Shit!" he said as the shampoo began to burn his right eye. She wiped a smear of shampoo off her cheek and helped him out of the tub. He stumbled ungainly and fell into her and she could smell the sweet scent of Pantene Pro V and his cologne. She forcibly hauled him out of the tub and almost lost her grip because of his wrist which was slick with shampoo.

"It's burning! I need water!" he cried flailing for the tub faucet. She sighed exasperated, and guided him towards the bathroom sink, where he would hopefully make less of a mess.

"Stop panicking! Come here" she scolded, guiding him as she turned on the water in the bathroom sink and gently washed his eye off in cool water. After a few moments, she handed him the towel and placed her hands on her hips.

"I can explain" he said inanely as he wiped at his reddened eye. She waited.

"I was curious…about your hair" he said turning beet red and staring up at the ceiling. She smacked his arm.

"For the last time, my hair is not dyed!" she said frustrated, and then it hit her. Great. She was going to be late.

"Ok, ok. I believe you now" he said chuckling, as he ruefully rubbed at the bump on his head.

"Yes, only after you've destroyed my bathroom" she said rolling her eyes. Wonderful, now she had another setback in her schedule, she thought as she surveyed the mess.

"I'll clean it up. Can I use your washer and dryer?" he asked pointing to his soapy clothes. She sighed.

"Sure, but now we can't go out. I won't be able to run all my errands and still have lunch with you. Do you mind if we have a quick bite to eat here? I can make some turkey sandwiches."

He sighed surrendering. "That's fine. It was my fault anyways. I'm sorry."

The doorbell rang and she walked out saying curtly, "Leave your things in a pile outside the door and I'll wash them."

She opened the door. Finally, they were here.

"Hello. Come in. Thank you for coming" she said smiling at the men who were to replace her balcony window.

"This shouldn't take too long, about an hour. We'll be in and out", said one of the men as they walked in.

"Thank you so much" she said ushering them in. After a brief explanation of what she wanted done, they got started on the window. She walked into the hallway and paused. There, by the door, were his things, which included his boxer- briefs. She was almost certain that they had not gotten shampoo on them. What the hell is he thinking of? she thought angrily. Gingerly, she picked them up and resisted the urge to blush as she realized that he would have one of her towels, wrapped around his waist. Don't be silly, Ami, she scolded herself. You're almost a doctor; you deal with naked men all the time. You know all about the male anatomy; you got an "A" in the class.

She threw Zoicite's things in the washer. She then began to make the sandwiches. Mustard for turmeric, which contains cancer fighting properties. Spinach leaves for iron. Whole grain bread. Turkey for protein. Tomatoes for lycopene. She neatly piled everything on, cut off the crusts and cut the sandwiches diagonally. Taking out some plates, she arranged the sandwiches to her liking and sliced some apples. Next, she took out a tray and poured some orange juice for vitamin C into the glasses. Checking to see if the clothes were finished, she switched them into the dryer, setting it to high, permanent press. She then carried the tray into the bedroom. Sure enough, there he was, lounging on her bed…wearing nothing but a towel.

"Ah, lunch" he said grinning predatorily. She tried not to blush and failed miserably.

"I'm still very upset with you" she announced annoyed.

"I cleaned everything up" he said breezily, waving off her complaint. Something flared up in her. She slammed the tray on her desk. The juice wildly rocked back and forth in the glasses and threatened to slop over the sides.

"You always do this!" she snapped.

"What?" he said sitting up in the bed, alarmed at her display of anger.

"You have no considerations for my feelings. You're so selfish and spoiled! You never think about the consequences of your actions. You always act impulsively! You demand to see me as if I'm constantly at your beck and call! I have a life too! You can't interrupt it at your convenience. You act like a child and you've completely set me back. I have to pay speeding tickets, get my car window fixed, replace my balcony door, and go do some grocery shopping before I go to work, and then I have to come home and study!!" she said raising her voice.

"Are my clothes dry yet?" he asked quietly.

"They should be" she said tightly, they weren't, but it would serve him right if he walked out in damp, barely dry clothes.

"Alright then. I'm leaving so you can run your errands" he said getting up. Her throat tightened as she watched him walk out, but she didn't call him back.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Come up" she said smiling.

"Ah, I don't think that would be a good idea" he said clearing his throat.

"Please!! I'm sure Kunzite-san would be happy to see you!"

Kunzite-san.

He gripped the steering wheel and his knuckles whitened under the strain. Another reason why he had befriended her was so he could have some excuse, any excuse, to be near Chiba-san, Shikoku-san, and Alderton-san. He didn't like the feelings the others evoked in him and he became irritable and short with them, when he really had no reason to. But they drew him in...Compelled him…

"Alright, but only for a moment."

"Hot date?" she asked grinning. He eyed her, irritable at her having guessed so easily.

"That's hardly your concern."

"Oooo. Touchy" she teased as he parked the car.

They walked in the apartment building and Minako gasped.

"The elevator! We can make it! Come on!" she said grabbing his hand and dashing into the lobby.

"That's hardly necessary; I'm sure we can wait!" he protested as he was hauled off across the lobby at top speed.

"But it's so slow and I live on the fifth floor and I'm wearing heels!" she said as the doors closed on her arm and then opened back up. She dragged him inside.

"Kunzite-san!" she crowed as they stumbled into the elevator.

Kunzite raised a silver eyebrow as he looked at Minako and Jadeite, who was currently catching his breath.

"Hello" he said coolly, eyeing their clasped hands.

Jadeite scowled and jerked his hand out of hers.

"I've missed you. How was work?" she said wrapping her arms around him, completely oblivious to what just transpired.

"I didn't go, so I just worked on my thesis, packed some things up at my apartment, and I decided to take out the trash just now" he said pointing to his face. She laughed gaily and Jadeite raised an eyebrow.

"Her cat decided to use my face as a scratching post" explained Kunzite.

"So I see" responded Jadeite, dryly.

"I've invited him up for tea" said Minako, gently tracing one of his scabs and frowning.

"That's fine" he said covering her hand with his own. The elevator dinged and whooshed opened.

"I don't want to impose" said Jadeite hesitantly as Minako was opening the door. On their walk through the hallway, he started to have second thoughts.

"You aren't imposing. If you were I would have let you know" said Kunzite. From what Jadeite had seen so far, he believed that Kunzite would send him to hell if he were imposing.

"I'm sure you would" was his response. Kunzite smiled wryly at this remark, picking up on the double meaning to his phrase.

"Artemis! I'm home!" called Minako. The little white cat padded towards her in greeting and she stooped down to scratch his chin.

"That's quite an obedient cat" observed Jadeite as he took off his shoes.

"Hardly" said Kunzite from the kitchen where he was starting to prepare the tea. Jadeite made himself comfortable at the table and watched as Minako and Kunzite puttered side by side in the kitchen. She got out the sugar; he filled the kettle with water. Their hands brushed as they both reached for the plates and Minako grinned and gave Kunzite a quick peck on the cheek, allowing him to take the plates. He looked slightly disconcerted and he watched her for a moment as she took out some cookies and wrestled with the package. Suddenly, he scowled as he realized that Jadeite was watching them intently.

"Fresh material for my story" said Jadeite pulling out a pad and jotting something down.

"I would prefer if you didn't" said Kunzite seriously.

The cat sprung upon the table and sat on his haunches. He and Jadeite regarded each other steadily. Setting the pen down, Jadeite stretched out his hand, palm up, for Artemis to inspect. He, in turn, sniffed at it before allowing Jadeite to scratch him.

"Oh, really! How exciting! Just think Kunzite-san! We're going to be immortalized in one of his works!" said Minako, excitedly.

"I'd rather not be taken advantage of and watched just for fresh material", said Kunzite pulling out the tea bags.

"Hmm…you're right. Ten percent of all your proceeds!" exclaimed Minako, hopping on the stool and jabbing her finger in Jadeite's face. She startled Artemis, who shrank back and flattened his ears against his skull.

"I'm surprised you even know the meaning of the word 'proceeds'" said Jadeite dryly, as he slowly removed her index finger, which was an inch from his nose.

"How about it?" she asked him eagerly.

"Sure", he said calmly, "I'll even pay you ahead of time." He reached into his pocket and flipped a coin onto the counter. Kunzite chuckled.

"Hey!" protested Minako. Jadeite smirked, which slowly converted into disbelief as he heard a disturbing sound.

"Your cat…it's sniggering…" he said staring at the feline, whose shoulders were shaking.

Silence.

"Meow" said Artemis dryly and sarcastically. Jadeite stared at him suspiciously.

Silence.

"Bad cat!" said Minako, flicking on the water faucet and grabbing the sink hose. She aimed and shot at the counter. Jadeite, anxious to avoid getting hit by cold water, dove out of the way, tripped over the stool and fell heavily onto the ground, bumping the back of his head against another stool.

"Aino-san!" he said gritting his teeth, as he clutched the back of his head. Meanwhile, Artemis scrambled to get away in the ensuing chaos, but not before getting his hindquarters thoroughly soaked. He shot underneath the couch and hissed at Minako. Sighing, Kunzite helped Jadiete off the ground, while Minako apologized profusely. Jadeite reassured her, all the while glancing at the couch, where the cat was hidden. The teapot began to whistle obnoxiously, restoring normality and order, as Kunzite mopped up the pools of water with a dish towel.

"How was work?" asked Kunzite as he seated himself. Biting her lip, Minako poured the hot tea into cups and served it. It was then that she decided to break the bad news.

"We're going to be shooting in Hokkaido. We start on Wednesday" she said. There was silence at this sudden announcement and Jadeite blew the steam off of his tea before sipping gingerly at it.

"For how long?" asked Kunzite, after clearing his throat.

"Well, until the movie is finished. We have weekends off, so I'll see you for two days or three days and then I'll be working." Kunzite thoughtfully stared into his cup, as he held it with both hands.

"We have to move my things here before you go" he replied quietly. Minako smiled at his tacit acceptance of this. She could tell he wasn't happy at her having to go away, but he was willing to accept it.

"Hakumoro-san! Would you like to help?" asked Minako eagerly pouncing on the moment.

"Ah, well…" he trailed off surprised with the cup almost raised to his lips.

"Then it's settled!" she said happily.

"Nothing is settled!" snapped Jadeite, as Minako laughed.

"Bring Rei, so she can help us. Okay?" asked Minako. Jadeite scowled and sipped his tea.

"What does Hino-san have to do with anything?" asked Kunzite smirking slightly.

"They're going out! And he's survived!" said Minako.

"And in one piece too, amazing" drawled Kunzite.

"We are not going out; we're acquaintances!" protested Jadeite, indignantly.

"He doesn't have to come. He hates getting dirty and Hino-san will be wearing heels. They'll both be useless" said Kunzite, silently stirring his tea with a spoon. Jadeite knitted his eyebrows at this statement.

"You know nothing about me. We'll come. What time?" said Jadeite angrily.

Kunzite raised the tea cup in silent salute and jotted down an address on a napkin. "Seven. Here's the address." He slid the napkin over to Jadeite, who briefly glanced at it before sliding it into his pocket.

"It shouldn't take too long. We've been packing here and there, whenever we have time. We just have to move everything. Art—

She trailed off as Kunzite covered her hand with his and gave her a meaningful look.

"I mean, Vandalay-san has been a great big help" she said remedying her mistake. Kunzite groaned out loud.

"Vandalay- san?" queried Jadeite.

"He's my agent. He's Czech."

"Good. I was meaning to ask you about him. I'd like to talk to him and meet him if I could, to discuss the rumors and see if he has any PR experience. Does he have a number where I can reach him?" asked Jadeite, pulling out his pen.

Silence.

"Well…" said Minako.

Silence.

Snigger.

Jadeite turned to look at the couch.

"His cell phone doesn't work and his Japanese isn't very good", lied Minako hastily, in order to draw Jadeite's attention away from the couch.

"He's lazy and a drunken sot" said Kunzite coolly sipping his tea. A hissing sound emanated from underneath the couch.

"Which is it?" asked Jadeite annoyed.

"Both" said Kunzite smirking slightly. Jadeite sighed, as he put away his pen.

"What rumors?" asked Kunzite with a raised eyebrow. Both Minako and Jadeite froze guiltily. Damn him, not a single thing gets by, does it? thought Jadeite scowling into his tea.

"Well— started Minako.

"None of your business" interrupted Jadeite, finishing his tea.

"Hey!" protested Minako, shifting in her seat.

"You can't lie. Your stories are too long and complicated. So it's none of his business" he said setting down the cup with a thump of finality. She pouted.

"Things have a way of coming out" said Kunzite coolly.

"Not if I can help it" said Jadeite getting up, "Thank you for the tea. I'll see you at seven." Kunzite remained silent and watched from his seat as Minako led him to the door. They said their goodbyes and she shut the door, leaning against it with her eyes closed for a long time. Kunzite remained silent. She bit her lip.

"We should get going" she said staring at her feet. He said nothing. The silence was filled with tension as he gathered up the teacups. Finally, she broke and the words poured out of her and tumbled over each other like a flood.

"Alright! Fine! I was hungry and I went to get some donuts and I had three donuts in my mouth and hands and he said "Hi" and I turned around and we talked and I asked him to sign the manga for Rei and he said "Do you know Hino-san?" and I said "Yeah" and then I hugged him because I was excited and everyone thinks we have a relationship!" she said breathlessly. He remained silent, digesting the story. Digging her nails into her palm, Minako waited for his reaction, her heart in her mouth.

"You're too easy" he said getting up and clearing the table, "Amika would hold out on me and we wouldn't talk for weeks." His face gave nothing away and the tone of his voice was placid and almost bored, as if he was commenting on the weather or an equally prosaic topic. Angrily clenching her hands, Minako walked up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Don't play mind games with me! I'm not like that! I hate that! My parents would always do that to each other and they'd be miserable! Promise me! Promise me that we'll talk even if we're angry! Ok?" Her face was vulnerable and anxious as she looked up at him. She was upset and had no qualms about hiding her feelings. He paused in the middle of placing the cups in the sink and instead set them on the counter. He looked unsure of himself.

"Promise!" she insisted, her eyes serious.

"We'll talk. I promise" he said finally, reaching for her. She allowed him to enfold her in his arms. Sighing in relief, she closed her eyes.

"I just don't want us to be unhappy", she said softly.

"We won't be" he said quietly. Tilting her chin towards him, he lowered his head to kiss her.

"AHEM!" said a voice interrupting them.

They turned to look at Artemis who had finally emerged from the depths of the couch. He was dusty and lashing a damp tail against the carpet.

"Golden Rule!" he announced, "No sex on the weekdays!" he stated angrily.

Kunzite scowled.

"Don't scowl at me you bastard! I can smell the pheromones coming off you two in waves! There is a mating instinct in the room! I can sense it! Your temperature has risen!"

"Because you're pissing me off!" snapped Kunzite.

"Nonsense, boy. You want sex, plain and simple. Your time with her is drawing to a close and she leaves on Wednesday", he reasoned.

Kunzite gritted his teeth and stepped forward.

"Artemis! Kunzite!" snapped Minako, blushing angrily.

"Alright. I will cease my tirade. But only to protect your delicate ears from such harsh speech! Minako! My precious, poor flower! You will allow this animal, this base creature, to have his way with you, to defile your very being! I taught you better than this!"

"Artemis!" she said through gritted teeth.

"I'm going to kill him" said Kunzite in a calm decided way.

"Kunzite!"

"Come at me then you fiend!" Artemis' back arched as if tensing to spring.

"No! There will be no fighting! If you don't stop, both of you will sleep on the couch. Again!" threatened Minako as she pushed against Kunzite broad form, which was straining to reach his sworn enemy.

They paused. Tense muscles were forcibly relaxed. Glances of future pain were exchanged and all was, once again, in order.

"We have to go" said Minako getting her purse from the closet, "Artemis, stay here. I'm not risking you sniggering in front of Hakumoro-san. The last thing we need is him finding out you can talk."

"Bring me back something edible. I shall take my evening doze", said Artemis heading towards the window sill to sleep.

"Lazy bastard" said Kunzite getting his coat.

"Silence!" thundered Artemis drawing himself up to his full height and lashing his tail angrily, "I must regain the energy I have wasted arguing with you. Now go! And return with my dinner you lout!" Nose in the air, the little cat stalked off like royalty towards his favored sleeping niche.

"Come on. Just let him have it. It's not worth it. Trust me" said Minako, sighing as she dragged Kunzite away from the closet.

"Can't I at least have the last word?" asked Kunzite pulling on his jacket.

"We'll never leave the place if you do. He always has two responses for everything you say. The only thing that can stop him is Luna. He's a little tyrant" she said fondly glancing at Artemis, who was bathing himself and studiously ignoring them.

"You actually like that about him?" said Kunzite disbelievingly as he walked out the door with her.

"Of course. He's my guardian" she said about to shut the door.

"Aino Minako!"

She froze guiltily.

"Too much information!!!" Artemis said yelling. His voice carried through the crack in the door from his windowsill niche.

"Sorry!" she said quickly shutting the door before he could get started.

"Come on!" she said giggling, as she grabbed his hand and raced to the elevator. It dinged and opened, and Minako sighed in relief, pressing the button for the lobby. She was safe. She turned to Kunzite only to find her way blocked by a broad chest. She looked up and his head lowered to her jaw line.

"Guardian?" he whispered in her ear.

"Nothing" she said quickly, her heartbeat quickening. He grinned slightly and kissed her.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Hino-san, I assume you aren't answering because you are in the shower, getting dressed, or being spiteful. Either way, I am heading towards the temple to pick you up. Make sure you dress in loose, comfortable clothes. We'll be helping Shikoku-san move out of his apartment and into Aino-san's, so expect to get your hands dirty and break a nail or two."

She scowled as she stared at her manicure. I'm going to kill him, she thought as she erased the message on her cell phone. She picked up a bottle of body lotion and slathered it on her legs.

"Who the hell does he think I am? Do I look like a moving company to him?" she muttered as she roughly rubbed it into her skin. Flinging open her closet, she pulled out a pair of red sweatpants with the words "Lucky Monkey" and a picture of Curious George printed on it. She pulled it on and rummaged through her drawer for a T-shirt with the collar cut off. She found one. It was a sea green T-shirt with random, gold, English writing on it. She had promised herself that one day she would take the time to decipher it, but somehow, she never got around to it. Her black bra straps peeked through the ragged top and she smiled at her outfit, pleased. Yes, it was mismatched, but she looked like someone off of "Flashdance".

She did a small twirl in front of the mirror and snorted at her childishness. Peering into her closet again, she decided that her comfortable gray and blue sneakers, which she had had forever, would have to do. They were rather beaten up and scruffy, but she couldn't bear to throw them away. So they hid in a corner of her closet, like a shameful secret, collecting dust.

I think this is the most dressed down I ever been outside of the temple, she thought, pulling on some pink, ankle socks. She wasn't at all like Makoto or Ami who had no qualms about walking on the streets of Tokyo in clothes one would wear around the house. Ami's excuse would be purely accidental, citing the fact that she was immersed in some text and had gotten hungry; only to realize that she had no bread and had to walk to the store. Makoto just wouldn't care, and Rei rather envied that about her. Today, I'll be like Makoto, she thought smirking at her reflection. She braided her hair for good measure, so it wouldn't be in the way and inspected her reflection one more time.

Ring. Ring.

She snatched up her cell phone from the bed and flicked it open contemptuously. It was him.

"Do I look like a professional moving company to you?" she said angrily. She held her breath; it had been quiet and uneventful at the temple and she had been itching for a good fight all day.

"Here we go."

"What do you mean 'here we go'? I am not someone who you can volunteer my services without consulting me!" she snapped.

"Even for a dear friend?" he asked, sounding very amused.

"Hmph! That airhead should have called me and asked me to come!"

"Do you have any plans?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Don't you want to help your best friend's boyfriend move into his apartment?"

"He's an attempted cat murderer."

"That was an accident."

"So he claims."

"The owner's forgiven him."

"She'll regret it."

He chuckled.

"Why are you defending him?"

"I haven't the slightest idea" he said coolly.

"You're an idiot."

"You're abusive."

"I am not!"

"Say something nice and prove it."

"You have an ego; I refuse to make it grow anymore."

"Try me."

Silence.

"You dress well."

"Thank you. I shall retract my original statement and file it away for later usage."

"I am not abusive!"

"Are you coming out?"

"Are you outside?" she shot back.

"I see an old man sweeping the steps. Shall I get out and greet him?" he asked his voice rich and warm with silent laughter.

"Don't you dare!" she hissed. The last thing she needed was her grandfather to be aware of Jadeite's presence in her life. She'd never hear the end of it.

"Thought so" he teased.

"I'll be out in five minutes."

"I'll be in the car."

He hung up and smiled softly, as he closed his eyes. So young. So angry. One of these days, he was going to ask her why in the world she was so bitter. Not that he expected an answer to his question or anything. The door soon opened and shut, and he felt someone settle themselves and buckle their seatbelt.

"Hello Hino-san" he said coolly with his eyes still closed.

"Good evening, Hakumoro-san" she said with equal poise.

"Are you ready?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?"

"Alright then, but I don't want to hear any fuss over any broken nails."

"If I break anything, you'll pay for it. Won't you?" she said her tone framing a statement and not a question.

"Fair enough" he said lightly.

"Rich bastard" she snapped annoyed.

"Very much" he said with a grin. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

"What?" she said at his chuckle.

"Nothing" he said looking at her with a straight face.

"Then why are you laughing?" she queried furrowing her forehead.

"Do you know what your shirt says?" he asked with an innocent expression on his face.

"No! Tell me!"

He chuckled and started the ignition.

"What does it say?" she asked angrily.

"Love gratified is love satisfied and love satisfied is indifference begun."

"What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing. It just reminded me of something."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

He ignored her, pulled out of the parking space and began to drive towards the address Kunzite gave him. After several minutes of badgering, she gave up and started on a different subject.

"We aren't going to work on the story today, are we? What a waste of my time" she huffed.

"We are, but I want you to watch how Shikoku-san and Aino-san interact with each other. They make for some great material. See if you can get any sparks or ideas off of them."

She snorted.

"Great material? Those two? Ha!"

"You'd be surprised. Despite their differences they're getting along quite well. Their relationship seems quite stable actually."

"Really? I didn't know. Minako doesn't go on and on about him, like she did with her other exes."

"It might be a sign."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Nothing my dear Hino-san."

"I'm not your dear anything!""

"Hmm. You're right. But I thought you might get angry if I called you 'my acidic Hino-san', so instead I chose the more politically correct 'dear'."

"Acidic?!"

"You positively spit hydrofluoric acid and rage. Don't worry though. It's not your fault. I blame those who raised you and fed you only lemons through the bars of a cage."

"No one fed me lemons in a cage!"

"Then where do you get your temper from?"

"My father."

"Good. I'll stay away from him then."

"That won't be a problem. He isn't around."

Jadeite looked at her, surprised, and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for your loss" he said uncomfortably. She turned her head away from him and smirked, pondering whether she should let the situation continue or not. The silence lingered on for fifteen minutes and she could almost palpably feel him squirming.

"So when did he pass?" he asked in order to break the silence.

"Oh, he's very much alive" she said breezily.

"You mean to tell me that you let me think he was dead for a full fifteen minutes!!! Do you have any idea how uncomfortable that made me feel?!!" he said grimacing and loosening his necktie. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I hate feeling awkward!" he exclaimed ruffling his hair.

Rei looked at him with a smug expression and he scowled.

"That's what you get for not telling me things and you'll eventually go bald if you keep doing that. You look like a monkey" she said smugly, as she watched him ruffle his hair.

"You deliberately mislead me! I can't believe the depths you sink to!" he complained lowering his arm.

Rei laughed and he looked at her surprised.

"I can't believe you enjoyed that. The first time you laugh in my presence and it's due to the fact that I was uncomfortable. You are a very strange woman Hino-san" he sighed shaking his head.

"I won that one" she announced, toying with the end of her braid.

"You didn't win anything", he said scowling "who said this was a competition anyways?"

"Life is a competition. If you don't know that then you've lost."

"Alright then. If that's the case, then we should be allies. We are working towards a common goal after all: the so-called improvement of the ending" he said amusedly.

"It isn't a 'so-called improvement'. It's an improvement. The ending is appalling. They die. They shouldn't die because they went through so many struggles to fall in love with each other. I don't know why you do that to all your characters."

"It's reality. Everything can't always be happily ever after. Things just don't happen that way" he said getting more and more upset.

"That's not true! Happy endings do exist! I know two people who love each other more than anything and they've been through so much together. Yet, they still love each other unconditionally. How can you write a happy ending if you don't believe in love? How can you even write about love if you've never experienced it?" she demanded.

"I observe it and what it does to people" he said through clenched teeth.

"That's not good enough!" she protested, "How can you understand what people are feeling by just observation?" He sighed.

"So you're saying I should fall in love?" he asked with quiet amusement and resignation.

"No. I just can't believe you can write so well and not believe in love. Your stories are imitations. You don't feel any of it" she said scornfully.

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters" he said quietly.

He then added wryly, "I have you to fix it don't I?" He held his breath hoping that she would rise to his baiting and go off on another argument or tirade. He knew were this was leading and he didn't want to discuss it.

"Why do you kill them off?" she asked refusing to back down.

He sighed, "Every night, I dream of the couple and every night I watch them die. I haven't told you about that ending. Happy endings exist neither in their world nor in mine. They are very rare. I write about reality. Your two friends are lucky." He furrowed his forehead and clenched his hands around the steering wheel. Every night. Same screams. Same images.

"Don't be so silly!" she scolded. He looked at her surprised as her voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"It's a dream. It shouldn't affect you so much. You need to find your own happy ending. You can't just sit around waiting to become happy. It just doesn't work that way" she proclaimed.

He forcefully chuckled, "You make it sound so easy. It must be nice to be so simple-minded."

She scowled. "Who's the simple-minded one?! You're just willing to accept things as they are without question!! You're letting a mere dream affect you!"

"It's not just a dream!!" he barked angrily, turning to glare at her. She looked at him shocked.

"I don't want to discuss this. We're changing the subject" he snapped, as the apartment complex came into view.

"Fine. Whatever" she huffed, folding her arms. He pulled into the closest parking space that he could find. He figured that Kunzite would be using his car to move things as well. He could feel her dissatisfaction radiating off of her, but he didn't care. Slamming the car door, he left his suit jacket draped over the headrest. She would get over it. They didn't speak the entire time they walked to Kunzite' door. Just as he was about to knock, the door burst open and Minako staggered out the apartment, a box precariously in nestled in her arms. Springing out of the way, he narrowly avoided being flattened by the door. Being a gentleman, Jadeite greeted her and offered to take the box out of her hands.

"Thanks. Take it to the beige car; the doors are already unlocked. It's parked out front" she directed him, as she handed him the load of books. He grunted, surprised at the weight, and grimly staggered towards the elevator. They watched him go and Minako waited until he was out of earshot.

"You! You never told me you were dating my boss!!" she exclaimed whirling on Rei.

"I'm not dating him and he's not your boss" she retorted brushing past Minako.

"He's gorgeous. You should date him and he might as well be my boss. I heard he fires people just because" replied Minako, as they walked in.

"Sounds like something he would do. Shikoku-san" said Rei greeting Kunzite coldly as she walked in.

"Hino-san" he said equally chilly as he taped a box shut.

"Guys!" protested Minako.

"I'm not a guy, Minako" said Rei climbing the stairs. She eyed the couch and sniffed.

"You not actually planning on keeping this hideous thing are you?" she asked pointing at it.

"We debated it. If we keep it, it'll be more for sentimental value than aesthetics" said Kunzite walking towards the hallway.

"A sentimental reminder of what?" asked Rei turning to address Minako.

Minako grinned.

"Kami, Minako you didn't, not on this ratty couch. Ugh, I feel faint" she said scowling.

Minako laughed gaily.

"We first met on this couch!"

"It has a giant hole in it!"

"We could get it fixed" retorted Minko flippantly.

"Or turn the cushion over" came Kunzite's reply from the hallway.

"It won't go with the color scheme of your apartment, it's dirty, and I'm not helping you lug it down the stairs" said Rei firmly.

"I know. I know. Grab a suitcase. You don't think we could use Hakumoro-san's car do you?" asked Minako as she dragged a suitcase down the living room stairs. Rei sighed.

"I suppose I could ask. He'll never let me live it down. And I can't believe you're moving in with him. You're out of your mind. I always knew those youmas threw you too hard when we fought. The fighting's scrambled your brains. Maybe I should be the leader and you can be my second-in-command" teased Rei.

"Fat chance and lower your voice. He's got sharper hearing than Artemis" whispered Minako waddling out the door with the suitcase.

"That's impossible, Artemis can hear pans clattering in the kitchen from two blocks away" said Rei disdainfully picking up a suitcase and heading towards the door. They met Jadeite in hallway and he smiled slightly.

"What a rare sight. Hino-san. Working" he said dryly. He held up his index fingers and thumbs and framed her in them.

"Maybe I should immortalize this moment in a painting. I doubt anyone who knows you would believe it if they saw it, though. I'd have a hard time selling it" he added, frowning, as he shut one eye and stretched out his arms to gain a better perspective.

"I've done more hard work than you've ever done in a lifetime" she said her rolling eyes and shifting the suitcase slightly.

"Ohoho! A challenge then. Allow me Aino-san. I couldn't possibly let our star strain herself" he said taking the suitcase of clothes from her. He grunted surprised at the heft and switched it to his right hand. Minako giggled and Rei smirked, as they watched him waddle ungainly down the hall.

"He looks like a duck" whispered Minako, watching him go. Rei nodded and caught up to him.

"Desk work has made you weak. Come along, Duckley" she commanded walking ahead. Seething, he followed after her. Minako bit back her laughter as she walked into the apartment.

"Here" said Kunzite "This is the last of the books." He handed her the box and she snorted.

"If you keep giving me these half empty boxes we'll never get done. I'm a lot stronger than you think, you know" she said staring him down.

"Alright then, help me with the couch" he said, taking the box from her and setting it on the stairs.

Waving her arms helplessly, she laughed nervously. "I'm not that strong! That thing is enormous! I couldn't possibly carry it by myself!"

"You'll never know if you don't try at least try. Besides, you won't be carrying it by yourself, I'll be helping" he said walking over to the couch.

Reluctantly, she followed him unsure of whether or not she would be able to handle the thing.

"Ready?" he asked bending down.

"I suppose" she said dubiously eyeing the couch and the amount of boxes they would have to lug. She suddenly decided that the moving thing wasn't everything she thought it would be. She had pictured it to be enjoyable, fun, and quick. Instead, it was long, hard, time consuming work and Kunzite refused her offer to enlist the Outers help. She figured that the added hands of Haruka would be worth the sneering he would have to endure. She would have to change his mind. Bending down, she grasped her end of the couch.

"Lift on three. 1,2,3" he said, with a grunt as he lifted the couch waist height. Holding her arms stiff, she waddled towards the stairs.

Kunzite could feel the couch tilting precariously on her side and he grunted surprised.

"Minako are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Maybe this is a bad idea, he thought.

"Yeah", she called out cheerfully unconcerned, "I'm f—

He heard a startled gasp and watched, horrified, as her end of the couch dropped with a thump and she disappeared from view.

"Minako?", he asked, as he quickly set down the end he was holding and all but ran to the stairs. There were three steps leading down to the entrance of the apartment. Minako had somehow stumbled, fallen down the steps, and given herself a nasty bump on the head. Kunzite found her sprawled on the floor. He didn't think it was that serious; she should have been able to catch herself, but she wasn't responding to him.

"Minako" he asked gently worried, "Are you alright?"

Silence greeted his efforts.

"I leave for five minutes and she's out cold on the floor. What did you do to my star, Shikoku-san?" came Jadeite's serious voice from the doorway.

"She tripped over something and fell" said Kunzite looking up at Rei and Jadeite, his silver eyes wide.

"Move" said Jadeite, bending down and scooping Minako's prone body off the floor. Kunzite watched as Jadeite cradled Minako in his arms, and couldn't help but feel some disapproval.

"Kami! She's heavy! She lied on her application! There's no way she weighs 145!" he said startled.

Rei watched suspiciously as Minako's eyes fluttered and closed and her nose wrinkled.

"Don't just stand there staring like fool, Hino-san. Help Shikoku-san move the couch, so we can lay her on it. Shikoku-san, the same statement applies to you. Hurry up you two. She isn't as light as she looks", he snapped impatiently as he shifted his weight. They both glared at him and moved the couch back to its original position. Rei snorted.

"What a klutz! That couch hardly weighs anything and there wasn't a single thing for her to trip over. I'll keep an eye on her. You two can finish loading the boxes and drive the cars down to Minako's" she said walking into the kitchen and going into the freezer for an ice pack.

"Are you sure?" asked Jadeite, he muttered to Kunzite "I really don't see her as the nurturing type."

Kunzite chuckled appreciatively.

"What did you say?" asked Rei, her purple eyes flashing angrily, as she turned to face them.

"Not a single thing" replied Jadeite, smoothly, "Come along, Shikoku-san. Hino-san wants to play nurse. We'll stop by at a nearby shrine to pray for Aino-san, while we leave her here to Hino-san's gentle ministrations."

Kunzite laughed loudly, as Rei slammed the freezer shut.

"You say one more thing…" she threatened angrily. Kunzite dropped a kiss on Minako's forehead, before bending down to pick up a box. He hefted it and settled it comfortably in his arms before leaving.

"Try not to kill her. I'm very fond of Minako" he said walking down the stairs. Jadeite opened the door.

"Yes, it would be rather troublesome to go through all the effort of finding some else to play Akia" Jadeite commented to Kunzite before opening the door for him and leaving. Kunzite winked playfully at Rei as he shut the door. She blushed surprised at his playfulness. Suddenly, she heard a fit of giggles from the couch. In a fine display of temper, she threw the ice pack on the kitchen floor.

"Men!" she snapped, stomping over to the couch, to find Minako trying to smother her laughter in vain.

"Fat ass!" she said triumphantly finding something to goad her with.

"I weigh 145!" protested the blonde blushing furiously.

"You do not!" hissed Rei.

"I do too!" hissed Minako back at her. Rei snatched a pillow off the couch and began to hit her with it.

"And you're supposed be unconscious, you lazy airhead!" she said punctuating each word with a thump of the pillow. They both froze as the door opened and Rei was caught with the pillow upraised in one hand. Minako, for her part, quickly became unconscious again. Not noticing Minako, Jadeite stared fixedly at Rei and smiled lazily, leaning on the door jamb.

"Tell me Hino-san… what on earth are you doing…to poor Aino-san" he drawled as he walked up the steps.

Rei blushed and lowered the pillow, I'll never hear the end of this, she thought desperately.

"Nothing she doesn't deserve" she replied flushing. She tossed her braid over one shoulder and regained her composure.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coolly. Hands in his pockets, he slowly slinked towards her, smirking silently and suddenly she couldn't swallow as he got closer. His body was radiating heat and she could smell his cologne. Uncomfortable at his proximity, she backed up as far as she could against the couch. His smirk turned into a smile as he took the pillow from her, their fingers brushing.

"Remind me to never fall asleep in your presence" he whispered in a highly amused manner. Walking back to the stairs, he scooped Kunzite's keys off of the steps and left her standing there, unable to come up with a suitable report. Once the door closed, she sat gingerly on the couch, her knees suddenly weak.

"Are you okay?" asked Minako laughingly.

"How bad did that look?" asked Rei burying her face in her hands. Minako burst out in a full throated laugh.

"If he was a police officer, he would have had to arrest you for attempted smothering by a deadly pillow" she said unable to contain herself.

"Kami! He'll never let me live this down!" said Rei, flushing.

"I hope he doesn't tell Kunzite. The look on his face would be priceless" chortled Minako.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. No one thinks you're a psycho" sniffed Rei, annoyed.

"He doesn't think you're crazy. I actually think that he likes you" mused Minako.

"The moment he touches me, I'll break his arm" announced Rei. Minako pulled out her cell phone and began to dial.

"What are you doing?" hissed Rei. Minako waved her off.

"Hello? Haruka? Hi! Umm…I need a favor. I'm moving Kunzite's things to my place and I need some help. Please? If you help me….we'll…umm…babysit! We'll baby sit Hotaru, and you and Michiru can go relax somewhere. Sound good? Great! Five minutes? Are you driving? Oh. The helicopter. Will you be able to fit his stuff there? Really? Okay then. See you soon." Minako hung up and looked at Rei, grinning.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Haruka is such a show-off! If she wanted to help, she should have brought the van not the helicopter! Can you imagine? What if one of those heavy boxes falls out and crushes some poor pedestrian or a car? How much do you think it costs to even keep that thing fully fueled?"

Minako shrugged unconcernedly. "Money doesn't seem to be a problem for them. Besides, I know you've been dying to get a ride!"

Rei smiled, "Maybe. I still think its overkill though. And why in the world did you have to faint and cause all that fuss?"

"He never would have accepted Haruka's help, unless I'm 'injured'. He can't stand her, because she hates him and is always saying mean things. I think Haruka won't say anything though, since he's babysitting Hotaru."

"Does he know that he's babysitting Hotaru?" asked Rei, with a small smile.

"Nope! Not yet! Help me finish packing" said Minako getting up and rubbing her head ruefully.

"Tch. Manipulator" scolded Rei as she got up to help Minako.

"I'm just encouraging friendlier diplomatic relations with my fellow princess and the man of earth" she said cheerfully and she wielded the duct tape expertly.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"So…" said Jadeite shifting slightly.

He was uncomfortable. They had driven over in separate cars to Minako's place from Kunzite's and were taking a break from lugging up one box after another. It had been at Kunzite's suggestion that they take tea in the kitchen, something for which Jadeite was secretly grateful for. His arms already felt like spaghetti and he knew he would be sore tomorrow morning. He'd have to forgo drawing anything today and give himself a break. Kunzite on the other hand, hadn't even broken a sweat, and looked like he could go on forever. He fiddled with his mug of tea and looked up at the sound of Kunzite's voice.

"So…" intoned Kunzite dryly. His expression had a slight smirk, which Jadeite ached to wipe off his face. To calm his growing anger, he decided to launch his attack first.

"Are you excited about the new place?" asked Jadeite slightly relieved that he had come up with a plausible topic of conversation.

"It's okay" said Kunzite shrugging noncommittally.

Jadeite fiddled with his teacup again. Why is this so awkward? He thought desperately as his mind cast about for a subject to talk about.

"Where are you from?" he finally asked. Kami, I'm brilliant, he thought smugly.

"Japan" said Kunzite.

"Ah, really!?! Ah, I thought you were foreign" said Jadeite miming surprise.

"Premature gray runs in our family and I tan easily. What's your excuse?" he shot back unperturbed.

Jadeite slowly went stiff. This topic was a hard one for him and he didn't like talking about his family background. Too unpleasant.

"My mother was a Japanese model and my father an American soldier. As you can see I take after my father" he said coldly.

"Really? So you're bilingual then?" asked Kunzite surprised.

"My father didn't stay around to teach me anything and my mother died when I was young" said Jadeite uncomfortably.

"Ah. Sorry" said Kunzite contritely. Suddenly, Jadeite didn't feel so unbalanced in his presence. It was almost like his reason for acting so snappy never even existed.

"It's alright. I barely remember anything. We should get back to Aino-san and Hino-san" he said brushing it off. The stool scraped against the floor echoing in the silence. Kunzite silently regarded him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Jadeite didn't know what he was referring to. Instantly, he lost the balance he felt.

"Of course" Jadeite said defensively.

Kunzite said nothing and led the way out the door.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Chiba-san told me you were packing. I guess it's true" said Zoicite walking in after rapping twice. He took off his shoes and stepped around the pile that was deemed trash by Minako and Rei. If Kunzite came back in time, he could pick out whatever he thought was important and then he and Rei could argue about whether it was useful.

"Don't you knock before entering people's houses?" snapped Rei as she looked up from a box she was repacking. She was disheveled and a strand of hair flopped into her face. Impatiently, she tucked it behind her ear and glared at Zoicite as she straightened.

"It's not exactly a house since he's moving out and besides I'm just dropping by to give Aino-san and Shikoku-san a housewarming present. I'm not staying long. Manual labor isn't my thing" he said breezily as he handed over a thick gift-wrapped square.

"Ah, thank you! How thoughtful!" said Minako excitedly as she walked over and took it from him.

"It's not a problem. I've been meaning to give it to you anyway. Oh! Are you going to need this? I been meaning to get one" said Zoicite pointing to the umbrella holder in the trash pile.

"Take it. It's ugly" said Rei pronouncing her judgment on the object.

"I'd ask Kunzite-san if I were you" warned Minako, "You know how he gets."

"Mmm. Indeed. Well you don't need two umbrella holders and it doesn't match the color scheme of your apartment. I'm sure he wouldn't mind all that much. It was nice seeing you Hino-san, Aino-san" he said snagging the giant blue vase with two fingers and leaving.

"'Manual labor isn't my thing'. Who the hell does he think he is? Manual labor isn't my thing either but here I am slaving away packing the equivalent of Tokyo University's library!" muttered Rei as she glared at the door.

"Hmm. I like his style. It's very cool, breezy, and charming. I think he's perfect for Ami-chan. He must drive her nuts. He offends and yet it's so easy to forgive him", she said thoughtfully glancing at the present in her hands.

"You know…I wouldn't be surprised if he had his eye on the umbrella holder" said Rei suspiciously glancing at the door where he made his escape.

"That would make him manipulative don't you think? I do think you're right though" said Minako giggling fondly, "Did you see how he turned around and said 'Oh!'? He's the worst actor ever."

"Reminds me of someone I know" drawled Rei as she stacked one of the boxes on top of the other. The pitter-patter of helicopter blades sounded overhead.

"Haruka-san!" said Minako excited clapping her hands together, "Come on let's go!"

Rei smirked saying, "I wasn't thinking of Haruka-san, Mina-chan", as she was dragged out the door and to the roof.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Zoicite had had time to think. Ami was right, he supposed, he was being a bit of a bully and an ass. But he couldn't help it. Really. He was always like that growing up and from before. Whenever before was. He had to apologize and he never believed in doing anything by halves. Ami was important to him and he didn't want to lose her. He went over the plan in his head, as he drove into the parking lot of the Tokyo Horticultural Gardens and parked the car. Taking the umbrella holder with him, he ambled into the visitor's center and picked out the most important looking person.

"You there. Yes, you. Come here. I want to speak to your boss" he said charmingly as he smiled. Flustered, the woman directed him to the main office.

"No need. I'm sure I can find it myself. I don't want to be any trouble and you looked ever so busy. Thank you ever so much for your help" he replied reassuringly. Continuing along his path, he spotted a mirror, stopped, and straightened his tie. After some hunting, he found the director's office and, remembering Rei's chastising, knocked.

"Come in" said the man behind the desk. Smiling widely, Zoicite walked inside. Taking the office in at a glance, he noted the pictures of flowers on the walls and the case of ribbons prominently displayed.

"My dear sir, allow me disturb you. My name is Alderton Zoicite and a particular section of your beautiful gardens has caught my eye. I was told that you were the man to speak to, as you are intimately familiar with every inch of the gardens" he said bowing deeply.

"Ah! Yes! Hello! Please sit down! Or would you like to take the tour?" beamed the director, getting out of his chair.

"The tour, please. We fellow horticulturalists need fresh air and I'm sure this office must be so stuffy for such an expert as yourself" he said cheerfully.

"Haha! Yes! Indeed!" chuckled the older gentlemen picking up Zoicite's enthusiasm. They went outside and Zoicite led him to the bed of flowers he had in mind.

"Ah! Yes! These are one of the most popular flowers here! They are known as bearded irises by the name of Sea Power. Wonderful name really. Note the magnificent ruffles and the beautiful deep blue color. These flowers also have the added bonus of a sweet delicate scent" said the director of the gardens.

Zoicite leaned over and gently cupping the petals, inhaled. He sneezed.

"Hmm. Yes, quite sweet" Zoicite said sneezing again.

"These flowers seem to invoke the wrath of Neptune and the foaming sea rising to flood everything in its path. Hence the name. Note how the sunlight turns the tops of the ruffles thinly translucent. A magnificent effect really" he continued unperturbed.

"Question" said Zoicite.

"Yes?" asked the man interested.

"What do you think of this umbrella holder?" he asked the director. The director, frowning in thought, peered at the umbrella holder.

"Why the glaze mimics the exact tint of the Sea Power irises!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I thought so too", said Zoicite, "That settles it then. I must have these flowers."

"Ah wonderful! I can direct you to the gentleman who cultured these flowers and you can experience the joy of growing the Sea Power from the seeds yourself!" said the director happily.

"How fast do they grow?" asked Zoicite.

"Well they won't blossom until a year after you plant them and they grow up to 38 inches. Why?" asked the man.

"Hmm. That's a rather long time for my dear Ami to wait. I'll give you the equivalent of 3,000 US dollars for the whole lot" said Zoicite.

"Imm…Impossible! You ask for the impossible! Why in the world would you want to butcher these flowers! They are here for the enjoyment and education of the public!" he replied outraged.

"Because these flowers seem to invoke the wrath of Neptune and the foaming sea rising to flood everything in its path. Note how the sunlight turns the tops of the ruffles thinly translucent. A magnificent effect really" said Zoicite speculatively as he turned to look at the flowers.

"I cannot allow it" he repeated firmly eyeing an approaching couple.

"10,000" said Zoicite intently turning his head to look at the director. The couple that was strolling along the walkway stopped and admired the flowers.

"Aren't they beautiful?"; the young woman asked the young man.

"Yes they are. These flowers seem to invoke the wrath of Neptune and the foaming sea rising to flood everything in its path. Don't you think?" Zoicite asked her cheekily. The young man scowled at Zoicite and put a protective arm around the young woman.

"This exhibit is closed" said the director regretfully.

"Oh! How sad! I wonder why?" said the young woman as she walked away with her boyfriend.

"Do you take checks?" asked Zoicite setting the vase down with a soft hollow thump on the paved path and pulling out his checkbook.

"Yes. Couldn't you just buy regular irises at a florist's?" asked the director irately.

"No. That won't do at all. These flowers are meant to grace the home of the woman I cherish" said Zoicite handing him the check. He stooped down and began to cut the flowers with a pocketknife.

"Don't look so forlorn, I'll leave one or two for the enjoyment of the public" said Zoicite cheerfully looking at up at the director.

"What in the world will I tell the public?" muttered the man pocketing the check.

"Whatever you like" said Zoicite turning back to his task.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Tenou-san. What a surprise" stated Kunzite tonelessly as he stood in the doorway of his old apartment and eyed a cheerful Minako.

"Kunzite! You're back! I feel better!" she said happily from behind the relative safety of Haruka's back.

"He didn't know I was coming?" asked Haruka grinning.

"It was a last minute thing" she replied nervously laughing.

"Ohhh. He doesn't look to happy" teased Haruka.

"I'm always happy to see your manly visage, Tenou-san" drawled Kunzite.

"Kunzite!" protested Minako.

"You know the definition of visage? Ami's rubbed off on you, Mina-chan" said Haruka ignoring Kunzite and walking past him with a box. Kunzite scowled at the door when she left. He turned to Minako.

"Hey Mina-chan! You should put this dusty Karma Sutra book in the trash pile near the door. He probably wouldn't have the guts to use it!" said Rei from the library. Kunzite flushed a dusky rose and Minako cringed.

"Minako? I'm talking to you here!" said Rei exasperatedly as she came out from the room.

"Oh. Shikoku-san. You're back. I'm putting the Karma Sutra in the trash pile" she said without any preamble or embarrassment as she paused in the hallway.

"Keep it" he said grabbing Minako's hand and pulling her towards the balcony.

"Try not to kill her. I'm very fond of Minako" she said miming his dry tone of voice.

"Can't promise anything" he shot back. Rei smiled amused as he used the same dry tone. She watched them through the glass balcony door, lost in thought. She never heard Jadeite enter the apartment.

"What's this? Karma Sutra? What in the world are you doing with this thing, Hino-san?" said Jadeite as he took the book from her.

"Shh", said Rei smacking the side of arm, "Look." They watched Kunzite and Minako and their argument.

"Haruka and Akia, isn't it?" said Jadeite thoughtfully.

"Yes, but she would be more defiant and he would be more pleading" said Rei matter of factly.

"We could use this!" said Jadeite excitedly as he pulled put his notebook. The door slid open with a sharp squeak.

"For the last time, Jadeite…" said Kunzite threateningly.

"Yes, yes. 'Don't use me for material'. I know, I know. Go back to arguing" said Jadeite scribbling frantically. Making a disgusted, annoyed sound, Kunzite slid the squeaky door shut.

"I told you they make for good material" said Jadeite smugly, flipping his notebook shut and tucking it away.

"Who would have known?" said Rei slightly surprised. She turned to Jadeite and saw him paging avidly through Kunzite's book.

"Give me that!" she snapped snatching the book from him.

"We could use this!" exclaimed Jadeite reaching for the book. He froze when he saw the expression on her face.

"Ah…no. Hino-san. I meant we could use it for the manga. Not for… I would never! Well I have… but I would never with you! You're the last creature on earth I would ever use the Karma Sutra on. It would be a waste" he said finally, slightly flustered. Rei's face slowly grew thunderous.

"A waste? A waste! What the hell do you know! It was probably a waste on her! In fact, I feel sorry for whoever it was you used it with!"

"I will have you know that we both enjoyed it thoroughly! And we used the Karma Sutra numerous times! How dare you insult my sexual performance!"

"How absolutely disgusting! That was far too much information! And how dare **you** insult my sexual performance. I don't think it will be wasted on me at all! In fact, I just might enjoy more than you!"

"I find that hard to believe when you don't even like men!"

"I am not a lesbian!! And how dare you suggest it!! And how dare you turn my storyline into a hentai manga!!" screamed Rei.

"What's wrong with being a lesbian?" asked Haruka from the doorway.

"Your storyline!! Who the hell do you think came up with the idea in the first place!! Me!! Because it's my storyline!! Mine!! My name is on the cover!! Not yours!!"

Haruka sighed and walked towards the arguing duo.

"Hey! I am not a moving company! I refuse to move all his crap into the helicopter by myself! And where the hell did you come from?"

"Jadeite Hakumoro. It's a pleasure. And there's nothing wrong with being a lesbian"

"Haruka Tenou. I like you."

"I'm not gay" he said nonplussed

"I'm not a man" she replied equally unfazed.

"Oh! I see it! You have good bone structure! I want to draw you!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"You can draw me after you help me move his crap!" snapped Haruka annoyed once more. Jadeite sighed dramatically and walked over to get Minako and Kunzite's attention.

"I'm not done with you yet! You can keep the Karma Sutra and enjoy it with all your women. There will be no hentai scenes in the new ending. And just because I don't trust men doesn't mean I'm a lesbian" stated Rei emphatically, halting Jadeite in his tracks.

"I will have you know, Hino-san, that I am not promiscuous and…"began Jadeite hotly before Haruka interrupted him.

"Yes, yes. Rei isn't a lesbian and you aren't a slut. That's wonderful! Now shift your asses and help me, or I leave and no one gets to the ride the helicopter!" she said starting out sweetly and ending on a growl.

"Haruka! No one wants to ride your stupid…" started Rei angrily. Suddenly, the balcony door slid open with an alarming squeak.

"Ok, everybody! We're done arguing and we've made up. And now everything's fantastic! Who's ready to do some heavy lifting?!?" trilled Minako gleefully rubbing her hands together.

Silence.

"What's wrong?" she asked completely oblivious to the situation.

"Tenou-san, will it be possible to fit a bookcase and a display case of antique katanas in your helicopter?" asked Kunzite, all business.

"It might take some maneuvering, but my baby can carry anything. You collect katanas?" asked Haruka fascinated.

"As a matter of fact I do. Would you like to take a look?" he asked warming up to his favorite topic.

"I wouldn't mind having a look myself, Shikoku-san. I could use it for **my** story" said Jadeite emphasizing the word "my" pointedly as he pulled out his notebook.

"No! No! No!", shouted Rei, "You put that notebook away or you'll be eating it. You shift **your** ass and help them move the bookcase. And if you even think about showing off your stupid katana collection, I'll…I'll break a katana over my knee!!"

"That's impossible. You'll end up breaking your knee instead. They were made by the great master sword smithing Oda clan, and tempered in…"Kunzite paused, noting the dangerous gleam in Rei's eyes.

"Very well. You'll do the impossible and break a steel sword over your knee. Duly noted, Hino-san. Come, Tenou-san, let's shift our asses and go move the cases into the helicopter. Stay Hakumoro-san. Desk work has made you weak and flaccid" said Kunzite dryly. Laughing, Haruka followed after him and he whispered the details of what the sword case contained and basked in Haruka's murmurs of surprise and approval. Jadeite flushed at Kunzite's parting shot.

"The hell…"he muttered flicking the notebook closed, shoving it in his breast pocket, and stalking angrily after them.

"Aww…poor Hakumoro-san" said Minako smothering her laughter as she watched him go. She turned to Rei with a gleam in her eyes.

"Hand in, Rei!" she said happily sticking her hand out. Sighing disgustedly, Rei stacked her hand on top of Minako's.

"We can do this! Fighting Spirit! Go! Go! Go!" she shouted with enthusiasm. Rei watched her run around, stack heavy two boxes on top of each other, and stumble out the door in slippers.

"Idiot" she said laughing fondly, suddenly in a good mood.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"I'll never help anyone move again! Ever! What a nasty experience! I'll have to tape my wrist and fingers!" complained Jadeite as he sat on the bench, rolling his wrist experimentally, and wincing.

"No one told you to go help them move both the cases, even if Shikoku-san insulted you. You should go home, if it hurts so much. I don't know what we're doing here. Here let me look at it" she said fussing as she sat down next to him. Placing the cold vending machine drinks nearby, she gently took his wrist and inspected it. He watched breathlessly as she leaned to look, fascinated by the graceful fan her lashes made against her cheek.

Sighing in slight relief she said, "It doesn't look too swollen. You should put something cold against it. Here." Still cradling his wrist, she leaned over to reach for an icy can. Jadeite stared intently at the long column of her neck as it twisted. Several dark ebony strands had escaped from her braid and were loosely curled at her throat. She was a sweaty, beautiful mess.

"What are you staring at?" she asked irritated as she turned and caught his blue eyes. She self-consciously plucked at her hair.

"You have nice neck muscles. I'd draw them, but my wrist hurts" he said taking the can from her and placing it against his wrist.

"'You have nice neck muscles'. What a compliment to give a lady" she mocked as she popped her can of soda.

"It's the truth and you aren't a lady. You're a foul-mouthed volcano", he said matter-of-factly. He ignored her glare and continued.

"We're going to do an exercise. It's very simple. Watch" he said staring intently at the passer bys.

"That woman over there. Carrying the shopping bag. Her favorite color is pink. She's engaged to the perfect man, but doesn't love him. She detests her soon to be mother-in-law. She's an accountant and believes that no one understands her. She lives the life of a lonely career woman, wrapped up in the cold comfort of numbers. She has fish, but they die regularly because she forgets to feed them. She only wears heels because a friend told her that all men love women in heels. Her favorite ice cream is pistachio, but everyone would think her strange, so she only eats chocolate, when she's with her friends and fiancée" he finished.

"How do you know all that?" she whispered surprised as she watched the young woman walk by.

"Simple. I used my imagination. It's an exercise intended to tell the lives of people using nothing but their appearance. Go crazy. Your turn."

"Umm…that man. Over there. The one on his phone. Ah…his favorite color is black. Ah…he likes sake and miso soup. He…He's married and wants children, but…he can't have any. So…he goes and sees a doctor and the doctor helps him have kids. And they live happily ever after."

"Jesus, Hino-san. That was boring. And unoriginal. And boring. My turn" he said ignoring her glare.

"The man with the hat. He lives a double life. By day, he's a salary man with a wife and two children. By night, he's a cross dresser, hooking on the streets of Ginza. One night, he meets his sister-in-law when she's out with a group of friends and she recognizes his high nasal voice. His likes peregrine falcons because they're majestic and jasmine rice. When he was in kindergarten, he pooped his pants and never told anyone, thus earning the nickname 'Smelly pants'. Shall I continue?" he asked, grinning wickedly at Rei's peals of laughter.

"Ok, ok. I got it. My turn. The woman in with the orange tan and hot pants. She's the Minister of Finance." Jadeite burst out laughing.

"Is that why the economy's so horrible?" he asked chuckling.

"Shh. Let me finish" she scolded swatting at him.

"She has sixteen children all by different powerful government officials, which is how she got her position. She only likes animals when they're on her plate, in cages, or in her wardrobe. Her favorite colors are anything neon and she likes karaoke and plastic surgery" she finished. Jadeite laughed.

"Nicely done. My turn. The old woman being escorted by the young man. That's her lover."

"But she's ancient!" exclaimed Rei laughing, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Shh. They're looking this way. She may be the closest relative to dust, but she's got damn good hearing. No, no! Don't look! Look at me" he whispered as Rei tried her best to control her laughter.

"I know she's ancient! But I refuse to sell my car! I've had it forever!" said Jadeite loudly for the old woman's benefit. To his credit, she turned around and went about her business.

"Okay, you can stop holding it in" he said chuckling. Rei proceed to laugh loudly.

"You're horrible!" she giggling.

"Mmm" he said in a richly indulgent tone of voice, "I know. Your turn."

"Ok, ok" said Rei looking around for her next victim. They spent the next few hours in this fashion, until it began to get a bit chilly.

"Cold?" he asked her.

"Mmm" she said.

"Well, the crowd's thinning out and it's getting a bit dark. Dinner?" he asked her. She stopped and shivered as she turned towards him.

"I don't know" she said hesitantly.

"I insist. It's on me. I expect nothing in return" he said seriously.

"Alright" she said suspiciously.

"Wonderful. Since I'm paying, I pick. Now shift your ass, Hino-san. I'm starving" he said with false cheer as he jogged towards the car. Rei yelled in righteous indignation and chased after him.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"I'm going to kill you", she hissed for what had to be the tenth time, "How dare you take me here!" Giving her and exasperated look, Jadeite signaled for the waiter with his fork.

"My dear sir. A sharp butcher knife for the young lady at the end of the meal. I only ask that you make it quick and clean, Hino-san. Now shut up and eat your expensive dinner and let me enjoy mine in peace" he said grimly cutting into his steak. He grunted and the water in the glasses danced as Rei jostled the table and kicked him. She smiled sweetly at the waiter.

"He was only joking" she said showing her teeth. The waiter bowed and moved off into the corner. She viciously stabbed at her food with her fork and glared at him. Jadeite was far too busy rubbing his shin to notice.

"Another bruise to add to a growing collection and such a lovely shade of emerald. You have my undying gratitude, Hino-san" he said in an acidic tone of voice. He grunted and the water in the glasses danced once more.

"Really. Hino-san. It's all too much. I don't deserve all this attention and gratitude for feeding you" he said sweetly. This time anticipating her kick, he grabbed her foot and took her sneaker off. Placing it on the table, he continued eating.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked mortified to see her beat up, old sneaker on display.

"You'll get it back at the end of the meal. Try and hold in any urges to use the bathroom. You'll be a sorry sight hopping around on one foot" he said chewing with relish. She intensified her glare. Her amethyst eyes glittered angrily in the candlelight. He paused in his chewing. Framed by the fine china and crystal, he thought that she looked magnificent.

"You know; I really don't know what the fuss is all about. Sure, you're a little underdressed and you look like I dragged you forcibly off the streets to eat with me, but it doesn't matter. People are only staring because you have such lovely eyelashes. Have more wine" he said refilling her glass.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassed I am?" she said angrily as took as a small bite of her food.

"You eat so daintily. It's infuriating and completely at odds with what you're wearing and your angry persona. Wonderful."

"I would like to leave. May I please have my shoe back?" she hissed.

"Mmm. At least stay for dessert. I'll even let you take a to-go meal for the retired yakuza member that I saw sweeping your temple stairs."

"My grandfather is not a retired yakuza member!" she exclaimed. The restaurant quieted. She flushed and he chuckled.

"At least I didn't imagine him to be a cross dresser" he said mischievously. The image of her grandfather cross dressing was too much for her and she laughed.

"I hate you" she said grimly stabbing her fork through a vegetable.

"I'm sure that vegetable hates you more. Not that I blame it" he said taking a long sip of his wine.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"I'll grant him his death wish! I'll kill him! I swear it upon the graves of my ancestors! How dare he! How dare he!" howled Artemis in a fine rage.

"He doesn't even know you can talk. Besides, I like it" said Minako inspecting it with a critical eye.

"There won't be anything left for you to kill when I find him" said Kunzite with murderous intent.

"I really, really like it though" insisted Minako.

"That vain bastard. Son of a bitch. What idiot gives a photo of himself as a housewarming gift?" snapped Kunzite. Minako looked at him surprised. She'd never seen him this angry before.

"There are three photos. One of himself, after he won my case. One of me and him. And one of you feeding Pocky to Artemis, who's in a cast" she said agreeably in a soothing voice.

"Ruined! Ruined!" moaned Artemis.

"Oh stop it, Arty. I love this photo of you" she said annoyed.

"Bastard! It's embarrassing! High ambassador to the Queen, being fed Pocky like…like an infant!! And to top it off, I'm in a body cast! Agh!" said Artemis, digging his claws into the carpeting.

"Don't do that, you'll ruin the carpet" scolded Minako.

"That vase…that vase was a family heirloom!!! It was passed down for generations!! It was the only thing that survived Amika's temper tantrums!" exclaimed Kunzite.

"It only survived because it was ugly" stated Minako firmly, allowing him no illusions.

"My mother, Minako, is going to kill me. I do not doubt this. And he's using it as an umbrella holder!" said Kunzite distressed.

"I told him it was an umbrella holder! I'm sorry! I seriously thought that it was an umbrella holder! Really! It was ugly…and I thought that the only thing that it could possibly be used for was to hold umbrellas!" exclaimed Minako shaking Kunzite by the shoulders.

"Don't touch me, right now. I need to think" he said storming towards the balcony.

"I'll have a fit of animalistic madness and eat the photo" stated Artemis.

"Don't you dare!" exclaimed Minako turning on him. He wilted as he stared mournfully at the photo.

"I really like it. I do. Luna will too. It's very um…manly, you know? Like two manly men enjoying victory" said Minako scooping him up and scratching his head. They both regarded the photos once again.

"I'll kill myself" said Artemis. Minako laughed.

"No, Arty. No killing. I love you" she said rubbing her face in his fur.

"Your love and affection cannot restore my dignity and pride. I'm ruined" he whispered hoarsely.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

They were the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen in the ugliest vase she had ever seen. Somehow the contrast worked. Her mail and grocery bags slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor with an audible crumple. Slowly, she walked towards the flowers and sniffed. The sweetest scent filled her nose and she sneezed.

"Pretty" she sighed, fingering the flowers. There was a card propped on the counter and it was addressed to her. She looked around the lobby of her apartment to see if the culprit was around. Opening the crisp white envelope, she pulled out the card and read:

"Dearest Ami,

I do apologize. I realize I have been rather demanding of late and I promise to be more thoughtful and considerate of you in the future. Please forgive me. Call me whenever you have time, I'll be waiting.

Adoringly yours for as long as you'll put up with me,

Zoicite Alderton

P.S. The owner of the vase called me, livid, claiming all sorts of nonsense, saying I stole it. It's plain to see that anyone would be out of their minds to steal such a thing, because it's ugly. It only happened to catch my eye because it matched the flowers down to the very shade of the petals. I was only thinking of you, my sweet. Anyways, he threatened me with certain and painful dismemberment, and all sorts of gruesome things I won't bother describing to your delicate ears. Getting to the point, whenever the flowers die, feel free to return the vase to me. That is all.

P.P.S. If you happen to hear any odd rumors about missing, rare, prize-winning, bearded irises from the Tokyo Horticultural Gardens, just know that I paid for the flowers, fair and square. Even though the transaction was rather last minute and a little under the table, it was made out in the open in view of the public. (Mainly, a young couple walking around.)

P.P.P.S. Don't be angry."

She laughed. "Ah Kami", she said rubbing her temples, exhausted. Still, they were gorgeous. She decided to come back for them later after she put away her groceries and took care of everything. Funny how easy things in life became if one just went with the flow. I'm still going to scold him for it, though. Horticultural Gardens, indeed. He's nuts, she thought exasperated.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Jadeite, darling!" purred a rich, warm voice.

"Fifi-san!" he said surprised.

"You never call, never write, nary a word, darling, how cruel. How could you do this to me? Hmm?" she scolded.

"I apologize Fifi-san. I've been rather busy" he holding his cell phone against his shoulder as he maneuvered out of the temple parking space.

"Do come and visit. I'm having a little get together on Friday. Just a bunch of us. Do come. I never see you. And bring a friend."

"I actually might have time. I can't promise anything though. When is it?" he asked.

"Eight o' clock. You don't have time to model for me anymore do you?" she asked petulantly.

"No, Fifi-san. You know I hate cameras" he said sadly.

"Mmm. Shame. You're beautiful darling. Well, I must run. Stay in touch, darling. I do worry so."

"Mmm. I will. I love you."

"I love you too, darling. Goodbye."

"Goodbye" he said hanging up and sighing. At the red light, he rolled his aching shoulder. He had been ignoring her of late, due to the business with Rei, he thought guiltily.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

So I was surfing through the internet and saw this article: /2008/01/20/paris-fashion-week-yves-saint-laurent-collection-fallwinter-20082009-menswear-runway-review/ (The site won't let me type up the webpage.) :(

I immediately decided that Jadeite would be wearing the first outfit on the page, when he met with Rei on the stairs. The rest were too colorful. He's elegant, not a parakeet. Lol. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy.

10:00 A.M. on a Tuesday

She eyed the rising level of the milk. If it boiled over, it would cause a mess and form a thin skin, which she hated. Just the thought of having to pick it out made her wrinkle her nose in distaste. She would also burn the bottom of the pot if she wasn't careful. She stirred it and lowered the heat some.

Makoto leaned over the stove and shifted her weight onto one foot. She was wearing her favorite pink pajama pants with the green frogs, now wrinkled and in need of washing. They were fuzzy from so many years of use. She'd had them forever and she didn't feel right unless she was wearing them at certain times. They were the emergency flag sign, as Ami called them, signaling that she was sick or worse. The matching tank top broke a strap last week and she'd had to get a new one. She wasn't sure about the new tank top though. Makoto would have to return it, as it was too tight and stretched across her breasts in an unflattering manner. She tugged at the tight material and continued her absent-minded stirring, her foot listlessly tapping.

'Really, when was the last time I've had a chance to do this? To really relax', she thought, tilting her head back towards the ceiling. Simply put, Makoto was exhausted. Waitressing was hard work, especially when one just finished the breakfast-lunch-dinner shifts for a week straight. 151, 500 yen every two weeks was good money, though. She needed at least 3,029,300 yen a year for school and she was so achingly close to her goal of paying for culinary school. It would be worth the exhaustion. She was sure of it. She would probably have to take a two month vacation to sleep off the effects though.

Sunlight filtered through her lace curtains and hit the leaves of her house plants, turning the corner of her apartment dedicated to her plants into a veritable lush, green, paradise. She smiled at the peace that the plants invoked in her, as she turned off the stove. Carefully pouring the milk into a cup to avoid spillage, she stirred in several spoonfuls of chai and chocolate mix, and took a tentative sip.

'Delicious', she thought, almost weak with the need to sit.

Her legs were aching from being on her feet all day long. Ami's advice for aching calves involved soaking in a warm bath with Epsom salt. Minako's advice involved a pair of strong hands attached to one Nephrite Watase. Needless to say, she'd be opting for the Epsom salt tonight.

She sank gratefully into her divan and pulled her comforter around her. A moment later, the phone rang and she sighed, reaching for it.

"Mako-chan!" came the despairing cry.

Makoto froze. That voice. That tone. That note. It was Minako. And she wanted something.

"Yes, Mina-chan," she said, the epitome of the rock of patience.

"It's so…ugly!"

"What's so ugly?"

"I'm trying desperately to get rid of this ugly vase and Kunzite refuses because it's been passed down for generations or something. It's throwing the décor of my apartment into complete chaos and messing up the chi and feng shui and stuff. You have to help me think of a place for it. I'm begging you. I leave tomorrow and I won't be able to get on the plane knowing that this…this thing has taken over my apartment," said Minako tearfully.

"Ah…Mina-chan," groaned Makoto. If only you knew, she thought, wincing as she stretched her legs and shifted the phone to a more comfortable position.

"Okay, I'll sweeten the deal," said Minako, thinking fast.

"Mmm?" asked Makoto, setting her mug down and burrowing deeper into the covers.

"We'll go out."

"Mmm…nah…" she murmured as she slowly closed her emerald eyes. She rubbed her face against the pillow and smiled. She could hear the wheels practically turning in Minako's head.

"Okay. We'll stay in!"

"Okay…and?" teased Makoto, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"And…I'll to come pick you up!"

"You can't drive, Mina-chan. Remember?"

"Umm…I'll follow all the traffic regulations listed under the Tokyo Public Ordinances, Sections 6-10," promised Minako.

"I'm listening…"she trailed off half-heartedly.

"And we can order in, while I pack and stuff. I'll even pay! Mako-chan, please, you have no idea!"

"Alright. I'll do it," said Makoto caving reluctantly to her friend's pleading.

"Yay!" crowed Minako.

"Yeah, yay," echoed Makoto, less enthusiastically, as she opened her eyes. 'Augh, I'm dead tired, but I haven't had a chance to hang out with Minako in so long', she thought, coming out from under the covers and reaching for the mug of chocolate chai.

"I'll be there in an hour or so," said Minako cheerfully.

"An hour?" repeated Makoto, her voice sounding tinny as she drank from her mug.

"Yeah, my car's impounded for a year; Kunzite took his to work, so I'm taking the bus and then driving your car to my place."

Makoto choked on her drink.

"Makoto? You okay?" the blonde asked worriedly as she heard the sound of wheezing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" asked Makoto incredulously.

"I'm not crazy, Makoto. I know you love your car. Don't worry I'll take good care of it. Besides, you'll be right next to me in the passenger's seat. What could possibly go wrong?" asked Minako, cheerfully unconcerned.

"Ahh…yeah. Well, Mina-chan. It's you. Anything could go wrong," said Makoto, sighing.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Alright, you called me out here. Why?" asked Rei, staring him down from the steps of the temple. She clenched the handle of the broom reflexively. He was leaning against the car, looking debonair, arms crossed, and an envelope in one hand. For once, his hair was combed, and he looked rather angelic in the gray suit he was wearing. In a rather feminine twist, he was wearing a dusky, light pink vest, a white dress shirt and a gray plaid tie, shot through with red wine threads. Chestnut brown shoes, polished to a high gleam, completed the ensemble. Rei couldn't help but feel a little drab in her miko's attire. 'Where is he going that he's so over dressed?' she thought, curious. He seemed lost in thought, staring at the ground with a serious mien.

"I have to catch a flight to Hokkaido and run some errands today," he said finally, "so I'll make this short. I need to make sure that the movie will get off the ground without a hitch. If I'm not there, there's no telling what liberties they might take with the storyline. One thing that makes me popular as an author is that the movies based on the manga are as faithful to the original storyline as possible. I'll be in and out of the city. I won't be able to meet with you as often," he said, looking up at her.

"Oh," she said, not quite sure what to make of this turn of events. 'It doesn't matter,' she thought, tossing her bangs out of her eyes with a shake of her head.

"So what?" she asked rudely as she stared down her nose at him.

"That doesn't mean you won't be able to finish it by yourself. I expect to see some progress whenever we do get a chance to meet," he added.

"Of course! Who do you think I am? I won't need you around to hold my hand!" she exclaimed scornfully.

"I know, but you might need some inspiration. That's why I'm giving you this," he said, stretching out his hand. Setting the broom on the steps, she gathered her skirt, walked down the stairs and took the envelope from him. Opening it up, she peered inside and pulled out a set of keys.

"Oh…" she said, shocked speechless.

"I've already informed the doorman and the desk aide of your coming and going. Don't burn the place down. Don't steal anything. Don't have any wild parties or Romanesque orgies. Don't go snooping and leak information about my private life to the tabloids, etc, etc. Basically, you use my place as an inspirational commune of sorts. Understand?"

"House sitting? I have things to do. I'm not house-sitting for you; I don't care what pretty words you wrap it up in. Inspirational commune. Get someone else to water your plants," stated Rei, shoving the keys into his chest. Startled, he reflexively clasped the envelope to chest. She turned and started to walk away.

"I'm not asking you to house-sit for me! That would require you to stay over, and I don't want you inhabiting my apartment! I don't have any plants or pets so there's no need for me to ask you to house sit! I'm doing you a favor! Take the keys, and if you use them, fine. If you don't, that's fine too," he said, frustrated, as he shook the envelope at her.

"I already told you! I don't need you to hold my hand!" snapped Rei, turning with blazing eyes.

"Listen, Hino-san, I'm trying to give you all the available tools you need in order to make this story a success! Some authors can only work under certain environments. Until you figure out what specific environment you work best in, I suggest you the take keys and use what's available to you!" he shouted.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Why are you yelling at me?" shouted Rei.

"Because you're yelling at me! You're an ungrateful, stubborn creature you know. You obviously can't see when someone is trying to help you, because you're too damn distrusting!" he said angrily. His chest heaved with emotion, and making a disgusted sound, he walked a little ways away. Rei watched him, surprised, as he took several deep breaths to cool himself down.

"Okay. Okay. Let's stop arguing for a minute," he said, walking back over to her.

"Alright," she said coolly. He folded his arms and stood against the car. They stared at each other for some minutes.

"I'm not doing it. You're holding something back. I can tell," she calmly announced, after some moments had passed.

He gritted his teeth.

"Just take the damn keys!" he bellowed, losing his temper.

"No! I don't want to!" she screamed back. He walked further away this time, muttering to himself and kicking gravel angrily, his hands on his hips. She watched him calm himself again and head back.

"Stop scuffing your shoes. If we keep this up, you'll walk all the way to Hokkaido and back before you make me agree," she said, glaring at him. His mouth twitched, amused at the image she presented.

"Alright. Let's try this again. Hino-san, take the keys, please," he said gently, taking her hands and looking into her eyes.

Silence.

"Hakumoro-san, go to hell. Please," she said in a gentler tone than his.

"And don't touch me!" she added violently, flinging his hands off of hers. He placed his hands on his hips and breathed exasperatedly.

"Why are you so…so…Argh!" he finished, gritting his teeth. Unfazed, Rei stared him down. He looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

"Alright. Alright. I'll give you the key to the sauna," he said, pulling it off of his key ring and placing it in the envelope.

"I knew it!" she yelled, snatching it from him triumphantly and sprinting up the stairs. Pausing only to pick up her broom, she continued her head long dash up the stairs, not bothering to look back.

"Hey! Get back here! Manipulator! Witch!" he screamed after her. In an uncharacteristic move, she spun around at the top of stairs and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah, real nice Hino-san!" he snapped, making sure his voice carried and she could hear him. Getting into his car, he slammed the door and hugged the steering wheel as he stared out into space. His chin sat on the rim of steering wheel as he pouted.

Frowning thoughtfully, he said to himself, "That was cute. I could use that," as he pulled out his notebook and scribbled frantically.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"I have arrived!" Minako exclaimed, posing dramatically in the doorway, arms akimbo and head tilted back.

"Hey," she greeted Minako in a rather lackluster manner, "give me a minute." She shuffled to the divan and folded the comforter and pillow. Minako gasped and walked closer to Makoto.

"Makoto! Oh no! Not the froggy pajamas! Are you okay? Have a seat! Wait a minute…you're not sick or anything, are you? Is it contagious?" she queried, frowning as she edged away from Makoto.

"Gee. Thanks for the concern. I am diseased. It's called hard work, and it's very catching," retorted Makoto sarcastically. Minako laughed.

"Aww. Come here. Huggles!" Minako said brightly as she wrapped her arms around Makoto.

"Mmm. Thanks," Makoto murmured, picking up the pillow and comforter and hugging her with one arm.

"Are you taking that with you?" asked Minako, with some surprise.

"Yup. And I'm not moving an inch from the couch. You get to do all the lifting. When you pack, I'm moving to your bed," stated Makoto.

"That's fine. You look half-dead anyways. You could probably use the break. Let's go then," said Minako, taking the comforter from her and bundling it up under one arm. Sighing, Makoto looked longingly at her apartment before shutting the door. They trooped down the stairs and Minako filled her in on everything that had happened.

"Oh! And Rei's dating my boss! Well, they say they aren't dating, and he's really not my boss, but I sense something between them, you know?"

"Rei and a guy?" asked Makoto incredulously.

"I know! And they've been seeing each other almost every day since Saturday," said Minako gleefully.

"Huh. He must be something," said Makoto, impressed despite her fatigue. They walked outside, and she winced as the bright sunlight hit her eyes. She shaded her eyes in annoyance.

"Maybe I should stay. It's too bright, Mina-chan. I'm the walking dead, remember? I can't handle it," she said to Minako, squinting hard.

"Come on. No excuses. You have to help me, Martha Stewart," Minako replied, grabbing her hand and all but dragging her to the car.

"I wish I _was_ Martha Stewart. I bet she never has to carry heavy serving trays and refill a million glasses of Kendall Jackson Chardonnay and Pinot Grio," she complained, allowing herself to be tugged along.

"That's why, when you get into your career field, you'll be better than Martha Stewart, because she never had to do those types of things," reassured Minako, getting into car and buckling her seatbelt.

"I hope so," she replied.

Makoto tilted the passenger's side seat back and arranged the comforter around her. Placing the pillow where the headrest was, she buckled her seatbelt. Meanwhile, Minako started the car and fiddled with the radio until she found a station to her liking. Humming along with the song, she made an abortive attempt to pull into traffic. With a squeal of brakes, the Toyota Camry behind her angrily blared its horn. She beeped back.

"Sorry! Didn't check the rearview mirror," she said, sheepishly apologizing as she waved the car on. Revving its engine angrily, the driver sped past her.

"Ahhh! I hate getting out of parallel parking spaces," wailed Minako, after her third fruitless attempt.

"I'm fine. I promise," she said, laughing at the frazzled look Makoto was giving her from under the comforter. She laughed harder.

"Makoto! Don't do that! You look like a scared nun with the comforter around your face like that," she said, laughing uncontrollably.

"If you want, I can do it. At this rate, we'll never leave, you know," said Makoto sighing.

"I'm telling you! I'm fine! I need the practice anyways. Augh! Let me through!! Evil people!! Most of you are salary men with no lives. Why are you rushing back to work on your lunch breaks?" she huffed, frustrated.

"Yes, the peasants are so inconsiderate, aren't they?" said Makoto, rolling her eyes as she laid her head on the pillow.

"Huh?" said Minako, looking at her, confused and trying to pull out of the parking space at the same time.

"Minako, the road!" shouted Makoto, sitting up in alarm as a car blared it horn. The driver of the blue Honda Accord threw up his hands in disgust.

"Thanks for letting me through!" said Minako cheerfully, going through without the other driver's permission. For her pains, she received a shaken fist and an angry horn. Minako rolled down the window and waved.

"Tell me you can find the way to your apartment from here," came Makoto's muffled voice from the blanket.

Minako rolled up the window cheerfully as she hummed.

"Yup! Don't you worry! I'll get us there in no time," she said with a small conspiratorial grin as she peered over at Makoto.

Makoto, for her part, was firmly entrenched within her comforter fortress.

"Just tell me when we get there. And don't kill me. Please. Ami says I have a bright culinary future ahead of me and she's always right," came the muffled voice.

"Don't worry! Makoto! You won't have to lift a finger today!" said Minako, heartily slapping the pile on the passenger's seat.

"Augh! Minako! Both hands on the steering wheel! Please!!" begged Makoto, as the car swerved shakily. For this special request, her auburn frizzled head made an appearance.

"Mm-hm," said Minako, sighing happily and settling into the dizzying power of the driver's seat. It had been far too long. She changed the station again and turned on the heat in a dazzling display of her autonomous power. Makoto put her head back into her cocoon and sighed.

Biting her lip, Minako quickly pulled into a parking space.

"We're here," Minako declared with mock solemnity, quickly snagging the keys of the car and running out.

Within her chamber of cotton, Makoto frowned as the car door was hastily slammed shut. 'So soon?' she thought suspiciously. The sound of Minako's heels running frantically away prompted her to poke her head out of her cotton roll. What she saw made every aching muscle in her body go rigid with shock.

Safely away from the car, Minako smiled happily as the scent of cookies and other baked amenities floated to her senses. 'Kami, I love this place,' she thought. The bell tinkled softly as the door shut behind her, and she stood for a moment taking in the atmosphere.

"Welcome to the Jade Tree Bakery," greeted the young girl behind the counter.

"Hi! Let's see…Is the owner in?" asked Minako, as she first pondered her question.

"Yes, he's in the back," answered the girl.

"Wonderful! Perfect, perfect," purred Minako, oozing mischief. The blonde bent and looked at the display cases of baked goods with critical blue eyes. She took in the colors, shapes, and flavors of the displayed desserts. With her hands behind her back, she slowly strutted along the length of glass display, her heels clicking slowly with each measured step.

She straightened suddenly, "I want…that one, this one, that one, this one, that one, this one, and that one," she said, pointing at her choices.

"How, how many?" stammered the girl, blinking in amazement as she held a bag in one hand and a pair of tongs in the other.

"Why…the all of the trays, of course."

"Huh?" said the girl, shocked.

"Seven's my lucky number. And I'll need a big strong man to help me carry them all to the car. Where is that lovely owner of yours?" asked Minako, smiling widely.

Now fully appraised of what she was in for, Makoto fumed. She and the rest of the girls had told Minako time and time again that any and all matchmaking attempts were unwelcome. Minako always got her 

way, though. And it was usually through some sneaky underhanded method. She was worse than Rei and clothing.

This was ridiculous. She was a mess. Her hair was frizzled, she looked dead tired, she was wearing her fuzzy, flannel, froggy, pink, pajama pants, and a tight-fitting tank top that revealed far too much. At least with the other abortive matchmaking attempts, Makoto had been given a chance to look halfway decent. 'I need a plan!' she thought desperately. Knowing Minako as well as she did, she knew a certain baker would be paying a little visit to the car.

A flash of inspiration hit her. It was crazy, but it just might work.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The Plan

1. Hide.

2. Throttle Minako.

3. Go home.

4. Sleep.

Perfect.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"You know my friend, the tall, leggy, sexy one, with the reddish brownish hair?" she was saying as she looked up at him. Minako had her elbows on the counter, a golden strand of hair wrapped around a finger as she watched Nephrite hard at work. She lifted her right foot to scratch an itchy spot on her left ankle. The clients behind her shifted impatiently and one man leaned out of the line to get a closer look at her legs.

"Who?" he asked, frowning, as he looked up in the middle of feverishly wrapping up the trays of baked goods. Minako's unexpected purchase had caused a shortage in his stock, and he would have to work hard to restock and bake to recoup the loss.

"Makoto Kino," she said, slightly disappointed at his poor memory. She pressed on regardless.

"Oh yeah, the bitter one," he said, going back to the wrapping.

"Ah, ha, ha," she said, laughing uncomfortably. That was one way to describe Makoto's attitude towards him. She paused for breath.

"Well, she's sick. Awful condition. Fevers, chills, everything. She's miserable. She can barely bake, you know, so I'm buying this for her to make her feel better," she said worriedly. Nephrite looked at her wide eyes and frowned.

"You're buying seven trays of baked goods for a sick person?" he asked, incredulously.

"To make her feel better," added Minako, hoping he'd be impressed with her charity.

"I appreciate your large purchase, but you should get her some tea with honey instead," he said. He turned to the cashier and requested for her to make some chamomile with honey.

"Free of charge. Since you're buying so much," he added with a slight smile.

"Of course," chirped Minako, with a smile. She patiently waited for the tea to be made. As soon as it was ready, Nephrite held the door open for Minako and she thanked him. 'Such a gentleman', she thought, pleased.

"So what does she have?" he asked her as they walked to the car.

"Huh?" said Minako, jumping slightly. "Oh… the doctor says it's, um…" She frowned as she desperately racked her brain for something that sounded vaguely threatening.

"Ty…something. Typh…something. Um…"

A look of surprise flashed across his features.

"Typhoid?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Isn't that serious?"

"Nah…she's strong. She'll get over it," said Minako in a flippantly cheerful voice.

He eyed her warily.

"Isn't it contagious?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Is it?" she murmured innocently. She winced.

By now, they had approached the car. She opened the trunk with the car keys, and he helped her place the things in the trunk. She thanked him as he turned to walk back in the shop. Minako watched him go with a slight look of regret crossing her features. He didn't even bother to check in on Makoto! She paused and mentally slapped her forehead. Of course! She forgot to mention that Makoto was in the car. Dropping her keys as she fumbled with the car door lock, she bent down to pick them up. Her eye caught a flash of fuzzy pink.

Placing the tea on the roof of the car, she smiled, tut-tutting to herself… and let out a small shriek of dismay.

In the process of walking away, Nephrite paused. He grimaced, torn between the amount of customers in the store and the risk he ran of alienating the client who had made such a large purchase. Coupled with the fact that he couldn't ignore a screaming female, Nephrite made his decision, spun around, and ran towards Minako with concern etched on his face.

She was standing by the car, pointing to the comforter and pillow, horror contorting her lovely features. Nephrite peered, at the tangle of bedding in the car, with a confused look on his handsome features.

Minako took a deep breath in order to add the appropriate note of panic and quivering in her voice.

"She's gone!! You have to help me find her!! She's sick!! There's no telling what may have happened to her!! Quick, I'll go look over there and you look…um… under the car!" she said excitedly as she ran away, her heels clicking at a quick measured pace. He watched her go.

"Under the car?" he repeated to himself.

Nephrite bent down.

Makoto held her breath.

He got down on his hands and knees.

She scrunched her eyes shut.

He craned his head.

She prayed.

He smiled.

"Hi there," he said amicably.

"Hi," she responded, opening her eyes and staring fixedly at the dirty, rusted underside of her car. Faintly, she could hear Minako's cries of, "Makoto!! Makoto!! Where are you?!"

"How's it going?" he asked interested.

"Good," she said tersely, her eyes glaring at the metal.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Oh," he said.

Silence.

"I'm checking for oil leakage," she said to break the silence. He watched, fascinated, as a blush slowly crept up her neck.

"Find any?" he asked, mildly interested.

"As a matter of fact, I did," she lied.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Funny," he said.

"Oh?"

"Mmm. Yeah," he said, clearing his throat.

"You're looking at the wrong end of the car. Oil leaks usually come from the hood. You're facing the trunk," he explained.

"I know. It's a serious leak. I'm going to fix it," she said, blushing and further implicating herself.

"Right now? All by yourself?" he asked in mock disbelief.

"Yes!" she said desperately, squeezing her eyes shut. She might as well go all the way and fully throw herself into the lie. Maybe he would leave. 'Go away! Go away!' she thought intensely.

"I have some chewing gum. You can use it to plug up the giant hole where the oil is coming from," he said, holding out the packet.

She turned her head to glare at him and began the degrading process of climbing out from under the car. With every loose piece of gravel that bit into her skin and clung to her pants, she realized anew how completely her plan had failed. She should have hid behind the bakery. A hand came into her line of vision and she blinked at it surprised.

"Here, let me help you," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out from under the car. He looked studiously away as she brushed herself and made herself decent. She folded her arms across her chest in an attempt to not call attention to her cleavage. To his credit, his eyes remained fixed on her face.

"You shouldn't be trying to fix your oil leaks with gum when you have typhoid. You may get even sicker. Here, drink this," he said, handing her the tea.

"Makoto!! Where are you?" the sound of keening desperation rose and fell. Makoto might have been touched if it wasn't for the fact that Minako told the most outrageous lies.

"Ty-typhoid?!" she gasped, spluttering on her tea.

"Mmm. It's what you have," he gently reminded her.

Embrace the lie.

"Oh, sure, severe case," she said, sipping her tea.

"I heard it was mild," he said off-handedly. She coughed.

Silence.

"Makoto!! Makoto!!" came the cry, rivaling that of the more famous _A_ _Streetcar Named Desire_.

Embrace the lie.

"It varies, you know. It's like arthritis. On and off. Comes and goes. Severe and mild," she said with admirable aplomb.

"Oh yeah, I've heard something like that," said Nephrite as he watched Minako run towards them with the stumbling, awkward grace of a marathon runner on their last legs.

"Makoto!"

Makoto stiffened.

"Thank goodness! Where was she?" Minako gasped, panting as she threw herself against the car. Her sides heaved and she placed her hands on knees.

"That's no good. You'll get side stitches like that. You have to place your hands on top of your head and walk it off," said Nephrite severely.

"Where-Where was she?" repeated Minako breathlessly, following Nephrite's directions and walking around.

"Under the car, just like you said, surprisingly enough," he said, clearing his throat once more.

"Thank you so much! I looked everywhere for her," said Minako, much recovered after some moments.

"Everywhere?" he asked disbelievingly as he scanned the small store property.

"Everywhere," repeated Minako emphatically.

"Took you a while," he observed, staring up into the sky innocently.

"I searched the dumpster. She might have fallen in," said Minako with perfect seriousness.

"Mmm," said Nephrite, squinting up into the sky, "I've heard something like that's happened before."

"Really?" asked Minako disbelievingly. "Who in the world would be dumb enough to fall into a dumpster?"

"Who indeed," intoned Nephrite. Makoto had had enough.

"Minako," she said meaningfully.

"Oh, right! Your typhus! We have to get you inside! You might wander off again," said Minako severely. She took Makoto's arm and tucked it firmly under hers, acting as if she would wander off in mid-conversation.

"Typhus too?" said Nephrite, raising his eyebrows.

"Typhus Type I and Type II," replied Minako, shaking her head. She sighed and looked sadly at Makoto, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry," said Nephrite sympathetically to Makoto.

"Err…mmm," mumbled Makoto into her tea as she was led away by a clucking Minako.

"Poor thing, I've known her since middle school," said Minako to Nephrite as she shut the door. Makoto immediately retreated to the relatively less embarrassing shelter of her cocoon.

"Health is such a fickle thing. With Typhoid and Typhus I and II floating around," said Nephrite placidly.

"Thank you for everything. Who knows how I would have found her?" said Minako with a tremulous smile.

"I'm sure you would have been fine," he said ironically, walking over Makoto's side. He tapped the window. Slowly, she lowered the comforter until only her green eyes and the bridge of her nose showed. He waved at her. She wriggled her fingers and slid back under the comforter.

"Goodbye, Watase-san," said Minako, waving.

"Take care, Aino-san," he said, backing away. He watched them drive away, and went back inside laughing.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" said Minako at the red light.

"Augh!" growled Makoto as she began to throw a fit underneath the blankets.

"Oh, come on," said Minako seriously.

Makoto's head popped out.

"I'm so embarrassed!! I-I…If you ever pull a stunt like that again," threatened Makoto with vengeance in her eyes. Minako smiled at her, unfazed and full of good cheer.

"I think he likes you," she stated emphatically.

Makoto took a deep breath, decided that it wasn't worth it, and slid back under the covers. Once Minako got an idea in her head about matchmaking, there was no stopping her. 'The thing is, she's always right,' thought Makoto, biting her nail.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Hino Rei! Where are my clothes? Hmm? I need them! All of them! I'm leaving to shoot the film and I can't go looking like a beggar! You have all my clothes and then some! Oh, and Makoto says that Ami says to give back her indecent blue dress," said Minako over the phone.

Rei gritted her teeth. She had been expecting something like this for some time. One day, everyone would come and downsize her wardrobe and take their things back. It was only fair. Still…

"I don't have any of your clothes or Ami's dress, Minako. I don't know what you're talking about," replied Rei, sniffing in disdain. Cradling the phone against her shoulder, she continued to feed Phobos and Deimos.

"Thief! Oh, and Makoto agrees; she says you're a kleptomaniac when it comes to nice clothes," said Minako smugly.

'Time to try a different tactic,' Rei thought worriedly.

"Alright. I'll loan you some of my clothes, since you insist, Minako. But I expect them in good shape and to be returned as soon as you're done filming the movie. Got it? Where are you guys anyways?"

"We're headed to my place to pack, and Makoto's going to do the Martha Stewart thing and help me find a place for this ugly vase that's an heirloom in Kunzite's family. We're not going to go out. Makoto's exhausted. You should see her," said Minako worriedly.

"I'll be heading over there shortly. You should see if Usagi isn't busy and pick her up if she's not. I have a surprise for you guys," she said slyly.

"Oh? I like surprises! What is it?" queried Minako.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise," snapped Rei, hanging up. She sighed, frowning, as she continued to feed Phobos and Deimos.

"Argh! I like Minako's heels!" she cried out, frustrated.

Phobos, the more spirited of the two ravens, cocked a beady eye in her direction. Deimos, startled by her outburst, flapped several feet away with a slight caw.

"Come back ,Deimos. I'm sorry," she laughed good-naturedly, well aware of her guardian's shy nature. Deimos cautiously hopped forward pecked at the ground, unsure of the situation.

"I'm ok. Sorry I startled you, okay?" said Rei kindly. She dumped the rest of the feed on the ground and brushed any stray seeds off her hands. Picking up the bucket, she headed through the familiar wood paneled hallway and towards her room.

Once there, she changed into a pair of dark blue jeans with black flats and a loose, black, off the shoulder shirt. She then took out three suitcases and began the heart wrenching process of emptying her closets of Minako's belongings. Belatedly, she realized that she was wearing Minako's jeans, and so she changed out of those, too. She opted for black slacks instead, and then changed her mind because her outfit, to use Minako's words, screamed funeral.

'Khaki it is,' she thought, inspecting herself in the mirror.

'No, beige would go better,' she decided and then changed. It too didn't feel right. She peeled off her outfit and threw it on the floor in a fit of anger. She breathed slowly in order to calm herself. Something was bothering her and she had no idea of what it could be. Nothing seemed to be going right so far.

After packing up Minako's things and Ami's blue dress, she surveyed the contents of her now emptier closet. Minako had once told her that every outfit started with shoes. Minako may have been getting confused, as she usually did, but the mantra always seemed to work for Minako when it came to choosing outfits, so Rei decided to start with the shoes. She pulled a pair of dark brown knee high boots from her closet and a pair of dark blue jeans. A purple, wine colored sweater completed the ensemble. She'd keep it simple today. A scarf of the same color went around her neck and she hesitated, but then decided to bring her bag of makeup. A white knee length peacoat wrapped around her would keep her warm, in case the temperature decided to drop tonight.

"Grandfather, goodbye," she said.

"Mm," he replied and then looked up from the ofuda scrolls he was making.

"I thought you were too old to run away," he said, jokingly referring to the amount of luggage she was carrying. Rei immediately went on the defensive at the unwelcome remark. When she had first arrived at the temple as a child, she'd attempted to run away in order to make her way back to her father's. Not to specifically live with him, but to give him a severe tongue lashing on family relations. Her grandfather had stopped her with those very same words. It was an unpleasant memory, and it didn't improve her mood any. She scowled, stung, and walked out without replying.

He blinked in surprise and she left.

"My, my," he muttered to himself as he returned to his task.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Well was I right or was I right?" she asked triumphantly throwing out her hand to point out the object on display.

"It's hideous," breathed Makoto as she bent down to get a better look at it.

"It's ugly," stated Usagi frowning as she munched on a chocolate crossiant.

"The emperor himself commissioned this. The guy who made this hung himself in shame when it came out of the oven. And then his assistant took over and painted it with the prettiest blue glaze he could find and presented it to the emperor. The emperor then had the assistant beheaded, and gave the vase as a gift to his least favored minister, who happens to be Kunzite's ancestor. It's known as the Potter's Misfortune. Or at least that's what Kunzite says," said Minako.

Silence.

"Well?" Minako asked expectantly. Usagi regarded Makoto with interest.

"I've looked all over your apartment for a place to put the vase," began Makoto.

"And," asked Minako breathlessly.

"And the vase must be put in the most appropriate place," said Makoto getting up and going over to the couch.

"Which is?" asked Usagi with curiosity eating at her.

"In the coat closet, on the top shelf, in the corner, where no one will ever see it," came Makoto's sleepy muffled voice from underneath the comforter.

Silence.

"Makoto! You're a genius!" squealed Minako, pouncing on the lump underneath the comforter. The lump squirmed and moaned at the sudden undesired weight that had been added.

"You should have your own show!" said Usagi, awed.

"Thanks, I need a nap," said Makoto tiredly, as she tried to buck Minako off in vain.

"Okay, okay," said Minako, raising her fingers to her lips, in an unprecedented act of mercy. Usagi nodded and smiled and they both tiptoed to the closet and shoved the vase in the darkest corner they could find. From there, they made their way to the bedroom, and Usagi judged Minako's outfit choices.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

It took her forty-five minutes to get to Minako's by bus. She had plenty of time to think or not. She chose not to and so her mind went blank and her eyes unseeing as she looked out the grimy bus window. The trees passed by in blurs, which slowed and sped up according to the whim of the passengers alighting and descending the bus and the flow of traffic. In her hand, she unconsciously clenched the keys, oblivious to the fact that they were cutting into her palm.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Does this scream 'actress-who-wants-to- get-ahead-by-sleeping-with-the-director?'" asked Minako, holding up a shirt. Usagi was sprawled on the bed and smiled softly at the question that Minako had been asking for the past hour.

"No, Minako. I think it looks very ladylike," said Usagi, reassuring.

"Catherine Hepburn lady or Audrey Hepburn lady?"

"Who?"

"Never mind," she said, sighing and tossing it in the "pack" pile. Her cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her back pocket.

"Aino Minako, actress extraordinaire, speaking," she said in a brisk professional tone.

"Is the actress extraordinaire going to help me? Or do I have to lug up these suitcases by myself?" came the amused voice.

"Darling!" purred Minako. She covered the mouthpiece and stage whispered to Usagi:

"It's Rei, and she's in a good mood!"

Usagi laughed and asked, "How long will that last?"

"Shall we go downstairs and see?" replied Minako, pulling Usagi up from the bed.

"We're coming, my love," said Minako cheerfully.

"I'll be waiting," Rei said, hanging up. Usagi and Minako tip toed through the living room and raced down the flights of stairs to the lobby. They burst through the fire escape door, startling the desk aide seated at the lobby. With unrestrained squeals, they showered Rei with hugs and airy kisses on cheeks. She returned them with equal enthusiasm, and feeling infinitely better, set off across the lobby to the elevator.

"I see you know the drill with the elevator," commented Minako, when she noticed the doors wide open and awaiting them.

"The first thing I did when I walked in was press that elevator button. You pay so much for this apartment and the elevator takes ages," complained Rei.

"How have you been?" asked Usagi, looking at Rei.

"Oh, you know, the usual temple, manga, temple," said Rei breezily as they walked in.

The elevator shut and Minako pressed the button for her floor.

"So what's the surprise?" asked Minako.

Rei displayed the dangling keys between her thumb and index finger. They hung there glittering in the elevator light.

"He's going to be out of town, so I get the run of his apartment. He has a sauna." She let the statement hang in the still air. Two pairs of blue eyes widened perceptibly.

"No way!" shrieked Usagi.

"Way," drawled Rei, flipping her hair over one shoulder.

"Ha! Rei! You're amazing! This is perfect! Thank you!" said Minako, hugging her best friend.

"I know. I figured Makoto needs it the most out of all of us," said Rei, frowning.

"She's exhausted, fell right asleep," said Usagi biting her lip.

"Where'd she put the vase?" asked Rei.

"In the closet," said Minako, her eyes glittering with mischief. Rei burst out laughing as the elevator doors slid open. They walked out and stifled their laughter into snickers, as Minako opened the door.

"Shh," said Usagi as they crept silently in.

Rei set the suitcase down and tiptoed over to where her friend lay slumbering. She lifted the comforter and tenderly brushed Makoto's hair out of face. Makoto stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

"Hey Mako. We're going to a sauna. Wanna come?" said Usagi, walking over and crouching on the ground.

"Mmm. Okay. Just give me a minute," Makoto acquiesced.

"Yay!" said Minako hopping up and down.

"Yeah, yay," repeated Makoto crankily.

"Keep it down, Minako," snapped Rei.

Minako grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry!" she said, picking up two suitcases and dancing into her bedroom. She twirled on her toes in sheer joy and her blonde hair spun around her. The suitcases banged audibly in the door frame and she fell with a thud, startled out of her spinning.

"That one hasn't changed since middle school," declared Rei, thoroughly annoyed at Minako's antics.

"Hmm. Mmm," said Makoto, making noises of agreement. Her eyes slid shut again as Usagi and Rei trooped into the bedroom with the remaining suitcase between them.

Minako ran Rei through the battery.

"Catherine Hepburn," stated Rei.

Minako picked up another outfit.

"Catherine Zeta-Jones," stated Rei.

And another.

"Penelope Cruz. Put it away. If I ever see you wearing that slinky black thing, and it isn't on a date, I'll hit you. Hard," said Rei firmly.

Minako laughed and carelessly tossed it on the ground.

It took ten minutes for her to solidly choose her wardrobe and another hour before they wrangled the mess on floor back into the closet.

"There," said Minako, satisfied with the results.

"Let's go! Let's go!" said Usagi, dying to see her first Abyss, also known as Hakumoro-san's apartment.

They dashed out the bedroom, grabbing extra towels, combs, makeup, and clothes.

"Mako. Ready?" asked Rei kindly.

"Argh!" said Makoto, crawling out of her cocoon unwillingly.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Kami-sama! It's-It's," stammered Minako.

Usagi took it all in with wide eyes and Makoto with sleepy eyes.

"Sauna," murmured Makoto.

"We'll have to find it. Stick with me and don't get lost. We might even get to go snooping afterwards," said Rei evilly as she eyed the enormous apartment.

Squeals of approval from Usagi and Minako could be heard throughout the apartment. They started checking the first few doors, and it was Makoto who stumbled across the first office. She turned white as a sheet and slammed the door shut. They turned from the search to look at her pale face, sick with disgust, and her widened eyes.

"Let me see!" crowed Minako, racing to the door and throwing it open. She flipped on the light in order to shine light into every dusty, paper covered crevice and whistled.

"Oh, oh. He's good. I can't even touch this on my worst day of dirtiness. This office beats out three months of me not cleaning my apartment," she said, nodding her head with admiration.

"I-I need to sit down. Kami, shut the door Minako, before I get a broom and start cleaning. Ugh, I can't look it," said Makoto, shuddering.

"My mother would have shot me," said Usagi.

"The others are worse," said Rei smugly. Makoto sucked in her breath, speechless.

"There are more?!" chorused Usagi and Minako. They both proceeded to run down the hallways, throwing open doors and flipping on light switches. Their squeals and shrieks of dismay became progressively louder the worse the mess was. Rei clamped her hands over her ears.

"Knock it off you two!" she snapped. Breathless, they began to laugh as Makoto followed behind them, shutting doors and turning off lights.

"I swear, I can't take you two anywhere," complained Rei.

"Found it!" called Usagi, further down the hall than Rei had ever been before. She helped Makoto put everything back in order and went to join them in the sauna.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Messiness is a sign of dysfunction. Judging from the size of the mess in this place, he's got serious issues. He's probably got a Bluebeard complex and has a room full of murdered wives somewhere in this huge place," declared Rei, resting her head against the sauna wall. The room was big enough to fit at least eight more people comfortably, and was filled with steam. The girls were seated in various positions, their towels wrapped around them. Makoto had long since succumbed to the warmth of the room and had fallen asleep, stretched out on the bench.

"Ahh! Don't say that! That's so creepy!" Usagi cried out shuddering, images of murdered women dancing in her head.

Minako laughed gaily.

"He keeps a bottle of blond hair dye for his bluebeard, which only comes out during a full moon," she teased.

Rei laughed, picking up the thread of the story.

"He really draws to cover up the evidence of his dead wives, which is why he forbids me to even touch his things. He leaves piles of papers and drawings on the floor to cover up the bodies. You know, I could've sworn I saw a bone gleaming when you flipped the light switch, Minako," said Rei, laughing.

Minako was laughing too hard to reply.

"Stop it, Rei! I won't be able to go to the bathroom alone," complained Usagi, frowning.

"You'll get lost. You'll have to scatter a trail of makeup behind you to find your way back," insisted Rei, chuckling.

Minako laughed even harder.

Makoto, hearing the commotion, stirred slightly, and Minako stifled her laughing into quiet giggling as best as she could. Rei compressed her lips in an attempt to hold her laughter in, and Usagi shivered. Things calmed down again.

"Ahh! This is so nice," murmured Minako happily.

"Yes, it is. At least when you guys aren't talking about psychopaths," said Usagi, finally relaxing.

"Hmm. I wonder what he's doing now," said Rei quietly as the steam clouded her thoughts.

Minako smiled.

"Picking out his new bride," she said, starting to giggle all over again. Rei threw her head back and began to laugh silently.

"Guys!" wailed Usagi. Minako clapped both hands over her mouth and snorted in another attempt to laugh quietly.

"Shh, you'll wake up Makoto," said Rei sternly.

Usagi muttered, pouting.

"Fine, then. I'm going to get a cookie. Get the jokes out of your systems by the time I come back," she huffed.

Her only replies were Minako's merry snorts.

She shut the door and stuck out her tongue at the unknowing occupants inside, upset at their indifference. Usagi looked around at the silent emptiness and began to walk quickly. She shivered as she felt a chilly draft when she passed one of the doors, and a cold finger seemed to slide down her spine. Usagi began to sprint, headed directly for the kitchen. Panting as she shot through the doors, she froze at what she saw.

A man with a thoughtful, angry, chilly expression sat on the counter, munching on the last chocolate croissant.

Usagi stood feeling distinctly vulnerable in her towel, which she clutched to her frame.

"Bluebeard-san!" she said, her voice quaking with fear.

He swallowed his mouthful and glared.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked frostily. She screamed and dashed for the door. She flew through the hallway, her blonde ponytails streaming behind her. Bursting through the sauna door, Usagi gasped for breath. Her words came out in a massive rush.

"Bluebeard-san is here! And he's eaten the last chocolate croissant!" she gasped, nearly in tears.

Minako burst out laughing.

"Oh, oh. That's good," she said, laughing hysterically.

"I'm serious!" said Usagi, stamping her foot.

"What!" thundered Rei, sitting up.

"Crap! He's going to fire me!" shrieked Minako, going into full panic.

"Rei! Stall him! Makoto, Usagi, and I will sneak out the back!" ordered Minako, scrambling to get up.

"Idiot! We're on the top floor! There is no back!" snapped Rei.

"Kami-sama!" wailed Minako, sitting back down.

"What's going on?" asked Makoto, groggily turning her head to stare blearily at Usagi.

"Bluebeard-san!" gasped Usagi.

"Bluebeard-san…" muttered Makoto, trying to connect where she had heard the name before. She stiffened.

"Where?" she asked, all action.

"Kitchen! He's eating all the cookies!"said Usagi hurriedly.

Makoto shot up and sprinted towards the kitchen. Without a moment's hesitation, Rei ran after her.

Silence.

"They're going to kill my boss!" screamed Minako.

"He's eating our cookies!" shrieked Usagi.

"Screw the cookies! What about my career!" wailed Minako.

"I wanted that chocolate croissant!" wailed Usagi.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. First, we have to stop the killing. Then we get you a croissant. Hands in!" shouted Minako. They piled their hands on top each other.

"On three! 1, 2, 3! Career!" shouted Minako.

"Cookies!" shouted Usagi.

"You have no priorities, Usagi," said Minako, determinedly dashing out the door. Usagi sprinted after her, just as determined.

Makoto made it first. She shot through the door, ready for whatever was waiting for her.

She glared.

He glared.

She eyed him.

"You're not Bluebeard, are you?" sighed Makoto tiredly, as she slumped against the door.

He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm Prince Charming. Bluebeard's in the penthouse suite across from mine. Delightful fellow," he drawled, poisonously sarcastic. He plucked a cookie from the pile and bit into it. He made a face at the flavor.

Makoto glared.

"You're eating our cookies, though," she said firmly.

"You're an uninvited guest. My home, my cookies," he snapped with his mouth slightly full.

Makoto bristled.

"You!" said Rei, breathing hard from the run, as she came in second.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Hino-san," he said angrily. He walked over to the garbage can, popped the lid open, and tossed the cookie into the trash. He then spat the remains of the cookie into the trashcan. He turned to faced Rei, crossing his arms.

"How long did it take you to call up all your girlfriends for your spa day?" he sneered.

"Five minutes," retorted Rei, rapid in her response. They glared at each other.

"Don't kill him! Please!" shouted Minako, coming in third.

"Makoto! My career!" she said breathing hard.

"I haven't touched him," said Makoto, pulling out a chair from the kitchen table and sitting down.

"Rei!" started Minako.

"I'm debating it," she said through clenched teeth.

"Don't fire me! Please!" begged Minako, turning to him.

"Good evening, Aino-san," he said in a frosty, clipped tone. He didn't even look at her; his blue eyes were too busy glaring at Rei. His mood, however, was unmistakable.

"Ah-ha!" chuckled Minako, nervously.

"Where are my manners? Good evening, Hakumoro-san! What a lovely home you have! And your sauna is so refreshing! I feel Akia-san in my bones! I'm ready to channel her for the camera! All thanks to the sauna!" she said excitedly.

He scoffed at her.

"What nonsense. Sit down, Aino-san. You're the actress who will play Akia-san. I won't fire you just because you've barged into my home. I am willing to overlook your bad-manners and will assume that no one taught you properly," he said dismissively.

"Oh! Thank, Kami-sama! I really thought I was done for! Oh! I need to sit down!" cried out Minako, weak with relief.

Makoto kicked at a chair with her foot, so that Minako could sit.

"Thanks a ton," she said to Makoto, who rolled her eyes.

"Bluebeard-san! Don't eat all the cookies!" cried Usagi, the last to come in, gasping for breath.

"Do I look like the type who would eat seven trays of baked goods by myself?" he snapped at Usagi.

She flinched.

"No?" she asked hopefully, breathing hard.

"Well, you're wrong. Have a seat and make yourself at home. Oh wait, you already have," he barked.

Usagi became speechless with fury.

Rei held up her hand.

"I will deal with this," she said calmly.

Makoto sucked in her breath. It was like the calm before the raging storm. She moved over to let Usagi sit.

Minako's eyes widened as she took in the scene. Rei's skin was flushed from anger and the sauna's heat. Several strands of black hair clung to the hollow of her throat, which was wet with sweat. Wrapped in nothing but a towel, Rei still radiated scorn and anger. Minako couldn't have been more mortified. Makoto couldn't have been any prouder. Usagi eyed the cookies.

"How was your flight?" Rei asked him, her words sharp.

"It leaves later on tonight. I came back to pack, and what else do I find but my door unlocked, four pairs of shoes at the entrance, and a pile of clothes in the living room?" he said, voice full of fury.

'Crap! My underwear!' thought Minako, turning red.

"Pervert!" flared Rei, getting started.

Jadeite turned white with anger.

Minako couldn't bear it.

"Peace!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She leapt up and ran in between them.

"I think not, Aino-san. I'd like to hear what else Hino-san has to say! After all, it was I who brought strangers into her home to use her facilities! After she specifically told me not to! I was the one who betrayed her trust!" he said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I happened to be inspired when my friends are around," Rei said archly.

"Bullshit!" he hissed.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Let's get dressed and talk this over, alright? Yes? Please? Rei-chan? Hakumoro-san?" begged Minako, looking from one to the other.

"Get dressed, Hino-san. I wouldn't want you thinking I snuck back here with the intention of ogling you and your friends," he said, pinning her with angry stare. He completely ignored Minako and the others.

"That happens to be exactly what I think," she said, walking out. Jadeite gritted his teeth. He made as if to go after her, but Minako stopped him.

"She was kidding! Ha! Ha!" said Minako desperately smiling.

"Go get dressed, Aino-san," he said, finally looking at Minako. It wasn't as heated as the look he gave Rei and for that she was grateful.

"Yes sir!" she said, grabbing the other two from their chairs. She paused at the living room couch to grab her clothes and then jogged to catch up to the others.

"I'm impressed," said Makoto, looking behind her to make sure she was out of earshot.

"He definitely lasted for more than five minutes," added Usagi.

"If you think about it, though, it is our fault," said Minako, chewing at her lip.

"Yeah, it is his house, but we didn't know he told Rei not to bring anyone over," defended Makoto.

"And he's keeping the cookies," added Usagi, looking upset at the prospect.

"I didn't even get to try the apple turnovers," she said, pausing in the hallway. She made it seem as if she was going to go back.

"Leave it alone. It's not worth it. We're in the wrong, and Rei won't apologize," said Makoto, dragging Usagi along.

"Do you think he'll forgive her?" asked Usagi hopefully as she looked at Minako.

"Ahh…I don't know. I've never seen him angry before," replied Minako, scratching her head.

They walked into the shower room and found Rei fully dressed and putting on makeup. Minako, Usagi, and Makoto all exchanged glances.

"Uh-oh," said Minako teasingly.

"Going all out?" asked Makoto, stepping into the shower, drawing the curtain closed, and turning it on. A sigh emanated from the stall as the hot water gushed out of the shower head.

"You could say that," said Rei, putting on a plum eye shadow.

"What for? You never told us that we weren't allowed to come here. Now he's mad at us and it's your fault," pointed out Usagi while she prepared her things for a shower.

"He never said I couldn't bring anyone over. He just said no snooping, no wild parties, or Roman orgies," said Rei, furiously applying mascara.

Minako winced at the abuse her lashes were receiving.

"Well, this definitely isn't a Roman orgy," she said, getting into the stall next to Makoto's.

"Don't use up all the hot water, guys," said Usagi, worriedly as she waited her turn. She looked over at Rei and sighed.

"I think you should apologize," said Usagi, sitting down next to Rei.

Rei turned to look at Usagi, her eyes wide with surprise. Usagi smiled and couldn't help but admire her friend's pretty eyes.

"Why?" asked Rei petulantly.

"Because you called him a pervert and you said that he was trying to peek at us. When I came in the kitchen, he actually looked angry. He wasn't staring at me," chided Usagi gently. Rei sighed and looked at herself in the mirror.

Makoto stepped out of the shower and toweled herself off while Usagi was having this conversation with Rei. She slipped back into her pajamas and walked over to them.

"Usagi, go ahead," she said to the blonde. Thanking her, Usagi got up for her turn at the shower.

"Thanks for the outing. I feel a lot better," said Makoto, smiling at Rei.

"You still need more rest," scolded Rei tenderly. Rei got up from her seat, pulled out Makoto's hair tie and redid her hair. Makoto sighed contently as Rei fussed over her. It was rare that she got such motherly concern from anyone, and she craved it at times.

"You work too much. You'll wear yourself out," Rei was saying as she began to put up Makoto's hair.

"Yes, mother," teased Makoto and Rei smiled at her through the mirror.

"I can't always break into people's apartments and force you to use their saunas. You saw what happened today. You should sleep more," Rei teased, eliciting a slow smile from her friend.

"I know. I'm just impatient. I want to start learning. Before, you know," said Makoto, glancing at the shower stall where Usagi was currently at.

It hung unspoken among all of them. The big "it." So far, there were no threats, no enemies to fight, but now they were all racing against the clock. Ami was frantically studying to fulfill her dream of becoming a doctor. Rei was trying to convince her grandfather to retire so she could take over the shrine. Minako wanted to be in at least one award-winning movie. Makoto wanted to earn her rightful place in the culinary arena. They were all allowing themselves one moment of selfishness before their lives were taken over by the future. By responsibilities. By Crystal Tokyo. They were all worried and nervous and it hung over them like cloud. It was unspoken between them because no one wanted to add any more burdens to Usagi's mind and heart. She had the hardest task of them all. She would be ruler. Yet Makoto felt that out of all of them, she was furthest from her goal. She hadn't even started to apply for culinary school and there was no telling when "it" would happen or what form "it" would take.

"We'll talk later," said Rei, relieved that Makoto, the most honest out of them all, was the first to break her silence and broach the subject. Makoto took a deep breath and nodded. Now wasn't the right time.

"I'll go out first, then," said Makoto, making a face. Rei began to protest.

Makoto held up her hand.

"I will deal with this," she said calmly. It was a perfect imitation of Rei and Makoto started to laugh in spite of herself.

"Okay then, go deal with him," Rei said, rolling her eyes.

Makoto walked out of the dressing room, went down the hall, and strode into the kitchen.

"Hi," she said, "Let's start over. My name is Kino Makoto."

He looked up from the stack of papers he was reading and glanced coolly over her outfit. Makoto felt herself turn red.

"You must be the cook in the group," he said, going back to his papers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips. He looked up from the papers.

"Nothing," he said blandly, going back to his documents. He licked his finger and turned a page.

Makoto stood in the kitchen, eyeing him suspiciously. She was positive that he had just said something unflattering and she couldn't figure out what it was. She'd ask Rei later.

"I actually do cook," she said cautiously.

His lips quirked up into a smile and he continued to scan the documents. She sat down and crossed her arms over her chest. Yes, there was definitely a double meaning to it.

"You made the tacos, then?" he asked, stilling reading.

"Yes!" she said, happy to be back on familiar ground.

"You used cumin seeds for the beans?" he continued, as he wrote something on the margins of the paper.

"Yes! Did you like them?" she asked, always receptive to reviews about her cooking.

"They were delicious," he murmured, turning back to the previous page and scribbling something on the margins.

"Thank you!" she said, beaming happily.

"Mmm," he said, frowning slightly at something he read. He circled it.

"Ahh. I want to apologize for the intrusion. I had no idea that you had you had forbidden Rei to invite anyone over. And I hadn't thought to ask her if it was alright that we came," she said earnestly.

He looked up from his papers and raised his eyebrows as he listened to her speak. He favored her with a small smile.

"It's quite alright. I hadn't expressively forbidden Hino-san to invite anyone. I'm sorry for my rude behavior. I'm not used to having guests in my home, especially if I've never met them before. I thought Hino-san would understand at least that much. It's not your fault she's dense and can't read between the lines," he said, his expression a little friendlier.

Makoto frowned, not sure what to make of him insulting her friend in such a manner.

"Rei isn't dense. I think she just chose to ignore what you were implying," said Makoto defensively.

Jadeite scowled angrily.

"I think that makes it even worse don't you?" he said, frowning and, flicking a page roughly aside.

"Well, I didn't really mean it that way…" said Makoto, trailing off.

He looked up at her, an amused expression crossing his face.

"Well, which is it? She's either as dense as a pile of bricks or she's an asshole. You can't have it both ways, Kino-san. I admire your loyalty to your friend, but no matter how you look at it, she can't come out of this situation smelling like a bouquet of roses," he said chuckling.

Makoto smiled.

"I know. And…I'm apologizing on her behalf. Can you overlook it? Just this once?" she asked, wincing in embarrassment.

"We just met and you're already asking me for favors. This doesn't bode well for any future encounters that we may have, Kino-san," he said mockingly. He turned another page and she flushed.

"Sorry, I…" she started.

"It's fine, Kino-san. I'll accept your apology and will pretend it came from her. You and I both know that in reality, the world will end before Hino-san apologizes. Because I like the world the way it is, I'd like it if she never apologized to me about anything. Do me a favor and relay that message to her," he said mildly.

Makoto laughed and he smiled.

"Excuse me…" trailed off Usagi, knocking on the kitchen door.

"Come in," he said sighing.

"Umm…" started Usagi. He looked up at the sound of her voice and saw her standing at the doorway, ill at ease.

"Yes?" he asked, setting the papers down and giving her his full attention. She flushed and smiled.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" she said formally, bowing.

"Yes, I know," he said in an arrogant tone as he picked up the sheaf of papers from the table. Makoto frowned at his rudeness.

"Umm. My name is Usagi Tsukino. It's nice to meet you," she said, slightly timid.

"Mmm," he said, barely acknowledging her.

"Umm…You met my fiancé. He said you were nice," she continued.

"Can't say that I have," he drawled, turning the page.

"Oh…maybe I was wrong. I'm not very good with names. I'm sure that he mentioned you. Umm, his name is Mamoru Chiba," she said.

He froze and stood up in a flurry of papers. Makoto was almost half out of her seat expecting him to turn into a youma from the hungry expression on his face.

"Chiba-san!" he said as his expression changed completely.

"Yes," she said, staring at him as he stared at her.

Instantly, he was at her side.

"Please!" he said gesturing as he pulled out a chair.

"Oh! I couldn't! I was getting ready to leave," she protested as he led her to the chair. He firmly seated her.

"Stay," he insisted.

"But we weren't invited!" she said, confused.

"Guests are still guests no matter how unwanted they are," he said more sharply than he intended.

"Oh," she said sadly.

Noticing her expression, he became nervous.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said, instantly perking up.

He almost ran to the cupboard as he took out plates and cups.

"Have you eaten?"

"No!" she said excitedly.

"What in the world is Hino-san thinking? Tea?" he asked, flustered as he filled up a tea kettle with water.

"Please! Thank you so much!" she said, beaming happily.

"Of course," he said gravely, turning on the stove.

"Would you like anything as well?" he asked Makoto belatedly.

She laughed at his forgetfulness.

"Sure," she said, relaxed once more.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked Usagi.

"Cookies!"

"For dinner, Tsukino-san," he amended.

"Dinner?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"I would be honored to have you dine in my home," he said formally.

She smiled even wider.

"What can you cook?" she asked eagerly.

"For you, anything," he said with deadly seriousness.

"Beef Curry!"

"Done."

Usagi cheered and clapped her hands.

"Usagi-chan!" scolded Makoto.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Makoto asked worriedly.

"Of course. I would have told you if it wasn't. I'm not one to mince words with anyone," he said, taking off his suit jacket and vest. He opened the pantry door and pulled on a blue apron that matched the color of his eyes. The kettle began to whistle and he poured the hot water into the cups and an elegant black teapot. He pulled out a wooden box from the pantry and placed it on the table in front of them for them to choose whichever tea they preferred. Usagi gasped at the selection.

"That's true," drawled Makoto, accepting her saucer from him.

He turned, picked up the last saucer, and handed it to Usagi.

"Would you like for me to heat some of the apple turnovers in the oven for you?" he asked her as she busily decided what to drink.

"Yes, please!" she said excitedly.

He turned and placed a tray in the oven to warm up. Opening the refrigerator, he began hurriedly pull out the ingredients for the beef curry.

"What's going on?" asked Minako, walking in and noticing the Jadeite's activities.

"He's cooking dinner for us! He said he'd make whatever I wanted!" crowed Usagi excitedly.

Minako gasped joyously.

"What are we having?" she asked excitedly, leaning forward.

"Beef curry!"

"Eww!" said Minako, wrinkling her nose and drawing back. Usagi stuck out her tongue and Jadeite scowled at her. Makoto added honey to her tea and stirred.

"Sit. You may be Akia, but I'm not coddling you any further. You've tried my patience enough for one day. Sit down," he snapped, contemptuously tossing a bag of leeks onto the counter that was piled high with ingredients. Pouting, Minako sat down as he busied himself at the oven, pulling out warm apple turnovers and placing them on a plate. He gave Minako her saucer and she chose her tea. He turned back towards the sink.

"What do you think you're doing?" came the incredulous voice.

"Making dinner for all your little friends," he said, peeling the garlic at the sink with his back turned towards her.

"What?" asked Rei, shocked. She flushed, embarrassed at the sheer amount of work he would have cooking for all of them.

"Usagi asked him to," said Minako, grinning.

"You greedy pig! All you think about is food!" shouted Rei at Usagi, turning to her.

Jadeite sprang to her defense.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at her. I offered to and that's final. This never would have had to happen, but you decided to bring everyone over," he snapped, turning towards Rei, his eyes blazing.

"No one's twisting your arm behind your back! You don't have to make dinner!"

"I was raised properly and taught to be a gracious host even to intruders!"

"Then at least let me help!"

"If I even let you near the stove, you'll kill us all!"

The others avidly watched the exchange.

"Does this mean that I can't help? I've always wanted to cook beef curry for Mamo-chan," said Usagi wistfully.

"I'd be honored to teach you Tsukino-san," he said gravely, ignoring Rei's squawk of outrage.

"She's even clumsier than I am at cooking! She'll break everything!" protested Rei.

"At least she won't break my things deliberately," snapped Jadeite.

"Relax, Rei," said Minako, leading her to the chair that Usagi vacated.

Angry, Rei sat down and folded her arms, looking away.

"Yes, have a seat and relax, Hino-san," sneered Jadeite.

"See if you can at least come up with one decent idea for the manga, since you're inspired by the presence of your friends," he finished in a frosty, forbidding tone of voice.

"In fact, I was going to do just that!" she said, pinning him with an angry glare and storming out of the kitchen.

"Good luck," he said arrogantly as the door shut. He turned to Usagi, who flushed, unsure of herself.

"Tsukino-san, I'm afraid I only have only apron. I couldn't let you dirty yourself. Chiba-san would never forgive me. Allow me to lend you mine," he said in a much gentler tone of voice.

Makoto licked apple turnover crumbs from her fingers with a cynical look on her face.

"I've never seen a guy change his moods so quickly," she commented archly to Minako. Minako laughed and bit her lip mischievously as Jadeite glared at them, while he was busy tying Usagi's apron strings. Usagi, for her part, was overjoyed and looked adorable in the oversized apron. Jadeite smiled at her contagious laughter.

"Now then, help me peel the garlic," he said, rolling up his sleeves. Minako and Makoto sat up straighter.

"Minako, it's starting. He's going to actually try to teach our Usagi how to cook," whispered Makoto, nudging Minako.

"I know. He's has no idea what he's in for. I'll be right back; I'm getting the camera," whispered Minako in return. She slid out of seat and tiptoed to the door as Makoto tried to hold in her laughter.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSM

"Cooking is all about proportions. First, we'll chop the garlic," instructed Jadeite.

"Okay, garlic!" said Usagi determinedly. She searched among the mound of vegetables.

"It's white, Tsukino-san," said Jadeite, giving her a hint.

"I know, Hakumoro-san," she said, picking up the whitest vegetable she could find.

"That's a peeled potato, Tsukino-san," said Jadeite.

"This is what they make French fries from?!" said Usagi shock written across her face as she stared at the potato before setting it down.

Silence.

"Yes, Tsukino-san. The garlic was the one you just peeled," said Jadeite patiently.

"Oh! Then, this one! Are you trying to trick me?" asked Usagi, glaring at him.

"No. Again. That is a potato, Tsukino-san," said Jadeite.

"There isn't anything else that is white!"

"This is garlic," he said showing it to her.

"That's cream colored!"

"My apologies," he said, taking a deep measured breath.

"So we cut it?" she asked.

"Yes," he affirmed.

"I can do that," she said, full of cheerful confidence. She walked over to a drawer, opened it, and pulled out a knife.

"That's a butter knife, Tsukino-san. It isn't sharp enough to cut garlic," he said, clearing his throat.

"Oh," she said, putting it back and picking up another knife from the drawer.

"Cheese knife, Tsukino-san," he said, eyeing Minako, who started to choke on her apple turnover.

"Usually, I would pick a knife from here," he said helpfully, pointing to a wooden mounting block, bristling with handles.

She picked a knife.

"Lettuce knife," he said.

And another.

"Tomato knife."

And another.

"Bread knife."

And another.

"Grapefruit knife. Allow me," he said, pulling out a knife and handing it to her.

"This is known as a utility knife," he said, handing it to her.

"I was going to choose that one next. I was testing you," she said, teasingly.

"Yes, I'm sure you were. However, it's getting late and we need to make dinner," he said, taking another deep breath.

"Right!" she said, hoisting the knife in the air. Jadeite jerked back in alarm. And he watched as she began to cut the garlic. Before he could stop her, the knife slipped and she lightly cut the pad of her finger.

"You cut yourself! Are alright? Don't move! Stay right there!" he said as he grabbed a piece of paper towel and wrapped it around her finger.

"Apply plenty of pressure!" he ordered.

"I'm fine," she called after him as he raced out of the kitchen.

"I'm fine, really," she said, puzzled as she looked at her friends. Makoto shrugged.

"Maybe he's scared of blood," she said, pouring herself a fresh cup of tea.

"I'm not even bleeding," explained Usagi, frowning.

"Are you having fun?" asked Minako.

"Yup! Are you?" she asked, smiling.

"Tons!" replied Minako.

"Loads," said Makoto, stretching and yawning.

Pounding footsteps could be heard in the hallway as Jadeite burst through the door loaded down with gauze, astringent, band aids, peroxide, a box of cotton swabs, and rubbing alcohol. The cotton swabs fell out of his arms and onto the floor with a plop.

"Have a seat," he said imperiously, hooking a chair leg with his foot and sliding it out. Usagi meekly went over and sat. Kneeling before her, he applied the rubbing alcohol and astringent onto the miniscule cut. This was followed by a band aid and gauze. Usagi and Jadeite peered at the final result.

"It's a little big, don't you think?" she queried, slightly embarrassed.

"Chiba-san, would never forgive me if I treated with you any less care," he said, frowning.

"It is a little big, though," he added, eyeing Minako and Makoto, who were grinning. Something was going on here.

He cleared his throat.

"Shall we continue the lesson?" he asked, dreading her answer.

"Yes, please!" she said, excited.

"Alright. I'll chop the vegetables," he said, getting up. He walked over to the sink and began rapidly cutting. All the while, he kept talking. Usagi nodded and asked questions, which he answered.

"I need a saucepan. They're under the sink," he said, chopping the potatoes.

"Here!"

"That's a wok."

"Here!"

"That's a pot."

"Here!"

"That's—never mind, I'll get it," he said, rummaging through the cabinets below. He stood and placed the pot on the stove.

"I need one pint of water," he said, peeling the carrots over the garbage can.

"Um…"

"Never mind, I'll do it. You peel the carrots," he said, handing her the carrot and peeler.

"I don't like carrots," she said sheepishly, holding the carrot in one hand and the peeler in the other.

Silence.

"I can pick them out!" she said, quickly peeling. Saying nothing, he measured out a pint of water.

The carrot slipped from Usagi's hand and fell into the garbage can.

"Gomen! I can wash it off!" she said, cringing slightly as she began to fish in the garbage can for the carrot.

"Never mind, I have plenty more. Turn on the stove and melt this much butter," he said, scooping a piece of butter onto a spoon and setting it aside for her. He started peeling the rest of the carrots.

Usagi reached for the knob, which came off in her hand when she accidentally tugged at it. Panicking, she fumbled with it, managing to put it back on correctly without him noticing. She turned the knob, but this time no flame came out. Jadeite finished chopping the carrots and started on the onions.

"I think it's broken. There's no flame, and it smells funny," she said, turning towards him.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Don't worry! I'll fix it!" she said, waving her hands. She reached for the knob.

"Don't!" he said, as a menacing, crackling sound emanated from the stove. He grabbed her and knocked her to the floor just as a huge gout of blue flame shot from the stove and licked hungrily at the pot, before subsiding. After the screaming had stopped, Jadeite picked himself off from the floor.

"Jesus Christ!" he swore.

"I didn't know you were Christian," said Minako, from underneath the table.

"I am now. Kami-sama doesn't seem to have a vested interest in helping me prevent a fire in my own kitchen," he snapped, glaring up at the ceiling. The light fixture flickered and he scowled.

"Don't let Rei hear you say that," said Makoto crawling out from under the table.

"I'll think I'll stay here. Hand me another apple turnover," said Minako, laughing nervously. Makoto complied and handed her the plate with the last one.

"That was a little scary," said Usagi, hoarsely as she blinked dazedly.

"Yes, it was. Shall we continue?" he asked, sighing as he picked her up off the floor.

Makoto got up from her seat, picked up her tea, and crawled back under the table.

"He's a glutton for punishment, as Ami would say," she murmured into her cup of tea.

"Mmf," said Minako, nodding her head with her mouth full of the apple pastry. A pair of blue eyes and green eyes avidly peered at the activities from underneath the table.

Jadeite finished chopping, fried the beef, added the vegetables, and said:

"I need a spoonful of salt."

Usagi picked up a spoon and filled it full of salt.

"Here!" she said proffering it to him.

He looked at the spoon.

He looked at her.

And looked away, his mouth working and twisting angrily.

"That's it. You're done here. Go sit down," he said finally. His hand gripped at a dish towel on the counter as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"It's a spoon. Look!" she said angrily, shaking the spoon at him. The white salt trickled down the sides onto the floor, as her mouth scrunched up in frustration.

"That is a serving spoon. Are you trying to kill everyone in this house? What are we, wild animals in search of a salt lick? Go sit down," he snapped, exasperated.

"Fine," she said, pouting and handing him the giant serving spoon full of salt. He tossed a pinch of it into the curry and the rest into the trash. She crawled under the table and into Makoto's waiting arms.

"There, there," said Makoto soothingly. Minako snickered softly.

"I give up! I'm never cooking again," claimed Usagi, scowling as Makoto toyed with her hair.

Jadiete sniffed scornfully as he eyed them under his kitchen table.

"You two knew all along, didn't you?" he asked, biting into a piece of carrot he had saved for himself. He folded his arms and toyed with the rest of the carrot slice in his fingers.

"Rei warned you, you know," said Makoto, smiling as she threaded her fingers through Usagi's hair. Her only response was his measured chewing.

After awhile, a whispered conference was held under the table. Jadeite eyed their hunched over forms warily. A game of rock-paper-scissors seemed to be going on.

Minako eventually stuck out her head from underneath the table. She propped her elbows on the chair's seat and rested her chin in her hands. Her beautiful face was perfectly cupped in her hands and her lovely, manicured nails displayed to their best advantage. She fluttered her lashes at him and he observed her posturing, unfazed.

"We're hungry," she said, pouting cutely. He threw the bit of carrot and hit her squarely in the forehead. She scowled, rubbing the spot where the carrot hit its mark.

"Five more minutes," he said tersely before turning around and stirring the curry. He lifted the spoon to his lips and tried the curry. He smiled at the taste and at the small cheer that rang out from under the table as Minako relayed the message back to Usagi.

SMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Your friends are quite something," he said, leaning against the door jamb.

She looked up from her writing pad at the sound of his serious voice. Sitting up, she shifted over to make room for him as he walked towards her. He carefully balanced the large tray in his hands, and he set it slowly down on the window seat. He stood and she looked away, unsettled by his nearness. Sensing this, he moved away, nearer the window. Jadiete looked outside at the view of Tokyo at night.

"Is it safe to eat?" she asked, eyeing the contents of the tray.

"It should be. It almost wasn't," he said, looking at her with exhaustion in his eyes.

"Was she that bad?" she asked, picking up the chopsticks and beginning to eat. She took a bite and the flavor of the curry spices filled her mouth, making her mouth water. Suddenly, Rei realized that she was starving. 'He can cook;' she thought, surprised as she stared down at the food on her plate.

"Worse, actually. She doesn't know a single thing about cooking," he said, ruffling his hair.

Rei tried not to let her smugness show, but it radiated off her just the same. He shot her a dirty look, as she hid a smile.

"I warned you," she said. She couldn't help herself. Hakumoro-san was far too hard-headed.

"I know, you did," he said without rancor.

He pushed his weight off the wall and walked away. He slowed as he almost reached the door and paused.

"Is—Is she really Chiba-san's fiancée?" he asked, worry crossing his features.

"Yes, why?" she asked him, curious.

He muttered something and began to stalked away. It sounded like "I have to teach her how to cook."

"Oh, before I forget," he said, pausing again in the doorway.

"What?" she asked, chewing.

"You're staying to help me clean up," he said smugly.

She choked and coughed and he left before she could form a reply.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

They eyed the food hungrily.

"It smells good," said Usagi.

"We should wait," said Makoto.

"Let's go see! They're probably making out or something!" crowed Minako, clapping her hands excitedly. Her chair scraped across the floor as she got up.

"Who's making out?" asked Jadeite, walking into the kitchen. His tone was annoyed and Minako immediately sat down.

"Some people we know," she said contritely.

He sighed heavily as he pulled out his chair.

"Kami-sama, grant me patience," said Jadeite.

"He's here! Let's eat!" chirped Usagi.

"You were waiting for me?" he asked, surprised.

"It seemed like the right thing to do. We have been taught that much," commented Makoto as she filled his bowl full of rice and handed it to him.

He ignored the barb.

"So what have you done today, Aino-san?" he asked.

Makoto stiffened as Minako launched into the tale of the events at the bakery.

"So there's this guy—

"Who I can't stand," added Makoto.

"Whom," corrected Jadeite.

"He's so cute, though," protested Minako.

"Who?" asked Usagi.

"The baker," replied Minako.

"Oh! The baker! I love his melon bread! He's eighty, though," said Usagi, wrinkling her nose.

"No, not that one. The Jade Tree guy," Minako said.

"I met him. Tall fellow. Overcharges," said Jadeite, chewing.

"Yes! And his chocolate chip cookies aren't even that good!" said Makoto in a vehement tone, turning to Jadeite.

"Anyways…" interrupted Minako.

"I happen to think he's perfect for Makoto, but she doesn't," she continued, glaring sternly at Makoto.

"You two would make a striking couple," said Jadeite, eyeing Makoto.

"Why? Because we're both tall?" she asked.

"Proportions are everything," he said, drinking out of his glass.

Minako continued and they listened to her in disbelief.

"Typhoid?" Jadeite scoffed.

"It was the only thing I could come up with," she protested.

"Aino-san, forgive me, but you are the worst liar ever," he said, helping himself to more curry.

"I know! I felt like an idiot!" cried out Makoto, blushing profusely.

"No one told you to hide under the car. That was a very bad idea," he told Makoto, smiling through his mouth full of food and shaking his head.

"It's okay, Mako-chan," said Usagi, patting her shoulder.

"And then I went home and picked out my wardrobe. And we found a place for the ugly vase," she said, shuddering. Minako proceeded to tell him all about the history of the vase.

"Oh, did you hear about Alderton-san?" Minako said, eagerly.

Jadeite leaned forward, his interest piqued.

"What did he do? The man lacks any common sense," he said arrogantly.

Usagi eagerly told him about the irises, jumbling some of the details. She was corrected by Minako, who was corrected by Makoto. He then repeated the story back to them to get it straight.

"Sounds like something he would do," snorted Jadeite.

"Have you known him for very long?" asked Usagi.

He froze, his blue eyes widening a fraction.

"Ahh…well, no. Not exactly for very long. I mean, based on his character. I mean, my first impression of him, it sounds like something he would do," he said uncomfortably. Immediately, he began to inspect his bowl, toying with the leftovers.

Usagi nodded her head trying to follow what he was saying. The other two exchanged a glance.

"Is it very hard working with Rei?" asked Makoto, changing the subject.

He leaned back and crossed his arms. His chin dropped to his chest as he seriously considered her question.

"It's…different," he said finally.

The girls each let out a sigh of relief.

He smiled, surveying their faces.

"She must be famous for her temper," he said, taking a sip of water.

"I'll start praying for your well being," said Makoto wryly.

"Thank you. I think," he said, chuckling.

"Ah! That was so good!" said Usagi, finally satisfied.

"Please feel free to take some beef curry home for Chiba-san and yourself," he said, taking another sip.

"Really!? Thank you so much!!" said Usagi, beaming happily. A noise carried to them in kitchen from the living room. Jadiete froze, every muscle in his body stiffening. With a fluid curse, he rose and ran out of the kitchen.

"Did the door just close?" asked Usagi innocently. With a smothered gasp of laughter, Minako ran after Jadeite, with the others hot on her heels. They crowded around the doorway and watched the spectacle.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Jadeite snapped, standing in front of Rei. She tried to brush past him, but he blocked her way.

"I have better things to do than clean. What do I look like to you?" she snarled angrily.

"Overall, it's between an asshole and a dense idiot. Take your pick," he snapped.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You brought complete strangers into my home!! You're lucky I'm not very particular, otherwise, I'd make you scrub the sauna until it shines!"

And so on.

The others watched with rapt attention at the spectacle in the hallway for a full five minutes. Minako's features lit up, and she held a whispered conference with Usagi and Makoto. They filed back into the apartment, slipped on their coats and shoes, and Minako and Makoto filed back out.

"Thank you so much!! I had a lovely time, Hakumoro-san!!" said Minako, bowing deeply as she interrupted them.

Taken aback, he eyed her suspiciously.

"You're a wonderful cook. I'll make sure to return the favor and invite you over sometime," said Makoto, bowing as well.

"No need. Just let me know next time you drop by," he said awkwardly.

"We have to go! Work hard, Rei-chan!!" said Minako cheerfully, slapping her friend on the back.

Rei's face held the look of one who had been betrayed.

"You should've let us know we weren't wanted," chided Makoto, struggling to keep a straight face. Jadeite began to protest that this wasn't so.

Usagi shut the door and walked up to the group.

"Umm…you said I could have the leftovers to give to Mamo-chan, so I found a bowl to put it all in. I promise I'll give it back, thank you so much for everything!!" she said, bowing formally.

Jadeite tried not to look put upon.

"Yes…it's not a problem" he said, sighing.

"Wait just a minute!" snapped Rei.

Makoto and Minako grabbed Usagi and slowly backed away from Rei.

"You should help Hakumoro-san clean-up, Rei-chan. He worked so hard and the food was delicious. We'll see you on Saturday. Have fun," said Makoto with a broad smile. Pulling Usagi along, they headed for the elevator at top speed. Rei, furious, watched them go.

"Well, since you've been so effectively stranded, I might as well put you to work," he said arrogantly. He strode over to the door and turned the knob in order to open it.

He tried again. And again. He slowly turned with an absolutely murderous expression on his face.

"What?" asked Rei, taken aback. His hand gripped the knob and he looked at floor before replying.

"They locked us out."

"Come again?" she said disbelievingly.

"Your friends…locked us…out," he said, slowly emphasizing each word.

"Oh," she said, stunned.

Silence.

Making a disgusted sound, he walked a little ways away. Rei watched him, surprised, as he took several deep breaths to cool himself down. He stayed there for a moment and then walked back over to her.

"I need your phone to call the desk aide," he said finally.

Rei craned her neck and began to search the contents of her purse.

"Here," she said handing it over.

"Thank you," he said, beginning to dial. He walked away once more and Rei smoothed out her coat and sat on the floor. She rested her chin on her knees and waited for him to finish.

He eventually walked back over to her and sat next to her.

"I'm going to call a taxi to get you home. The desk aide is out and there's no telling how long it'll take her to get here from her home," he said, beginning to dial a new number.

"It's okay," she said, solemnly taking the phone from his grasp.

He looked at her surprise crossing his features.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Your flight leaves tonight. You still have to pack and wash the dishes. Usagi, being careless, locked you out and you have to wait for the desk aide to drive from her house to the apartment with the extra key. There's no way you can finish everything and still make your flight. I'll wash the dishes and clean up in the kitchen while you pack," she explained.

"Thank you, Hino-san," he said, surprised.

"You're welcome, Hakumoro-san," she said with a slight sniff. In the ensuing silence, Rei inspected her fingers and Jadeite watched her discomfort with an air of amusement.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled finally. He nodded sagely and waited for her to continue. She didn't, and he resigned himself with the apology.

"They were nice," he said, in a concession.

"Who?" she asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Your friends," he mumbled.

"Yes, they are" she said, picking imaginary lint from her pants.

"You shouldn't apologize, though," he said loftily.

"Why not?" she asked, annoyed.

"It makes you look awkward," he said, smirking. She glared at the opposite wall and said nothing. Jadiete hid a grin by looking away.

Rei however noticed this and it served only to irk her further.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing," he said, clearing his throat. They left it at that and sat in the hallway, waiting for the woman to come. With a grimace, Jadeite loosened his tie and undid the top most button in an attempt to get comfortable. He shifted around until he mimicked Rei's pose and studied her reaction. Not noticing, Rei tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. Her hair followed, cascading down around her ears and shoulders. Jadeite dragged his eyes away and studied his tie.

"Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?" he asked. Surprised, she fished around in purse until she found a blue ink pen and the back of envelope. Handing these items over, she watched as he began to scribble.

"Here. Don't lose it," he said, handing it back to her. A small cartoon figure of Akia stared determinedly at her with a peace sign and a bubble that read, "You can do it!" A small smile hovered about her lips, which pleased Jadeite.

"Thank you," she said, quietly happy.

"You're welcome," he said comfortably. Frowning slightly, Rei ripped off part of the envelope and began to scribble. Curious, Jadeite leaned over to see what she was about.

"No peeking!" she said, glaring as she held the envelope close to her chest. With an arrogant sniff, he drew away and scowled. Smirking, she continued to draw and finally presented the fruits of her labor to the blonde. With a dubious expression, he took the drawing from her and inspected it.

"Horrible," he pronounced. A basic stick figure scowled at him with a bubble attached that said, "Work harder, Hakumoro-san!"

"Don't lose it," she said, not caring what he thought.

"And for your information, I work very hard," he said, pulling out his wallet and tucking the drawing away in a fold.

"I'm sure you do," she replied placidly.

He yawned widely.

"I'm tired," he said crankily.

"That one little drawing took that much out of you?" she asked. He eyed her with disgust and said nothing.

"It's a wonder you get anything done," she continued, baiting him.

"Speaking of getting things done, what ideas have you come up with?" he asked eyeing her.

"I left the pad in the apartment," she said frowning at him.

"Mmm. Excuses," he said flatly. She yawned.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted, taking off her coat and rolling it up. She laid the bundle on the ground and rested her head on it. She closed her eyes.

"Let me know when she comes," she murmured.

"I will," he replied softly. He watched her face in repose. Her lips went slack and she began to breathe softly. Strands of her hair slipped across her forehead and were stirred lightly by her slow breathing. His eyes went blank as something within him whispered:

_She's something special, this girl._

Did her hair seem to turn purple in a certain light? Unconsciously, his hand reached out and lifted her hair out of her face.

Suddenly, Jadeite shivered violently and broke out of his trance. The strands fell back over her face as he let them go. A wave of nausea passed over him and he felt a headache slowly begin to form. Gritting his teeth, he slowly closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply in an attempt to stave off the pain. The phone rang, breaking the silence. Rei fumbled in her purse and picked it up.

"Moshi moshi," she said sleepily.

"It's for you," she said softly, handing it to him.

"Hakumoro-san, I'm on my way up," said the woman. 'Kami, it's about time,' he thought.

"Thank you, we'll be waiting," he said, his voice heavy with strain. Hanging up, he looked at Rei, who watched him from her position on the floor.

"She's coming," he said, wincing as his head began to ache.

"I gathered that much. Are you okay?" she asked, frowning in concern.

He licked his lips.

"Headache," he said shortly.

Rei reached up and brushed his bangs out of the way. She felt his forehead.

"Maybe you have food poisoning," she said with a small smile.

"That's not even funny," he said, pulling away.

She sat up and helped Jadeite to his feet. He stumbled into her and she flushed at his close proximity.

"Sorry," he muttered, "Dizzy."

He steadied himself against her and she looked up with concern.

"I just need to drink some water and take and aspirin," he explained.

"You really don't look that well. Maybe you should wait and take the flight tomorrow," she said, frowning as she inspected him.

The elevator dinged and opened, and he straightened his shirt and tie before turning around. The desk clerk's lips were compressed into a thin line, and he bowed.

"Thank you very much. I apologize for putting you through any inconvenience," he said his face turned towards the floor. He straightened and gave her an embarrassed look. She sniffed and did her best to look put upon as she held the door open for them to enter.

Rei stalked through the door scowling black at the woman's behavior. Jadeite apologized again for good measure. She never replied as she shut the door behind him.

"She didn't have to be so nasty about it!!" snapped Rei, shucking off her shoes and stomping up the stairs.

His headache was getting worse. He straightened her discarded shoes and walked up the stairs after her.

"It was my fault. I made a mistake and called her out of her home at this hour of the night. She has every reason to be wroth with me," he said.

"Wroth?" asked Rei.

"I mean upset, whatever," he said, rubbing his pounding temples.

"People make mistakes! It's not like she's perfect!" fumed Rei.

Jadeite swayed slightly as he walked towards her. He firmly placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She flushed as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Hino-san," he murmured, "You're making my headache worse. Please. Stop complaining and go wash the dishes." He shuffled off into his room.

Her mouth dropped open and she sputtered.

"What?! Who do you think I am? Your maid?! I'm doing you a favor!!" she hissed angrily.

He shot her a disgusted look over his shoulder, walked to his room, and slammed the door.

"Asshole!" she ground out venomously through her teeth.

"Shrew," he muttered, throwing his suitcase onto the bed. His headache was excruciating now and had become a full blown migraine. He fumbled at the medicine cabinet and then took two aspirins with two handfuls of tap water. He didn't have time for this. He had a plan to catch and a movie to oversee. He began to pack.

Rei stood in the kitchen and tried not to lose her temper at the mess. There were cookie crumbs everywhere, bits of carrot on the floor, rice on the table, and plates everywhere. She could just tell where Usagi had been sitting. She took a deep breath and began to clean up.

Jadiete held the suit up against himself in the mirror, critically examining the cut and wondering whether it would be appropriate to wear when spring was barely at its cusp, in Hokkiado, at the beach. He decided it wouldn't do after all and moved on to the next choice.

Rei sat on the couch, her chin in one hand. It was black, leather, and hugged her body. She felt like she was sinking and it felt amazing. Her violet eyes slowly drooped closed, just as her cheek slid off her hand. The sudden movement of her neck jerked her awake. What was taking him so long?

He held the tie up against his suit, which was up against himself in the mirror, critically examining the color and pattern and wondering whether it would be appropriate to wear when spring was barely at its cusp, in Hokkiado, at the beach. He decided it wouldn't do after all and moved on to the next choice.

Rei slumbered deeply in the embrace of the couch. She was curled in the fetal position, her hands loosely clasped against her chest, almost as if she was protecting something dear to her. Like her heart.

He held his socks up against his suit and tie, which was up against himself in the mirror, critically examining the texture and weave and wondering whether it would be appropriate to wear when spring was barely at its cusp, in Hokkiado, at the beach. He decided it wouldn't do after all and moved on to the next choice. Finally, after packing, he was ready to leave.

"Hino-san. Hino-san." He warily prodded her awake, jabbing his finger into her ribs. Kami forbid he had another spell or trance or whatever it was. He wouldn't make it to the airport with another migraine onslaught. He was barely getting over the first one.

"Wha?"

"Wake up."

"Wha…wha… what time is it?"

"11:35 P.M. We need to leave. My plane leaves shortly."

"Wha!"

"Get up, Hino-san."

"What took you so long? Why are you leaving this late? Have you lost your mind? Why did you leave your packing until the last minute? Why do you have so many suitcases? Get back here!" she snarled at his retreating form.

He slipped on his shoes and held the door opened. In towering rage, she briskly walked out the door, glaring at him the entire time.

"Hino-san."

"What!"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't steal my slippers," he said crankily. She looked down at her feet and looked up at him.

"I hate you."

He smiled.

She stalked back inside, put on her shoes, and then stalked towards the door. She stopped at the threshold, turned around, and got her coat out of the closet.

"I trust everything in the kitchen is in order?" he asked, locking the door and pocketing the key.

"Go to hell," she said tiredly.

"Ladies first, Cinderella," he said without any heat as they made their way down the hall.

Arms folded, she stood in the corner of the elevator and glared.

"Why in the world would you book a flight this late at night?"

Silence.

"Answer me!"

He sighed.

"The most critical scene in the manga takes place in the predawn hours. I want to get a feel for Hokkaido's beaches around three or four o'clock to see how I can go about setting up the movie," he said monotonously.

"You're a perfectionist," she stated.

"Correct," he said.

The elevator doors opened, and he stepped out into the silent, empty lobby. The walls and floors shone with a dark yellow veined stone. This, coupled with the effect of the yellow lighting, seemed to cast his figure in a golden light. Even his mussed hair was highlighted. This brought out his blue eyes as he intensely stared at her.

They stood there, observing one another. Rei, against the cool metal of elevator, and Jadeite in the warm glow of the lobby. She felt drained and empty. He looked tired.

"Coming?" he asked softly, almost gently. She made herself feel nothing as she stepped into the light with him and the elevator doors shut behind her.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Read and Review.

Author's Note: Show of hands, shorter chapters? Easier to read?

P.S. Hooray for beta readers!! There was sooo much red when I got it back. My high school English teacher would have wept. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright. Here's the deal, guys. I'm going to be taking classes over the summer and working. So if I plan this about right, I can write about five to ten pages of fanfiction a day. I can't make any promises, though, because I will be very busy. Good Luck with finals, everyone. Oh, and I don't own Sailor Moon. Have I said this for the other chapters? If not, then it applies to everything I've written. :)

Enjoy.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Crap! Four missed calls!" she murmured, staring at her phone. The screen lit up with a blue light and highlighted the numbers. They were all from Kunzite.

"What time is it?" she asked Makoto, trepidation in her voice.

"Ten-ish?" she replied.

They walked down the hall to get to Minako's so that Makoto could grab her blankets and go home. The apartment complex was rather empty and quiet as if everything was laying in wait. Makoto could sense a storm coming. She eyed Minako and wondered if she should warn her.

Minako turned to her with her finger on her lips. Too late.

"Ok, ok. Let's be really, really quiet," said Minako, slowly sliding the key into the knob. Minako was an old hand at sneaking in. She slipped off her shoes and motioned to Makoto to do the same. She painstakingly turned the knob and bit her lip as the door slid open. Poking her head through the gap, she surveyed the scene. The living room was empty, and the adjoining kitchen had a light turned on that illuminated a slumped over form. She squinted but could barely make out the sleeping figure. Drawing her head through the gap, she turned to Makoto.

"He's sleeping in the kitchen," she mouthed quietly.

Makoto nodded, and they crept into the apartment. Makoto tiptoed to the sofa where her blankets were, gathered them in her arms, and hugged her friend goodbye.

"Good luck with the movie. See you on Saturday," she murmured in her ear.

Minako nodded and waved goodbye. Walking carefully down the stairs, Makoto left as quietly as she entered.

The silence that prevailed in the apartment was broken only by the soft breathing of the sleeping occupant. Minako twisted her hair in her fingers, uncertain. Eventually making up her mind, she entered into the kitchen. The table was set for two and covered in a white tablecloth. Yellow roses graced the surface in an elegant crystal vase that Rei had given her for her birthday. Gone were the cheerful place mats and the colorful plates. He had used the good china. Curious, she lifted the lid of the now cold food and peered inside. Beef and steamed broccoli, she noted. Frowning as she eyed him, she tiptoed over to the corner and opened the lid of the garbage can. Takeout.

'Thought so,' she thought, amused. There was no way he could make something like that. Still, it was the thought that counted.

She felt slightly guilty. He had gone through all the trouble to surprise her and she had spent all of the day and most of the night with her friends. Which begged the question, who was dearer to her, her friends or Kunzite? Best not to think about it.

Picking up the chair from across him, she set it down next to him and studied his elegant, slumbering features. Her blue eyes slowly traced over his arched eyebrows, his high cheek bones, and lingered on his lips. She smiled softly. He was a light sleeper and she didn't touch him. The slightest touch bolted him awake and pulled him out of his dreams. The look in his eyes when he awoke was grim and hard as if he was expecting some bad news. She loved how his expression softened when he realized that it was to her touch he was waking to.

As if sensing her eyes, he stirred and his gray eyes slowly peered through his lashes. He shot up from his seat, knocking it over and rattling the silverware on the table.

"Hey," she said softly, not looking at him. Instead, she focused her gaze on a rose petal that had fallen to the table. He said nothing and only when he picked up his chair from the floor did she look at him. He sat tensely and covered his mouth with his hand, as he looked at her. There was a current in the air that spelled trouble. It was time to test him, she thought carelessly.

"Sorry I missed dinner. I didn't know you had planned this. I was out. At Hakumoro-san's," she said finally, meeting his eyes. She looked for a reaction and found none on his face. It like the day she had met him. He showed no expression and she couldn't read his eyes. There was nothing. He just waited for her to continue and jumped to no conclusions.

When she had let her statement linger in the air long enough, she continued.

"Rei-chan invited me over while he was out of town, along with Makoto-chan and Usagi-chan. It was a last minute thing," she added. Still, he said nothing and he watched her.

"Did you wait long for me?" she asked him, making a question that he had to answer.

"Yes," he said matter-of-factly, letting nothing color his voice. No anger, no annoyance, nothing.

"Did you eat?" she asked.

"No," he replied in the same vein.

She shivered, disturbed, and rubbed her arm. This couldn't continue like this. She was leaving tomorrow and, she suddenly regretted her decision to bait him. She got up and went over to hug him, but he brushed past her and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door. Shutting her out.

Startled by this turn of events she stared after him unseeing. After some time had passed, she shook herself and began to put the silverware away. It gave her something to do before she got into bed. She picked up the tureen that held the food and placed it in the refrigerator. Turning, she picked up a plate, her actions absentminded and dazed. It slipped from her fingers and broke on the floor with a light tinkle. Sighing, she sat on the ground, her legs awkwardly splayed around her as she surveyed the mess. She picked up a shard and studied it, turning it over in her hand.

A light creak startled her as she looked up and saw him standing in the passageway. She jumped reflexively and nicked herself on the china. It clattered to the floor.

"Sorry," she mumbled, sucking on her thumb. She wasn't quite sure what she was apologizing for.

He made as if to walk towards her and turned away, retreating back into the dim passageway. She sighed and stared sadly after him.

'Come back,' she thought petulantly. She waited, straining her ears for the sound of his footsteps. Nothing. Reluctantly, she finished cleaning the mess and putting everything away. With Artemis at Luna's, the place was silent.

Minako knew what she had to do. Steeling herself, she turned off the lights and flopped onto the dreaded couch. She had seen her mother in action and knew very well what it was for. Punishment. Whenever her father forgot birthdays, it was the couch.

Anniversaries.

Couch.

Drunkenness.

Couch.

PMS.

Couch.

Hot flashes.

Couch.

In fact, once her father had commented that the couch was far preferable and more comfortable than the bed. He was also drunk that night. That had gotten him the couch for three weeks, minus the cushions.

Her mother never once slept on the couch, and Minako could only imagine what her mother's expression would be if she found out where her daughter was sleeping tonight. But that was why her parents had marital problems. It was an all out war. There was no mercy, no quarter given. Only punishment. Minako, on the other hand, was all for equality. She would take the couch for tonight.

She stirred in an attempt to make herself more comfortable. A horrific thought crossed her mind.'I'm putting my face where people have been sitting!! And farting!!' She quickly flipped over onto her back and tried not to gag. At least her father had been given a pillow and a blanket.

'It's only fair, though. I can do this!' She laid plans to call her father in the morning and tell him all about her new found admiration for him. She practiced speeches in her head and tried not to shiver at the chill. Finally, she fell asleep with images of her throwing her father a surprise party, handing him flowers, and crowning him in her head.

Around two in the morning, a shrill noise disturbed her and she woke up, shivering. Fumbling for her purse, she pulled out her phone.

"Moshi moshi," she croaked. She cleared her throat, surprised at the scratchy sound.

"Where are you?" came his voice. He was upset and she could hear it in his tone.

"Wha? Kunzite-san?" she slurred, her brain confused.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Huh?"

"Where are you? I'll come and get you."

"On the couch in my apartment. Where are you?" she asked, thoroughly stumped.

"In bed. In your apartment."

Silence.

"Hahaha!" chortled Minako. She couldn't help herself. It was too much. From the sudden glare, she could tell he had hung up. The bedroom door creaked open and she barely registered the sound of his footsteps. She was too busy laughing. Then again, everything was funny at two A.M. His light colored hair hovered above her in the gloom, causing her to go into peals of laughter and tears. She fell off the couch with a thump. She lay there weeping until finally she felt the urge to go to the bathroom. She forcibly controlled herself. Gasping, Minako shakily pulled herself up.

"I can't breathe! Side stitches!" she said, struggling for breath.

"When you didn't come to bed…I thought you had gone out or something," he explained, running his hand through his hair.

Back to normal, she looked up him from her position on the couch.

"I can't believe you think I'd do something like that!" she scolded.

He shifted slightly and responded after a moment.

"You didn't come to bed. I didn't think you'd sleep on the couch," he said finally.

She sighed tired and spent from her bout of mirth.

"I wouldn't do that. It would only make you more upset. I'm on the couch…because…I messed up," she explained uncomfortably. She could feel his smile.

"Come back to bed. Women don't get the couch. Men do," he said, dryly referring to their first meeting.

"Well, I'm going to change all of that. It's only fair," she said emphatically.

"Just come to bed," he said, resigned.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked him. He stayed silent.

"You hold grudges. That's not good," she said softly.

"You should forgive me, you know. Life's short; I could get run over by a horse or… or the plane could crash. And then where would you be?" she said stubbornly.

"I don't like being toyed with. I thought I told you that before," he said finally.

A pang of guilt ran through her. She knew exactly what he was referring to.

"I-I was testing you," she said, toying with the ends of her hair.

"I know. You were trying to make me jealous," he said, his tone emotionless once more.

She shivered.

"Well, were you?" she asked and immediately wished she hadn't said anything.

He exhaled softly.

"Does it matter?" he asked intently, almost bitterly.

'Yes,' she thought into the sudden silence.

"I can't read you. If something upsets you, you should come right out and say it. But you don't," she said after some careful thought. He didn't respond. She wasn't even sure he knew how to. She shivered again, exhausted, and then gave up. This wasn't going to get solved tonight.

"We should get some sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow," she said, ending it. He left and the bedroom door creaked closed. Frustrated, she ground the heels of her hands in her eyes and tried to follow her own suggestion.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Zoicite had, on more than one occasion, been praised for his cleverness. In fact, at this moment, he felt quite clever. Sneaky too. But mostly clever. It was all well and good that Kunzite made his experimental forays into his past. So far, Zoicite wasn't too impressed with Kunzite's results. Darkness, dripping water, and a dank cave didn't reveal too much. Zoicite had a plan that involved a more methodical approach. Sure, he had told Mamoru-san that he would wait, and so far he had been rewarded with mild headaches and small glimpses of things. But he was an impatient, clever, sneaky soul.

Zoicite parked his car and turned it off. He glanced at his watch. He still had a few minutes before he had to make his appearance. It was enough time to either change his mind or pluck up his courage. He frowned. The session was rather expensive and he hoped it yielded something of worth. He couldn't be sure though, since this was his first time attempting anything like this. He had done his research and knew more or less what to expect, but he still couldn't help being a little worried and even hesitant.

'Oh well, I might as well go. I already paid for it,' he thought, getting out of his car. Jiggling his car keys, he headed towards the derelict looking building. Zoicite crossed the crumbling sidewalk, which was littered with trash, weeds, and cigarette butts. Squinting, he looked up at the cement façade and gauged its age by the look of the rusting fire escape. It looked like it had been built in the 50's or early 60's. He wasn't familiar with this side of the city either. Frowning, he turned and put the alarm on his car. It was better to be safe than to be 50,000 short of transportation. Smoothing down his tie, he opened the door to the tenement and entered. Immediately, he was hit with the smell of old newspapers and boiled cabbage.

'Great,' he thought, wrinkling his nose. The only thing that kept him going was the amount of money that he had paid in advance. The stairs creaked alarmingly under his weight, and he wound his way up the narrow stairwell. The only dim light came from a dirty, cracked window high up. He made his way to the third floor, down the even dimmer hallway, and rang the buzzer. Zoicite waited, slightly nervous. When he had called, a thin, reedy voice had answered and assured him that he indeed had the right number. Now, judging by the look of the place, he wasn't so sure.

Footsteps shuffled across the entrance floorboards and he heard someone fumbling with the lock. The door opened and he found himself gazing down into dark eyes set in a wrinkled face. She was an elderly woman in a dark, sober kimono. Her hair was pulled into an intricate bun off set with silver pins. She commanded respect by her mere presence and age. He bowed deeply and her lips quirked upwards in approval.

"Aoi Haruno?" he asked nervously, looking up at her.

"Yes, you must be my twelve o' clock. Please come in, Alderton-san," she said, stepping aside to let him in.

He blinked, as he crossed the threshold, startled, and turned around to make sure he wasn't crazy. The contrast between the interior of the apartment and the building was almost frightening. Immediately, he felt at ease in the elegantly furnished surroundings. The parlor room was carpeted with several heavy pieces of furniture placed here and there. Judging by the layer of dust, she didn't really seem to use this room all that much. There was only one window and it was kept heavily curtained. He didn't blame her. If the surrounding occupants in the area knew anything about this place…

Despite her advanced years and the condition of her building, Aoi Haruno was doing quite well for herself. And seeing just how much he paid, it all suddenly made sense. He eyed her in her kimono and she smirked up at him, amused. Alright, he was impressed.

He slipped off his shoes and placed them in the cubby hole, and then took the slippers she proffered him. He wiggled his toes in delight as his feet sank into the soft cushioning. She led him past several rooms. She walked briskly, but it was enough for him to catch a glimpse into one of the rooms along with a whiff of expensive incense. Inside was a black and white picture of an elderly man. Her husband, perhaps deceased? She walked into a spare, elegant room and waited for him to follow. A tea set graced the table and he kneeled, fiddling with his tie while she served him. Thanking her, he took the first small sip and let the bitter flavor fill his mouth. After the proper customs had been observed and the tea drunk, she spoke.

"Tell me," she said, gazing at him through her wrinkles.

Unable to meet her eyes, he stared at the table. A simple gold wedding band adorned her gnarled hands and she placed on hand on top of the other. There was a slight tremble to them. He chose to fold his and instead stared at his interlocked fingers. They were a direct contrast to hers, strong, pale, and long. He began to speak.

"Well, I'm happy with my life. I've had a happy childhood, a happy adulthood, and I've experienced a pretty normal pre-adulthood. But lately…well, my past life has been intruding. I've met some people whom I believe I have a past life connection to. I owe them—well, specifically one person—something. A debt, I think, that hasn't been repaid. I want to know what it is. What happened," he said, flushing.

"I'm not crazy," he added.

She chuckled.

"This is your first time?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied, nervously.

"It may not work the first time. What you are requesting is very difficult. You not only have to go through layers and layers of the memories you already have, but you are trying to access memories from before your birth. And you may have had more than one life. This is no easy thing. But we will attempt it. Perhaps the memories may be quite easy to access since you've had contact with these people. But your very being may resist. Sometimes the past is best left behind," she said, gravely. Zoicite said nothing while she spoke and only observed her fluid movements as she laced and unlaced her knobby fingers.

She tilted her head to the side and cocked a beady eye in his direction. "You have a strong will. I will attempt it," she said finally, rising from her position on the floor. She led him down a long hallway and past more rooms.

"You have a large place here," he said in an attempt to make conversation.

"I have a large number of clients who provide me with many things when they cannot pay. I've merely amassed things over the years. They're proof of my successes and sometimes my failures. I've had to knock down the walls of two apartments next to mine in order to find room for everything," she said, chuckling. She led him into an office with a reclining sofa, a desk, and a chair. It had windows with which to let in the light. These, she closed. Trying to busy himself, he wandered over to the bookcase and read some of the titles.

"Please. Lie down so that we may begin," she said, gesturing. The room was dark, lit only by a single lamp. In the gloom, he began to shake and he draped himself over the couch as she bid him. Haunting music began to play.

"This helps sync your brain wave patterns. Just relax and make yourself as comfortable as possible. Do I have your permission to touch you?" she asked him, as a courtesy.

"Of course," he said.

She placed her dry, warm palm over his forehead.

"Do you see that dot on the far wall?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Focus on it until your eyes feel the need to close. Count to three. Then close your eyes. Listen to my directions and we will begin," she said.

He strained his eyes on the piece of paper and slowly his eyes slid shut.

She rocked his head back and forth and spoke.

"Your eyes are slowly getting heavy. Your body is relaxed. You can hear my voice and you begin to feel heavy…"

'You are getting sleepy. Sllleeeepppyy,' he thought, amused and to his horror, unbidden, he began to laugh. Startled, the woman clasped her hands to her throat as she watched Zoicite sit up and laugh uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Gomen. I paid so much for this. I should take it seriously. It's just…" he said, gasping.

"Few people take my profession seriously. It's why I charge so much. I've been doing this for fifty years; laugh away, Alderton-san. I'll wait for you to finish," she said patiently. He calmed himself and lay back down. She placed her palm against his head and rocked it back and forth.

"You begin to feel heavy," she began.

An unknown terror overtook him.

"No!" he shouted, sitting up and looking into her dark eyes.

"It's alright. I am here. Lay back down," she said kindly. Slowly, he lay down and she repeated the same rocking motion with his forehead.

"You begin to feel heavy. Your spirit seems to float out of your body. Yet you are aware. Are you aware, Zoicite Alderton?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. He slid into a trance and his voice had taken a sweet almost dream-like tone to it. He was free of any burdens, innocent.

"There is a light that appears before you, Zoicite Alderton. It is bright and warm. Go to the light. Embrace it," she directed.

In the blankness of his mind, Zoicite saw the light, but instinctively he knew this was not where the memories lay. It would take longer to get to the memories this way. He turned away from it and headed into the dark.

_It was cold, damp and wet. Somewhere water dripped into the silence. It was dark and he was alone, standing in front an ornately carved, black door. The handles were rings and grasping the rings, were carved, agonized faces. The door seemed to hum with a throbbing malice. This was where the answers lay. Blind hatred seemed to seep through the wood, seeking, grasping. There was a sound of shuffling_ _behind him._

"_Master, I have news," it hissed. The voice spoke with a sibilant, inhuman hiss. He turned._

"No!" he yelled, sitting up. Nausea overcame him. He gagged and vomited the tea he had earlier, as well as the toast and eggs he had had for breakfast onto the floor. Everything he had in him seemed to come out in what seemed to be an eternity. Exhausted, he heaved reflexively and finally lay face down on the couch, trembling. He gasped for breath, shivering, and she lightly stroked his blonde curls. It was a kind, human gesture, something he craved after what he had seen.

'I want my grandmother,' he thought miserably.

"I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

"I should've embraced the light," he said, weakly coughing.

"I'll send you the cleaning bill for my shoes and the carpet," she said, with a hint of humor.

He grimaced.

"Sorry," he said softly.

He again coughed and spat in an attempt to clean the acid taste of bile from his throat.

She sighed, her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Do you have any previous engagements?" she asked politely.

"I'm supposed to be on my lunch break," he said shakily. He couldn't go back to work, not like this. He was a mess.

"Ah, we are a hard-working society," she said with a fond chuckle. "We take a glimpse at the secret of our past lives on our lunch breaks and nip back to work."

"I happen to have a demanding job," he said annoyed. He felt rather than saw her stiffen.

"Yes, so do I. This rug is Persian. I'd be willing to let you rest for the duration of the day. You've had a shock to your nervous system. I'll have to charge you extra, though. Would you like some tea?" she asked kindly with a hint of steel in her voice.

"I'm fine. I just need some fresh air," he said sitting up. She handed him a handkerchief and he gratefully took it and wiped his mouth.

"Tilt your head back. You're bleeding," she said, slightly surprised.

"Great, that too," he muttered, pinching his nose and staring up at the ceiling.

"That must have been a nasty experience," she said, puzzled.

"I saw a monster," he replied curtly, a headache beginning to form.

"A monster? Did it attack you?" she asked, frowning.

"No," said Zoicite, trying not to succumb to his roiling emotions. "It called me master." He felt cold and dizzy, as if he had been washed and wrung out.

"I see," she said softly.

"I'm not a bad person. I'm sure of it," he said firmly, and another wave of nausea hit him. This time, the vomiting hurt more because his stomach was empty. When he finished, he spat again and tilted his head back.

"You learn not to make any judgments in my line of work. So what will you do with this information now?" she asked him.

"If have anymore sessions like this I'll die," he said, with his head still tilted back.

"It has been interesting. I can't say that I'll be sorry to see you go, though," she said amused.

"I can't go back to work like this, can I?" he asked her.

"I'll let you use the bathroom and you can see for yourself," she said, getting up. She led him to a door and turned on the light for him. She left him there and he stared at his reflection in the mirror. A young man wearing glasses with a bloody nose stared back at him. He was pale, shaken, and soaked through with sweat. He leaned closer to gaze into his eyes and saw a terrible sadness in them.

"Do I even know you?" he asked himself.

There was no response.

"What did you do?" he asked angrily. His reflection glared back, defiant. Zocitie sighed, took off his glasses and splashed cold water on his face. The cold water prickled his skin and he washed his face again. Water dripped down his chin as he gripped the edges of the counter and stared down into the swirling water. Finally, he rinsed out his mouth and felt infinitely better, even hungry. He waited until his nose stopped bleeding before he walked out, though. It would be common courtesy to spare her carpet any further blood stains, he figured. The woman was busy pouring cat litter over the spot as he shut the door. She had even changed her shoes. It seemed he had been inside longer than he realized. He felt guilty and walked over to her and tried to take over the task.

"No, no," she said firmly, waving him off, "That's quite all right." He stood off to the side and watched her shake the box.

"How long have you had a cat?" he asked, awkwardly searching for something to say.

"I don't. This sort of thing seems to happen more than you think."

'Then you shouldn't charge me extra for it,' he thought to himself. He said nothing, having been taught early on that one must respect their elders, especially if they're strangers.

'Double points if you've thrown up in their home,' he thought wryly. She finished her task and set the box of cat litter in a drawer in her desk.

"The key is to let it soak and then use a pooper scooper to clean it up. Then you put baby powder on it and call the cleaners to come in and clean it," she explained to him when she saw him peering dubiously at the stain.

"You seem to be quite the expert," he said, widening his eyes innocently.

The woman frowned at him suspiciously.

"I suppose," she said, pursing her lips.

As a lawyer, it was his profession to read body language. He was the best of the best and so he knew when to take his cue and make a graceful exit.

"Thank you for everything. You've helped me greatly with my problem, Haruno-san," he said, bowing deeply in respect.

"Thank you, young Alderton-san. I hope you recover nicely," she said, bowing to a valued customer, but not as deeply. They said their goodbyes again at the door and she closed it shut, locking it. He turned and once again he was impressed with the surrealism of the building and her apartment. Down the creaking hallway he walked, taking care not to get too close to the railing in case he had dizzy spell and fell three flights to his death.

'Ami-san, will you light incense for me when I die?' he thought as he negotiated his way down the narrow, steep staircase. Fear gripped his heart as he realized that no one would really mourn his passing except maybe his parents. Did Aoi Haruno light incense everyday and speak to her husband's portrait, like his grandmother did once? Mostly all of his memories of his grandmother involved her talking to her deceased husband and lighting incense.

"Come and tell your grandfather about your day," she would order him. Shifting uncomfortably in his elementary school shorts, he would recite the events of his day to the somber portrait of a man he had never met. She would then fumble with the matchbook and with a flare; a thin streamer of smoke would curl up towards the heavens. The last gift he had given her had been an instant fire starter and a bundle of incense. It was red with a black, metal tip. All she had to do was press a button and a small flame appeared at the tip. She had been delighted. That was almost four years ago.

The sunlight hurt his eyes and he was relieved to find that his car was still where he had parked it. One never knew these days. He pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. Getting inside the baking interior, he shut the door, put the key in the ignition, and paused. What next? What should he do? Where should he go? Who could he talk to? Angry emotions made his chest constrict and he suddenly found it hard to swallow. He wouldn't cry, he decided. He was fine. Everything would be fine. He started the car up and drove aimlessly into the heart of the city. He followed the flow of traffic as he collected his thoughts into a semblance of order. First, he would eat. Then, he would take the day off. Then, he would go home. And then… Here his mind lost the logical thread. Then what? The light turned red and he tapped the steering wheel, while he waited for it to change. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar face on the street and he almost gasped in relief. Changing lanes, he edged out of the traffic and rolled down the window to hail the walking figure. It was someone he could have lunch with, and even talk to, a welcome distraction.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Not her best decision.

Rei eyed the man sitting across from her as he happily smeared cream cheese on both sides of his toasted bagel. She tried not to wrinkle her nose as he added several slices of lox, smashed the whole thing together and took a gigantic bite. He moaned in ecstasy and then took a long gulp of his soda. He hiccupped and she clenched her napkin. Even Hakumoro-san's company was far more preferable than this…man's. She unwrapped her plastic spoon from its clear package and uncovered her soup. Dipping the soup spoon delicately into the broth, she blew lightly on the soup and then took a sip. 'Passable,' she decided as she unwrapped her complimentary cracker from its package, dipped it in, and took a small bite.

"How is it?" asked Alderton-san eagerly. She frowned taken aback by his desperate cheerfulness.

"Fine," she said, annoyed. Something was wrong with him, she could tell. Maybe he had lost his job? If so, she shouldn't be taking advantage of his largess in paying for her lunch. She eyed the soup, salad, and sandwich that he insisted she buy, all on him.

"Great! Just wait until you try the salad. You'll love it!"

"How was yours?" she asked, eyeing the crumbs of the bagel he had sucked down.

He blushed.

"Good. I… I didn't really have breakfast," he said, laughing with embarrassment. Drawn by the sound of his loud laughter, the other patrons of the restaurant turned to look at their table. Rei almost kicked him, and then paused. She barely knew him; she didn't really have any right to. She toyed with her soup instead, pushing a piece of dill around the bowl as she wondered why, if she didn't have the right to kick this man, she had the right with Hakumoro-san. She'd known him for a shorter period of time than Alderton-san… She looked up at the sound of a question being asked.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" she said apologetically.

"Oh, I said I'm going to get something else. It appears that I was hungrier than I thought. Would you like anything else?"

Gesturing with her spoon to the sumptuous array before her, she said, "I don't think I could order anything else."

He laughed long and loudly, like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. As reminder of her decision not to kick him, she crossed her legs at the ankles and tucked them under her chair. Again, heads swiveled their in direction.

"One more bagel with extra lox!" he called out to the waiter across the restaurant. Her nails involuntarily dug into her palm. It seemed like everything little thing he did got on her nerves. She should be used to it by now, with the likes of Minako and Usagi around, but today she was shorter than usual with everyone. Even her grandfather had noticed and had given her the day off. For once, she hadn't argued and had left almost immediately after changing out of her ceremonial robes. The temple seemed confining to her.

"So how was your day?" he asked, leaning forward, almost violating her personal space. She picked up her fork and nibbled on bit of lettuce. With exaggerated slowness and thoughtfulness, she picked up her sandwich half. She was rewarded with a slight expression of annoyance on his face. Rei then took an enormous, vicious bite of her sandwich, mimicking his actions with the bagel. However, instead of swallowing, she chewed and chewed and chewed and chewed…until the waiter came with his bagel. She swallowed.

"Fine," she said finally, taking a delicate sip of her ice water with lemon.

Zoicite used up both packages of cream cheese and all of the lox for his bagel. Rei was unable to contain the horror on her face as she watched him take an even bigger bite than hers and then chew, obnoxiously smacking his lips. She picked up the soup bowl in retaliation, tilted it towards her, and slurped it down. She paused for breath and continued, until she had drained it dry. She slammed the soup bowl down and began cramming as much lettuce as her mouth could hold. Not to be outdone, Zoicite sucked up all of his Coca-Cola through his straw and belched loudly. Shaking the cup, he dislodged several ice cubes from the glass and began to chew on them.

Polishing off her salad, Rei inhaled the rest of her sandwich and signaled to the waiter.

"I would like a large chicken Caesar salad, a large tomato soup, another turkey Panini, and an extra large chocolate milkshake—all to go please."

She waited until the waiter had left and then turned to Zoicite.

"Thank you ever so much for inviting me for lunch. I enjoyed watching you eat. It was quite the spectacle," she said, grabbing her coat and purse.

Zoicite began to cough.

"What about your food?" he said, spluttering on the ice.

"What food?" she asked archly, before walking out of the restaurant. Stepping out into the Tokyo sunshine, she put on her coat and buttoned it up halfway. Rei sighed happily as she rummaged in her purse for her sunglasses. Finding them, she perched them on her nose and zipped her purse back up. Snubbing Alderton-san had improved her mood immensely.

"What should I do next?" she mused as she looked at the passer bys. She wasn't in the mood to go window shopping, and the notebook with her nonexistent manga ideas was burning a hole in her purse. She had to work on it or risk Hakumoro-san's disgust and derision.

"Someplace quiet… a park," she decided. She wasn't quite sure where she was, but as soon as she found a police officer or some other public official, she could get her bearings and get to work on the manga. Rei pulled her long, black hair from underneath her coat and let it spill over her shoulders. A brisk wind whipped it wildly around her and she reveled in the feel of her unbound hair whipping around her cheeks and eyelids.

A moment later, the unmistakable sound of pounding footsteps rang out behind her. Slowly, she opened her purple eyes. They glittered angrily in anticipation. She whirled around prepared to face either a purse snatcher or the hapless Alderton-san. Either way, Ami would be hearing of this before the day was out. A rush of air gave away the presence of a person moving fast. Very fast.

"Run," was all Zoicite said as he pelted past her with several bags and a giant cup. Behind him, several waiters and a maitre d' were giving chase. Abruptly, she realized that they would give chase after _her_ as well since she was with him. Ami would definitely be hearing of this in ten minutes and there wouldn't be anything left of Alderton-san for her to gently scold and lecture. She shot after him, pushing past several pedestrians in order to reach him. Finally, she reached his side and they raced together through the streets of downtown Tokyo. In a flash of brilliance born of desperate necessity, he made a sharp right turn into a parking garage and they hid behind a parked car and watched as their pursuers dashed madly down the sidewalk and run past the garage.

"Ah, ah…They were fast, weren't they?" he asked, breathless and grinning madly as he looked down at her. She was sitting on the ground and he was bent over breathing hard after having placed the takeout bag on the ground. Enraged, she grabbed a hank of his curls and jerked him to his knees.

Shaking him like a rag doll, she declared, "If you ever try anything like again, I'll gut you!! Got it?"

"My hair! Ouch, ouch! Gomen! Gomen!" he cried out in pain.

She pushed him away disgusted, with a jerk of her wrist.

"Idiot!" she snapped, angrily.

He laughed.

"Sorry. You have quite a grip there," he apologized more formally as he ruefully rubbed at his aching scalp. He got on his knees and bowed to her, touching his forehead to his fingertips, which were placed on the ground.

She gritted her teeth and resisted the urge to kick him.

"Get up. What in the world did you do to them, anyway?" she said exasperatedly.

"Stiffed them on the check. I've always wanted to do something like that. If you try something new every day, you live longer," he said, smiling as he sat back on heels.

"What!? You're a lawyer! You make tons of money and you skipped out on the check for a lark?"

She grabbed her purse and whacked him soundly for good measure.

"Alright, already! I apologized!" he said, raising his arms up to defend against her blows.

"Ugh! Men!" she said, disgustedly throwing down her purse.

"What?" he asked, laughing.

"What?" she snapped back.

"What does me being a man have to do with anything?" he asked, chuckling.

She raised her purse threateningly and he ducked reflexively. Sighing, she sat back down on the ground and plucked the Styrofoam cup from the garage floor. She dragged the takeout bag over to her position and rummaged through it. Finding a straw, she stuck it through the hole in the cup and began to sip her chocolate milkshake. Zoicite was content to watch her, thoroughly pleased with his escapade. He had essentially gotten the upper hand on Hino-san by creating a larger commotion. She could retaliate or leave things as they were, and judging by the way she was viciously glaring at him, she wasn't through with him yet. He suddenly regretted his decision to ask her to lunch. Had he known that it was going to turn into a disaster, he would have driven past her without any qualms.

"What next? Going to rob a bank?" she asked him acidly.

He smiled at the thought.

"Next week," he shot back cheerfully.

She continued to sip her milkshake. Her gaze was equal parts indignation, outrage, and vengeful plotting. He was used to it. Coworkers were known to have given him those exact same gazes across the courtroom whenever he won his cases. One didn't go into his line of work without a thick skin and a conscience as slick as oil.

"Wasn't it fun?" he asked, widening his green eyes.

"Racing through the streets of Tokyo like a common criminal?"

"Right," he said lightly.

"No," she said shortly, going back to her milkshake.

"Liar," he said, crossing his legs Indian style. He propped his elbow up on his knee and placed his chin in his hand.

"You're the lawyer, not me. I think your profession fits you perfectly," she snapped.

He smiled softly, curving his lips upward slightly. The smile never reached his eyes, though. They were too far away.

"Do you think so?" he asked almost dreamily. The moment seemed to freeze for Rei. There was an amused stillness that radiated from him in direct contrast to the cold city life that moved quickly around them.

"I remember I was in class. It was an economics class; I think a 300 level course. I don't really remember. The professor had just made a joke. Something like, 'It's an unwritten economic rule that lawyers will do well in any situation or outcome.' Everyone laughed, but that statement struck me. That's when I decided to go into law. It gave me what I was looking for," he said, thoughtfully staring at a spot on the ground.

"Money," finished Rei emphatically before going back to her milkshake.

"No…" he said slowly. "Stability." He looked up at her and she felt a change come over him. Whatever had been plaguing his thoughts before had come back.

'So, I was just a diversion,' she thought grimly. He looked away, lost in his thoughts as he played with the gravel on the ground.

"Very well," she said with a terrible calmness.

He looked at her and noticed the set of her jaw.

"Help me up, Alderton-san. You are going to be my assistant for today, since you also seem to be ditching work. You have nothing better to do, I believe?" she asked coolly as he helped her up. They brushed off their clothes, and he picked up the food.

"At least we have provisions. Where to, Hino-san?" he asked her.

"The perfect park," she declared, eyeing him speculatively. He was being closed mouth about what was bothering him. She'd wring it out of him, and if it involved any thoughts of infidelity with another woman, she'd bury him.

"Alright, let's go," he said agreeably. They walked cautiously out of the parking garage making sure that there were no traces of their pursuers.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Jadeite was exhausted, and it wasn't even two in the afternoon. He was sprawled out on his back in his hotel room in the most ungainly manner. It was the pose of the tired and the sleep deprived. He stared up at the ceiling as he debated taking a nap or working more on the concept of the last battle. He had scouted out most of the beach front property of Hokkaido and had found what he considered the perfect place to shoot. The director had asked for his guidance and Jadeite was certain that the man was out to ruin him. Apparently, he wanted him to direct the most climatic scene of the movie. Unfortunately, Jadeite didn't know a thing about directing and wasn't even sure he wanted the dubious honor. The cretin had insisted, however, saying that he was not worthy of trying to capture Jadeite's vision without direct intervention from Jadeite himself.

'Bastard,' blinked Jadeite tiredly. In an hour, the plane containing most of the cast and crew would land, and he was expected to greet them at the airport.

'Ugh, they can go and hang. Every last one of them,' he thought irritably. Damn, Hino-san. If it wasn't for her intrusion with her little passel of friends, he could have gotten some sleep. Instead, he had decided to cook for them, a decision he was beginning to deeply regret. He would harass her over the phone later. Right now he had a decision to make.

If he slept, he would be even more irritable. If he didn't, he would face the disgrace of nodding off in the middle of the staff meeting. If he did, he would probably nod off anyways.

'Whatever, sleep it is,' he thought, impatient with the whole thought process.

He set the alarm on his watch and closed his eyes. Jadeite woke again an hour later, feeling not a bit refreshed and even angrier with the world.

"Damn it," he said to the empty air as the watch continued to beep incessantly.

Ten minutes later, he was at the airport waiting at the gate for the cast and crew.

Five minutes after, he wished he had never been born.

"Jadeite-san!!" called a cheerful voice.

Jadeite turned, wondering who in the world would dare call him by his first name in such a cheerful and familiar manner. It was Aino-san. Of course. Kami-sama help him. And her. Especially her. She had no tact and was clearly so excited to be filming her first movie that she completely forgot herself. She didn't even notice her lapse and didn't even have the grace to blush as she ran up to him as if they had known each other for forever and a day. This immediately caused the whole group to stop dead in their tracks behind her. He had a choice. He could either ruin the girl and her reputation by publicly snubbing her, or he could acknowledge her behavior. The game of intrigue was afoot.

"Hello, Minako-san. How was your flight?" he asked politely. Kami-sama help him. They were going to go down together.

"Jadieite-san! You're using my first name so familiarly! I feel like we've known each other forever. Oh! I called you Jadeite-san, didn't I?" she said, finally blushing.

Doomed. The industry would eat her alive. He wouldn't have it. They wouldn't get her. He wasn't going to let them destroy the actress who would be playing Akia-san.

'To do so would be to step aside and let them win and destroy my movie and storyline. She won't be making this easy,' he thought.

"We will be working closely together in the coming weeks," he said, addressing her. He then turned to the group clustered around eagerly watching the little scene unfold. Vultures. All of them.

"In fact, I want to thank all of you for coming here and to work on what will be a great movie. I want to drop any formalities. We must become one and work as a team towards one vision. You may address me as Jadeite. If you would be so kind as to follow me, I will lead you to the waiting vans, and we can proceed from there to the hotel," he said, bowing deeply to honor the group. They clapped as they were expected to and then turned to wait for their luggage to arrive on the conveyor belt.

Jadeite took Minako aside.

"I saved you this time. I'm begging you, Aino-san, try and be more discreet about our acquaintance. One would think that you want everyone to think that we're lovers," he said, exasperated. She flushed and stammered an apology.

"It's fine. Go and get your luggage," he said tiredly. Sighing, he watched her go. One more complication.

The director chose that moment to approach him with a tight smile on his face.

"Pretty speech, Hakumoro-san," said the man, walking up to him. Jadeite stiffened as he realized that he'd given the speech that the director was supposed to give. Now everyone would look to him to lead them to one vision. He said nothing and therefore gave nothing away. The director watched his eyes for a moment before stalking off.

Jadeite stood, feeling slightly foolish, and then decided to help people with their luggage. It would be an icebreaker of sorts. He spotted one young woman and strode over to help her.

"Thank you. Oh, that one too!" she said, pointing agitatedly at a piece of luggage that had gotten away. He quickly snagged it off the conveyor belt and placed it in front of her.

"Thank you so much! Oh, Hakumoro-san! I didn't realize… I'm sorry," she said, turning red and bowing.

"It's Jadeite-san. Please. And it isn't a problem," he said, bowing even deeper.

"Ah, Jadeite-san. I'm sorry. My name is Yukiko Yagase. People call me Yuki-san," she said, bowing again.

"It's a pleasure, Yuki-san. There shouldn't be any awkwardness between us as coworkers. If you have any questions, concerns, or problems, no matter how small, call me. You are an asset to the team and are valued. Please," he said bowing and offering her his card.

"I shouldn't," she said nervously.

"Please," he insisted, bowing even deeper. Embarrassed, she plucked the card from his grip and tucked it into her purse.

"What role do you play?" he asked her.

"The handmaiden," she said, fidgeting.

"Ah, yes. I remember now. I made an excellent choice. Do you need any help with your luggage?" he asked her. She blushed at the attention he was paying her and shook her head, unable to respond. He directed her to the vans and she headed off with her baggage. He repeated the same actions with most of the staff until he had almost everyone's names. Looking around, he suddenly realized that he was alone in the airport.

"Jadeite-san!" called a familiar voice. He gritted his teeth in frustration. She had waited for him. Minako was seated on her hands and kicking her legs to and fro as she waited for him to come over to her. Her luggage was piled to one side and her purse and script were on the seat beside her.

"Discretion, Minako-san," he said, suddenly haggard with exhaustion. She studied him with her head cocked to the side. She sprang up, gave a small twirl, and favored him with a beautiful smile.

"Hang in there, Jadeite-san! We shouldn't have to hide the fact that we're friends from everyone else. We can do it! The movie will be great. I know all my lines!" she said, shaking her thick script at him. It was covered in different colored highlighters and had writing all over it. Despite himself, he was impressed.

"Alright, yes. Let's work hard, Minako-san," he said tiredly.

"You should get some sleep," she chided, with upraised eyebrows.

"Don't tell me what to do," he snapped, half-heartedly.

"We'll have to take a taxi," she said, frowning as she looked around her.

"Mmm," he said, walking towards the exit.

"Or…we can ditch the meeting and dinner and go to the beach!!" she cheered excitedly.

"How badly do you want the movie to succeed?"

"Very badly!! Desperately!! Dreadfully!! Umm…Greatly!!" she said, smacking her fist into her hand.

"Then no ditching or sneaking off. We have to be on our very best behavior. We can do all that for the next movie," he said, absentmindedly weaving towards the exit.

"Next movie?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Let's get through this one first," he snapped. She squealed, leaped forward, and hugged him.

"Minako-san! For Kami-sama's sake! Let go! My ribs!" he snapped, desperately trying to pry her loose. Her new name would be the barnacle or the leech…hmm. He'd have to work on it.

"Sorry!" she said, laughing and loosening her grip.

"Two movies!" she said, sighing dreamily.

He smiled and flagged down a taxi.

"Grand Mare Hotel," he said, getting in the car and letting the driver handle the luggage.

"Go to sleep," suggested Minako, getting in next to him.

"Shh. Already ahead of you," he murmured, his eyes already closed. The taxi took off and pulled onto the highway. She watched him sleep with a small smile on her face. His hair was in his eyes and the sunlight gave him an almost angelic cast. She grinned wickedly. Sensing a plot afoot, he opened his beautiful blue eyes.

"What?" he said suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Just thinking what a cute couple you and Rei-chan would make."

"…EH?!"

"Go back to sleep, Jadeite-san," she said, chortling at his horrified expression.

"On what basis?!"

"Huh?"

"Exactly! There is no basis for your musing!! 'Cute couple.' Bullshit!!" he snapped, whipped into an angry frenzy.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop planning the wedding. Go to sleep," she said, trying to placate him.

"Get out."

"What!"

"You need fresh air so you can come to your senses. Driver," he said, leaning forward.

"Wait!" she said alarmed, grabbing his arm. She was wearing heels.

"Well?" he said, glaring at her.

"I take it back," she said.

He relaxed.

"Never mind. Drive on. Grand Mare Hotel," he murmured, glaring evilly at her. He closed his eyes and she tried hard not to smother her snickers.

His eyes flew open.

"Get out."

"WHY!?"

"You're thinking it!!"

"Am Not!!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"Then why were you snickering?" he snapped.

Silence.

"Get out."

"Wait!" she said, leaping forward and grabbing his arm once more.

"I was laughing because you denied it, so, so…" she said, desperately casting about for the right word.

"Vehemently?"

"Yes!"

"Any sane man would," he grumbled, shaking her off and hunkering down into his corner. He eyed her. She looked at him innocently. He snarled wordlessly and took off his suit jacket. Using it as a blanket, he covered his head and face and went to sleep. Minako decided to leave him in peace. She turned towards her window and grinned as she avidly watched the beaches, where the movie would unfold.

'Hokkaido. My first movie,' she thought solemnly. Minako pressed her nose against the window as she spotted a surfer.

'Sooo Exciting!' she thought reaching for her phone. She paused. Was Kunzite home yet? She checked the time. No, he wasn't. Thank Kami. That morning had been awkward and their goodbye had been very stilted. Given last night, it hadn't come as a surprise. Had he forgiven her yet? What should she do? As the party who had given offense, should she call? She didn't want to talk to him, though. She dialed her home number and waited as the cell phone rang. Her answering machine picked up and she hesitated before leaving a message. Eyeing Jadeite asleep beside her, she lowered her voice.

"Hey…this is Minako," she licked her lips, "My plane just landed, and I'm headed to the hotel right now. I have a meeting later on and then a dinner to attend. I'll probably be tired so…I'll call you tomorrow. Goodbye, Artemis."

She hung up and slapped her forehead.

'I shouldn't have said that last part! ' she thought, horrified. But she already apologized. What else could she do, other than wait for Kunzite to forgive her? She frowned and blew her bangs off her forehead in frustration. She was the senshi of Venus, easily loved and forgiven.

'I guess no one told _him_ that part,' she thought, disgruntled.

The taxi pulled off the highway and onto the residential part of the city. With a keen eye for shopping, she closely peered at the shops that the taxi passed and noted a few worthy looking ones. The large building that loomed up ahead had to be the hotel. She gently shook Jadeite awake and he batted her away.

"Rei called," she said, mischievously.

He threw his suit jacket off of his head and eyed her angrily. That and his bed head made him look adorable. She laughed throatily.

"So help me, Minako-san…" he started.

"We're here," she said, pointing to the hotel. She rummaged around her purse and found a brush for him to use.

"Here, let me," she said, quickly brushing his hair back in order. Vainly, he swatted at her attempt at grooming.

"There," she said, pleased with results. Jadeite really was a good-looking guy. Lucky Rei.

"Thanks," he said sleepily, having conceded at last.

"Get rid of the grouchy look. Remember. The Movie," she said with emphasis as she shook at the brush at him.

He rolled his eyes disgustedly and Minako giggled. He looked like a hung over, spoiled, rich boy just then. The taxi driver opened the door for her and she thanked him.

"My autograph," she said, presenting him with a signed photo of herself.

"Money pays for the gas and puts food on the table, miss," he said, tucking the photo away.

"He'll take care of it," she said, grabbing Jadeite's arm and pushing him forward. Jadeite glared at her, pulled out his wallet, and paid the man.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," said Minako, waving as she headed to the front desk to check-in.

"Coffee," snapped Jadeite, heading to the overpriced café.

"Good idea," she said, nodding sagely.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSSMSMSM

"So," said Zoicite, searching for a topic of conversation, "did you hear about Ami's balcony door?"

Rei paused in her walk and pinned him with a penetrating glance.

"What about it?" she asked him.

"Oh, well, it's weird how it got broken… that's all," he stammered, surprised by the intensity of her stare.

"Really?" she asked, continuing to walk up the path.

"Mmm, yeah. She said it was a flying albatross. Kind of rare for this season," he said, unsure of how to continue.

"It was a flying rabbit," muttered Rei, scanning the view of the lake.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, not quite sure he had heard her.

"Nothing," she said, frowning slightly her eyes gazing at the scene before.

"Flying rabbits are even rarer," he said, with a hint of irony in his tone.

"I suppose they are. This is it. It's perfect," she said, heading towards the bench.

Zoicite followed after her, hands in his pockets. He was relieved. This was the fourth park she had scouted out. When he asked her what she was looking for, she had told him that she was searching for something inspiring. He looked at the scummy lake and wrinkled his nose. Artistic types tended to be odd, he supposed. He really didn't see anything inspiring about the lake scene before him. Apparently, she was having a tough time with the manga storyline, because she seemed to stiffen every time he brought it up.

"You know," he said after a moment, "I once took a creative writing course in college."

She looked up at him hopefully. Obviously, she didn't have a clue about what she would write.

"The sensei said that it was always best to write what you know."

She sighed as she looked at the drawing pad.

"Write what you know," she echoed.

"Yeah, like… like today!" he said, seizing upon the idea.

"You mean you skipping out on the bill?" she said, skeptically.

"Sure, why not?" he asked her, folding his arms.

"They could get separated from the rest of the group," she said thoughtfully.

"Like a storm or something," he added.

"Yes. And they can stop at an inn for food," she said, starting to write. Zoicite smirked, pleased with his cleverness once more. He could be useful. He gazed out at the peaceful, scummy lake. A few ducks swam to and fro, but for the most part the place was deserted. People were probably at work. Like he should be. He had called in sick while he chauffeured her around. His boss hadn't sounded too happy; it would probably affect his chances for partner at the firm. "Ah well," he thought, carelessly. He needed the day off to think things through. Zoicite stared off into the distance, his hair stirred lightly by the passing breeze.

Rei had exhausted the idea rather quickly but at least she was getting somewhere. She had written the idea down and crudely sketched out the scene to her expectations. She craned her neck towards Zoicite as the breeze also toyed with her silken strands. He seemed preoccupied; sensing her chance, she struck.

"What's wrong?" she rather bluntly asked. Subtlety was never her style.

He looked at her sadly.

"I got some…unexpected news," he said wearily.

"Oh? Ami-chan?" she asked, setting her pad aside and giving him her full attention.

He chuckled.

"No, she's fine. Things are great with her. This is something different," he said, quietly.

Rei waited patiently, her body turned towards him and an elbow propped on the bench.

"Friends first, huh?" he asked ironically.

"Always," she said seriously. He wasn't lying. Everything with Ami was fine.

"That's good…no, just some bad news. I…you're a miko, aren't you?" he asked her suddenly.

"Yes…" she said, warily wondering if he was trying to change the topic.

"What's your take on the idea of a past life?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, tensing her body. Her henshin pen was in her purse. No one was around to witness.

"Do debts carry over? If…you owed someone a debt, does it carry over into the next life?" he asked dreamily, his eyes far away.

"It depends on how big the debt is. Usually small debts don't carry over, but broken promises do."

This jostled him out of his thoughts and he turned to stare at her.

"Broken promises?"

She nodded.

"To break a promise that you'd sworn. Well, that's serious isn't it? It could cause bad karma. But I wouldn't worry about it. Usually, most people are unaware of their past lives. Memories aren't supposed to intrude into the life you are living now, so unless you committed some huge sin, it shouldn't affect you. If you want, I can do a fire reading for you," she told him matter-of-factly.

"No, no. That's fine. I was just wondering, that's all," he said, nibbling at his bottom lip.

'A broken promise. What did I promise to Mamoru-san?' he thought worriedly. The sound of a rattling bag distracted him and he looked over at Rei. She was currently digging through the takeout bag.

"Hungry?" he asked her, glancing at his watch. It seemed like time had flown past.

"A little," she admitted, scrutinizing him over the rim of the Styrofoam bowl.

"We'll leave then as soon as you're done."

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

She was gone. The apartment was empty and he could palpably feel her missing presence. Did it make sense for him to miss her even when he didn't trust her?

"Welcome home. What's for dinner?" asked the small, white figure at his feet, without any preamble.

"Hey," said Kunzite, dumping his briefcase and a stack of papers at the foot of the steps. He took off his shoes and put on some slippers. He sat for a moment and they both regarded one another steadily.

"Looks like it's just us," said Kunzite, reaching out and hesitantly scratching Artemis' head. Artemis, for his part, butted playfully against his fingers, demanding more. Obliging him, Kunzite scratched harder.

"I hope we can get along," added Kunzite.

Artemis stopped purring and glared balefully at him.

"Can you cook?" asked Artemis.

"Don't expect too much," replied Kunzite.

"Then don't expect too much," echoed Artemis sardonically. He began to wash himself and Kunzite fished around in his briefcase.

"Here, Minako told me to give this to you," he said, pulling out a white envelope. Artemis glowed and suddenly Kunzite found himself uncomfortably close to the human-sized man-cat.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he said, handing him the envelope and scooting away to a more comfortable distance.

"Don't worry, as soon as I figure out a way to grow opposable thumbs in my cat form, I'll stop. Just to please you," he said sarcastically as he ripped open the envelope. Something fell out and plopped onto steps.

"Oooh. Credit card," said Artemis mockingly as he picked it up. He glanced at the letter.

"Dear Artemis," he read, "Blah, blah, blah. Emergencies. Love, Mina."

"Let's go eat. Sushi and sake ok?" he asked, turning to Kunzite.

"What happened to emergencies only?" asked Kunzite, raising an eyebrow.

"She never said emergencies only. She said emergencies. I'm not eating your cooking and I'm not going to starve. That's a certainly a dilemma, if not an emergency. Besides, I can practically smell the fight you two had and the only way I can get any details out of you is if you're drunk," said Artemis, shaking the letter at him.

"It's none of your business," said Kunzite quietly.

"That's the attitude that I'm talking about. We have to overcome this together. I have the cure to your problem and to my hunger," said Artemis, smacking him companionably on the shoulder and getting up.

"Give me five minutes," added Artemis, starting to head down the hall.

"You're already dressed and you're not using my clothes," said Kunzite, pointing to Artemis' white outfit.

"This was the height of fashion several thousand years ago. Now, I look like an S&M cosplayer who got confused and decided to wear white. Unless you want to draw attention to yourself, then I suggest you wait and let me get dressed. I do have my own clothes, you know," he snapped, continuing down hall.

"Then you should've worn them instead of wearing my suit," he muttered under his breath as he gathered his things.

Fifteen minutes later, they were seated in a trendy restaurant in downtown Tokyo, with an enormous pile of sushi between them.

"Oh Kami-sama, this is heaven. Thank you, blessed Selene," said Artemis, chewing happily with a shrimp tail hanging out of his mouth.

"You're not supposed to eat that," said Kunzite, as he watched Artemis crunch down the tail of the shrimp.

"No, you're not supposed to eat the shrimp's tail. I can. Good source of calcium. Why aren't you eating?" asked Artemis, frowning.

"Because you're using my girlfriend's credit card for a non-emergency and I don't want to be dragged down with you when she finds out," he explained, sipping on his ice water.

"You're just as accomplice in this. You could have sat on me to stop me. You even drove me here. Besides, I refuse to believe that you have the willpower to resist," Artemis shot back, starting in on the tuna.

Kunzite quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh ho, a silent challenge from the alpha male of the household. Very well, human," said Artemis mockingly, as he daintily picked out a choice piece of sushi and ate it. Kunzite kept his silence and ordered more ice water. Artemis demolished the platter of food.

"Alright, you win," said Artemis, after having finished the platter. He burped, happily engorged.

"Actually, we both won. I got more sushi and you got a clean conscience and a get out of jail free card," amended Artemis, after some thought.

"It's your ass," said Kunzite warningly as he leaned back.

"It is my ass. And I don't care. I'm actually hurt that she didn't take me with her," said Artemis, yawning widely. He displayed two impressive rows of sharp teeth. Including sharpened canines, something that humans most certainly didn't have.

"We're in public," he said, cautioning Artemis.

"What? Oh. My yawning. It's fine. Trust me. My tail has slipped out before and no one even said anything. People only see what they want to. Unless they're looking for an alien, they won't spot me. And even then, they'd expect me to be green and have a misshapen head with almond-shaped eyes," he said, pouring himself some sake.

Kunzite regarded him.

"Your eyes are kind of almond-shaped," he remarked.

"Good thing I'm in Japan. I've had people come up to me and ask me where I get my contacts from, because my eyes are such a beautiful green-yellow color. I let them think what they want." Artemis shrugged coolly.

"Isn't that black trench coat a little conspicuous in the summer?" asked Kunzite.

"I have a white one. I pop the collar and roll the sleeves. I get phone numbers for my efforts," smirked Artemis.

Kunzite chuckled. "I can't say the same."

"Feline mystique. It can't be taught. I'd make a mint, if it could," he replied wistfully as he inspected the cup.

"And then you wouldn't have to mooch off of others. Imagine that," drawled Kunzite.

"Don't remind me," muttered Artemis, quietly as he toyed with the small, ceramic sake cup.

"Do you think I like the fact that I've lived off of Minako since she was thirteen? I used to be someone of great importance. We were akin to celebrities on my planet. I studied the art of statecraft thousands of years ago for the honor of serving the greatest ruler to have ever drawn breath. And now I'm unemployed. For a little while, at least," he said in a dejected manner as he picked up a stray grain of rice from the tray with his chopsticks.

"You could get a job," said Kunzite, carelessly.

"Technically, under the rules of the present-day Earth, I am considered to be stateless. I have no citizenship and belong to no known country. The only job I can get is washing dishes or other under table type of work. I have too much pride to do anything like that. Imagine me, the toast of the Mauian world, washing dishes in some greasy restaurant. My ancestors would rise from the dust of their graves to come find me. Not that I couldn't use the company," he added, his gaze falling on the rest of the restaurant patrons.

"Must be lonely," observed Kunzite.

Artemis smiled, showing off his rather disturbing teeth.

"Not really. I have friends like Minako and you to entertain me. Also, I keep myself occupied in other ways, ways you couldn't even begin to fathom."

"I'm glad I can be of service," said Kunzite, sourly rattling his cup before taking a drink.

"You should be. You'll never meet another like me. Well, you might. But I don't think she'll talk to you," he shot back.

"Is she shy?" asked Kunzite.

"No. You aren't worthy," he scoffed.

At this point, Kunzite knew better than to be offended.

"Forgive me for being born so lowly," he quipped.

"It's not your fault. Check please," he said to the passing waitress.

As they walked out, Kunzite hung back. He had to look closely, but he could almost discern Artemis' swishing tail under the trench coat.

"Stop staring; it's rude, and people might think you're checking me out," said Artemis without even turning.

Kunzite scowled and Artemis turned smirking.

"I've tutored royal princes and princesses. I have eyes in the back of my head, you know," he said smugly.

"So does my mother," Kunzite snapped, unlocking the car door.

"Touchy," said Artemis, getting in.

"I get irritable when I'm hungry," he replied turning on the car.

"It's still not too late."

"I have morals," he said, pulling out of the parking space.

Artemis pushed the seat back and lounged, his tail swishing freely.

"Stop that," said Kunzite, batting it away and out of his face.

Artemis curled it towards himself and idly flicked it away.

"Sorry," he said slightly sleepily.

Kunzite stared at the traffic jam in front of him and tried not to sigh.

"A penny for your thoughts," said Artemis, interrupting the ensuing silence.

"Is she always so flirtatious?"

"Not on purpose. And she'd rather faithful for her kind, actually. Quite the opposite of her mother. Now there was a woman. I think I'm still in love with her. Minako will hit 400 before she becomes her equal," said Artemis, sighing deeply.

"Minako's mother? 400? You mean forty, right?" asked Kunzite incredulously.

Artemis began to laugh huskily. Only it wasn't a laugh; it was more of a rich, deep purr that filled the vehicle.

"Gods, no. I still refuse to believe that Minako was born of that wretched creature. No, I mean Minako's—oh, never mind," he said, breaking away into more purring.

Kunzite was willing to entertain Artemis' musings. After all, it seemed like anything was possible when it involved the cat. But he had to be subtle about it.

"Minako and her mother look like they're related," said Kunzite.

"Mmm. Yes. In the way that plutonian ragweed and moon roses are related."

"How are they related?"

"They're both flowers but there is nothing fragrant or beautiful about plutonian ragweed. They're ugly flowers. And you've seen moon roses before. Well, at least a distant relation of them."

"Roses?"

"Yes, the moon's roses originally came from Earth. They were a gift from the Prince to the Princess. I still remember the day he came. He rode in wearing black and gold armor at the head of long, grand procession. The interesting thing was that the roses came before him, not after, and he planted the first few bushes himself. A remarkable show of humility for an Earthling prince."

Kunzite felt the hairs on the back of his neck and arms rise as if someone was running an electric current through his body. His heartbeat sped up, and he shifted in his seat suddenly antsy. The traffic jam made it worse. He felt stifled, trapped, as if he needed to get out of the confining car. There was something surreal about the way the red sun was setting in the Tokyo sky, the way the cars wouldn't move, and Artemis' fey presence lounging next to him in the car.

"But that was a long, long time ago. It's not good to pine and long for what was. It makes one bitter and miserable. But going back to your original question, no, she isn't flirtatious on purpose. It's her nature and her essence to be the way she is."

"Which is what exactly?" he asked dryly.

"That question scholars and poets greater than you have wrestled with. Let them handle it. I wouldn't bother with it."

"Scholars and poets have wrestled with the question of Minako's nature?"

"Exactly. What is love? Love is kindness. Love is blankedy-blank. All you need to know is that Minako belongs to herself. You don't own her. The mere fact that she is attracted to you and considers you worthy to be her consort—are you listening, damn it?" snapped Artemis as Kunzite leaned on his horn to berate someone who had cut him off.

"I swear Japanese driving is getting worse and worse. Yes, I'm listening to you, even when I'm not," he replied to Artemis' question.

"I am the greatest advisor to have ever lived. People would travel miles to hear me speak, and you cut me off mid-sentence. You would have been beheaded in my day," Artemis grumbled.

Kunzite smiled at him.

"If I was beheaded, who would you have to entertain you?"

"Uncouth human man," snorted Artemis, too lazy to argue.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up whenever I get us out of this gridlock," said Kunzite, despondently surveying the mess in front of him.

"I was just thinking that," murmured Artemis, closing his eyes.

"Great minds think alike."

"Don't say such insulting things. You'll never be on my level. Remember. I was—

"The mouthpiece of the great queen. Yes, I know. Sleep, cat," said Kunzite, eyeing him.

For once Artemis let him have the last word.

SMSMSMMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSM

The day was not over yet. He had an hour of respite, and he planned to make good use of it. He flopped on to the bed, this time face down. It was the pose of the exhausted and the angry. The day was not over yet. At the staff meeting, the director stood and publicly announced that Jadeite would be in charge of filming the climactic scene and he had moved the date of the scene up. He could still feel everyone's eyes on him. He had managed to restrain himself. He was second to Kunzite in that regard.

The day was not over yet. At the news conference, a reporter had asked a question about the rumor of Minako's involvement with him. In a surprising show of diplomatic wit, Minako told an inoffensive joke and caused laughter among those gathered.

The day was not yet over. He wished it was with every fiber of being, but he still had to face everyone at dinner. No official arrangements were made and so various people formed alliances and invited one another out to eat. Cameramen with cameramen, wardrobe and makeup, set and lighting, actors and actresses, director with… well, he wasn't invited. An obvious slight that came as an unforeseen godsend. He'd be damned if he had to spend another moment with the man. The director fought underhandedly, using petty tricks. Jadeite sighed deeply and tried to nap. He couldn't. His exhaustion was to the point where he couldn't close his eyes because they stung and itched far too much.

Someone knocked at the door. He tensed and lifted with head from the pillow, glaring with bloodshot eyes at the headboard.

Someone knocked again. He gritted his teeth and got up.

"Aino-san," he said, upon viewing her blonde hair and red bow. She had changed her clothes.

'Probably something I should do,' he thought.

"Back to Aino-san? You must be upset about something. Did I wake you?"

"Observation is your middle name," he drawled.

"Well, I was going to invite you to go out to eat with my co-stars, but I guess –

A camera flash interrupt her mid-sentence and Jadeite was painfully aware of time stopping for just a second. Paparazzi. But how had one gotten this far into the hotel without permission? He had a nasty feeling he was being set-up. Another camera flash broke in his thoughts and he hauled Minako into the hotel room and slammed the door.

"Wait just a minute!" she shrieked. He covered her mouth with his hand and put his finger to his lips indicating silence. He got down on his hands and knees and peered out into the hallway light. The moving shadow meant that the man was still out there.

"Shit," he mouthed silently and grabbed Minako. He dragged her into the bathroom and closed the door softly. The man would have to have super hearing in order to hear anything. He stood for moment and in a wild fit of rage he slammed his palm into the wall.

"Shit!" he snapped, furiously.

"Gomen," came a thick voiced apology. Startled, he saw her seated on the edge of the tub, shaking.

"I guess…I guess it's over for me and Kunzite when he sees this, huh?" she said, wiping away her tears. Her bright voice cracked and her grief moved him.

"Don't cry. They'll just photograph you and claim that you're pregnant with my child," he said, handing her bathroom tissue from the roll.

She laughed back to her old self and he was relieved.

'We're going to be okay. She's resilient,' he thought.

She blew her nose.

"I think you're mean. I can't imagine you and me dating. Even if it was just sex, you might bite my head off in bed," she said, laughing as she got up and retouched her make-up. She tilted her head and fanned her eyes. Blinking several times, she turned to him for his inspection.

"Better. Much better. Now smile. Perfect," he said, approvingly. Not really perfect, but it was much better than before.

"We're supposed to meet downstairs in twenty minutes. What should we do?" she asked, frowning.

"I'm going to shower," he said. She looked up at him, alarmed.

"Don't worry I'm going to change in the bathroom. I don't need you relating any anatomical descriptions to all your little friends," he said, annoyed.

She giggled.

"I'll come up with a plan and you have to trust me okay?" she asked suddenly.

"If you can come up with a way to get out of here, I'll follow it," he said absent-mindedly, opening his closet.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Minako-san. I don't have insurance for this. If I fall, so help me…"

"You're doing great," she whispered up to him.

"Kami-sama, hear me…"

"Jadeite-san, you can't pray now. You're not at a temple; it won't work," she whispered up to him.

"I'm going to kill you," he swore hoarsely.

"We have five minutes left!" she whispered up to him.

He gripped the cement molding and braced himself. He could do this. He had faced far worse. He just couldn't remember what it was or when it was. Okay, different tactic. If he didn't make it and he fell, the tabloids would be splashed with false news of his attempted suicide. There. That did it. He tried to ignore his shoes, which were tied around his neck as he gingerly prodded the molding below him. He lowered himself.

"You're doing great," she whispered up to him.

"That's it. You're doing your own stunts from now on, Miss Evil Kneviel," he muttered darkly. Between her and the director, his life would surely end.

"Almost there," she whispered up to him.

"Yes, I know. You don't have to give me progress report every second. When I get down there…" he threatened, through gritted teeth.

Her giggles floated up to him.

"Dead…meat," he grunted, lowering himself.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Her voice was alarmingly close and he hazarded a look at the ground. Her head reached his waist.

"Come on, let's go," she said impatiently.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" he said, hopping the short distance to the ground. He stiffened as his knitted argyle socks came into contact with the wet mulch…and swore.

"You'll peel the paint if you keep that up. What would Rei say?" she said, tut-tutting. He told her in a descriptive and graphic manner, where she and Hino-san could go.

"They're just socks," she said, laughing as he hopped around, brushing off his socked feet.

"One more word from you and we will fight," he snapped.

"Yes sir," she said, smothering her giggles.

"Where did you get an idea like that anyway?" he asked, putting on his shoes.

"I saw it in a movie," she said, her hands behind her back. She looked angelic in the glow of the hotel courtyard as she rocked back and forth on her heels. His eyes widened as her words sunk in.

"You did not," he said flatly.

"Ok, I didn't" she said, matter-of-factly as she walked away.

He weakly watched her go.

"Kami…she did," he breathed as he looked up to the fifth floor of the hotel. Kunzite could keep her, no matter how beautiful she was. He followed after her. They walked into the hotel lobby and he tried his best to look unruffled.

"Haku—err, Jadeite-san!" exclaimed Yuki-san. He couldn't tell if she and her companions were frightened or extremely pleased. He smiled in greeting.

"Thank you for having me," he said bowing. They all protested that the honor was theirs.

'This isn't going to be easy,' he thought.

"Who wants seafood!" crowed a voice.

'She comes through yet again,' he thought, raising his hands with the others.

"Wonderful, I know this great little place that serves grilled squid with lemon and hot pepper. It's walking distance from the hotel, along the beach," she said, leading the way. She kept up a running conversation with them as she happily walked in the moonlight.

"Minako-san is amazing."

Jadeite glanced at his walking partner, the shy Yuki-san.

He smiled.

"Yes."

A quiet understanding blossomed between them.

"She makes friends so easily," said Yuki-san.

"She inspires people. I just met her recently and she already treats me like an old friend," he said, chuckling.

"I wish I was more like her."

"You're perfect just the way you are. It's why I picked you. You shine in your own way as the handmaiden," he explained.

"Sometimes, the handmaiden wonders what it would be like to her mistress."

"I can use that," he said, pulling out his pad and scribbling.

"Oh no! Don't!" she protested, surprised.

"Why not? It's those honest emotions, thoughts, and reactions that garner more readers. You have a scene that focuses on you in the movie. You should try to convey those sentiments for the camera," he said, pausing in his writing before continuing to scribble.

She flushed. "You're so focused! No wonder you're so good at writing! Your last manga made me cry. Do you think about your mangas all the time?" she asked, wonderingly.

"Sleep, eat, breathe. Every moment in life is a story waiting to be written. Take this for example: don't you think this would perfect for the Osna village scene?"

Yuki tilted her head to the side as she regarded the scene before her. Minako was walking and the group laughed good-naturedly at her tripping. Her male counterpart picked her up off the ground and teased her. She flushed and flirted back, causing ripples of laughter. They were her court and she their hime-sama.

"I see what you mean," said Yuki, nodding and laughing.

"When I was casting, I looked for people who not only could act but had some part of the characters' personalities. I wanted it to be as natural as possible," he said, as they reached the well-lit restaurant. It had its own pier, which jutted out into the ocean. Strings of lanterns lit the entrance as well as the pier, making the atmosphere festive.

"Let's stop taking about business. Where are you from?" he asked her as they walked inside. As soon as, they were seated, and the orders taken, everyone began pelting him with questions, which took him rather aback. The rest of the evening followed into a pleasant blur as the alcohol made him slightly sleepier and friendlier. His frequent yawns soon became the source of much merriment with even the shy Yuki chiming in. He took it all good-naturedly, although he thought of his bed with longing.

The event that would set everything into chaotic motion crept up on him innocently enough. Yuki had snuck out to answer her phone and instinctively Minako's head turned to watch her go with an air of watchfulness. Jadeite remembered thinking how clear-headed she looked for someone who had just consumed so much alcohol. Several minutes had passed and he got up, stumbling somewhat to his surprise, to go and see what was keeping her. The mood of merriment had gotten rather stifling, and it seemed that everyone was laughing at their silly antics. He needed the fresh air.

He pushed open the screen door, slightly surprised when it got stuck.

'It must be warped from the sea air,' he thought, annoyed as it groaned and finally creaked open. There, at the end of the long lantern light pier, she stood. The salty sea air whipped at his hair and plucked at his clothes. He shivered, slightly cold. Through the bobbing line of lanterns, he walked to where she rested her forearms on the railing. She said nothing at his approach, lost in her thoughts.

"Come back, Yuki-san," he said, clambering onto the railing and sitting down. He looked down on her from his spot, her face obscured by shadows.

"I don't think I can," she said softly, her voice almost lost in the stiff breeze. She looked up at him, her short hair thrashing wildly against her cheeks, hiding her eyes. He had been around enough women in his life to know that hair stuck to one's cheeks when they had been crying. He reached into his breast pocket and handed his silk handkerchief to her, slightly regretful at its loss. Tears didn't come out of silk easily.

"Thank you," she said, brushing aside her wet strands and wiping her cheeks.

She handed it back to him.

"Keep it," he said, staring at the scene of swaying lanterns against the restaurant.

"I can't," she said, firmly as she handed it back to him. He took it from her without any argument. He could sense that there was a larger battle at hand and the handkerchief had nothing to do with it. He stuffed it in his pocket and waited for her to speak. He observed her; her eyes were distant and she was trembling again. Tears rolled down her cheeks and he felt the tension break.

"Gomen!" she said, bowing deeply from the waist. She held this position for several breaths indicating her deep transgression. He watched her unmoved. The alcohol seemed to detach him from this scene and the swaying lanterns distracted him.

"I can't do the movie. My husband says he misses me," she said, shaking her eyes distant and far away.

'The expression of one who knows they face their death,' he thought, confused. He compared her expression to that of Minako's whenever she spoke of Kunzite. Her eyes were never dead even when she was sad.

"I need you more than he does. We all do," he said, finally. His hair flopped into his face, only to be lifted by the wind. He needed to get his hair cut. A passing thought.

"I can't stay here," she said firmly. And suddenly it all made sense. The pieces clicked into place. He had seen that expression before. It was long ago. Emotions he thought he had buried came roiling up to the surface and cracked his shell of alcoholic detachment.

"You have my card. You'll stay and if he does anything, call me. I'll deal with it personally," he said, deadly serious in his intent.

"Oh, no! He doesn't—well, he doesn't mean to, at least. I love him, you know?" she said brokenly, beginning to cry in earnest.

He hopped down from his spot and pulled out his handkerchief.

"My mother was the same as you. I was only seven. Too young to do anything or even understand. I can do something now. I'll protect you. Okay?" he said, slowly approaching her so as not to startle her. She stood there crying as he wiped her tears away. She sniffled, finally spent from crying and tired.

"Thank you," she said finally.

"You'll stay, then? The handmaiden is the second most popular character and no one else can play her except you."

"It's always the manga with you, isn't it?" she said, torn between laughter and more tears.

"Pathetic. I know," he said, unruffled by this fact.

"I'll stay. Thank you," she said, laughing and bowing deeply.

"No, thank you. You've saved my movie," he said, relieved and bowing even deeper.

"Guys! Everyone's left already!" called Minako, at the end of the pier. She waved wildly and jumped up and down to get their attention.

"She's like a small child," said Yuki, laughing softly.

"I know," said Jadeite, tired once more. He looked at his watched. It was two A.M. and they would start filming tomorrow. He refrained from cursing.

"Let's go. It's getting late and she'll come over if we don't start walking now," he said, annoyed. True to his words, Minako sprinted towards them.

"Jadeite-san, come quick. Everyone's already left and the manager is threatening to call the police if someone doesn't pay the tab," she said, breathless with panic.

"Stay here," he said, turning to Yuki.

"No, I'll be fine. You go ahead and take care of it. You've done enough," she said, shaking her head.

"Here then, take a taxi," he said, handing her a wad of bills. He sprinted off with Minako hot on his heels and left her before she could protest.

"Where am I going to find a taxi this late?" she said, vexed as she stared at the handful of bills.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Jadeite paid the 63,728.80 yen bill and swore never to eat out with the group of cheapskate actors again.

"Thank you!" cried the manager, bowing deeply to Minako.

"Thank you!" she replied, bowing as well.

They both turned to bow in thanks to Jadeite, but he had already left.

"Ah…gomen. He can be a little rude when he's had too much to drink," she said, sheepishly bowing. An idea struck her.

"Here, my autograph," she said, handing him a signed photo of herself.

"You already gave me one. Thank you, though. I'll take it to my wife," he said, bowing slightly.

She inclined her head with embarrassed dignity and lightly tripped out of the restaurant, giggling. She squinted into the distance and noted Jadeite far ahead, walking along the beach.

"HEY!"

She raced after him, furious, and it was only when she caught up to him that he stopped.

"Oh, the freeloader," he said dismissively as he turned.

"I tipped the waitresses!" she said, protesting.

"Did you? I hadn't noticed, since I paid most of the bill. I am not the Bank of Japan," he snapped, irate.

She laughed good-naturedly.

"No, you're not. You're more like my father or…Santa Claus! Only meaner!" she said, latching onto his arm and grinning mischievously up at him.

"What did we learn about paparazzi today, Minako-san?" he said patiently.

"Mmm…"

He waited.

"We learned that…your eyes hurt when they flash their cameras."

"What else did we learn?" he said in the same vein.

"Ummm…"

"We learned…" she thought.

"We learned that they're everywhere, Minako-san," he said, disentangling his arm.

"Right!" she said, backing off to a more suitable distance.

"Further," he said, gesturing for her to back up more. She tripped and fell backwards, kicking an arc of sand into his face.

Silence.

He spat.

"Ouch," she said, pouting on the beach.

He spat again.

"Sorry," she said, giggling, "Are you okay?"

"There's sand in my eyes. So no," he said flatly.

She laughed.

"Oh, Jadeite-san," she said, scolding him.

"Oh, what?" he said, murderously.

"Here, sit. Let me see," she said, brushing sand off her palms.

Disgruntled, he sat and allowed her to brush sand off his hair and face.

"Blink," she said, grasping his face.

He blinked and she blew hard into his eye.

"Ok, ok. It's out. It's out," he said, wrenching his face out of her grasp.

"Are you sure?" she asked, serious.

"Yes, yes," he said, turning away from her and blinking furiously.

"Don't rub at it," she said.

"No one's rubbing at anything," he said, turning back to her.

"Aww. You look so angry," she said, laughing throatily.

"Can I trust you?" he said, suddenly.

"On a certain level," she said, watching the waves.

He looked sharply at her and she laughed to see his expression.

"Yes, you can trust me, Jadeite-san," she said soothingly.

"You notice things," he said, quietly.

"You mean Yuki-san, don't you?" she replied, soberly.

"Mm. She's in an abusive relationship with her husband," he said, studying the shimmering, moon-lit waves.

"Figured as much," she murnured, with none of the surprise he was expecting to hear in her voice.

"How so?"

"Her husband, Yagase-san, dropped her off at the airport. I watched as they said goodbye. There wasn't anything good about it. She was scared and I could tell," she said, softly as she recalled the moment.

"Is he a thug or something?" he asked her.

"No, nothing like that. He seemed very clean, a respectable, corporate type. He probably gets bullied by his coworkers and takes it out on Yuki-san," she said, frowning as she slowly drew hearts in the sand with her index finger. Jadeite watched her for a moment before joining in.

"I need your help," he said softly as he drew.

"With?" she asked, not looking up from her task.

"Become her friend. Support her and convince her to stay in the film. I'll take care of her husband," he said in a hushed tone.

"Just what are you planning to do?" she asked, pausing.

"Don't worry about it," he said, smiling softly.

"Homicide is punished by hanging in Japan," she pointed out, raising her eyes to look at him

"I know a good lawyer," he said, evenly meeting her solemn gaze.

He softened a second later. "No one's going to die, Minako-san."

She shivered violently.

"Let's head back," he said, getting up. He dusted himself off and reached down to help her up. Minako wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Don't do anything stupid," she said fiercely.

"I won't. I promise. I'm too tired and slightly drunk. It's just the alcohol talking. Let's head back," he said, patting her head reassuringly.

"Ok," she said, releasing him.

They walked back in a companionable silence and Jadeite took it all in. The predawn light, the stiff ocean breeze, the sound of the waves, the feel of sand trickling into his shoes…he stopped, took his shoe off, and emptied them one by one… and the sound of Minako's laughter in the air.

Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Sailor Moon. There. First of all, I want to say sorry for having taken forever to write everything. I had work, school, and life in general interfere with the creative process. I'm working on chapter 7 and should have it out by the end of the month. I think. Venus Smurf! I wuve you! Thank you for correcting this! Now, shoo! Go read!

**Thursday, 5:13 P.M.**

"That'll be 424 yen," said the store clerk as she nimbly rang up his purchase. The clattering of carts and general bustle of a supermarket receded to mere background in his mind.

"Excuse me, sir," said the store clerk impatiently.

Kunzite tore his eyes away from the magazine rack and turned his head to look at her. "I'm sorry?" he said slightly dazed.

"424 yen. Unless you're getting that tabloid, too," she said, pointing to the one he had been staring at.

"Actually, yes. I think I will be getting this, too," decided Kunzite, snatching it off the stack and tossing it on the conveyor belt. He paid and quickly left, walking to his car in shell-shocked disbelief. He felt disconnected with the life going on around him. People were parking their cars, loading their groceries, and scolding their children. He fumbled with his keys and kept his mind carefully blank. Concentrating on driving was a top priority. He needed to think this through rationally, but it would have to wait until he got home. To her home. The place he had moved into after knowing her for one week. An impulsive decision. One of many he had made in her presence.

He stopped at the red light. Unable to help himself, he pulled out the tabloid and stared at the front page picture. There, in printed color, was Jadeite and Minako clutching at each other and staring, surprised, into the camera lens. Kunzite's darkening gray eyes noted the metal hotel room number stamped on Jadeite's door.

A car horn alerted him to the fact that the light was green, and he quickly hit the gas. A few minutes later, he pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot, parked, and then simply gripped the steering wheel as he went over his options.

Artemis was the last person he wanted to unload himself on, but it seemed like he didn't have a choice in the matter. Grabbing the bag full of incriminating evidence, he locked the door and headed inside. "I'm back," he said, walking inside the painfully familiar cream colored living room. Should he begin packing?

"Welcome back," intoned Artemis, lazily flicking his tail, not even bothering to raise his head.

Kunzite dumped his purchase on the couch and sat down. He ran his hands down his face as his mind went round in circles, always landing back on the picture. After a few moments, Artemis raised his head, took one look at his face, and glanced briefly into the contents of the shopping bag. "Well," he said, shifting into his human form, "I guess you got your copy, too." Artemis reached into the depths of the couch and pulled out several copies of different tabloids, all displaying the different angles of the same photo. One even had Minako hugging Jadeite in what appeared to be the airport.

First, Kunzite stared at the new photo and then laughed, too stunned to react. "Yeah, I guess I got my copy too," he chuckled.

"Just don't commit suicide or anything," remarked Artemis, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"What?" asked Kunzite, not quite comprehending what Artemis had just said. The fact that there were two photos was a bit too much.

"Men just aren't men anymore. In my day, you'd run the bastard through in an elegant duel or something. Neat and clean. No depression, chocolate, or Prozac. You'll be moaning and moping about the house I suppose. You'll be plagued by doubt and thoughts of infidelity. We might as well start now. The cookie dough ice cream's in the freezer. Go change and I'll find two spoons," ordered Artemis, getting to his feet with a put upon sigh.

"Don't forget the sake," said Kunzite, getting up to go change.

Moments later, they both lounged on the couch, handing the carton of ice cream back and forth between them.

"I'm not so sure this is hygienic. I might catch some alien disease from you," pointed out Kunzite warily as he ate another bite of ice cream.

"Just stay on your side of the carton, human man," mumbled Artemis with his mouth slightly full.

Kunzite took the carton from Artemis. "You know, it's not so much that she cheated on me. It's that fact that I'll have to find another place to live," he stated tonelessly.

Artemis took the carton from Kunzite. "You're pathetic. No one cheated on you, thick one. Do you actually believe these photos? It doesn't even look like her. She'd never wear that dress. And so what if they're hugging at the airport and in front of his hotel room? You're better looking than he is," said Artemis vehemently, jabbing his spoon at the pictures.

Kunzite laughed. "You're spending too much time around Minako and her friends. You're supposed to be telling me to forget her, getting me drunk, and taking me out to a strip club, not comparing my looks with his and mentioning Minako's fashion sense," he said, grimly amused.

"Hey! Do you think I like coddling a grown man? It's pathetic! How old are you, anyway? Solve your own problems, then, damn it! I'm telling you, Minako's faithful for her kind! Thick-witted barbarian!" snapped Artemis, as he dug a deep trench in the ice cream.

"Hey, who's broken-hearted here? Me or you? Don't eat all the ice cream!" complained Kunzite, leaning forward to take back the carton. Clutching the cold container to his chest, Artemis hissed at him, drew back, and licked his spoon.

"Greedy beast," muttered Kunzite, giving up as he poured himself some sake.

"Stupid human," mumbled Artemis, digging into the carton and licking his chops.

"If you're so smart, what would you do if you were in my position?" asked Kunzite, sipping at his sake. He grimaced at the contrast of ice cream and alcohol in his mouth.

"I'd go to the airport on Saturday to pick Minako up. As soon as I saw her, I'd give her a kiss and ask her to autograph the tabloids," explained Artemis, his mouth full of ice cream.

"Not my style," said Kunzite, thoughtfully.

"That's why you're a thick-witted barbarian. You lack finesse and sophistication," smirked the cat.

Kunzite rotated the now empty cup between his palms as if it would reveal the answers he needed. "I have to talk to her," he said suddenly, looking up at Artemis.

"Don't. She'll call you when she's ready to explain. Otherwise you'll be playing a round of phone tag," Artemis explained as he licked his spoon.

Kunzite mulled over this statement. "She's right though. I don't trust her; she can be manipulative," he stated, frowning.

"Yes, she can. But if it's such a problem, then why don't you leave?" asked Artemis, flicking his tail as he carefully watched for his response.

"No one's perfect. Besides, something tells me that nothing happened. And I never make any decisions without hearing the other side first," Kunzite remarked.

Artemis began to purr and Kunzite looked up surprised. "Enjoying my misery, cat?"

"No, not really. Well, a little, but that's only because I find you entertaining. Mostly, I'm just pleased with Minako's choice this time. Usually her tastes in males aren't so level-headed, like you. I find it to be rather refreshing. Most of those bone-heads would have spent money on a plane ticket and gone to Hokkaido to kill Hakumoro-san," admitted Artemis, setting down the empty ice cream carton.

Kunzite admitted privately to himself that the thought had crossed his mind more than once. He changed the subject. "You know it's funny. I'm almost sure nothing happened," insisted Kunzite, frowning as he stared at the photos.

"I thought you didn't trust her," Artemis remarked as he got up from the couch and stretched his long limbs.

Kunzite winced at the sound of shifting bones. "She might be playing at something, I guess. But it's not her I'm sure of. It's Hakumoro-san," he replied, oddly calm.

"And if you're wrong?" asked Artemis, with his odd, raspy, purring, chuckle.

"I'll gut him," he promised.

"Really?"

"No, but that's what they did back then, didn't they?" Kunzite shot back.

"Maybe you won't have to," suggested Artemis, heading towards the back of the apartment.

"Where are you going?" queried Kunzite, noting the suddenly purposeful strides in the cat's gait.

"Out," said Artemis curtly.

"He's up to something," sighed Kunzite, pouring himself another drink.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**Earlier that day.**

His cell phone was ringing. The lump under the covers waited. It continued to ring. Sighing, he fumbled for it, having a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Aino-san, I thought I already told you I was planning to take a nap," he snapped, tiredly. An ominous silence filled his ear. His blue eyes shot open as a distinctly smooth male voice responded.

"I see. You've grown close to my client. It seems I'll have to pull her out after all," came the voice.

"Who? Who are you?" asked Jadeite fighting to sit up in bed, wide awake.

"Art Vandalay. Aino-san's agent. Do you have time today?"asked Art Vandalay coldly.

Thrown off guard, Jadeite's brain whirled with the possibilities. He couldn't just abandon the set; they had started shooting just yesterday. Already, the director was fighting him on some of the scenes. Right now, everyone was on their break and he had opted for a nap. However, this man was talking about pulling the star from the film.

"I happen to have some free time on my hands," said Jadeite, calculating how long it would take him to get to Tokyo. Wasn't Fifi-san's dinner party today? He might as well attend it if he was there.

"Can you make it to Aragawa at six?" asked Art Vandalay.

"Aragawa?" asked Jadeite his eyes widening at the name of Tokyo's most expensive restaurant.

"At six," repeated Vandalay-san patiently.

"Yes, I can," stuttered Jadeite.

"Good. I'll see you then," he confirmed before hanging up. The dial tone buzzed in Jadeite's ear.

"Shit," swore Jadeite as he hung up. He sprang out of bed, all action. He pulled on his blazer, straightened his clothes, ran a wet comb through his hair, made reservations for the four o'clock flight out of Hokkaido, and called Minako on his cellphone.

"I thought you were sleeping!" came the cheerful voice when she picked up.

"Minako-san, tell me everything about Art Vandalay, your agent," urged Jadeite as he threw his suitcase on the bed.

"Huh? My agent?" stammered Minako.

"Yes. Everything," he repeated as he began to pack an overnight bag.

"Umm…he's tall…"

"No, not his physical characteristics. His personality. Work with me here, Aino-san. I don't have much time," he said hurriedly, zipping up his suitcase. He shut the door and practically ran to the elevator.

"He's strict. Like an old lady. He always thinks he's right and that he knows better than everyone else," she told him.

"Double shit. Okay. Thanks, Minako-san," he said, pressing the button for the lobby.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Do your best to concentrate on the movie. Nothing else matters," he commanded her before hanging up. He left a message with the front desk, telling the director that he would be unavailable for the rest of the day due to an unforeseen emergency. The director would probably dance with glee.

"Bastard," muttered Jadeite vehemently, flagging down a taxi.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Kunzite was considering the possibility of getting deeper into his cups, when the doorbell rang. Sighing, he got up and tidied the tabloids by shoving them back into the couch. Out of sight, out of mind. For now at least, he thought wryly. The steps creaked ponderously under his weight as he walked down them. The doorbell rang again and he glared fixedly at the door. Upon opening it, his breath hitched in his throat. He had visitors. Three of them, to be exact.

"Hey," drawled Haruka in a bored tone as she shoved past him and into his apartment.

'Kami-sama,' thought Kunzite with growing horror. Haruka had probably come to mock him about the tabloid photos.

"I'm sorry for dropping by so suddenly. We were wondering if Minako-chan was in?" said Michiru, politely bowing.

The sound of Haruka pouring sake made up his mind. He would have to let them in and save his alcohol.

"Come in," he said, graciously ushering in Michiru and Hotaru. He nimbly clambered up the stairs and snagged his sake flask on his way into the kitchen.

"I was drinking that," commented Haruka as she took a sip from the sake cup. He refrained from commenting.

"Tea?" he asked Michiru from the kitchen as she and Hotaru seated themselves.

"No, thank you. We're in a bit of a hurry," she explained, with a small smile of thanks.

He returned the smile as he entered the room. Relieved, he sat down across from them.

"What about you?" he asked Haruka pointedly.

"I'm fine with this. Good stuff," remarked Haruka, draining the cup.

"Thanks," he said, slightly exasperated.

"Is Minako in?" repeated Michiru.

"No, she's filming in Hokkaido," explained Kunzite, looking at the group. Hotaru caught his eyes and stared in the penetrating way small children have. Uneasy, Kunzite returned his attention to Michiru.

"I see. This might present a problem. You see, Minako-chan had agreed to babysit Hotaru today…" Michiru delicately trailed off as she presented the problem.

Kunzite felt his spine go rigid and he tried not to look in Hotaru's direction. He could feel her eyes on him. "Did she?" he asked placidly, his face revealing nothing.

"Yeah, she did," drawled Haruka, crossing her legs and toying with the ceramic cup.

The next move was his. They patiently waited. But for what? He had to take a risk. "Perhaps…" he said thoughtfully. The others sat up straighter.

"Yes?" queried Michiru, leaning forward ever so slightly.

"Artemis," he finished. The others relaxed, very much relieved.

"So you know about Artemis," said Michiru with evident relief.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do," replied Kunzite with some humor.

"I know the feeling," said Haruka, getting up with a smirk.

"We'll leave her in Artemis' hands then. Thank you so much," said Michiru gratefully, as she got up from the couch as well. Apparently, they had to leave.

"Where is he?" asked Michiru.

"Showering. Probably using up all the hot water," replied Kunzite wryly.

Michiru's laughter tinkled merrily.

"Hotaru, Papa will be back. Be good for your Uncle Artemis, okay?" said Haruka, dropping a kiss on Hotaru's head.

"Hai, Haruka-papa. Goodbye, Michiru-mama," she said softly.

"Goodbye, dearest," said Michiru, favoring her with a small smile and gracefully exiting.

"Thanks for the sake," quipped Haruka as she followed.

"Hmm," grunted Kunzite, displeased as he shut the door in her face.

The moment they were gone, he froze uncomfortably and turned. Hotaru stared shyly up at him.

"Please take of care me," she said formally in her small child's voice.

She has manners, thought Kunzite with relief. "Of course. It's my pleasure. Please," he gestured towards the kitchen stool.

"Have you eaten?" he asked once they had sat down.

She nodded, bobbing her head.

"Are you thirsty?"

She shook her head vehemently, her short hair hitting her cheeks.

'It's just as well. All I have to offer her is water, sake, and watered down sake,' he thought.

They steadily regarded one another.

'Crap,' he thought. He had effectively run out of all the polite niceties. He didn't want to seem too forward or weird, he had no experience in dealing with small girls and the effect was unsettling.

"How's school?" he asked, finally hitting upon a safe topic.

"Fine," she said softly. She looked down shyly and ran her finger along the edge of the counter.

"Learn anything new?" he asked weakly.

"Mmm. We have a dance school recital. We're doing a traditional dance," she said quietly.

Relief flooded him. This was a safe topic. He knew everything there was to know about traditional dances.

"I need a drink. Where's the sake?" interrupted Artemis, walking through the hallway with a towel carelessly slung over his hips and another drying his hair.

"Hey! Idiot! Put some clothes on!" snapped Kunzite, bolting from his chair and blocking Artemis' path into the kitchen. He grabbed Artemis' arm and tried to hustle him back down the hallway.

"Let go of me! You little insolent bastard! I'll do whatever I damn well please!" snapped Artemis irately as he tried to walk around him.

Kunzite blocked his path again. "No cursing!" he hissed, waving his hands.

Artemis snorted and shoved him aside. "You've got a lot of nerve telling me no cursing you little—

Artemis stared into Hotaru's eyes.

"Ah! Ah-ha! Hotaru-chan!" he said heartily as he quickly stepped behind Kunzite.

"Hello, Uncle Artemis," she said shyly.

"Ah-ha!" said Artemis, smiling widely. He looked at Kunzite and his smile instantly transformed into a ferocious snarl. "Why the hell didn't you tell me, you little—

"I was trying to!" snapped Kunzite.

"Oh! Really! Were you! Pray tell, what does this mean? What was language is this? How does this translate into, 'there's a child in this room?'" snapped Artemis loudly, as he mimicked Kunzite's frantic waving motions.

"Now you listen—

"I'll deal with you later!" snarled Artemis viciously, as he interrupted Kunzite.

"Hotaru-chan! Uncle Artemis has to get dressed, okay? Be a good girl. Yes?" Artemis said sweetly as he backed up.

"Hai, Uncle Artemis," she said equally sweet, as her skinny legs dangled from the kitchen stool.

Further down the hall and safely out of view, Artemis uttered the blackest Mauian curse he could think of and spat on the ground.

Kunzite had no idea what he'd said, but he scowled anyway. Turning, he quickly composed his features when he observed that Hotaru was watching. He cleared his throat and cautiously sat back down. They steadily regarded one another as sounds of frantic running, cursing, and drawers being slammed wafted down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Artemis dressed in his usual black trench coat and suit interrupted the staring match. "Alright. Here's the thing, Hotaru-chan. Uncle Artemis has a very important dinner meeting to go to, so—

"You're leaving me here! Alone?! With her?!" interrupted Kunzite, panicking slightly as he got up.

"I have a very important—

"Important my foot! You just want to go and stuff yourself, you greedy little—

"Do you want to die?" snapped Artemis.

"I'm not the one who's going to be dying—

"Oh-ho, so you want to kill me now, is it? Go ahead then and try it! Try it! Look at you! A big grown man afraid to be left alone with an eight-year old. She isn't going to eat you, you idiot. She has more reason to be scared of you. Disgusting, sniveling coward!" bellowed Artemis. He turned to Hotaru, any traces of rage erased. "Now then, Hotaru-chan, if he touches you in any inappropriate way, you have my permission to kill him in self-defense. Okay?" said Artemis kindly as he patted her head.

"Hai, Uncle Artemis," she told him matter-of-factly.

It was the way she said it that unnerved Kunzite. Almost as if she _did_ have the power to kill him.

"If you touch her, human," threatened Artemis.

"The only touching that will be going on are my hands around your neck when you get back," growled Kunzite murderously as he sat back down.

"You can't watch a little girl for three hours?"

"I'm not the babysitting kind," said Kunzite tersely.

"It's very simple. All you have to do is make sure she doesn't run with scissors in traffic while playing with matches. There are hot dogs in the freezer. Can I count on you to boil water, human?" said Artemis, walking out.

"I'm not Minako, Artemis," snapped Kunzite, sitting back down.

"There are days when I really question that statement," was his parting shot as he slammed the door.

"I'm sorry," said Hotaru, inclining her head apologetically.

Kunzite winced. She had the look of a fragile girl who would break down into tears if she was exposed to the type of shouting that had just occurred. He had to be careful. "It's not a problem. I've never baby-sat before and I wished I had known sooner. That way…that way I could have something for you to do," he said, haltingly.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, fidgeting slightly.

"Do you have homework to do?" he asked her.

"Not today," she explained, looking up at him.

"Oh. So, tell me about your recital," he urged as he prepared himself to listen.

"Well, we're doing a traditional dance. It's tomorrow. It's called "Oka." It's really slow and hard to do because I have to stand up really straight. It's not very pretty. I mess up a lot, too. My teacher gave me a copy of the music so I can practice, but without her showing me the steps, I forget what comes next," she told him, biting her lower lip as she looked down.

He tensed. He could help her but it would be risky. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked her warily.

She returned that look.

"It's nothing bad. It's just…I know the steps to the dance," he explained, embarrassed.

"But it's a woman's dance," she said, frowning.

"I know. Let me go prepare," he said, getting up from his seat and heading towards the back.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**6:30 P.M.**

"Sorry I'm late," he said, sliding into the sit across from him in the dim restaurant.

Jadeite took a sip from his water glass and tried his hardest not to explode. Thirty minutes of his life had just been wasted waiting for Minako's agent. Who, judging by his dilated pupils, was on drugs, thought Jadeite, disgusted.

"It's fine," replied Jadeite. Even though it wasn't. Vandalay-san was obviously trying to insult him by arriving late and high. He gave the agent a quick once over while Vandalay-san gave his drink order to the waiter. The man was clearly a shady character. Yakuza, judging by the trench coat, the bleached, colorless hair, and the yellow-green contacts.

'Kami-sama, Minako-san. You sure know how to pick 'em,' he thought.

"I called you here to discuss something of extreme importance," said Vandalay-san, perusing the menu.

'Then don't arrive thirty minutes late and high,' thought Jadeite angrily. He smiled, not showing any of his emotions.

"I've been meaning to speak to you about certain rumors involving myself and Minako-san," he said smoothly.

"Good, then we're on the same page," Vandalay-san replied, not looking up as he slammed down several tabloid magazines down on the table between them. The covers were splashed with photos of him and Minako and Jadeite tried not to choke in outrage. This was new.

"Well, this is a surprise," Jadeite told him, sitting back with shock. He leaned forward a second later and scanned some of the titles.

"Mind if I smoke?" asked Vandalay-san, pulling out a cigarette with his long, twiggy, fingers.

'Definitely Yakuza,' thought Jadeite.

"Not at all. I indulge myself once in awhile," Jadeite replied with a smile.

'Nasty habit,' thought Jadeite, disgusted anew.

He watched Vandalay-san light the cigarette and stared in dismay at the agent's extremely long fingernails.

'Cancer,' Jadeite thought, holding his breath as Vandalay-san blew out.

"Now then, shall we order? We can discuss business while we wait for our meal," suggested Vandalay-san.

Jadeite, at this point, was not going to argue with a yakuza. "Sure," he replied, smiling.

'Don't kill me. I want to write more mangas,' he thought as Vandalay-san elegantly signaled for the waiter.

They placed their orders and another waiter finally came with Vandalay-san's drink. "Double Jack Daniels on the rocks," said the waiter, bowing obsequiously.

"Thanks," drawled Vandalay-san, taking a sip.

'Drinker of hard liquor. Definitely yakuza,' thought Jadeite.

"Ah, that hits the spot. Now then," began Vandalay-san, blowing out more smoke.

'Cancer,' Jadeite thought, holding his breath.

"I take the welfare of my clients very seriously," said Vandalay-san.

"How many do you have?" asked Jadeite politely, sipping at his water.

Vandalay-san grinned, showing neatly sharpened teeth.

"One," he said as Jadeite choked on his water. Jadeite coughed violently, panicking inwardly.

'Kami-sama, he sharpens his teeth. He's going to kill me,' Jadeite thought, desperately.

"You must have a wonderful client-employer relationship with Minako-san," he said coolly, wiping his shirt down and taking another sip.

"I know everything about her. She's been with me since she was twelve," Vandalay-san said proudly. This caused more choking on Jadeite's part.

'A pervert!' he thought wildly.

"She's very talented to have started out so young," replied Jadeite smiling.

"That she is," said Vandalay-san, nodding and blowing out more smoke.

'Cancer,' Jadeite thought again, holding his breath.

"As I said, I care very much about her welfare and reputation. This is why I'm thinking about pulling her from the movie," explained Vandalay-san.

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Jadeite said, frowning.

"Well, it's quite simple. Minako, as you may know, has a boyfriend. This incident has caused some strain in their relationship, as you can well imagine. This affects her reputation as a clean girl and her ability to work. I simply won't stand for the media sullying her name," Vandalay-san explained, taking a sip of the Jack Daniels.

'Her reputation as a clean girl is already affected, you perverted, coke-snorting, liquor drinking scumbag,' thought Jadeite venomously. He smiled. "I completely understand how you feel. Minako also has a role to play as Akia in the film. She can't be seen cavorting with men, especially if she's in a relationship. I can assure you that it was an accident and it won't happen again," Jadeite reassured the agent.

"I'm afraid that isn't good enough," said Vandalay-san softly, smiling.

The sight of those fearsome teeth sent shivers of fear down Jadeite's spine. He should've seen this coming. 'Extortion. This vile bag of scum is going to fleece me for everything I've got,' he thought grimly.

"How much?" asked Jadeite coolly, pulling out his checkbook. The agent's eyes widened as if he hadn't thought of something like this.

'Which is bullshit. He had this all planned out,' thought Jadeite bitterly as he pulled out his pen. He waited, his pen hovering over the blank check.

"Well, now. Let's see," began the agent. A sound that Jadeite would never forget reached his ears. It was raspy, most likely from the Jack Daniels and cigarette smoke. Like a purr, a raspy, husky, purring, laugh.

'He's actually purring! That psycho bastard… This is unbelievable,' thought Jadeite, black with rage.

"102,065 yen per picture. That's one of you and her at the airport and another of you two at the hotel room. And I want a formal apology to her boyfriend. We'll drive there after dinner. If this ever happens again, we'll have dinner here. You'll pay for the meal and the pictures taken. Same price," Vandalay-san said.

Jadeite couldn't believe his ears. He had been prepared to pay around 10,000 US dollars and instead would be paying around 500 US dollars for each photo.

'Probably wants it for his drugs. It's just as well,' he thought, writing out the figures.

"I agree to your demands. It's only fair," he said smiling and handing it to him. Vandalay-san nodded sagely and pocketed the check.

'I hope you overdose, criminal filth,' thought Jadeite angrily.

"Here comes dinner," said Vandalay-san, sitting up expectantly and looking towards the door leading to the kitchen.

"How can you tell?" asked Jadeite, staring at the doors.

"I have sharp hearing," explained Vandalay-san, looking expectantly at the double doors. They swung outward and the waiter came in bearing a tray with two plates.

"Told you so," he said, winking at Jadeite.

'Must be the drugs,' thought Jadeite. The last of the cigarette smoke came his way.

'Cancer,' Jadeite thought, holding his breath.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Hotaru sat, disbelieving, as Shikoku-san performed the steps of the Oka flawlessly. He embodied grace and fluidity and manipulated the fan with dexterity and remarkable skill. 'But he's a man! When did he learn to do this?' she thought, shocked and pleased. She knew that Michiru-mama would be tired from the party. Now she wouldn't have to bother Michiru-mama for help. She had her very own teacher!

The last note played and she clapped enthusiastically. "Where did you learn that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Don't tell anyone. It's embarrassing that I know how to dance like a woman. My mother is an instructor in the feminine arts like dancing, tea ceremony, flower arrangement and kimono tying. She doesn't have any daughters, so she drilled everything into my head. That way, if something happens to her I can teach my daughters how to dance and everything. She made me perform on stage when I was a kid, at least until it became obvious that I was man. It's why I keep my hair long. I never know when she might want me to do something," he said wryly, plucking at his female kimono.

"Cool!" said Hotaru with hero-worship in her eyes.

"Not really. Let's start," he said matter-of-factly.

She stood behind him, mimicking him as he moved. He then turned to watch her and correct any mistakes she made.

"Your fan has to be parallel to the ground," he said patiently.

And then…

"No, more graceful. Like a cherry blossom petal. You're trying to convey the concept of short-lived beauty. There has to be more expression in your body. Try and shift your hips more," he explained. Seeing her confusion, he demonstrated for her. A peal of giggles sounded out from behind him and he scowled. So embarrassing, he thought, fluidly coming out of the position.

"Now you try it," he said, still patiently.

"Hai," she said shyly.

"Very good," he praised when she showed him.

She flushed happily.

"I think I understand it now! Thank you!" she said excitedly as she bowed.

"Good. Are you hungry?" he asked her. She nodded in the affirmative. Striding over to the fridge, he opened it and noted the sake and eggs.

'Can't give sake to her,' he thought, frowning and opening the freezer. Hot dogs. He opened the cabinet. Spicy beef ramen. He pulled out his cell phone and called Artemis.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The "agent," as Jadeite thought of him now, pulled out his ringing cell phone.

"Hello?" he snapped, still chewing his Kobe beef steak.

Jadeite lowered his eyes to his plate and began studiously cutting. He tried not to listen to the conversation. Instead he concentrated on his Kobe beef steak. Kobe beef steak was the best beef in the world. It cost an exorbitant amount of money due to how the cows were raised. They were fed a special grain mush that had sake in it. They were also massaged daily to ensure that there was no fat. The result was tender, juicy, flavorful beef that tasted like ash in Jadeite's mouth when he heard this statement:

"Can't you take care of a little eight year-old girl? Do you want to die?" snapped the agent.

Jadeite began to put the pieces together. Art Vandalay-san was a ferocious yakuza, who sharpened his teeth. He was perverted, smoked, drank hard liquor, and had a vile temper. He was a "talent agent," who scouted minors and had his way with them. No wonder Minako-san barely reacted to his flares of temper. She was already used to them because of Vandalay-san. If he even went to the police, not only would Minako-san be pulled out of the movie, but he'd be rubbed out.

'Fine,' thought Jadeite, chewing angrily. He would wait to take out Art Vandalay. Preferably after the film was completed. He stabbed viciously at his food and smiled in a placating manner when Artemis raised his eyebrows at Jadeite's action.

"Do I look like an errand boy to you? My answer is no. I'm in a very important dinner meeting. I'll see you later," said Vandalay-san, hanging up.

"I'm sorry about that," apologized the agent placidly, continuing with his meal.

"It's fine. Your wife?" asked Jadeite innocently.

"No. I'm not married. An associate," explained Vandalay-san.

'Definitely yakuza,' thought Jadeite darkly, taking another bite of his steak.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Kunzite scowled, hanging up. He'd been hoping that Artemis had finished by now and he could go to the grocery store and pick up some hot dog buns. He would have to improvise.

"Give me a few minutes," called Kunzite over his shoulder.

Dinner was served in ten minutes. Hotaru looked eagerly at the egg-hot dog-spicy beef ramen soup that he placed in front of her.

"Thank you for the meal," she said formally before digging in.

"How is it?" he asked fearfully, leaning forward.

"Delicious!" she said happily.

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

She eagerly bobbed her head.

"Michiru-mama never lets me eat this food. She says it's trash. Sometimes, Haruka-papa, when Michiru-mama is touring, cooks this and makes me promise not to tell," said Hotaru, swinging her legs.

"If Michiru-mama asks, we had tuna salad sandwiches on multi-grain toast. Got it?" asked Kunzite, picking up his chopsticks and digging in with gusto.

"Hai," said Hotaru with her mouth full.

'So 'Haruka-papa' sucks at cooking too. I'll make a note of that,' thought Kunzite smugly. He blew on his ramen noodles and sucked them down.

'Baby-sitting's not so bad,' he thought as he watched her happily eat in silence.

After dinner, he declined her offer to help with dishes. She looked sleepy and she could barely reach the sink to wash her hands. He finished quickly and was soon presented with a new dilemma.

"What time do you usually go to bed?" he asked her.

"7:30," she responded quietly.

Was there any non-perverted way to ask her if she'd like to shower before sleeping? He decided not to risk it.

"I'll go get the blankets. You'll sleep on the couch," he said, feeling horrible for making another yet female sleep on the couch. There was no helping it. He'd be dead if Artemis or Hotaru's guardians found her sleeping in his bed. As he opened the closet door to get the extra sheets, he couldn't help but think of Minako. Frustrated, he slammed the bedroom closet door shut.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Jadeite looked at his watch. This was too much. Minako's agent had had at least two more drinks and then insisted that Jadeite drive him to the grocery store before going to see Kunzite.

'I definitely don't have time for this. I need to get ready for the dinner party at Fifi-san's,' he thought, frowning. The car door opened and in flopped Vandalay-san with his purchase, voluminous trench coat and all.

"We're going to Shikoku-san's, right?" he said, pulling out of the grocery store parking lot.

"Yeah. It shouldn't take but fifteen minutes. It's the right thing to do after all," slurred Vandalay-san, fumbling with the seatbelt.

Interesting—a drunken yakuza who had a sense of morals.

Vandalay-san finally buckled his seat belt.

And who followed traffic laws. 'Never seen one of those before,' thought Jadeite amused.

"So where are you originally from?" asked Jadeite. It was an attempt to make conversation, but it was also out of curiosity that he asked.

"Far, far away. You've never heard of the place," he slurred slightly, shifting in his seat.

"I consider myself a well-traveled man," said Jadeite honestly, a tad annoyed.

'He must think I'm some backwater hick,' thought Jadeite angrily.

This served only to elicit that weird purring laughter from the agent.

"Not that well-traveled, human," purred the agent.

The hairs on Jadeite's arms rose. 'Human?' thought Jadeite. The possibilities of that statement were too disturbing to contemplate. Instead, he pressed the gas slightly harder, determined to be rid of the strange man as soon as possible.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Oi! Thought I do something nice for you! Here!" said Artemis, as he thrust the bag of hot dog rolls in Kunzite's face.

Kunzite snatched the bag away from him. "You're drunk and loud. Keep it down, Hotaru-san's sleeping. We needed these ages ago," snapped Kunzite, irately shaking the bag in Artemis' direction.

"You two must have had fun playing dress up. Where'd you learn to tie a kimono like that? Stylish. Very sexy. All you're missing is the makeup," slurred Artemis, not bothering to change his volume.

Kunzite scowled and turned bright red. He turned to shut the door and froze when he saw who was in the hallway.

"Hello," said Jadeite, softly.

They locked eyes briefly. Jadeite broke the gaze and his blue eyes briefly flitted over Kunzite's kimono. Kunzite glared stonily, making Jadeite flinch with his gaze. His gray eyes dared him to laugh. To Jadeite's credit, he didn't.

"Be welcome in my home," said Kunzite quietly, stepping aside after a moment. "And keep the noise level down. I'm babysitting Haruka-san's adopted daughter. She's asleep on the couch," he added as Jadeite brushed past him. The tension between them still existed but it was put aside for the moment.

"Babysitting? You?" asked Jadeite, amused, as he untied his shoes.

"No choice, they dumped her here. Minako-san agreed to do it and probably forgot that she was filming," he explained.

"Sounds like something she would do," agreed Jadeite, smirking.

"Kawaii! What a good girl you are!" cooed Artemis, swaying drunkenly as he arranged Hotaru's coverlet. Jadeite's head snapped towards the sleeping girl and Artemis. With a muttered curse, he leapt up and dragged Artemis away by the arm and towards the kitchen.

"Vandalay-san, have a seat so we can all talk quietly. She's sleeping. Right, Kunzite-san?" asked Jadeite sharply as he looked urgently in Kunzite's direction.

"Right," said Kunzite as he watched Jadeite lead him towards the stool. As Artemis gingerly arranged himself, Jadeite walked over to Kunzite.

"He's a yakuza pervert. Keep him away from the little girl," Jadeite murmured to Kunzite. Jadeite walked over to the couch to look in on the sleeping child. She was thin and pale, with long dark eyelashes. Her dark hair spilled over her cheek as she slept. 'I'll protect you from him,' thought Jadeite fiercely as he walked away.

Kunzite controlled himself so he wouldn't laugh out loud. The very idea of Artemis involved in the mafia was too droll. 'No wonder he writes so well. Jadeite-san has quite an imagination,' thought Kunzite, as he sat down.

"Alright, we are gathered here to resolve this issue without involving Minako. Jadeite-san and I have agreed let her work in peace without her knowing anything. The reason I am drunk is so that I will have no memory of what occurred here. What happens here will stay between the two of you. Jadeite-san has a prior engagement so we'll make this quick. I'll outline the problem. The paparazzi have photographed Jadeite-san and Minako-chan and made it seem as if they were romantically involved. This not only affects her reputation as a star, but also her relationship with her significant other. Jadeite-san and I have already reached an arrangement where these types of incidents will no longer occur. Jadeite-san, is there anything you'd like to say?" asked Vandalay-san, drunkenly leaning in his seat.

Jadeite was render speechless. 'He's too eloquent to be a yakuza. Something's not right,' Jadeite thought confused.

'My ass. You're just making up an excuse to be drunk,' thought Kunzite angrily, not letting his thoughts betray his calm expression.

"Jadeite-san, now would be a wonderful time to defend yourself and present any evidence that you and Minako-chan weren't having a romantic tryst," snapped Artemis, breaking into Jadeite's thoughts.

"I apologize, Vandalay-san. Minako was inviting me to dinner on the day that the photograph was taken. In an attempt to shield her from the camera, I pulled her inside my room. Nothing occurred. As for the photograph in the airport, Minako-san does tend to be very affectionate. Our relationship, however, is merely platonic in nature. I have no ulterior motives towards Minako-san, and she has no ulterior motives towards me," explained Jadeite tolerantly.

Kunzite smiled, slightly amused.

"I'm realizing that even though Minako-san might be flirtatious in nature, she doesn't mean anything by it. It also helps that I implicitly trust you, as well." This last part was spoken as he steadily met Jadeite's gaze. Jadeite stared back, extremely unsettled by the comment, when Artemis' voice broke into his thoughts.

"Wonderful! Everything's solved then," said Artemis, casually waving a hand in the air.

Jadeite's phone rang and he picked it up, saying, "Speak of the devil."

"Hello, Minako-san. How was the shooting? I see. Wait. He what?!" yelled Jadeite angrily.

"Keep it down, Jadeite-san. She's sleeping," said Kunzite evenly.

"That sneaky coward! I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon. Hold on," said Jadeite. He handed the phone to Kunzite. "Here, talk to her and keep it short. I have to go soon," urged Jadeite.

Kunzite hesitated before picking up the phone and leaving the kitchen. He headed towards the balcony where he could talk in relative privacy.

"Everything alright?" asked Artemis.

"The director changed the script as soon as he got word that I left. I knew he would pull something like this. He wants to save money by shortening one of the scenes. He's only cheating the fans and threatening the quality and integrity of my piece. I won't allow it. I'll rip his head off the moment I set foot in Hokkaido! He won't get away with this," threatened Jadeite, growling. His lips thinned in displeasure and his eyes blazed.

"How's your blood pleasure?" asked Artemis in an ironic tone.

"Excuse me?" queried Jadeite.

"Never mind," drawled Artemis. Humans were far too easy to bait.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Hello? Jadeite-san?" asked Minako, confused at the silence.

"Hey," said Kunzite quietly.

"Oh, hey," she breathed.

Kunzite leaned against the balcony railing as the breeze softly stirred his hair. "I have to keep it short. Jadeite-san has to be somewhere," he explained, regret tingeing his voice.

"I miss you," she blurted out.

He smiled. "I miss you too," he said wistfully.

There was a pregnant pause between them as they each fumbled to say something. Minako beat him to it.

"Are you eating well?" she asked, her voice laced with tears.

"Well enough. Are you crying?" he asked, confused.

"No. A little. I'm sorry," she said, her voice quivering.

"I know about the tabloid photos," he told her, not wanting to drag it out any longer.

"Gomen, okay? I'm really, really sorry. Are you mad?" she asked sadly.

"No, I'm not. I spoke with Jadeite. He explained everything. And…I've decided to trust you."

"We'll talk some more then? Can I call you? On the house phone?" she asked.

"If I can find it," he said wryly.

Minako laughed through her tears. "I want to fall asleep tonight. On the phone. With you," she said, suddenly shy.

"That sounds good. What if I call you? I have to wait until Haruka and Michiru pick up Hotaru, though. I got babysitting duty tonight," he chided gently.

"Oh, Kami-sama! I completely forgot!" she exclaimed, and the sound of her slapping her forehead reaching Kunzite's ears. He smiled.

"Did you really?" he asked her, amused.

Silence.

"We'll talk later," she said hurriedly.

"Alright then. Goodbye," he told her, smiling.

"Bye."

He hung up and headed back inside.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Rei's eyes closed slowly.

'It can't be that late. Just a small nap and then I'll leave,' she thought, exhausted and surrounded by notes and balled up pieces of paper. She had made significant progress with the storyline and was in the process of working out the details of the final battle. This had taken more energy than she had thought it would need.

'I wonder how he does this,' she thought, fading slowly into sleep. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure about military maneuvers that a small group of people could use against the might they faced. She'd have to ask him whenever he came back. She had gone to his apartment and did a lot of painting and work. Now, she was pleasantly drained and his couch very, very comfortable.

It was in this state of affairs that Jadeite found his apartment several hours later when he walked in. His eyes trailed from the pair of heels in the entrance to the sleeping form on the couch. He soundlessly shut the door, not wanting to disturb her.

The shoes came as a shock to him. It felt odd walking in to see a female's pair of heels. He tried not to dwell on it any longer. What with yakuza extortions and being told by someone he barely knew that he was trusted…well, he needed a clear mind for Fifi-san's party. Fifi-san wouldn't tolerate any distractions. 

She had an uncanny way of knowing when something was disturbing him. She would then, using tactics known to no man, proceed to drag it out of him by inches.

He should get ready.

Instead, he walked to the opposite couch and sat down.

He should know better.

Instead, he watched her sleep. Somehow, her rhythmic breathing calmed him. Nothing else existed in this moment. Just him and her.

His cell phone rang loudly shattering the silence. Annoyance flitted across his face, suppressed when he saw who was calling. "Hello?" he said, answering it.

"Are you coming?" asked Fifi-san, slightly annoyed and querulous.

"Yes, I should be there shortly. I still have to get ready," he explained.

Rei stirred slowly. Her body curled inward, and then stretched slowly. Fascinated, he greedily watched her slow moments. This was Rei at her most unguarded state. Somehow, it was a privilege to see her like this. She opened her dark eyes.

"I'll see you soon. Goodbye," he said, hanging up abruptly. Jadeite winced. He would pay for that later. "Good morning, Hino-san," he drawled.

She quickly sat up, alarming spreading across her elegant features. "What time is it?" she asked, flushing and scrambling to stand up. She looked charmingly disheveled.

"It's a little after eight. Good evening, then," he amended.

"Oh," she said, relieved as she sat back down.

"I have to get ready," he muttered, getting up.

"Why are you here?" she asked him, surprised and embarrassed.

"This was my home, the last time I checked. I trust nothing has changed," he said, not turning around.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" she snapped, irritated.

"Business. Any other questions?" he asked her, turning to stare piercingly at her.

She ignored the inherent threat.

"I want you to look at what I have so far," she said, picking up the writing pad.

"I'm late for an engagement," he told her. He paused and gave her a measuring, considering look.

"Do you want to come to the cocktail party?" he asked her suddenly.

Rei stared at him, taken aback by the invitation.

"I don't have anything with me," she told him.

"We can go and pick it up. I'm already late," he said dismissively.

"What kind of cocktail party?" she asked him warily.

"I wasn't aware that there were different types. One party is very much like another. A…patron of mine is hosting it. You don't have to come. You look a little tired. Forget I asked," he said coolly, turning away.

"I'm fine. I'll go," she said sharply, a challenge in her gaze. He kept walking, acutely feeling her burning gaze on his back. It was only when he closed the door that he allowed himself to smile. 'Predictable. She doesn't like to be perceived weak in any way," he thought amused.

Opening the doors to his spacious closet, he peered at the contents, trying to decide on what to wear. Fifi-san was extremely exacting on that account. Fashion was everything to her. And a headache to him, although he supposed that some of her exacting nature had rubbed off on him. He picked out something suitable, well aware of the time crunch. Hino-san still had to get her clothes and get dressed. Perhaps he could convince her to do her hair and makeup in the car.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Rei jerked forward in her seatbelt, the sudden movement causing the mascara wand in her hand to poke her eye.

"That's it! I've had it! What is your foot made of? Lead?" she snapped, clutching the bottle tightly.

"Brick," he snapped back, swerving into a lane.

"I wouldn't have come if you were going to be this late!" she yelled at him, bracing herself and then dropping the bottle on the car floor. She cursed.

"I wouldn't have invited you if I had known that you were going to take forever getting ready!" he shouted back.

"How do you expect me to dress in five minutes for a party?" she hissed at him in fine form.

"It's just a cocktail party!" he argued, braking again. She jerked forward. The light turned green. She was slammed backward into her seat with equal force.

"Hakumoro Jadeite. If you don't slow down, I will throttle you," she threatened, furious.

In response to her threat, he sped up and made a sharp right turn. This threw her left and into him.

She smelled intoxicating. He smirked through her hair.

"Jerk!" she cried out, trying to disentangle herself.

"I can't see," he said, spitting out her silky hair. Quickly, she moved away and he deftly maneuvered the car into a parking space. He turned off the car and turned to look at Rei as she quickly finished getting ready and fished around for the bottle. She looked stunning, in her little black dress and heels. It seemed impossible that it took her that long to prepare. It infuriated him.

"Ready?" he asked her pointedly.

"No thanks to you," she said hotly as she got out of the car. She slammed the door.

"Try to behave," he admonished her as they got into the elevator. She fumed in the corner and refused to look at him. Just as well. He didn't need any distractions tonight, he thought as they walked down the hallway.

He took several deep calming breaths before he knocked.

"Is everything alright?" asked Rei. The door flew open before she could receive a reply.

"Late," snapped the old woman. She held a long stemmed cigarette holder between two fingers and was dressed in pearls and a black pant suit. Behind her, a party was in full swing, a room full of elegantly dressed women.

"I apologize," he murmured, kissing her on the cheek. A horrified thrill ran through Rei.

'She's old enough to be his grandmother and then some!' she thought, looking at the desiccated, wrinkled woman.

"Well, don't just stand there like fools. Come in," the old woman said imperiously.

"You shouldn't be smoking," said Jadeite gently.

"I'll do whatever pleases me, thank you very much. I'm old as dirt, so it won't make a difference. Don't look like at me like that," she said waving him away. She turned her sharp, considering eyes to Rei.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Hino Rei. It's a pleasure," she said, bowing deeply. She had been taught to respect her elders.

The old woman circled her like a hawk. Her sharp eyes assessed her, and found Rei wanting. "Too short. Do better next time. Now go make yourself useful," she said dismissively to Jadeite.

"I beg your pardon!" gaped Rei, disbelieving.

"Little girl, who are you addressing in that tone? Do you know who I am? I led the Japanese fashion revolution in Europe when you were skipping rope. The women's suffrage movement was planned in my living room before your parents had even dreamed of your wretched existence. I am the leading designer in this industry. I've seen many women in my time and when I say you're too short then short is what you are. You're too short and too tanned. You desperately are in need of a manicure, your hair is too long, and that dress has been dug from the bargain bin and is years out of date. How dare you bring someone so coarse here!" she said, addressing Jadeite in this last part.

"We aren't dating. There's no need for you to be so critical of her," he said in a bored tone.

"Thank Kami-sama. You at least have sense. It seems I've taught you that much," she said, giving Rei a nasty, scathing look. The woman's stooped form walked into the crowd and disappeared. It took every once of Rei's training as a miko not to explode in outrage.

When Jadeite said, "Excuse me," she almost did. He also melded seamlessly with the crowd, but she heard several cries of surprise. Barely hiding her disgust, she saw several older women give him pecks on the cheek. Was he sleeping with each and every one of them? It would explain how he started out in that luxurious apartment, instead of some hole in the wall like every other manga artist. Rei tore her eyes away, appalled by the sight.

Strains of piano began to play, sounding familiarly like the wind. Set adrift in the crowd of strangers, she slowly walked to the sound. It was Haruka, softly playing a melody with her eyes closed. As if sensing her presence, Haruka's eyes opened and she smiled warmly in Rei's direction.

"Haruka-san!" exclaimed Rei, relieved.

"Hello, little angry one," said Haruka warmly amused, as she continued to play.

"What are you doing here? Where's Michiru-san?"

"Networking is the answer to both questions. It never hurts to attend one or two of these little functions. Of course, Fifi-san throws the best parties. I see you got set down by Fifi-san," Haruka told her amusement glinting in her eyes.

Rei quickly recounted the details letting out some steam in the process. "That old, snooty, decrepit, wrinkled, nasty bat!" she said, fuming but making sure to keep her voice down. One never knew when said bat was floating around.

"Sounds like what happened to me. We met her at one of Setsuna's fashion shows. First thing she does is hit on Michiru. I would've decked her if she had been forty years younger. Of course, she goes off on me and describes all my shortcomings. I would have said something to her along those lines, but Michiru insisted that I let her off. She's not bad for an old lady. I respect her; she's done and been through a lot. Not that I know anything concrete. You hear rumors. though," explained Haruka, ending the song.

"Like I care. What gives her the right to say such things?" hissed Rei.

Haruka smirked. "I need to go. I promised I'd try and find Michiru in this crowd. We have to go pick up Hotaru. Artemis is babysitting her, but I'd feel better knowing she's in her bed, where she belongs. If that cat is drunk again, I'll kill him," said Haruka matter-of-factly.

Rei winced. She had no doubt as to Artemis' condition. According to Minako, Kunzite and Artemis indulged themselves a little too often. Obviously, Haruka had gotten wind of the rumor too. "You'd better get back," she told her reluctantly. Haruka said her goodbyes and left Rei standing alone and emptier by the piano. Rei sat on the slightly warm bench and watched the glamorous people though hooded eyes. She wrinkled her nose. It was too noisy, too hot, and too smoky. Bored to tears, she began to practice her storytelling skills, like Jadeite taught her. He probably picked up that skill by going to these types of parties, she thought, revolted. Pushing that thought out of her mind, she concentrated on an elderly woman in a blue dress.'Homeless woman who found a suitcase full of money and an invitation to this party. She bought herself some trappings and attended out of curiosity,' thought Rei.

She snagged a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. The bubbles evaporated on her tongue and left her throat dry and thirsty. She drained it regardless and picked up another. Time slowly ticked by in this manner. She searched for her next victim and her eyes caught Jadeite's form, surrounded by a small group of high pitched titterers. Granted, she hadn't expected him to dance attendance on her, but this was getting to be a little ridiculous.

'It's been three hours already and he shows no signs of leaving. She glanced irately at the empty champagne glasses that littered the piano's surface. Taxi's were far too expensive, but Tokyo's metro system still ran at this hour. By the time she got to her stop, though, she would have to walk home. That was fine. She would vent her boiling rage on his unsuspecting head in the morning. And if he worried, even better. She was a senshi. She could take care of herself and she wouldn't answer his calls until she was good and ready to. Rei got up and searched for Fifi-san. She was well-bred enough to know that she was required to say farewell to the hostess. No matter how ill bred said hostess was.

'There she is. Old mummy,' thought Rei uncharitably as she located the hostess. The woman was holding court outside with most of the men who had been invited to the party.

"Nonsense," Fifi-san was saying as Rei slipped through the glass door that led to the cigar smoke filled balcony patio.

"Had I listened to my elders, I would have been chained to my husband, probably the odious Testuo-san," she snorted.

"But Fifi-san, he is poised to become the next prime minister!" exclaimed one of the men.

"Exactly my point; by breaking with my elders' guidance, I've managed to save Testuo-san's illustrious career," she smirked. The comment caused a round of baritone mirth to echo through the air. Rei sliced through the gathering like a hot knife, breaking the strings of attention that Fifi-san held. One by one their gazes slid to her form until she was at Fifi-san's side. The older woman's gaze slid towards hers and she cocked a frosted eyebrow in question.

"Thank you for your kind hospitality. I'll be leaving," said Rei coolly but still bowing respectfully.

"Nonsense. Jadeite can't leave. He hasn't had time to see me during the past few weeks. He's barely been here three hours. I insist that he stays," she said angrily.

The room became very still as Rei's lips curved upwards in a smile. "I'll be leaving; however, Jadeite-san can stay as long as he wants," she said crisply.

"Oh? And how will you be getting home? I believe he drove you here, correct?" Fifi drawled, blowing out a bit of blue cigarette smoke. The tendrils added to the heavy air and curled around Rei's impassive, elegant face.

"I'll be using public transportation. I can take care of myself. Thank you for everything," Rei told her firmly.

"At this hour? Fine," Fifi-san snorted. She paused for a second. "Take care… what is your name again?" Fifi-san asked lightly.

"Hino-san," snapped Rei, losing her temper. She whirled around and left before she said something that she had been taught not to say to one's elders. She created a wide berth in her angry wake and Fifi-san spared her one last glance before continuing on with her conversation. Shortly thereafter, Jadeite slinked through the crowd, hands in his pockets.

"Fifi-san," he murmured, giving her another affectionate kiss on her cheek.

"My dear boy. My only. Sit," she murmured back without taking her eyes from the debating gentlemen before her. He obliged her, resting his hand gently on her shoulder as he watched the lively political debate before him.

"By the way…that girl," she whispered, sotto voce.

"Hino-san?"

"Mmm," murmured Fifi.

Silence.

"What about her?" he finally asked in a wary tone.

Fifi sucked on her cigarette holder, relishing the feel of nicotine in her lungs. "She's left it seems," she rasped. Fifi took a sip of her pinot gris.

"How? Without telling me?" Fifi didn't have to turn around to see the frown on his face.

"So it seems. Silly chit. She took the tram. Not too long ago. At this hour too," she said without much concern as she studied the color of her white wine in the light. She felt him stiffen beside her, his very anxiety palpably raising the hairs on her neck. It was like a tiny electric current.

"Are you sure?" he asked tightly.

"Yes," she stated.

"I'll be back," he said, leaving her side swiftly.

'Idiot. Of course you're dating her. Look how you run after her,' she thought, amused. Young people these days.

Jadeite glided through the festive crowd, the prim waiters, and the furniture. Several voices called to him, but he didn't hear them, so intent was he on his goal. It was only when the door closed that his terror fully made him mobile. He sprinted down the hall, the lights in the wall blurring in the corners of his eyes. He exploded through the emergency exit, taking the stairs three at time. He reached the lobby door. The night air slapped at him and he began to fully sprint. She couldn't have gotten far, the station was walking distance.

"_Mama?" he asked, frowning up at her. Something wasn't right. She hadn't spoken a word to him except to tell him to be a good boy. Her thin hand let his go and she slipped like fog through the crowd. Panic gripped at him. She was leaving him. He tried to push through the crowd to get to her, but the forest of suit-clad legs and polished shoes were hard to penetrate. A bell went off and he heard the rumble of an incoming train._

He heard the rumble of an incoming train. Jadeite leapt from the top of the six steps, suspended in the air before slamming painfully to ground on his feet. He kept going and vaulted the ticketing barriers awkwardly, scraping his hand. He heard an angry shout and ran faster, his sides aching. He felt the train's vibrations through the tunnel.

_He felt the train's vibrations through the tunnel and on the platform. A honk echoed eerily throughout the chamber. He felt on the verge of tears; he was utterly alone and lost. Where was his mama? He wouldn't whine anymore. He'd be good. The train clattered through the tunnel, letting loose three short warning blasts, causing his heart to leap to his throat. There was shouting; he couldn't see. He had to see. Struggling even harder through the crowd, a blast of wind knocked his cap off, followed shortly by a sickening crunch. He went very still as a tangy scent of iron reached him in the ensuing chaos._

"_Mama!" he screamed as several hands prevented him from going any further. Through the gaps in the legs he saw her purse lying on the ground and a splatter of blood._

He slammed into her, wrapping his arms around her tightly as the train rushed past them. He shivered at the old familiar sound that gave him chills and the wind that sent her long hair fluttering wildly against them. The train braked to a squealing stop, the sound making him sick. The doors slid open and a cheery voice announced the name of the stop.

"What do you thinking you're doing?" her voice shook, with wild, uncontrolled fury. He could palpably feel her anger, yet he still held her, relieved.

"Hey! You there! Don't get on that train! You haven't paid!" yelled an outraged voice from behind him. He spun around, snagging her forearm and gripping it tightly, heedless of her vain struggles.

"Sorry. I wasn't planning on getting on the train," he said, walking past the security guard and still dragging Rei with him.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are? Hold your steps, you little punk!" snapped the guard. Jadeite glared icily at the man as the security guard placed himself firmly in front of Jadeite.

"What are you, a hurdler? 400 meters? 300 meters? This ain't no damn track! You just can't run through here like that. We've got rules! You pay the fare like everyone else! Damn punk! Kids these days! Dye your hair blonde and put in blue contacts and think you're a toughie!" he scolded them, hitching up his belt.

"This should cover it. Sorry," Jadeite said, breezing past the guard and shoving a wad of bills in his hands.

"Hey!" snapped the harassed guard irately as they passed. Jadeite walked up the stairs into the cool night air. He felt Rei dig in her heels and refuse to be led any further.

'Just like a mule,' he thought exasperatedly. He would have to explain his actions.

"How dare you!" she screamed at him wildly, her eyes turning into a brilliant wine color. He stared at her, still gripping her arm. He could practically see the anger shimmering off of her and his hand began to tingle. He didn't let go.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly. She froze and they stood there for a moment. Rei glared suspiciously, her eyes fading to their usual purple amethyst. "What's going on? Something's very wrong with you. I can feel it," she said, trying to twist out of his grasp. Continuing to walk forward, he instinctively tightened his hold.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" she cried out, surprised. Instantly, he let go of her, with a stricken look on his face. Without saying a word, he turned and walked away.

"Hey! Stop right there!" she cried out, outrage choking her and prompting her to say a familiar line.

He froze and turned, the haunted look still on his face. "Do you have time?" he asked quietly.

"That was the last train of the night. I have nothing but time, apparently," she snapped.

"Don't take the train anymore," he said suddenly, pleading almost.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"_Please._ I'm begging you," he said, the stricken look coming back to haunt his blue eyes.

"Okay," she promised warily.

He relaxed and shyly came forward. "Sorry about your wrist," he said gently, inspecting it with a guilty boyish air around him.

"Are-are you hungry?" he asked, trying to make amends.

Not sure what to think, Rei scowled, blushed, and looked away as he held her wrist. "No, I'm not. What I am is slightly drunk. It's the only reason for why I haven't kneed you where it hurts and made my escape by now," she said, glaring fixedly at him.

He smiled faintly and scuffed at the ground, his hands back in his pockets. "I'll tell you later, then. You probably won't remember," he said, relieved to be free of the duty of explaining.

She frowned, certain that something was occurring. "Tell me now. Why did you go after me?" she demanded.

"It's not safe. You would have had to walk to the station," he said, meeting her eyes. Rei raised an eyebrow skeptically. Unable to meet her disbelief, he looked away.

"I'll let it slide. I'm tired. I'll get it out of you later," she said crankily.

He winced. Another Fifi-san.

"Let's go," he said, taking her hand shyly and tugging her across the street.

"Where?" she asked warily, dragging her heels a bit. She allowed him to lead her, not quite resisting, not quite surrendering.

'I'll wear out my heels at this rate. I should make him carry me,' she thought, glaring murderously at his back as her shoes grated on the sidewalk.

"Somewhere we can sit. I need to compose myself," he explained.

Rei didn't buy it for a second. Why should he have to compose himself? "How far is it?" she asked, tensing.

"We're here," he said, stopping at a small children's park. It was simply equipped with a slide, some swings, and a trampoline bridge. Dropping her forearm, he walked across the wood chips, mounted the steps, crossed the trampoline bridge, and sat at the top of the slide. Jadeite rested his arms across the metallic safety bar and brooded. He left her standing there and for some reason she wanted to scream at him, to get a reaction. He should have argued with her or snapped at her. With nothing better to do, she sat on the swings, pulled out her cell phone, and stared fixedly at it. He had exactly ten minutes. Ten minutes and no more to get over whatever was bothering him and take her home.

Exactly ten minutes later, Jadeite was roused out of his mood by the sensation of something striking his head. It bounced off his right temple and clattered to a stop next to him. He looked down. It was a sizable wood chip. He looked over in the direction from whence it came. And blinked. Hino-san stood a few feet away, arms crossed, feet shoulder-width apart, and waiting expectantly. Casually, he got up from his spot, picked up the wood chip, and threw it expertly back at her. It bounced off the top of her head, despite her effort to scramble away, her reflexes slowing down due to the alcohol. On contact, she fell hard on her derriere, surprised by the force of impact. For a moment neither moved, both equally startled.

Rei had had enough. "HEY!!" she yelled angrily.

Jadeite decided not to stick around for the ensuing wood chip throwing battle. He jumped off the kiddie slide, injuring his hand once more, and dashed out of the park. Soon enough, he heard the telltale click of her heels behind him. Unfortunately for Rei, he had spent a good of portion of his childhood in this area. This fact was a testament to his ability to scramble adeptly over the fence separating the park and the apartment. He heaved himself over the top, ripping his pants in the process, and was confronted with the thought that this activity was a lot easier when he was younger. He backed away with a slightly triumphant grin on his face, feeling rather secure behind the fence. Breathing hard, hands on his hips, Jadeite observed Rei's progress. Not evening bothering to pause, she hooked her hands and right foot into the chain link fence.

Jadeite began running, not even looking back.

'She must have been in the marines or something,' he thought grimly. He was almost sure that mikos did not spend their time climbing things. And yet the relative ease with which she tackled the obstacle suggested otherwise…

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"It is evident by the hierarchical structure of feudal Japan that…" Kunzite trailed off in the middle of his typing when the doorbell began to ring.

"Damn it," he said, rubbing at his eyes. Having lost that train of thought, he would have to rewrite the whole paragraph. Kunzite saved his paper and headed to the front door. On his way there, he looked over at the sleeping form on the couch and smiled. Good kid. His eyes trailed to the form sprawled on the floor, snoring loudly. Bad cat. Shaking his head, he opened the door and came face to face with two elegantly dressed women.

"Hi" was all he said in greeting.

"Are you drunk?" asked Haruka with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Kunzite smiled.

"Haruka! I'm sorry. Thank you for taking care of Hotaru," said Michiru formally.

"It's not a problem. She's actually a very good child. She's asleep right now," said Kunzite, letting them in.

"May I use your bathroom?" asked Michiru slightly embarrassed.

"Sure, it's down the hall," said Kunzite pointing it out to her.

"Did she get to eat anything?" asked Michiru, pausing to look tenderly at Hotaru.

"We had tuna on multigrain toast," he said with a straight face.

"Oh! How wonderful. That sounds delicious! Can you cook, Shikoku-san?" she asked surprised.

"A little," said Kunzite, scowling when he heard Haruka helping herself to his sake. As Michiru headed to the bathroom, he walked briskly into the kitchen. There, Haruka had two cups on the counter and was pouring herself and Kunzite a measure of sake.

"Thanks," he said, grimly helping himself and pulling the flask out of her reach. Haruka for her part gave him a small mischievous grin.

"You know," she said conversationally, "I had no idea that tuna on multigrain toast came in hot dog and ramen packages."

"Oh?"

"Mmm. I have two eyes, you know. That's not an empty can of tuna in the trash," said Haruka, ironically lifting the sake to her lips.

"You know, it was strange. She loved the ramen and hot dogs so much. She said it was her favorite. She must have had it before. I wonder when, since Kaioh-san must cook all the time," he said, equally blasé.

They locked eyes.

"Touché," she said, saluting him and draining the rest of the cup. He allowed a small smile to hover about his lips. People were funny. Push them at the right moment and with the right reason and they gave in. The sound of Mirichu's heels in the hallway brought him out of his thoughts and he turned his head to look at how she walked through the hallway.

She was beautiful, like foam on the ocean. And just like the foam, she was untouchable, light, frothy, and elegant in her movements. Just looking at her gave him a sense of serenity and peace. He turned to face Haruka and was startled by the naked desire he saw in her eyes. He could understand, though. Kunzite wondered if he watched Minako the same way.

"Ready to go?" asked Michiru, tucking her hair back behind one ear. If she was aware of Haruka's eyes, she gave no sign of it.

"Yeah, let's go home," said Haruka softly, half to herself. She turned to Kunzite as she got up.

"Thanks for the drink," she said, winking mischievously. Michiru snorted as she prepared to leave. When Haruka cradled Hotaru's limp body, the little girl woke up.

"Hey princess," said Haruka, smiling as she shifted the girl to a more comfortable position. Hotaru wrapped her thin arms around Haruka's neck and blinked sleepily.

"Thank you for today, Shikoku-san. I want you to come see me dance tomorrow at the recital. Bring your friend," she whispered. He thought he had caught everything she said, but he couldn't be sure.

"It was my pleasure. You were very well-behaved. Thank you for your invitation. I will come," he said, ushering them out the door.

"Tell Artemis that I wish to have some words with him when he comes out of his drunken stupor. Thank you very much for taking care of our little girl," said Michiru. He nodded and shut the door. It was then that he realized that Hotaru had been aware of Hakumoro-san's presence.

'I thought she was sleeping,' he mused, climbing back up the steps. Artemis snorted and rolled over, his tail flicking idly. It was nice to have Hotaru over, but it was even nicer to have the apartment completely to himself. He texted Hakumoro-san with the news and received a prompt reply that he would be going. With that done, Kunzite got into bed and dialed Minako's number.

"Hello?" came her eager voice.

He smiled.

"Hey," he said softly, settling into the sheets and preparing himself for a long phone conversation. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was the sound of Minako's soft snoring on the other line.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Hey! Stop right there!"

Breathing heavily, Jadeite turned to look wildly over his shoulder at the angry figure chasing him through the hallway. He rang the door bell and turned to face his doom.

"You!" she snapped furiously at him.

"How was I supposed to know you'd fall? It's not my fault you're clumsy!" he snapped back, unafraid.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Fifi-san irately strode through the clusters of revelers. Some idiot was ruining her party. She may have been old but she wasn't deaf. Ringing the doorbell frantically wasn't going to make her walk any faster.

"Whoever it is better be getting murdered or I'll kill them myself," she muttered under her breath. Flinging open the door, she found her hapless, adopted son getting kicked in the shins, his hair pulled out, and throttled simultaneously.

"Clumsy! Who's clumsy? Say it! Say it!" shrieked Hino-san, getting a good grip on his tie and hair.

"I am! I am! Gomen! Gomen! Uncle!!" replied Jadeite, struggling for breath. Not sparing a glance, Fifi-san snatched her umbrella from its holder, shut the door, and laid about her, her pearls rattling.

"Off! Off! Get off my son!! You bully! Madwoman!! How dare you!!" thundered Fifi-san, whacking at Rei. Furious, Rei tried to get at the elderly woman and her umbrella. Jadeite interposed himself between the two spitting mad women.

"No! No! Wait! Fifi-san! It's my fault! Stop it!" he cried out, pushing them away from each other. The women both backed away and eyed each other's disheveled state warily.

Breathing heavily, Fifi-san replied, "Your fault! What did you do, you wretch! I raised you better than this!" She then began beat him even harder with the umbrella. Getting one more sound whack in, she handed it to Rei, as Jadeite rubbed his knuckles.

"I'm too old for this. You seemed to be doing a fine job. Come inside if you get thirsty," she said, coughing slightly. She glared at Jadeite. "If you even think about abusing my doorbell, I'll give her the other umbrella and she can have at it with both!" she snapped. Straightening her suit and hair, the old woman opened the door and slammed it shut.

They stared after her passing, both of them equally startled by the turn of events. Jadeite, who was used to her behavior, recovered first and snatched the umbrella out of Rei's grasp. He placed in the crook of arm and moved away. "I think that's enough for one night, don't you?" he asked coolly, trying to loosen his tie. Rei frowned and crossed her arms as she watched the unusually disheveled Jadeite untangle his tie. He eyed her as he gave up and retied the scrap of cloth.

"Well?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Silence.

"Fine. But no aiming at the crotch area," he said matter-of-factly, handing her the umbrella. He defensively raised his forearms to shield his face and waited for the blows to rain down. Instead, Rei broke into peals of laughter. Surprised, he blinked owlishly at her and lowered his arms.

"I can't. This is too much. Kami-sama! She's eighty years old and she…" trailed off Rei as she went into giggles.

"Yeah, well, she got you pretty good, too," he said glaring at her.

"Ugh! So arrogant!" yelled Rei, raising the umbrella, threatening. He backed up and she threw it down. "Take me home. My head hurts," she said crankily, rubbing at the sore spots.

Cautiously, Jadeite approached her and gently prodded at her head. "Gomen. Sometimes she gets carried away," he said softly.

"Sounds like someone I know," declared Rei.

"Same nasty temper. In fact, given enough time you'll be just like her. Oof," grunted Jadeite as Rei jabbed him with her elbow and pulled away from him. They eyed each other angrily, rubbing at their injuries.

"I was going to suggest some ice for you, but your head is thick enough to take the blows," he growled.

"If you don't take me home this instant, you'll need it more than me," she threatened, stooping to pick up the umbrella. He stepped on it, preventing any further beatings.

"Fine. Let me say goodbye to everyone first," he said, looking down on her.

She straightened and held out her hand.

"Taxi money," she demanded irately.

"What? Who me?" he asked incredulously, pointing at himself.

"Yes! You! It'll take hours for you to say goodbye and I want to go home now," she insisted, holding out her hand.

He slapped it. "I'm not giving you money. We're not dating. If you can't accept my offer, then you can find your own way home," he said coolly.

She smacked his arm in frustration. "I did have a ride home you, bastard. I could be in bed by now," she said angrily, trying to pick up the umbrella. He stepped on it.

"Twenty minutes," he said, amused.

"What? Five," snapped Rei, tugging even harder.

He snorted and applied more weight. "You and I both know that it'll take forty minutes. I could be rude to people and cut it down to twenty," he said loftily.

"Fine," said Rei sweetly.

He eyed her warily.

"Take as long as you like," she said calmly.

"I will," he retorted, walking away.

"No, you won't!" said Rei triumphantly, snatching the umbrella and whacking him with it.

"Arrogant, pompous asshole! You have twenty minutes! Twenty!" she punctuated.

"Alright. I have twenty minutes," he conceded, jerking it out of her grasp. Impishly, he stuck his tongue out and shut the door in her face.

"Dead. He's going to die. I'm going to kill him!" she said. Taking a deep calming breath, she steeled herself for the revelry and opened the door.

By the time they left, it was four in the morning, and Rei was past caring.

"I hate you," she said tiredly, as they weaved down the hallway. He looked down at her hunched over figure, leaning on his arm.

"You don't have much stamina, do you?" he asked, pressing the elevator button for the lobby.

"I hate you," she as they entered the elevator. The sleek polished doors shut and reflected their image.

"We look horrible," she said wearily.

"You look worse than I do," declared Jadeite.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

She smacked his arm weakly.

"You must be tired. I barely felt that one," he said conversationally.

"I'm never going anywhere with you again," she muttered.

"Why not? I had fun," he said, slightly offended as they weaved through the lobby. She settled herself against him more comfortably.

"I'm tired."

"And?"

"I'm drunk. Again."

"And?"

"And I hate you."

He smiled in the predawn darkness and looked down at Rei's heels unsteadily clip-clopping through the parking lot.

"You'll come around," he said, suddenly testing her.

"High unlikely," she snapped. Surprised, he stopped.

"Are we there yet?" she asked crankily, looking up at him.

"No," he said, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Then why did you stop?"

"No reason," he said, continuing to walk again.

"I hate you," she informed him. He felt for his car keys as the wheels began to turn in his head. Pressing the button, he turned to the right as he heard the car respond.

"This way," he said chuckling.

"Idiot," snapped Rei.

"Hey, who's taking you home?" he asked, shaking his arm.

She stopped. "I'm so tired. I really don't care anymore," she said, glaring at him and then burying her face in his side.

He heaved a put upon sigh. "Ungrateful, wretched girl. Oof," he grunted as she jabbed him sharply.

"Okay, we're here. Watch your head," he said a moment too late as Rei banged the back of her head against the edge of car door. She hissed and sat down heavily.

"This is the worst day ever!" she yelled in a haze of angered pain.

"Night, actually," he said, crouching.

"Asshole," she murmured, clutching the back of her head and hugging her knees.

"Let me see," he said quietly, gently covering her fingers with his own.

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Why?"

"It hurts," she said, pouting.

"You're drunk. You shouldn't feel anything," he said matter-of-factly. She removed her fingers and he lightly touched the swelling bump. He sighed. "You'll be fine," he said, backing away, feeling slightly odd at their close proximity.

"I'm just tired," she murmured sleepily.

"Let's get you home, then," he said, making sure she was safely inside before shutting the door. By the time, he got to his side of the car, Rei was fast asleep.

Not wanting to wake her, he parked the car in front of the temple and turned it off. After some debating, he locked the doors, cracked the windows slightly, and called a cab. He spared her one last glance as he got inside the taxi. He would catch hell and then some in the morning. He would have gotten his eardrums shattered if he had woken her to tell her to get out, and he would have been murdered if he slept beside her. Satisfied that he had made the right choice, he gave the driver his street address and went home.

Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so this is way, way overdue. Sorry guys. And I don't own Sailor Moon.

Kunzite jerked awake in the darkness and blearily glanced around. He was still in his rumpled work clothes, and Minako was on the phone, snoring. Gingerly moving his stiff neck, he glanced at the glowing clock digits. 3:58 AM. He had planned to get an early start to the day and do some research at the library. This was a little too early, though. If he wanted to be remotely productive, he needed at least two and half more hours of sleep.

"Minako, it's getting late," he said, rubbing his gritty eyes. He coughed; his voice was gravelly and his throat sore, unused to the vocal exercise. They had been on the phone for hours and he wanted desperately to get to sleep.

"Minako," he said, switching the phone to the other ear. He rubbed at his sweaty cheek and was rewarded with a slight moan for his efforts.

"I'm still awake," she coughed suddenly.

He cleared his throat experimentally and groped through a mental fog for something to say.

"What did you say?" she yawned sleepily.

"We have to go to work in a couple of hours. I've certainly run out of things to talk about and apparently you did, too," he replied, amused.

"I didn't fall asleep!" she protested still sleepy.

"Alright, you didn't fall asleep, and you weren't snoring," he agreed calmly.

"Alright, then. Good morning. Sleep well," she giggled.

"Sleep well," he said, smiling and wistfully hanging up. His warm gray eyes lingered on the phone, and then turned angry at the sound of a voice.

"You know, as wonderful as it is to hear you two giggling and whispering on the phone, some creatures would like to sleep," came the acerbic voice from the foot of the bed. The caustic tone immediately put out any warm, fuzzy feelings that Minako's conversation had given him.

"You sleep during the day, cat," grunted Kunzite as he got out of bed and stumbled his way to the bathroom.

"Correction, I _nap_ during the day," said Artemis irately, flicking his tail from his reclining position.

"Whatever you want to call it. All you do is sleep, cat. Besides, aren't felines nocturnal creatures?" Kunzite shot back, brushing his teeth.

"Ooh…so barbaric. I could barely hear what you were mumbling, you uncouth monkey," said Artemis, yawning and carelessly displaying a row of neatly sharpened teeth. When Kunzite angrily choked on his toothpaste, Artemis began to purr smugly.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The lump under the covers stirred reluctantly. Something was ringing. It seemed like something was always ringing. A hand shot out and snatched the phone from the bureau, yanking out the charger from the wall in the process. The hand slithered under the covers dragging the charger, which was still attached to the phone, with it.

"Hello," mumbled Jadeite flatly, clearly beyond exhaustion. After his outing with Hino-san, he had gotten home at a thoroughly indecent hour. His face was smashed against the pillow and his features scrunched up with the agony of being awake.

"Good morning, Hakumoro-san! Are you still coming today? The director was wondering where you were!"

Jadeite flinched at the volume and tone of the happy voice. "Aino-san," he drawled unkindly. He barely suppressed a groan at her cheerfulness.

"Haaaiii!" she called out happily.

He opened his eyes, held the phone up to his face and glared, wishing evil upon the chirpy blonde. When his eyes began to ache from their bloodshot squinting, he replied, "I'll deal with it later. I'm not coming in today. I'll kill him on Monday. In front of everyone. Goodbye, Aino-san," he said, hanging up and cutting off any reply.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The lump under the covers stirred. Something was ringing. Again. He fumbled for the phone near his pillow, ready to rip into whoever was idiotic enough to call.

"What! What is it?! What could possibly be so important that you would call!" he snarled viciously.

"Don't take that tone with me, you bastard! I'm twice as hung over as you are and you dumped me in your car!" growled Rei. The sound of her stomping up the gravelly temple stairs made his head ache.

"Ah, Kami-sama. What sins have I committed in my past life to meet this kind of annoying female?" he complained recklessly.

"You should take full responsibility if you're going to take me to some strange party and not dump me in front of my house afterwards," she said through gritted teeth.

"If I had woken you up, you would have taken my head. I did you a favor. Now do one for me and let me sleep," he said in clipped tones.

"I'll take more than your head if you even think about appearing before me ever again!" she growled.

"Oh my, so frightening. It's a shame that I left my car in front of your place. I guess I'll have to appear before you after all," he snarled.

"Oh my, it seems you will. Someone is illegally parked in front of the fire hydrant. As a good citizen of Tokyo, I am duty-bound to inform the proper officials," she said in the sweetest tone possible.

He shot up from his bed in flurry of sheets and ruffled blonde hair. "You. Wouldn't. Dare," he breathed.

Click.

Uttering a curse, Jadeite flung the phone across the room in a fit of temper.

'Great,' he thought, breathing heavily. 'Not only do I have to get out of bed, but my car is going to get towed.' It took him five minutes to piece his phone back together, disconnect the charger, grab his keys, and phone the front desk.

"Yes, good morning. This is Hakumoro Jadeite. I'd like a taxi. Tell them to meet me out front. I'd like to go to the Shinto shrine on Sendai Hill. Yes. Okay, goodbye," he told the front desk aide. He ended the call and furiously began to brush his teeth.

"Dead," he mumbled angrily through the foam. Rinsing the taste out of his mouth and splashing his face, he toweled himself off.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Minako worriedly played with the ends of her hair as she watched the director announce several revisions to the script. Cries of protest arose from some of the minor characters and she made a mental note of who the dissenters were. He was cutting out some scenes and changing the dialogue. She'd bet money that Jadeite was going to throw another fit. She made a note in her script book of the new revisions. Last time, he had grilled her as to the exact changes. He would want to know, for all the good it would do him. She took a sip of her rapidly cooling coffee and sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She'd been exhausted when she woke up this morning, but the warm conversation with Kunzite was more than worth it.

"Everything is going to be fine. Just work with me, and we'll make the movie a success," boomed the director loudly over the undercurrent of grumbling. The sound of his imperious voice cut into her reminiscing and she frowned.

Minako sensed the feeling of uneasiness and anger in the room and tried her best to dispel it. "Wow, you guys are so lucky! You'll have fewer lines to memorize!" she chirped happily. Her comment was met with an icy silence and several glares.

'Wah, scary,' she thought, smiling sheepishly and blushing as she shrank back into her seat. Her blue eyes innocently focused on her tiny, paper coffee cup. She felt a pair of amused eyes on her and looked up at her co-star.

"Nice try, Aino-san," grinned the handsome male lead, winking in her direction. She returned his smile and fidgeted with her script as the other announcements were made. Definitely her type. It would almost be too easy to flirt with him, but after the tabloid fiasco, she daren't try. She glanced over at Yuki-san, who was lost in thought and worrying at her lip. There was another problem. Yuki seemed to be losing her focus and getting more and more anxious as the weekend approached. She would have to have a pep talk with the handmaiden.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Phobos and Deimos, roused by their mistress' presence, hopped towards her. Rei absent-mindedly gave them both light touches, causing their feathers to ruffle up in pleasure. She sat on the temple steps in her bathrobe and glanced distractedly at the dull, iron grey sky. She would probably get dirty from sitting on the steps, but she was too bent on her revenge to care. Rei hugged her coffee cup for warmth and blew at the steam that tickled her nose. She blinked sleepily before taking a sip. It was still ridiculously early, but all her efforts would be repaid momentarily.

Sure enough, a taxi appeared at the crest of Sendai Hill. It drove up the street and parked right at the temple. She smiled maliciously at the figure that paid the driver and shut the door. It was Jadeite. He was dressed in little more than a pair of dark blue pajamas and slippers. She adjusted her bathrobe self consciously, suddenly aware that she, too, was wearing her pajamas in public.

Eagerly, she leaned forward to watch as he walked to the sidewalk. He stood. And stared. There was no fire hydrant. Rei smirked. Sure, it was petty. Of course she had stooped down to the level of a high school prank. Yes, she was in her twenties and a mature adult, but damn it, it felt good. Besides, he had no right to leave her in the car like that. It was only a matter of time before the news got around to her grandfather that she had spent the night in a car that she didn't own.

Her neighbors were early risers; in fact, wrinkly Seno-san was walking his dog and woke her up by tapping on the window. The embarrassment was almost too much for her. And so, revenge. She savored the look on Jadeite's face.

Perhaps it was the smugness that radiated from her. Either way, when Jadeite spotted her, his face went from disbelieving to murderous in a matter of seconds. She saluted him by raising her coffee, dusted herself off, and headed up the stairs. Now she could sleep.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Jadeite fumed at a red light, almost a block away from the temple. He needed to vent. He needed a listening ear. Sympathy, perhaps. On impulse, he made a right. He kept going for about four blocks, made a left, drove some more, and made another right. He parked his car and heedless of his pajamas, he walked into Minako's apartment complex. Kunzite was dating an irrational female. He would understand perfectly what Jadeite was going through.

Jadeite hesitated before he knocked. Maybe Kunzite _wouldn't_ understand. Aino Minako was no Hino Rei and Hino Rei was no Aino Minako. He knocked anyway and frowned when he found that the door was unlocked. He opened it and went in when he heard an angry voice.

"Damn you! Get in here! There isn't a single crumb in the refrigerator, you human pig! You ate the last of the cereal! You have some nerve—

Jadeite stood in disbelief in the doorway as he watched the small, white cat break off in mid-sentence and stop his angry pacing.

"Kami-sama," breathed Jadeite.

In the ensuing silence, the two stared at each other without blinking. Finally, it was Artemis who broke the deadlock.

"Damn it. That's the second one this month. I might as well get on the rooftops of Tokyo and announce my presence to the world," sighed the cat with exasperation.

Jadeite continued to stare at the cat as the voice sank in. "Vandalay-san?" he asked incredulously.

"Don't be ridiculous," snapped Artemis.

Silence. Then…

"Give me back my money," demanded Jadeite, holding out his hand angrily.

"Why, you little…" began Artemis.

"There's no way you're her agent! You're a talking animal! You scammed me out of my money!"

"That was a donation!"

"A donation?!? For what?!?" snapped Jadeite, outraged. "The only reason I gave you that was because I thought you were going to kill me!"

"So you at least know how to recognize power," said Artemis smugly, sitting down on his haunches.

Jadeite grabbed Artemis by his ruff. "Give it," he said, shaking him threateningly.

Artemis glared balefully at him. "Feed me first," Artemis said.

Jadeite smirked. Now that was one thing he could do.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Bacon! Get the bacon!" hissed the cat, poking his head through the opening in Kunzite's jacket. Jadeite scowled angrily and shoved the cat's head back into the jacket. He felt the cat insistently dig his claws into his chest. The shopping trip was beginning to turn into ordeal and suddenly, feeding the cat didn't seem so simple.

"We already have bacon!" snapped Jadeite, looking around to make sure that no had heard him.

"We have bacon, not turkey bacon!" argued Artemis from inside the jacket. Jadeite sighed with exasperation and regretted bringing the creature inside. He had borrowed one of Kunzite's jackets, and the cat had made himself at home in the space between Jadeite's chest and the zippered jacket. Every time Jadeite placed something in the cart, the cat would insist on inspecting the product. The shopping cart was already half full.

"Biscuits! Get the biscuits!" hissed the cat, poking his head through the opening in Kunzite's jacket. Jadeite stopped the cart. This was ridiculous. Not only was he in his pajamas and getting cat hair all over himself, but he was buying groceries for the beast.

"You can't eat bread," retorted Jadeite.

"Nonsense. We should have salmon croquette cakes, too," sniffed Artemis, going back inside his hollow.

"I don't know how to make them," lied Jadeite.

"I'll teach you," insisted the cat, his voice muffled by the lining of the jacket.

"Should we have lox, too?" drawled Jadeite sarcastically.

"Where?!" demanded Artemis, excitedly popping his head out of the jacket. In his eagerness to inspect the display of lox, he smacked his head against Jadeite's chin. His claws scrabbled for purchase and Jadeite lost his temper as he felt the cat's claws gouging his skin through the silk of his blue pajamas.

"For the last time, get back in the jacket!" he growled. Sensing the human's anger, Artemis quickly stuck his head back into jacket.

An early rising housewife stared wide-eyed at Jadeite talking to himself. She dropped the stick of butter into her cart and quickly rolled away. Jadeite blushed.

"Get the Scottish one!" came the whisper. Of course. The most expensive one. Jadeite dropped this, too, into the cart.

"Should we have fish soup?" asked Jadeite, giving up and not even bothering to listen to a response. He immediately dropped a package of dried fish into the cart.

"With seaweed!" hissed the cat. Jadeite paused at the fish tanks and stared at his murky reflection. He either looked pregnant or like he had stolen a large amount of merchandise.

"Crap," he muttered anxiously. He rolled past an aisle and paused. An immensely tall, broad-shouldered man was currently loading a large amount of flour sacks into his grocery cart. His physical presence struck Jadeite like a blow.

'I know you…'he thought, watching the familiar man at work. The man paused and turned to stare at Jadeite. It was the owner of the Jade Tree Bakery. Jadeite flushed, caught, and quickly pushed the cart into the next aisle over. His heart was beating rapidly with embarrassment. The cat flexed his claws against Jadeite's stomach and Jadeite peered into the hole.

"What?" he hissed.

"Oatmeal! We should have oatmeal, too!"

"Why?"

Pause. Jadeite could practically hear the cat thinking of an excuse.

"Fiber! Fiber is good for you!"

Jadeite snorted and could see the cat's green eyes narrow into slits.

"Alright. Oatmeal. With tuna?" suggested Jadeite amused. He was rewarded with an unamused hiss from the cat.

"What? I thought cats loved fish," explained Jadeite.

"You push the boundaries, human," was his only reply. Jadeite smirked and then frowned. He felt something swishing against his thigh and stared aghast.

"Hey! Hide your tail!" he exclaimed, looking wildly about him. No wonder that guy had stared at him. The cat neatly tucked his tail into the jacket without complaining.

"Kami-sama. This is a very bad idea," he muttered, snatching the oatmeal off the shelf. Jadeite looked at the cart ruefully.

"Okay, Artemis-san. So far, we have the items for salmon croquette cakes, breakfast sausage casserole, omelet, biscuits, bagel with lox, fish soup with seaweed, oatmeal, turkey sausage and bacon, pork sausage and bacon, potato pancakes, waffles, and a spinach and ham quiche. Are you going to be able to eat all of this?" asked Jadeite, with disgust.

"Toast! We need toast! And butter!" replied the cat.

"Fine," said Jadeite nastily.

The cat began to purr as Jadeite went to go get bread. A man in business suit with a hand basket stopped and gave Jadeite a strange look as he passed.

"Hey. Stop that. People are staring," he whispered into the hole.

"Let them stare. I'm getting properly fed," purred the cat. Artemis' long tail smacked Jadeite's chin in anticipation. Jadeite, for his part, shoved the tail back in and snatched the bread off the shelf. Thankfully, the store provided self-checkout so he didn't have to face the embarrassment of the cashier asking him to unzip his jacket. He did, however, have to explain himself to the burly security guard blocking the doorway.

"My cat. He's sick and needs to be kept warm. That's what the vet said, at least. I couldn't bear to leave him alone," explained Jadeite. A sniggering sound came from the jacket and Jadeite hastily unzipped it to display Artemis.

"MEOW!" said Artemis, in what was a painfully obvious false imitation of a noise a normal feline would make.

"Cats aren't allowed in the store. Don't do it again," said the guard, waggling his finger and going back inside.

"That was close," said Jadeite, relieved and looking down at Artemis.

"I'll say," replied Artemis, amused, as he looked up at Jadeite.

"What was close?" asked a voice. Startled, Artemis jumped out of Jadeite's arms, scratching him for good measure, and landed awkwardly in the shopping cart. Equally startled, Jadeite gave a strangled cry and jumped back.

"Good-good morning," he stammered, his face beet red.

"Good morning," said Nephrite.

"MEOW!" said Artemis, in what was a painfully obvious false imitation of a noise a normal feline would make.

Silence.

"Have we met?" asked Jadeite, politely regaining his composure.

"We already have. At the Jade Tree Bakery. I'm the owner, Watase Nephrite," blinked Nephrite as he pointed to himself.

Silence.

"Don't remember. Good day, sir," lied Jadeite as he hastily pushed the cart out into the parking lot. He practically ran to the car, tossed his groceries in the trunk, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Kami-sama! He gave me a heart attack! I'm never going out with you again! What if he heard you talk?" snapped Jadeite as he made his way towards the apartment.

"Where's your sense of adventure, boy?" asked Artemis, cool once more as he groomed his fur.

"Argh! Look at you! It isn't embarrassing for you, is it? You don't care as long as you're getting fed!" snapped Jadeite.

"Not one bit. I thrive on these events. They keep me young. And yes, I am getting well fed," chuckled the cat, who was in high spirits now that he had attained his goal of getting a meal.

Jadeite slumped over the wheel. "Gluttonous, crazed beast. What if I run into him again?" groaned Jadeite.

"Ugh. Look at you. Like a whiny school girl obsessing over her first love. Stay away from him, then! Do you know how large Tokyo is? You'll probably never see him again, and if you do, just avoid him. He's tall and has long hair. You'll spot him easily. Trust me," declared Artemis confidently.

Jadeite took a deep breath and released it. "Fine, then. Have it your way," snapped Jadeite as he made a left turn.

"You set yourself up for embarrassment when you came to Minako's apartment dressed like that," sneered Artemis.

"What was that?" drawled Jadeite, eyeing him warningly.

"Nothing," smirked Artemis as he leapt onto the headrest and proudly surveyed the results of the shopping trip. Purposefully, Jadeite slammed on the brakes when the lights turned red. As a result of physics, the cat went tumbling from the passenger headrest and onto the floor.

"Oops. Sorry about that. By the way, I still want my money back. You're sadly mistaken if you think that I'm going to pay for your groceries and still let you keep that check," snapped Jadeite.

The cat, now lying on his back, looked up at Jadeite, gauging his expression and level of irritation. "Fine then, have it your way," mimicked Artemis in a bored tone. He transformed, much to Jadeite's startled surprise, and pulled out the check from his pocket.

"Here," said Artemis, handing it to him. The cat, currently man, pushed the seat back for better leg room, buckled his seatbelt, and stretched his legs over the glove compartment.

"What? Safety first, right?" asked Artemis, quirking an eyebrow in Jadeite's direction.

"You…what are you?" asked Jadeite, his blue eyes wide. A car horn honked, breaking into the silence.

"Drive," commanded Artemis, closing his eyes and letting the seat down. For once, Jadeite complied.

"You'll tell me, though, right?" asked Jadeite, insecure.

"Everything," lied Artemis, lazily swishing his long tail in Jadeite's face. When Jadeite brushed it out of the way, Artemis playfully thwacked him with his tail, startling the driver.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Kunzite shot awake, fully alert. The wooden chair tilted over from the abruptness of his actions and fell to the floor with an audible thump. He flushed as several heads turned towards the now standing silver-haired man. Quickly, he righted the chair and picked up his vibrating phone.

"Moshi Moshi," he said, clearing his throat as he sat back down in his cubicle.

"Yo. How's the private dancer?" drawled Haruka.

"Wha-what?" asked Kunzite, flushing as he looked in vain for his highlighter. Damn it, someone had taken it while he was asleep. Good thing he hadn't brought his wallet with him.

"Don't deny it. Hotaru told me everything. In fact, I was wondering if you could go over the steps with her again. She had a small panic attack and forgot what comes next. Also, Michiru wants to thank you. And I want to see you in a female kimono, wielding a fan," chuckled Haruka.

"Ugh," groaned Kunzite, flushing.

"Well, are you going to do it or not? You wouldn't want to disappoint our little girl would you?" asked Haruka warningly.

"No. Um, I'll be there in an hour and half. Is that okay?" he asked, beginning to pack his things.

"Yeah, okay. See you soon," she said, hanging up abruptly.

Kunzite heaved an exasperated sigh. He had come to the library with the intention of studying and had ended up falling asleep and getting his highlighter stolen. He might as well go home and get something to eat. He was starving.

Kunzite paused in his packing and frowned. Had he fed the cat? He hoped so. If not, then he would never hear the end of it. He slung his backpack over one shoulder and headed outside.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Jadeite bent over the four pots and pans on the stove and sweated from the vapor and heat.

"How long? I'm famished, human," drawled Artemis.

"It wouldn't have taken this long if someone had helped me chop the vegetables," snapped Jadeite in flare of temper.

"I don't do manual labor. I'm a diplomat. Practically royalty, a celebrity where I come from. I don't chop anything. I could get hurt. You wouldn't want one of the only two living monuments of the planet Mau to get hurt, would you? It would cause an intergalactic incident," smirked Artemis, his tail swishing back and forth. He was back in his cat form to conserve energy and Jadeite scowled at the figure propped on the stool. In return, the cat blinked slowly, unfazed by the nasty stare.

"Rice is ready. So is the fish soup. The casserole needs a few more minutes," explained Jadeite, beginning to pull out dishes and filling up the plates with the contents of the pans.

"Hurry up. Earth courtesy dictates that I wait until you're ready to eat," urged Artemis, grooming himself in preparation for his meal.

"I'll take my time, then, just to torture you," drawled Jadeite, slowly placing the prepared dishes in front of the cat one by one.

"Ooh. Cruel," responded Artemis sarcastically.

The sound of the key in the front door came as a surprise, and they twisted to watch Kunzite walk in.

"I'm home," said Kunzite, uttering the traditional phrase.

"Welcome home," echoed Jadeite.

"Yes, welcome back, irresponsible one," snapped Artemis, annoyed with Kunzite.

Kunzite looked up from his task of untying his shoes, alarmed. "Wait. Hakumoro-san?" queried Kunzite, frowning as he straightened.

"You may call me Jadeite. I am cooking for your talking cat after all, Kunzite-san."

"Isn't mine. It's Minako's. I apologize for the trouble," replied Kunzite, jogging up the steps.

"I'm not Minako's. I belong to myself," retorted the cat.

"It's no trouble," lied Jadeite, ignoring the cat.

"It sure looks like Minako's cat has put you through a lot of trouble," said Kunzite, sitting down at a kitchen stool.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" snapped Artemis.

"It's a pleasure to cook for Minako's cat. It's not every day that one runs into such an odd creature. I must ask her where she bought it from. It would be amusing to own one," smirked Jadeite, catching on to the joke.

"Hey! No one owns me!"

"It's not at all amusing to own such an annoying creature. It's loud, rude, sarcastic, wakes you up at all hours of the night, bites, scratches, demands impossible things, talks back, gives you no privacy…well, the list does go on," replied Kunzite, ignoring the fuming cat beside him. He'd somehow managed to rattle the list off in a monotone voice and with a straight face.

Jadeite laughed unable to contain himself. "That does sound pretty bad. What do you have to say to the accusations being leveled at you, Artemis-san?" asked Jadeite, grinning boyishly.

"Nonsense. I have more culture, sophistication, and refinement in my smallest claw than this one does in his whole body," snapped Artemis, thoroughly upset. He raised his forelimb and began to hastily wash himself.

Jadeite and Kunzite exchanged smiles, and Jadeite poured Kunzite some sake. Finally, the food was ready and Jadeite sat down to eat.

"Looks good," said Kunzite, pleasantly surprised.

"Finally," said Artemis, eagerly his whiskers twitching.

"Itadakimasu," intoned Jadeite before he began to coolly dig in.

They served themselves, and Artemis took the first bite.

"How is it?" asked Jadeite.

"Divine. Learn, human man. Learn," said Artemis, addressing Kunzite with disgust in his voice.

"It's not going to happen. I've never been a good cook," replied Kunzite, eyeing the feline as he ate his salmon croquette cakes.

"In that case, I give you full permission to steal Minako away from this man," announced Artemis, licking his chops.

"Pass," replied Jadeite instantly.

"Why? She's beautiful and…"

"And annoying. She called at five this morning to see where I was. I'm not a patient person. She's an airhead, overly cheerful, and tactless. The list, as Kunzite-san said, goes on," said Jadeite, reaching for a mini waffle with his chopsticks.

"I happening to find those things endearing," smirked Kunzite.

"Good. They annoy the hell out of me. Don't get me wrong, she's a good person and she can be serious, but I'd never, ever date her," smirked Jadeite right back.

"Ah, that's a shame. It looks like I'll have to convince you to cook for me every morning," sighed Artemis before he began to lap up the soup in his bowl.

"I already have a job that I enjoy immensely, so I'll have to pass on that, too," smiled Jadeite, amused at the cat's forlorn air.

"Speaking of which... How did Artemis get you over here? And in your sleepwear too?" asked Kunzite, raising a silver eyebrow as he gestured at the clothes that Jadeite was sporting.

Jadeite scowled at the memory. "I came by myself after Hino-san's little antics. I needed…I needed someone to talk to," he finished, slightly embarrassed as he focused on his rice.

"You'll always find that here," said Kunzite quietly.

"I thought so. That's…that's why I came. Anyways, you'll never believe what she did!" snapped Jadeite irately, flinging down his chopsticks. The cat and Kunzite leaned forward, the very pictures of eagerness and restrained interest at work.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Kunzite was still laughing when he left. Hino-san was too much; she and Jadeite were well-suited for one another… if they could stop bickering long enough to realize it.

He was full and inexplicably pleased, even with the fact that he would have to face certain ridicule at Haruka's hands. He slung the bag containing the kimono behind his right shoulder as he waited for the elevator. He was stuffed to the point of bursting. It was unlike him to shove his face full of food, but Jadeite was a genius at cooking. The man had a gift, plain and simple. He would have to plot a way to get Jadeite to cook as much as possible. He could probably ask Minako for ideas. With Makoto as a friend, she must have plenty of schemes to get her to cook.

The elevator doors opened slowly, and he stepped inside, pushing the button for the lobby. He had lied to Artemis and Jadeite about where he was headed. If they learned about his ability to dance, arrange flowers, and perform a tea ceremony, he'd never hear the end of it. Kami-sama only knew that he'd have to bribe Haruka-san to keep her mouth shut.

When he arrived at the Tenou's twenty minutes later, he knew he'd have his work cut for him.

"Pink or orange?" asked Haruka, holding up two female kimonos for his inspection.

"I have my own. Thank you for your consideration," he said tersely. They were too small for him anyways.

"I think the pink will look splendid with your eyes," she drawled, turning to walk into the house.

"Kunzite-san! You made it. Welcome," said Michiru graciously as she walked out of the kitchen in an apron.

"Thank you for inviting me over. I am honored. Do you have some where I can change?" he asked her politely returning her bow.

"Through the hallway on your left," she explained, gesturing gracefully with her hand. He bowed again and excused himself. As he turned to go, he heard whispering and glanced over his shoulder. Haruka and Michiru were in a murmured conference, their heads close together. As he turned away, he thought that Haruka in her tan slacks and white shirt and Michiru in a sundress and apron made a striking couple.

The opening strains of the Oka floated through the hallway and he followed them to their source. Hotaru was practicing inside the room, giving the steps her full concentration. He ducked back into the hallway and quickly found the bathroom door. Not to his surprise, the bathroom was done in blues and greens with jars of sea glass adorning the counter and toilet. The scheme seemed to fit most of the house and even the occupants. He reluctantly unzipped the garment bag, dressed, and sighed. Might as well get this over with. As he opened the bathroom door, he was faced with Haruka and Michiru.

"Oh my! You look quite striking, Kunzite-san!" exclaimed Michiru, holding her hand to her mouth in surprise.

Haruka burst into peals of laughter. "Where's my camera?" she sniggered.

"Don't. Please," said Kunzite wearily.

"Why not? Cross dressing fits you. Who knew?" grinned Haruka mischievously.

"Alright, Haruka. Let him do what he came to do," scolded Michiru, steering Haruka away from the irate man. Despite her admonition, she still glanced back at Kunzite, staring frankly at him.

"Alright, alright. I won't take any pictures of sensei," smirked Haruka, jauntily putting her hands in her pockets and walking away.

Kunzite rolled his eyes behind their backs as they walked away. It was time to do what he came to do and get out. He knocked twice and entered the practice room, where Hotaru was currently going over the steps. She stopped what she was doing and gave him her brightest smile. Kunzite felt himself smile in return and remembered the reason why he was able to put up with Haruka's humiliating jibes.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

Hotaru nodded in the affirmative, her inky purple eyes never leaving Kunzite's.

"Ok. Let's get started," he said, smiling broadly at her eagerness.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

In the stark white break room, Ami toyed with the straw of her drink, preoccupied with her thoughts.

"What is it?" asked Zoicite warmly, covering her free hand with his.

Startled out of her thoughts, Ami looked up at him. For once, she didn't blush, finally used to his public displays of affection. He intertwined his fingers with hers while she debated telling him.

"It's nothing. Just…I'll be missing Hotaru's recital," she said sadly, stabbing her straw in the ice with her free hand.

"Hotaru. Hotaru," frowned Zoicite as he wracked his brain for any mental association with the name.

"Haruka and Michiru's adopted child," she explained.

"Ah! Wait. They have a child?" he asked her, surprised. She nodded, smiling slightly at his expression of disbelief.

"Huh. Is…that legal now?" he queried. Ami blinked. It probably wasn't.

"Can you go for me? Please?" she blurted out to distract his thoughts away from the issue at hand.

"Huh?" asked Zoicite, startled.

"Well, they invited me. To cheer her on, you know. So since I can't go…maybe you can? You said you were free. I'm sorry. Never mind," she said, embarrassed.

"No, no! It would be a pleasure. Really. I like the Tenou's. They're very, umm…nice. Upstanding types. I'll go," he said, waving his hand vaguely. He squeezed her hand slightly.

"Don't worry. It'll be lots and lots of fun. Chiba-san is going, too, right?" he asked, hiding his eagerness as he suddenly thought of the Princeling.

"I'm not sure who will be attending. I haven't had a moment to myself to chat with them," she said regretfully.

"Don't worry. I'll make it work somehow," he replied, slightly crestfallen.

"I need to go back," she explained, pulling her hand away as she glanced at the clock.

"So soon?" he asked, frowning.

"Hai," she said firmly.

"Ok, ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Take care," he murmured against her mouth, kissing her. In spite of herself, she still blushed. He grinned, enthused by her response, gave her another for good measure, waved goodbye, and walked out.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Don't fidget. Your hair looks perfect," insisted Michiru as Hotaru reached up to check her hair. She looked up at Kunzite for confirmation. He was, after all, the resident expert.

"Don't look at me. I know nothing," he teased.

She pouted, and he chuckled.

"I can't even tell that it's a wig. Your Michiru-mama did an excellent job," he complimented. Hotaru thanked him shyly and sighed, shuffling from foot to foot. The little girl fussed with the sleeves of her kimono. Haruka scowled at the compliment he'd paid Michiru. It was disrespectful of him to refer to her as Michiru-mama. Her scowl only deepened as someone bumped up against her.

"Oh, gomen," apologized a middle aged man.

'It's too crowded here,' thought Haruka, frowning as she scanned the entrance way for any sign of the others. They were waiting in the crowded lobby of the theater for the guests and well-wishers to arrive.

"There she is!" came the hearty call.

They turned to watch Zoicite cross the lobby in high spirits. He looked like the very picture of domestic fatherhood, with his camera, camcorder, tripod, a bouquet of flowers, and a stuffed bear.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruka rudely.

Michiru stepped on her foot and smiled. "Oh my! Alderton-san! Thank you so much for coming!" she said with cheerful politeness as she bowed.

"It's my pleasure. Congratulations, Hotaru-chan," he said, shoving the bear and bouquet in her arms and quickly snapping a picture. She blinked dizzily at the bright flash.

"Kawaii!" he exclaimed, looking at the photo.

"You still didn't answer my question," drawled Haruka.

"Ami sends her regrets. She can't come and asked me to. So…picture! Gather around the star!" he said, beginning to herd them towards Hotaru like sheep.

"Not you, Stonewall. You'll ruin it," he said, shooing him away.

"Screw you, Old Fox," smirked Kunzite.

"Ok, ok. One, two, three! Kawaii! What a lovely family photo!" he exclaimed, examining it.

"You know," he said, suddenly serious, "I'd be willing to represent you in court if you want to make the adoption legal."

Michiru and Haruka stiffened.

"Hey…" began Haruka defensively, before Zoicite cut her off.

"Now then! Let's see. Ok, Stonewall. Get in. Try not to ruin it. Big smile! One, two, three! Ah, you useless…you ruined it. You look like a six foot pervert getting caught with that uncomfortable look on your face," snapped Zoicite, scowling as he inspected the film.

"Hmm, maybe I can crop it so your face doesn't show," he mused, fiddling with the camera.

"I'm not the one with all the film in a theater full of little girls," drawled Kunzite.

"This is for Ami! Strictly for Ami! I don't want her to miss a moment. Now, then. Set the bouquet and bear down, Hotaru. Let's get a better look at that beautiful kimono," he said, fiddling with the camera settings.

"My eyes hurt, and my cheeks do, too, Alderton-san," said Hotaru softly, poking at her cheek muscles with her index fingers.

"Give her a break, Zoicite," said Kunzite sternly.

"Alright, alright…five minutes. In the meantime, we'll switch to the camcorder," he said, fumbling with the pouch. He freed it, turned it on, and turned it towards himself.

"Hi, Ami-chan. I bought a camcorder so you wouldn't miss a thing. There's no need to thank me or feel embarrassed or blush. Now, then, for the main attraction. Ta-dah! Say hello to Ami-chan, Hotaru-chan!"

Hotaru bowed formally at the camcorder. "Thank you for your support, Ami-chan. I'll do my best today."

"Wow! So serious! So formal! Good manners! Kawaii! How does that make you feel? Are you proud of Hotaru, Tenou-san?" queried Zoicite, shoving the camcorder into Haruka's face.

"Get it out of my face!" she snapped.

Sensing something, Zoicite turned and faced the camera towards the lobby door.

"Look who it is. Jadeite-san. I'll save the battery," he muttered, shutting the camcorder off.

"Pamplemousse!" he called out in falsely hearty greeting as he strolled up to meet Jadeite.

"Fucking Old Fox. I thought I told you not to call me that," ground out Jadeite through his teeth.

"Language, old friend—there are many children nearby," smirked Zoicite.

"Tenou-san. You should be careful of the kinds of photographers you hire. This one is so chatty and annoying. Allow me to recommend a better one next time," said Jadeite, coolly addressing Haruka as she walked up towards them.

"No choice. This one has been following us around, snapping photos and what not," she smirked mischievously.

Zoicite bristled and was about to comment when Jadeite cut him off.

"How inconvenient. Should I call security?" asked Jadeite, amused.

"I'm doing this as a favor to Ami-san. She couldn't come so--" began Zoicite heatedly.

"Well, you look ridiculous. This is a well-known theater in the middle of downtown Tokyo. A prestigious dance school is holding a dance recital. This isn't some middle school gymnasium with folding chairs, serving cheap cheese crackers and juice," snapped Jadeite, interrupting.

"This is her first dance recital!" said Zoicite heatedly.

"That may very well be, but that's still no excuse for you to come here loaded down with cameras, causing a scene. You aren't even the parent. You look like a pervert, fool," retorted Jadeite.

"Oh, look. It's Hino-san," said Zoicite frostily.

Jadeite shot him a warning look. Like a shark smelling blood in the water, Zoicite showed his teeth.

"Hino-san!" he called cheerfully. Rei froze, confused upon seeing Jadeite. Her wide eyes were riveted to his face, and she stood still in the lobby.

"Did you two come together?" asked Zoicite with false innocence.

"I'm afraid not. I didn't have the dubious pleasure of escorting her here. She probably took the bus," said Jadeite coldly, glaring at her.

"Is there something wrong, Hakumoro-san? You're so disagreeable today," she said with equal frost as she slowly walked towards them.

He flushed angrily, trying to master his temper.

"Excuse me," he said, finally retreating.

Zoicite smirked triumphantly.

"That little exchange was interesting," commented Haruka with her arms folded across her chest.

"Which one?" asked Zoicite. They exchanged grins.

"Where's Hotaru?" snapped Rei, sick of their amusement at her expense.

"Come along, dear one," said Haruka fondly, looping her arm through Rei's. As they approached, they saw Jadeite briefly greet Kunzite, and they overheard Jadeite with Michiru.

"You look beautiful, Kaioh-san," he said sincerely as he took her hand in greeting. Haruka felt Rei stiffen next to her. Interesting, she thought.

"Thank you," responded Michiru with grace.

"Tomoe-san," said Jadeite, addressing the girl.

"Hai," she said solemnly.

"Congratulations, and thank you for your invitation. I look forward to your performance and wish you all the best," he said, smiling and handing her the bouquet of purple asters.

"Thank you very much, Hakumoro-san," she said, bowing deeply. She then beckoned him closer, and he leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"I invited you because Michiru–mama and I like your stories. When Haruka-papa is out racing, we read them together. Don't tell Haruka-papa," she whispered to him.

He laughed, pleased with the secret. "I do think you're a little young to be reading my mangas, but I'm deeply honored," he whispered back, bowing low. She flushed and smiled.

"I hope you're quite done charming my girls," scowled Haruka.

"Quite," drawled Jadeite.

"Careful, your tongue will get in you in trouble," smirked Kunzite.

"Rei-chan! You came!" said Hotaru, her face lighting up as she ran towards Rei. Zoicite snapped several pictures.

"Hai. Work hard. I love your kimono," she added, bowing and presenting her with a bouquet of roses.

Hotaru twirled to show off her kimono to better advantage and Zoicite snapped a picture, inspecting it.

"Thank you for the roses. Oh! Princess!" Hotaru breathed softly. The small group gathered closer to watch Usagi and Mamoru walk towards them. When Usagi tripped on the hem of her dress, they collectively winced.

"You should teach her how to walk," murmured Haruka to Michiru.

"Don't bother. It'll be like teaching a bear how to dance. You'll need lots of patience and food," snorted Rei.

"You're quite nasty, aren't you?" asked Jadeite, deliberately not looking at her. He strode off without waiting for her answer.

Rei watched him help Mamoru lift Usagi to her feet and find her shoe. Usagi smiled up at him and said something that made Jadeite laugh.

"Don't worry; we know you meant nothing by it," murmured Michiru, comforting her friend.

"I don't care what he thinks," said Rei angrily.

Kunzite and Zoicite exchanged surprised glances.

"You know he has a lot of nerve saying you're nasty when he talked so much crap about me earlier," sniffed Zoicite.

Rei shot him a grateful look, and he smiled at her.

"Aww," said Haruka, clapping him on the shoulder. "Is your widdle manly pride hurt?"

"Not really," said Zoicite, discomfited.

"Lies. Come along," she said impulsively, snagging him by the collar.

"I'll be back, my love," Haruka said breezily, addressing Michiru.

"There she goes," said Michiru, sighing and frowning.

"They'll be back. It'll be interesting to see the outcome, don't you think?" asked Kunzite, looking over at those who were left.

Michiru smiled, "Yes, it will, won't it?"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Sensei!" called Haruka.

An older woman broke away from her discussion and turned to see who was addressing her.

"Tenou-san!" she cried happily.

"Sensei! Congratulations," said Haruka, gallantly kissing her hand.

"Why, thank you! And this must be your family! Are you Haruka's sister?"

"Umm…yes!" giggled Usagi nervously.

"What a likeness! So good to meet you!" exclaimed the dance instructor.

"Isn't there?" drawled Haruka.

"And you…"started the instructor, staring at Zoicite with his equipment.

"You must be Hotaru's uncle. Such devotion! She's so lucky to have such support!" said the instructor happily.

"Thank you! I plan to capture every moment on film. Of course not everyone can claim such devotion. Can they, brother?" asked Zoicite, archly addressing Jadeite. Jadeite shot him a nasty look.

"They're twins," said Haruka mischievously, as she pointed to Jadeite and Usagi.

"Really?" asked the instructor, frowning as she studied their different features, shades of blonde hair and blue eyes.

Haruka decided that the instructor's gullibility had been stretched to a fine point.

"That's what I told our dear mother when they were born," she said, nodding sagely.

"I think I can see it," murmured the woman.

"Well! I just wanted to say hello. Come along, siblings," said Haruka breezily. They said their goodbyes and left.

"Ha! Pamplemousse!" said Zoicite triumphantly.

"Keep it down. People are staring," muttered Jadeite.

"I demand an apology," grinned Zoicite.

"Sorry, I still think you look like a child molester," smirked Jadeite.

Haruka laughed at the crestfallen look on Zoicite's face. Usagi followed all of this with some confusion.

"Never mind, Princess," said Haruka, noticing her frown.

"You know, I can't help but feel that I was part of an experiment," said Zoicite cynically, eyeing Haruka.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. Who's hungry? I heard that there are refreshments around here," said Haruka breezily.

Zoicite frowned at the change of topic. He was sure that he was being used, perhaps to show that Haruka had a happy family life and Hotaru would, too? Hmm. Or perhaps it was to stave off speculation over Haruka's gender.

"Where!?!" chirped Usagi, cutting into Zoicite's thoughts.

"Why don't you go get the lady something to eat, Hakumoro-san?" asked Zoicite.

"Could you?" asked Usagi pleasantly.

"Of course," agreed Jadeite instantly. Zoicite smirked. One could always count on Jadeite's politeness with women.

"Tsukino-san, you know, Hakumoro-san might not know what you like to eat. Maybe you should go tell him," suggested Zoicite after Jadeite had left.

"I'll be right back!" said Usagi and she was off like a shot.

"Now, then. Why don't you tell me what this is all about?" asked Zoicite in a pleasant manner.

"You're good," said Haruka, realizing how neatly he had gotten rid of everyone.

"I'm a lawyer. Lots of practice and all," he said calmly as he wiped his glasses.

Haruka sighed. "There's been lots of rumors going around about Michiru and me and whether we're fit to raise Hotaru. So I had you guys pose as my family. See over there? The rumor mill is already at work," said Haruka, gesturing with her head. She inclined it slightly in the direction of the instructor who was surrounded by the mothers and their children.

"So how did you acquire Hotaru?" asked Zoicite.

"No one acquired anything," said Haruka coldly.

"I see," replied Zoicite with a patient look on his face.

"It's complicated," said Haruka, annoyed.

Zoicite smirked. "Tenou-san, in my line of work, you hear lots of stories," he replied.

"It's too complicated even for you," she said. Haruka took a step towards him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Just drop it, okay?" she said, squeezing his shoulder blade. Her blue eyes were clear, steady, even guileless as she looked at him, but her tight grip held an inherent threat.

"Sure," said Zoicite, smiling at her with equal friendliness. Haruka dropped her arm and walked away from him. His sharp green eyes narrowed in thought.

'What are you hiding, Tenou-san?' he thought.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Jadeite entered the refreshment room and scanned the tables loaded down with food and pastries. He froze as his eyes spotted a familiar face. 'Crap,' he thought, whirling around. Watase-san was surrounded by a gaggle of middle-aged admirers trying to wheedle his recipes from him. Their eyes met across the room, which was why Jadiete thought it was wise to beat a hasty retreat. 'Artemis, this is your entire fault! You said I'd never see him again!' he thought, frustrated.

"Hakumoro-san!" called a sweet voice.

"Tsukino-san," he said faintly, his eyes focusing on Usagi's face.

"I hate carrots. Hate them. So no carrots, okay? Oh! And cookies! And cake… I love cookies and cake," she said breathlessly.

"Actually, there so much food in there…maybe you can get it?" he suggested weakly.

Her eyes widened. "You! You can help me! You can help me carry the food! That way I can eat more, and I won't have to go back. Oh! And Mamo-chan might want something, too! You will help, won't you? Of course you will! Let's go!" she said, dragging him inside.

Jadeite groaned inwardly. So much for escape. He trailed after her holding the stacks of paper plates in his hand.

"Do you want anything?" she asked belatedly.

He smiled at her thoughtlessness. "No, I'm fine actually."

"You have to try this. It's amazing!" she said. And before he could insist that he was fine, really, thank you, she shoved a chocolate wafer in his mouth. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment, knowing full well that he looked like an idiot holding plates in both hands and a cookie between his teeth.

"Isn't it good?" she asked him, nodding sagely as she ate her own.

"Your fiancée?" came a deep voice from behind him. He choked, hurriedly set the plates down, and began coughing up bits of chocolate wafer.

"Kami, no," he gasped, turning to face Watase-san with a red face. The tall, brown-haired man handed him a cup of water.

"I apologize for startling you," Nephrite said placidly.

"It's quite alright," said Jadeite, keenly embarrassed.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Usagi.

"Yes," said Nephrite.

"Absolutely not," insisted Jadeite.

"Umm," said Usagi, confused.

"This morning, at the store, with the cat," began Nephrite.

"Don't remember. Must have been someone else you saw. I don't own a cat, you see," lied Jadeite.

"Watase Nephrite," said Nephrite, introducing himself for the third time.

"Persistent fellow, aren't you?" said Jadeite with gritted teeth.

"I thought we were meeting for the first time," remarked Nephrite, rolling his eyes up to the sky innocently.

"Hakumoro Jadeite," snapped Jadeite, shaking Nephrite's hand briefly.

"Let's go, Tsukino-san," said Jadeite, turning to Usagi only to realize that she was long gone, filling her plate up further down with choice bits of juicy watermelon.

"Good day, sir," said Jadeite stiffly, turning back to Nephrite.

"Sure," said Nephrite amused.

Gathering the plates, Jadeite headed towards Usagi and hustled her out of the room. "You can come back later," he said over her protests.

SMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

They caught up with the others in the entrance of the dressing room. Rei rolled her eyes at the sight of all the plates but held her tongue.

"Hotaru! Sorry. There was food. Good luck, okay, you'll be fine," said Usagi confidently.

Hotaru nodded. "I'm nervous," she whispered worriedly as she clutched at Usagi's arm.

"Zoicite, why don't we go save some seats? Hakumoro-san, maybe you can find a place for all the flowers and things," said Usagi, taking control and lessening the amount of people around Hotaru. Usagi gave Mamoru a kiss and handed him one of the plates. He then excused himself and sat on the benches outside the auditorium to eat. After gathering everyone's jackets, Usagi and Zoicite left.

"What about your food?" asked Zoicite, following behind Usagi with an armload of jackets.

"The cookies are in my bag. There's no food allowed, so I snuck some in," she whispered sotto voce as they passed the ticket inspectors.

"Where should we sit?" she asked him as they maneuvered their way down the aisle.

"Positioning is everything. I want to be able to get a good shot and some photos of the performance," said Zoicite, scanning the auditorium for such a place.

"Can I have a copy of one of the photos?" asked Usagi eagerly.

"Of course," he said firmly. "Ah! There! Quickly Tsukino-san, spread the jackets along the seats. The positioning is perfect!" he said excitedly, beginning to set up the camera and tripod.

"Done!" said Usagi a short while later, and they both shared a triumphant smile.

"Excuse me!" said a sharp voice. They both turned to see the source of the righteous irritation.

"Yes, madam?" queried Zoicite, full of sleek assurance.

The old woman glared, her chin quavering in indignation. "I want to sit here. I want to see my grandchild. You've saved too many seats. These people aren't here. It isn't fair," she snapped.

Zoicite drew himself up to his full height, ready to do battle. "We were here first. I apologize, but we want to watch one of the children, as well," he said firmly.

The woman exploded in fury. "You're taking up all the seats! Where are all these people? You're not allowed to reserve seats like this! It's shameful!"

The altercation was starting to attract stares and whispered comments. Fearless, Zoicite stood his ground and gave all he was worth. By the time Jadeite showed up, they were at full volume.

"Excuse me, madam, but we were here first. I'm afraid you'll have to move. You're blocking the aisle," Jadeite said confidently. The dowager surrendered and left to go complain to an usher.

"You're wet," sniffed Zoicite, annoyed that a mere word from Jadeite was enough to send her off.

"It's pouring outside. I dropped off the flowers and teddy bear in Tenou-san's car. I heard you screaming at that vulture all the way from the top of the stairs. You're supposed to respect your elders, you know," smirked Jadeite.

Zoicite grinned. "She started it, even if she was seventy some years old."

Jadeite stared at the contraption set up in the middle of the aisle with extreme distaste. "You actually plan to film this, don't you?" he asked with disdain.

"How else is Ami supposed to watch the performance?" asked Zoicite as he watched Jadeite clamber over the camera stand and seat himself.

Jadeite heaved a put upon sigh. "Cookie?" asked Usagi, surreptitiously trying to hand him one.

"No, thank you, and please don't shove it in my mouth," he said wryly.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSM

Rei had a headache from the emotions swirling around her. She thought she'd go crazy from all the nervous people in the dressing room.

"Take a deep breath before you go on stage. You'll be fine. Have fun; you only have one first recital," said Kunzite, giving Hotaru some final advice. Michiru and Haruka would be the last ones to leave.

"Ready?" he asked Rei. She nodded and basked in his strong, powerful aura with relief. The man radiated calm and collectivity—no wonder Minako was drawn to him. Just being near him, Rei felt more grounded. Rei smiled and waved goodbye to Hotaru.

"We'll save you two a seat," said Rei wanly to Michiru and Haruka.

"Are you alright?" asked Kunzite, noticing her pallid features.

Rei debated telling him. "I'm a miko, so I tend to be a sensitive to crowds and their emotions. I have a headache. I don't know how to explain…" she said cautiously.

He smiled. "Here, take my arm," was all he said. Rei gratefully leaned on him. She hadn't been near so many people since high school. She rarely left the temple grounds anymore. To be shut in a small space with all those nervous children and their emotions bouncing off of her was a little much, especially since she was already hung over.

The moment they left, she felt immediate relief and was able to relax as her headache faded slightly. As they walked through the lobby, she felt him hesitate, turning a thought over in his head.

"Is everything alright between you and Jadeite?" he asked finally.

She stumbled, taken off guard by the question. "Everything alright between us? I mean Jadeite and I?" she asked, flushing at her use of the plural.

"He's an idiot sometimes. You should be more patient with him, though. I…never mind. It's none of my business," he said, frowning.

"Minako seems to be rubbing off on you," she said archly, favoring him with a cool glance.

"Seems to be the case," he said with mock solemnity.

"Maybe you might rub off on her…"

"That would be odd," he said, frowning as they walked into the auditorium.

She laughed. "I could use the change of pace," she smiled, maneuvering her way down the carpeted stairs

"You wouldn't know what to do with yourself," he smirked.

They arrived at the row that Zoicite had so strategically reserved for them. Rei raised an eyebrow at the amount of coats spread across the seats.

"Well, you've been busy," she said, picking up her jacket and sitting down.

"You don't know the half of it. I had to fight it out with an old battle axe. She was quite a handful. Tried to guilt me out of a seat with some story about wanting to see her grandchild," he sniffed.

"You should respect your elders," drawled Kunzite, sitting down next to Rei.

"That's what Jadeite said, but he gave her a good dressing down too," said Zoicite triumphantly.

Rei inadvertently glanced over to where Jadeite was in deep conversation with Mamoru and Usagi.

"You know, if she had been some sweet old lady, I would have given it to her. But she wasn't; she was an old crone. A harridan through and through. If I had been her grandchild, I wouldn't want her to get a good look at me. I was doing the poor girl a favor. She looked like she was old enough to have invented the Oka. The girl would have gotten scolded for flicking her wrist the wrong way or something," grinned Zoicite as he skillfully retold the story. Rei and Kunzite laughed at his antics.

"No, seriously! You should have seen her! Absolutely frightening," insisted Zoicite.

"I'll keep an eye out and let her know what you think of her," drawled Kunzite, chuckling slightly.

"Spare me the degradation, please. I can't cross swords with her one more time. Hino-san already thinks I'm going to Shinto hell. Will you pray for me, miko-san?" teased Zoicite.

"Will you make a donation to my temple?" smiled Rei.

"Ho! Ho! Will you listen to that! Kunzite-san, split the bill with me, and we'll buy our way into heaven," grinned Zoicite.

"You're incorrigible, Alderton-san," scolded Rei.

"Ah! The way you say that! I'm going to call Ami-chan. I'll be right back," said Zoicite, leaving the auditorium, phone in hand.

"There he goes. I've never seen a man more in love," chuckled Mamoru, coming to sit near Kunzite.

"What about you?" asked Rei, shooting him a suspicious look.

"Well, except for me, of course," he added dryly.

"That has to be the most unromantic statement I've ever heard coming out of your mouth," proclaimed Rei.

Mamoru and Kunzite exchanged amused glances.

"Don't tell Tsukino-san, Rei-san. You should make a donation to her temple to ensure her silence, Mamoru-san" said Kunzite with a grin.

"How much?" asked Mamoru, pulling out a pen and his checkbook.

"You have a lot of nerve! You make me look like an extortionist!" she snapped, horrified.

Kunzite spread his hands wide and shrugged. When Rei smacked his arm, both men laughed.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Hotaru quietly watched her mama and papa go. They flowed elegantly out of the room taking her courage with them. It was true that she had been alone in the Silver Millennium, but now that she had her family, she didn't want to be parted from them and the thought of dancing on stage, alone, terrified her.

"Hotaru-chan, it's your turn for make-up!" called the sensei, breaking into her thoughts. Hotaru walked to the stool and sat, waiting for the makeup artist to finish with one of the other girls. While she waited, she inspected the array of face paints on the counter and wondered which one the woman would choose. The white paste was brusquely applied and she wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"Don't do that," said the woman impatiently. A brush was used to make her eyebrows blacker and stand out more. Eye shadow the color of her kimono was applied and finally her lips were reddened before she was sent on her way. When she approached the mirror, she blinked, horrified at her reflection. She barely recognized herself. She looked like an angry doll. Would her papa and mama even recognize her if she looked like this? She quelled any fears that she had and tripped over to her waiting sensei.

"Alright, everyone, gather around. We're going on stage," shouted the woman over the hubbub. As if her words held magic, everything fell into a frightened hush. Hotaru barely heard the final instruction, given her heart was pounding so hard. If it weren't for the thick coating of makeup, her features would be flushed. Already she was sweating slightly and she hadn't even gone under the hot lights of the stage yet. The dressing room was connected directly to the backstage and they walked meekly like lambs, single file, through the darkened doorway. Hotaru began to shake as she heard the rumble of the crowd through the curtains. A hand slipped through hers breaking her anxiety.

"Hotaru-chan," said a tearful voice.

Hotaru turned to look at her classmate, Tomiko-chan. The girl looked on the verge of tears, and no wonder.

"He's here," she said, gripping Hotaru's hand tightly. Hotaru felt the hairs on her neck rise at the feel of Tomiko's nails digging into her skin like a lifeline. The sensei was momentarily distracted, and Hotaru caught a glimpse of the pervert-san who had been bothering Tomiko. He was a backstage hand, a thick, beefy man with a disturbing gleam in his eyes. She had done her homework through observation and eavesdropping. Apparently, he was the son of one of the board members of the dance school. Hotaru never voiced her concerns about him to her fellow senshi because she didn't want to call attention to her family. If Michiru said something to the sensei, Hotaru was almost sure that they would be scrutinized for having Hotaru. So she kept silent and did nothing.

"He pinched me," said Tomiko-chan, showing her a bruise on her forearm.

Until now.

"Wait here," said Hotaru firmly, and then she headed towards the stage hand.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

They were finally all together. Michiru and Haruka had come back from their pep talk with Hotaru and a happy Zoicite showed up moments later.

"Good conversation?" asked Jadeite as Zoicite settled himself next to him.

"You know…I think I love her," he replied seriously.

Jadeite blinked, startled and taken aback.

"Huh? You?" asked Jadeite incredulously. Suddenly, he felt a disembodying sensation run through him. Zoicite was…had never fallen in love before. Wait, that wasn't right. There was someone before her. A long, long time ago.

"Jadeite-san?" asked Zoicite, interrupting Jadeite's thoughts.

"Huh?" queried Jadeite shaken.

"Are you alright? You look pale."

"No," said Jadeite, frowning and struggling with his thoughts. "I'm not alright. Something's very wrong."

A commotion at the end of the aisle where they were all sitting drew the two men's attention.

"Missing? How could you lose her!" shouted Haruka, visibly upset. Jadeite craned his neck and caught sight of a very angry Haruka yelling at the sensei. The dance instructor was flushed and spoke rapidly to Haruka, before stalking off. Kunzite rose, blocking the view of the scene and made his way over to them.

"What happened?" asked Zoicite, bending forward with Jadeite. Kunzite crouched on the ground and wet his lips. Jadeite suddenly remembered that it was never a good sign when Kunzite wet his lips.

When their heads were almost touching, Kunzite told them the news. "Hotaru's gone missing. The dance sensei can't find her. That's why Haruka was shouting. The instructor then claimed that Hotaru was an ungrateful child and was trying to ruin the production." Kunzite took a deep breath and wet his lips again.

"The instructor threatened to expose Haruka and Michiru's relationship unless Hotaru was immediately found. We have ten minutes until the curtain rises. None of that matters. We have to find Hotaru. I know her; she's extremely dedicated. She practiced so hard, she would not just disappear like that," explained Kunzite urgently.

"Wow. That was the longest that I've ever heard you speak. I'm impressed," drawled Zoicite.

"Leave it alone, Jadeite," interrupted Kunzite before Jadeite could get an angry word in edgewise.

"I'm sure she's fine. She probably went to the bathroom. I'll stay here to watch our things. I can already tell you two are going to look for her. She'll turn up. The others already left to look for her," said Zoicite relaxed as he pointed out the empty seats. Everyone, even Usagi Tsukino, had already left.

"Alright, you stay here. I'll look in the side rooms of the theater in case she got lost. Jadeite," began Kunzite.

"I'll look back stage and in the dressing room," interrupted Jadeite as he brushed past Kunzite. Kunzite and Zoicite watched him go.

"He's looking for trouble," murmured Kunzite.

"He'll find it. You're right about one thing. Hotaru-chan wouldn't just disappear. I didn't want to say it. Jadeite-san would have panicked and lost his head. This way, at least, his temper won't rage out of control," said Zoicite coolly.

"Then why won't you come with us to look for her?" snapped Kunzite.

"Someone has to watch our things. Besides, I promised Ami I would film the Oka. And I'm going to film the Oka with or without Hotaru-chan in it," grinned Zoicite.

"Selfish," said Kunzite, standing up.

Zoicite shot him an ironic look. "Not really. I'm making the biggest sacrifice. I'll be on pins and needles until I know she's safe and sound," he said seriously. As if to contradict his own words, Zoicite reached over and snagged a cookie from Usagi's plate and bit into it.

"Mm…delicious," murmured Zoicite to himself.

"Asshole," deadpanned Kunzite as he turned away. Zoicite's laughter rang in his ears as he left the auditorium.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Jadeite walked briskly into the dressing room, searched the closet, and then immediately headed backstage. He knew how these places were laid out. Most dressing rooms were connected to the theater stage. Already, Michiru was speaking with the sensei, trying to calm her down. He averted his eyes from the scene and scanned the darkened backstage. There. Why was that door ajar? He slowly walked to it and pushed it open. A rush of cool, wet air hit his face and the sound of rain falling reached his ears. Hesitating a full second, he stepped out and shut the door behind him, flinching as the rain pelted him hard. Blinking water from his eyes, he clambered down the fire escape and headed down into the alleyway behind the theater. His heart began to race, and he sprinted over to a small figure standing near the dumpster.

"Hotaru!" he cried, spinning her around. She blinked up at him, dazed.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice trailing off as he noticed a man lying on the ground.

"Kami-sama," he breathed. Acting quickly, he ripped off his suit jacket, draped it over her, picked her up, and almost ran from the body.

"Hakumoro-san," she said quietly from his arms.

He stopped.

"The dance…"

Jadeite swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. You can't… You would have been great," he said finally and as soothingly as possible. She started to cry.

'It's impossible for her to perform', thought Jadeite. She was drenched; her makeup was ruined, her nerves shattered… or were they? She seemed more distraught about the fact that she couldn't perform than about the fact that she had killed… and was that man even dead and had she even killed…? What had happened back there? He protectively tightened his hold on her. He needed to get her someplace safe, warm, dry…

"Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chan!"

He broke into a run again and felt her twist in his arms to see who was calling. He ran out into the parking area, where the alleyway ended between two buildings and opened into the parking lot. He blinked the rain from his eyes and was about to call out when Rei turned around and spotted them.

She was furious, and her anger rooted him to the spot. He tried to form words, say anything, but nothing came out. He noticed the oddest things: the tendrils of her dark hair plastered to her skin, the rain drops that clung to her lashes and trickled around her mouth…

"Are you listening to me? What happened? You should have stayed put! Hotaru-chan, are you alright?" The questions were fired out of her mouth one after the other, but her presence was all that mattered, and he didn't notice the others until they were right on top of him. Hotaru was lifted out of his arms, and he came back to himself.

"The police. We have to notify them," he said to the others as they surrounded him and began to speak all at once.

The silence that descended upon them was swift, terrible, and secretive. They exchanged furtive glances among themselves. He was cut off from them. They were hiding something; he sure of it. When Kunzite ran towards them, he was relieved.

"What happened?" asked Kunzite sternly.

Words flew out of Jadeite's mouth as if he had been commanded to give a report.

"I found Hotaru standing next to the dumpster in that alleyway. There was a body of a man lying on the ground. I immediately removed her from the vicinity," he explained.

The only look of surprise came from Kunzite's face. While the others stared at him, assessing him, Kunzite glanced at Hotaru's thin, wet form. Her face was buried in the crook of Haruka's neck and so her expression couldn't be seen.

"We'll take it from here. Thank you for your help, Jadeite-san," said Mamoru abruptly.

Jadeite blinked and read the tension in Mamoru's body. He felt stung by the fact that Mamoru wanted him to leave.

"Jadeite-san? Could you see Rei-chan home for me?" asked Usagi, breaking into his thoughts. She gave Jadeite a kind smile which slightly soothed his pride. Slipping her hand into Mamoru's, Usagi gave it a small squeeze.

The moment was interrupted by Rei. "Usagi!" she protested angrily, clearly upset.

'She's being used as bait. They think I'll go quietly like a gentleman, if I have to "take care" of Rei,' thought Jadeite. He smirked bitterly and then carelessly plucked his suit jacket off Hotaru, which was currently sheltering her from the worst of the rain.

"It seems we're not wanted, Kunzite-san," he said, staring pointedly at Mamoru. Slinging his jacket over one shoulder, Jadeite turned to Rei, ignoring the startled expressions on everyone's faces. "Come along then," he said uncaringly.

She glared at him as he walked stiffly away. He passed Kunzite as he headed towards the theater, and shortly afterward he received a text. While he waited for Rei by his car, he checked the message.

_Come directly to my apartment after you drop__ off Hino-san._

Short and to the point, just like Kunzite. A thought drifted through his mind as he watched the raindrops splatter on the screen of his cell phone. 'Kunzite must love texting. It's a fast, reliable way of relaying messages. No dead messengers, betrayals, or lost missives to deal with. Even bad weather doesn't slow down a text message,' he thought, tilting his head towards the sky.

He closed his eyes and let the rain drop onto his face and run down his neck. He slowly went through the events in his mind.

Hotaru-chan, her kimono not even the slightest bit disarrayed, standing next to dumpster. In his mind, she turned, and he noted the blood on her sock. The man, his neck twisted at an odd angle, lying on his side and twitching. The bits of skin, hair, blood, and even bone on the brick wall being washed away in the rain. Just conjuring up the memory made him feel slightly ill, but he forced himself to continue.

There had been no one else in the alleyway. The event had happened recently. It was just a frail seventy-five pound girl and a heavyset, 200-some pound man. Instead of the girl lying on the ground, the man was.

The sound of heels on concrete reached his ears, muffled as it was by the rain. He opened his blue eyes, slipped his cell phone in his pocket, and turned to face Hino-san. She was hunched into her black wool coat, her mouth and nose buried in the fabric. Her amethyst eyes glittered and watched him warily. Sighing, he lowered his head and scuffed at the ground with his shoes. "Hino-san," he said sternly, raising his head to look at her, "I'd like to leave before I catch pneumonia."

"I'm not going with you," she said after a moment of silence. Her tone was defensive and nervous. Interesting, thought Jadeite.

"Usagi-san entrusted me with your care, so get in the car, Hino-san. Otherwise, I won't be able to look her in the eye the next time I see her," he said flatly. He stared her down, testing her.

Rei immediately raised her chin and glared. "I'm not going with you! I don't need you to look after me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. And since when have you been on such familiar terms with _my_ friend? You should address her as Tsukino-san. I won't tolerate you being disrespectful," she hissed before turning on her heel and walking away.

Well.

Jadeite watched her click her way to the bus stop in the rain. He pushed himself off of his car and fished around for his keys. Pressing the button to lock it and arm the alarm, he followed after her. If he had responded in a different manner, he perhaps could have gotten her to feel guilty or even gotten her to get in the car. He was no Zoicite. Now _there_ was a man—if any such man existed—who could probably get Hino-san to comply with anything. Sighing again, Jadeite strolled after her, hands in pockets. He caught up to her after a moment or two and then stood next to her as she waited for the bus.

"I never would have pinned you for the stalker type, Hakumoro-san," came her exasperated voice after a few moments.

Interesting… he was getting to her.

"Just trying to fulfill Usagi-san's request, Hino-san," he said lightly. He didn't even look at her when he addressed her. He suddenly thought she looked vulnerable for some reason, and he had gotten under her skin. And he was getting very, very good at getting her angry. Recklessly, he had made up his mind to follow this situation to its natural conclusion, whatever that may be.

"There you go again! Usagi-san this, Usagi-san that! You barely know her!"

"She started it. She addressed me as Jadeite-san," he said evenly. Without even looking at her, he could feel her frustration as she floundered for an answer.

"She didn't mean it!"

"Whatever you say, _Hino-san_," he said, stressing the formal use of her name.

"You needn't go through to such lengths, _Hakumoro-san_, to see me home safely. After all, you left me in your parked car overnight. I know just how considerate you are," she hissed.

"I thought I'd let you get some sleep instead of waking you up. You were so tired, _Hino-san. _Naturally, I was being considerate," said Jadeite, turning his head to the rumbling sound coming up the hill. The bus appeared over the crest and roared to a stop. The doors of the bus creaked open. Rei stalked onto the bus and Jadeite followed after, paying for the both of them.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him with quiet intensity.

"Since I'm escorting you to your home, I'm paying your fare," he murmured politely.

"Don't do me any more favors," she muttered.

"Sure," he replied under his breath. He glanced at their reflections in the window of the bus, noticing how bedraggled the harsh fluorescent lighting made their faces. They were thoroughly drenched, wearing sodden clothing and sporting rumpled hair. He smiled in the window at Rei when he caught her doing the same thing. Unnerved, she looked away to some unseen spot on the floor that offended her. The bus rumbled on into the wet night, and after what seemed like a long period of time, Rei yanked on the cord of the bus. Creaking with weight, the bus ponderously stopped at the Sendai Hill Temple. Rei flounced out into the wet night, and Jadeite easily slinked out after her.

She spun, as soon as the bus pulled away, furious. "Still following me?" she snapped.

"Not anymore," he murmured easily as the rain poured down on him.

"What?" asked Rei, frowning.

"I said not anymore! I'm calling a cab! Go home!" he shouted over the noise of the rain.

"I will!"

"Fine!"

She spun on her heel and left him standing there at the foot of the stairs. Snorting at her, Jadeite pulled out his cell phone and called a cab company. He hung up after making a brief phone call and then cursed. It would take them at least fifteen to thirty minutes to reach him and there was no telling how long it would take to get to his car. Great.

'In the meantime, I can begin acquiring a beautiful case of pneumonia,' he thought darkly. He smirked at his thought process. Granted, he was a rather healthy person. It wasn't likely that he would catch pneumonia. It would be something out of those ridiculous dramas or mangas, where characters caught hypothermia, pneumonia, death, or cancer, while standing out in the rain for five minutes and pleading with their soul mates. He remembered one particular case where a colleague of his had his main character pass out in front of his lover and promptly run a high fever. He sneezed.

Jadeite glared up at the sky and shook his hair in a doglike fashion. Water sprayed out in all directions. His hair promptly settled wetly against his skin and began to drip into his eyes again. Turning his head to look for some sort of shelter, he gave up when he saw there was nothing but stone walls marking the perimeter of the temple. He got a good grip on the edge of one and hopped up. If he was going to catch pneumonia, he might as well do it off his feet.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Rei glared at the fire. It was pouring outside, and the idiot not only insisted on bringing her home, but also on waiting outside in the rain. Her frustration with him mounted to a fever-pitch. If he had asked, she would have let him inside, but he hadn't. The indignities of the day mounted on top of her. First, he had left her in his car and hadn't even apologized. Then he had treated her coldly at the theater and even had the gall to suggest that she was overly cruel with Usagi. He had no right to criticize her friendship. Her comment had been just a joke, but he didn't even seem to realize that.

And then there was the overall treatment. He'd handled everyone around her with such care. The way he had rushed to pick Usagi up and help her with her shoes, the way he had fiercely cradled Hotaru when he found her… How he called Usagi by her informal honorific, so easily and yet, with her, she was still Hino-san. Everything contrasted with the way he treated her. She knew she always complained to Minako about how hypocritical men were. They treated women like prized objects and then cast them down, once they got what they wanted or even got bored, but Jadeite was different. He was a mixture of confusing, blunt treatment. He teased her, got angry with her, and then did small gestures like pay for her bus fare or her meal. He didn't have to draw for her, but he knew his story was important to her, so he did it anyway. But why?

The whistling of the tea kettle cut through her thoughts, and she snapped the stove off. With a small puff of protest, the blue flames went out, and she sighed. Rei stared at the two chipped, large mugs and poured hot water into both. And yet…she still felt guilty. Her sense of justice wouldn't allow her to let him stand out there by himself in the cold, wet rain. She picked up both of the heavy clay mugs with her hands, and then she slid the rice paper screen door open with her foot. The wooden slats creaked under her weight, but she knew her grandfather had already retired for the night. Sliding aside another door, she was greeted by the fall of rain. Thousands of drops pouring from the dark sky…

Not even sparing a backward glance for the warm interior of her sanctuary, she slipped on her heels, grabbed the open, drying umbrella, picked up the mugs, and headed out into the storm. She had walked up and down these stairs for as long as she could remember and so negotiating them in the dark, wearing heels, and balancing two hot mugs of tea was no issue. She reached the last steps and turned to the left. There he was, closer to the foot of the stairs than she thought he would be.

If she were prone to romantic notions, it could be called one of the most romantic things she had ever seen. Through the sheet of rain that was pouring off her umbrella, Jadeite sat, staring down at some unseen problem that the palms of his hands posed. His sodden clothes clung to his frame, and water dripped off his nose and unruly hair. And when he lifted his head and turned to look at her… his eyes… Had he smiled at the sight of her, she would have forgiven him everything. She knew then and there that he would be her undoing. That was all there was to it… but she wasn't given to romantic notions and he was a stubborn bastard. It was his fault he was out here in the first place.

And he didn't smile. He frowned. "Oh. Hino-san," he said stupidly, his teeth chattering slightly.

'Idiot,' thought Rei, rooted to the ground with fury. It was the way he had said it, as if he was surprised that she had shown up, as if he had expected that she would just leave him there…

'So. This is what you think of me,' she thought, suddenly sad.

"Here," she said thickly, setting down one of the mugs. She thrust the umbrella and the other tea mug at him. Not surprising, his hands were as cold as ice and sent little needles of shock through her as they closed around her fingers. Idiot. He'd get sick at this rate. She turned away from him, picked up her coffee mug, and stood a little ways away from him. Rei blew at the steam and sipped at the tea, grateful for the heat it provided. She ignored him, the ungrateful wretch, and she ignored the rain. She knew very well that she looked ridiculous, pouting the way she was, but she couldn't help it.

"Hino-san," he said, sighing as he hopped off the wall and walked over to her. He let the umbrella settle over them. Rei stared straight ahead, unresponsive. Quietly, Jadeite watched her over rim of his mug as he drank at its hot contents and then smiled. He tried a different tactic.

"Rei-chan," he said, bumping her gently. She swayed slightly and then stiffened.

"Rei-chan! Don't you think you're going a little too far? First Hino-san and now Rei-chan!" she exploded, unable to contain herself.

He interrupted her in the middle of her tirade. "Mmm. You're right. Hino-chan then? No?" he asked, with mocking seriousness.

"What should I call you then? Perhaps nothing at all? Hey, you? Like 'hey you, come over here'? No? Mmm. How annoying. A nickname? Miko-chan? Miko-san? Miko-sama. Hime-sama. Hino-sama. No?" he asked, smiling suddenly at her angry expressions as he went through all the possibilities.

"You know what to call me," she muttered, flushing as she drank from her mug.

"Rei-san, then?" he asked quietly. She didn't respond and couldn't look at him. Instead, she let the sound of the rain settle back over them.

"It's not too forward? For me to call you Rei-san? We argue so much, you know. You hate me—

"I don't hate you," she said, interrupting him.

"I remember you telling me you did. If you don't, then why do we fight all the time? Over such little things, too. It's not natural, you know. It's not how I was raised," he said quietly.

"I don't know," she said almost sadly. "You get along so well with everyone else."

"Not everyone," he amended.

"You're so polite with everyone, and with me…" she trailed off, suddenly realizing what she was saying.

"We're alike, you and I. Maybe that's it. Maybe it's something else. I don't know, Rei-san. I have to be honest, though; I rather like the arrangement," he mused as he watched the rain.

"You're so stubborn," she said suddenly.

"You are, too," he replied.

"And you're arrogant, prideful, and hot-tempered," she continued.

"Said the pot calling the kettle black," he finished for her.

She frowned.

"Let's agree to disagree. Or we can disagree to disagree. Or whatever. Let's be friends," he announced.

"I thought that's what we were," she said, running her finger along the chipped rim of the mug.

"Was it? Was that a friendship forming all this time? How odd," he said, frowning.

"I guess," she said dubiously.

"I wouldn't know. I don't really have friends. Oh, here comes the cab," he said, suddenly as they watched it crest the hill.

He set the empty mug down, wrapped his now warm hands around hers, leaned in, and whispered against her ear, "Thank you for the tea, Rei-san."

He pulled away from her, leaving her in shock. Rei watched him dash through the torrent and get in the cab. Her heart was pounding badly, and she didn't know why, but she felt miserable.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Jadeite sneezed and shivered. 'So maybe there's more to this rain thing than I thought,' he mused to himself. He frowned and was about to knock again when the door opened.

"Wah! Look at you! You're soaking wet! You'll drip all over the floor in that state. We should have you strip in the hallway. Kunzite-san! You have a wet visitor! Should I put Minako-chan's hair dryer to good use?" chortled Zoicite. He stood in the doorway, cheerful, warm, and dry in a set of borrowed clothes.

Jadeite scowled and tried to push past him. Zoicite stood firm with the door half closed.

"Hey. What are you doing? You haven't been invited in," said Zoicite with mock aplomb.

"Yah! Move, damn it!" snapped Jadeite testily.

"Don't be an ass, Zoicite-san," said Kunzite dryly behind Zoicite.

Chuckling, Zoicite let Jadeite in with a bow. Jadeite scowled and stalked past him, sneezing.

"I'll get you a change of clothes," said Kunzite, walking away before Jadeite could protest.

"It's not necessary! Hey!" exclaimed Jadeite at Kunzite's back.

"I should say it is," came Mamoru's warm voice from the living room couch.

Surprised, Jadeite whirled to the sound of the voice and bowed when he spotted the figure. "You're here!" said Jadeite, taken aback.

"Should I be somewhere else?" he queried, amused as he petted Artemis.

"With Usagi-san?" said Jadeite hesitantly.

"Idiot. He's not chained to the woman," murmured Zoicite, mounting the stairs.

"Shut up," hissed Jadeite.

"Of course you wouldn't know that. You've never had a girlfriend, have you?" drawled Zoicite.

"I would pay my girlfriend more attention than you do Mizuno-san," snapped Jadeite.

"What do you know about it? We have different schedules," said Zoicite, opening the refrigerator and poking his head inside.

"I just bet that's what she tells you," smirked Jadeite.

"Leave it alone, both of you," interrupted Kunzite, coming from the back and handing Jadeite a set of his clothes.

"Kunzite-san! You haven't a single thing to eat! And you invited me over!" exclaimed Zoicite, shutting the fridge.

"There's leftovers! I just cooked this morning!" snapped Jadeite.

"I don't eat leftovers," said Zoicite coldly. He plucked a flyer from the fridge and pulled out his wallet and a pen.

"Princeling, do you mind? I want to order a number two, four, and a nine for everyone. Could you pick it up?" asked Zoicite, walking over and handing him the pamphlet and the money.

"It says here that they have delivery," observed Mamoru, scanning the pamphlet.

"Last time I was here, I called the place and they said that they discontinued it. They only have pickup now," said Zoicite, standing over him.

"Alright, if you're sure," said Mamoru, getting up and giving Artemis a last scratch.

"Of course I'm sure," asserted Zoicite, following Mamoru to the door.

"Trying to get rid of me?" asked Mamoru, raising an eyebrow and turning around as he walked out.

Zoictie said nothing and slammed the door in his face.

"Alright, that's it. I have had it with you," stated Jadeite flatly, practically white with outrage.

"Shut up and get changed before you catch pneumonia. And hurry up. We've only got about twenty minutes until he shows up. I've got something big to show you. He's hiding something. They all are. Come on, Pamplemousse, chop, chop," said Zoicite, clapping his hands and making shooing motions at Jadeite.

"Was it necessary to be so rude to him?" asked Kunzite frostily.

"Yes! I'm telling you that he's hiding something! You'll see. Trust me," urged Zoicite.

"It's none of our business," said Kunzite, sitting down.

"You won't say that after you watch this. Hey! Pamplemousse! They're just sweatpants and a T-shirt! What are you doing back there?" bellowed Zoicite at the top of his lungs.

"Alright, this better be good," snapped Jadeite, lumbering in from the hallway and flopping onto the couch.

Zoicite popped in the DVD and sat on the couch with the remote.

"Good evening and welcome—"

"That's not it. Fast forward," muttered Zoicite, intently pressing down the remote. The president of the dance school zipped through her speech and ran off stage.

"Here! Now watch!" he ordered them. The strains of the Oka started and the students floated on stage.

"Pause! Alright, now tell me. Who's the girl in the purple kimono?" asked Zoicite smugly.

"Hotaru-chan," breathed Jadeite.

"Impossible," said Kunzite furiously. "She was wet, her makeup was ruined, and her wig was soaking wet. There was no way! They didn't have enough time!"

"Exactly! Some asshole is lying to me, and I hate being lied to. Either she was attacked by a pervert and found outside in the rain, or she's dancing on stage. My eyes tell me that she perfectly fine. Look, there she is. She's flawless in her execution. She doesn't seem traumatized!" explained Zoicite, excitedly pressing play.

Artemis meowed and agitatedly began pacing.

"How did you get this footage?" asked Jadeite, picking up the restless cat.

"Well, everyone left and then Kunzite came back, told me his tale, and left. The others hadn't come back by then. I decided to film the Oka anyways, and I got a spot closer to the stage. I figured I would sit alone, tape it for Ami so she knows what this dance thing looks like, and go home. And who should appear before my eyes other than Hotaru-chan? So here's the thing. I know we just met and all, but I trust you more than this film footage. The question is, what really happened? How was she able to get her kimono dry so quickly, her wig and make up perfect? I'm telling you, they're hiding something," asserted Zoicite agitatedly.

There was a thoughtful pause, and Zoicite suddenly exclaimed out loud.

"I've got it! She's a twin! There's got to be two of them! That makes the adoption procedure doubly illegal!" he insisted at the skeptical looks he received.

"It's none of our business," intoned Kunzite, frowning.

"Oh, come on! You're not the least bit curious?" wheedled Zoicite, shaking Kunzite slightly.

"You're right; everything's weird. The fact that we recognize each other, the whole Artemis thing, and now Hotaru-chan, all of it," said Jadeite pensively. He looked down when he felt the cat tense and then spring out of his lap. The little white cat padded towards the back of the apartment and disappeared.

"Artemis? Yeah, he is a weird cat. He eats human food and sniggers. Sometimes, I get the impression that he understands me," mused Zoicite, sitting down, chin in hand. Jadeite and Kunzite exchanged glances over his head.

'Dense,' mouthed Jadeite silently. Kunzite nodded and smirked.

"Alright. We've got to flush them out. We need an excuse to go over there. You!" said Zoicite, pointing to Jadeite, who flinched in surprise. "You're perfect! And you can draw! So here's what we do. You draw something for her and bring to them as a comforting gesture since she 'missed' the performance. You'll have to go from there. You know, draw them out. You're good at that kind of stuff. You're charming. The little girl already likes you, and you can make small talk with the Tenou's," explained Zoicite, beginning to pace.

"And we're doing this because?" questioned Kunzite.

"Because!" started Zoicite.

"If they are hiding something, why should they tell us? They've only known us for a few weeks," explained Kunzite.

"No. We've known Princeling longer than that. I know it. You know it too, Stonewall. The Old Fox is right. I'm going to get my drawing materials from the parking garage. I'll be back," said Jadeite, slightly dazed by everything. Zoicite and Kunzite watched him go.

"Face it," said Zoicite quietly, "Things aren't normal. Princeling doesn't trust us. He's waiting for us to regain our memories, and who knows how long that'll take. We need to figure this out. I'm sure that this whole thing with Hotaru-chan has to do with our past." Zoicite's green eyes bore a strange intensity, and he sat back down.

"Fine," said Kunzite, finally rubbing his knees and thus betraying his nervousness.

Zoicite got up and patted Kunzite's shoulder. "I'm going to make tea," said Zoicite, going into the kitchen.

"Sake," said Kunzite, stretching out on the couch and pinching at the bridge of his nose.

"You don't have to tell me. I know you, remember? I'm already on it," replied Zoicite, rustling through the fridge.

By the time the tea was ready, Jadeite had returned from his car with a black bag. Briskly, he walked into the living room and sat down on the floor. He unzipped the bag, displaying an array of pastels, watercolors, and colored pencils.

"Going all out?" asked Zoicite, impressed, as he set the tea down in front of Jadeite.

"It has to be a thing of beauty in order to get the correct response," said Jadeite, frowning down at the blank pad. The graphite pencil hovered over the pad as Jadeite concentrated, gathering ideas and discarding them in his head.

"What did you have in mind?" breathed Zoicite, peering over his shoulder.

Jadeite slapped the pad on the floor in a fit of temper. "If you'd give me some peace and quiet so I can think, maybe I'd come up with something!" he snapped.

"Oh, look at the high and mighty artist! You must have thousands of clients just dying to work with you! Beautiful temper! You arrogant, little asshole! I ask a simple question and you go off on me! Prima Donna!" growled Zoicite.

"Knock it off, you two. Zoicite, back away from Jadeite and give the man some space. You should know better. You know what sets him off and you do it anyways. Come over here and help me strategize," said Kunzite, annoyed, from his position on the couch.

"Bastard," said Zoicite as a parting shot.

"Keep it up and watch what happens," snapped Jadeite irately.

"Alright, you've had your say, now get back to work," replied Kunzite tersely.

Zoicite grabbed a cushion off of the couch and made himself comfortable on the floor.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, crossing his legs Indian style.

"I'm trying to fit the pieces together. Just listen and tell me what you think," said Kunzite, staring at the ceiling.

"First thing, we know how to speak a different language," said Kunzite, holding out a finger.

"Maybe we were kidnapped at a young age and come from the same country," suggest Zoicite.

"Don't be ridiculous. My mother has all my baby pictures and baby hair. And how do you explain the fact that you know I like sake? That's not something that I started drinking until I was fifteen," said Kunzite.

"Okay, never mind," said Zoicite, pouring himself a glass.

"Minako speaks it, too," added Kunzite.

"Does she? Wait…so does Ami…" trailed Zoicite. They exchanged glances.

Silence.

"Crap, I smell set up," said Zoicite nervously.

"Maybe not; this seems to be real. It might be a set up, but the tingling? The flashbacks? How elaborate of a plot is this? What could they possibly want from us? I'm flat broke," pointed out Kunzite.

"Okaaay. So no set up, we can agree with that. There are too many people involved for it to be that. But get this…" said Zoicite, leaning in closer.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" drawled Jadeite, interrupting them as he began to draw.

"Just come up with an idea!" snapped Zoicite irately.

"Did it. It'll be perfect," said Jadeite matter-of-factly.

"Arrogance," muttered Zoicite, "Anyways, I saw this hypnotist, who tried to help me come up with memories…"

"What happened?" asked Kunzite, sitting up.

"Well, the thing is, I got the dank cave, dark dripping water, and a monster that called me master," explained Zoicite, paling at the memory.

"Any side effects?"

"Tons. I had a nosebleed, vomiting, a huge migraine, the shakes, sweating… I mean, it was really bad. And all of that just to figure out that I was involved with demons in a past life," shuddered Zoicite. The silence stretched on between them, each person lost in his own separate thoughts.

The doorbell rang, interrupting their thinking, and Zoicite got up to answer it.

"Princeling! Wonderful! You've arrived. So quickly, too," drawled Zoicite, climbing up the steps with his hands in his pockets.

"Should I have stayed away longer?" asked Mamoru dryly.

"Yes, you secretive, little asshole," muttered Zoicite, sitting on the couch. Ignoring Kunzite's sharp look, he propped his feet upon the coffee table and looked sardonically at Mamoru.

"Usagi-chan called. I need to get back," he said, looking up from setting down the takeout food. He met Zoicite's green eyes.

"Whatever," muttered Zoicite, looking away first.

"What are you working on?" asked Mamoru, glancing at Jadeite, who was busily scratching away on the floor.

"Mm," murmured Jadeite, not even looking up.

"I'll walk you to the door," said Kunzite, getting to his feet. Sighing, Mamoru headed to the door and slipped on his shoes.

"Thanks for the food," said Kunzite.

"What's going on?" asked Mamoru.

"We're asking that same question. You don't have to tell us everything that's going on in your life. But when you don't…it…affects us. Never mind. Drive safely," said Kunzite, finally closing the door.

"Mind if we spend the night?" asked Zoicite drowsily from the sofa.

"Go right ahead," replied Kunzite, leaning against the door.

"Don't worry about getting me sheets or pillows. I won't be getting any sleep. This will take all night," said Jadeite, his voice distracted with other thoughts.

"Don't overdo it. You're already coming down with a cold," murmured Zoicite, half asleep.

"If you care so much, then keep the tea and honey coming," answered Jadeite.

"Stonewall, you heard the man. I'm done for the night," said Zoicite sleepily.

"I'll stay up with you. I have to work on my thesis anyways," sighed Kunzite.

"Mmm," grunted Jadeite as Kunzite headed into the back.

Opening the bedroom door, Kunzite treaded in to find the cat sitting in the darkness in his human form. His tail lashing, Artemis sat in a chair by the window, looking pensively at the moon.

"It's a full moon tonight," remarked Kunzite, standing next to him at the window.

"I don't like this turn of events," replied the cat.

"And?" asked Kunzite.

"And…I might have to erase your memories," said Artemis.

"Are you serious?" asked Kunzite quietly.

Artemis sighed and stood up. "I have a duty to protect Minako and the princess."

"But?" asked Kunzite, saying out loud what was probably to remain unspoken.

"But…there's always a but. But the three of you are already intertwined with Minako and the princess. But what is happening may be fate. But. So…I'll let it go. In a way, I'm glad. You, Alderton-san, and Hakumoro-san have grown on me. And you have been good for Minako, just as Alderton-san has been good for Ami."

"You'll stand aside?"

"Yes, perhaps it's best if I do," murmured Artemis thoughtfully.

"Will you help?"

"Do I look crazy to you? At least if you expose all our secrets to the world, I can say I had no idea what you were up to. But if I help you? Ha. Not for all the salmon and caviar in the world. No, you three can have fun blundering about, recovering your memories or whatever. I'm going to bed," snapped Artemis.

"Asshole," muttered Kunzite, pulling out the extra sheets and pillows.

"I could have you out on the street with no inkling of how you got there or who Minako is. Be happy, human. You're mucking about in matters bigger than you," shot back Artemis, shutting the door to the bathroom with a hard thump.

Kunzite had gotten Zoicite settled in for the night, given Jadeite his tea, and had created at least five pages of typed thesis when he decided to check on Jadeite's progress. Sure enough, he was still sitting on the floor, ignoring his now cold tea and the soft bed on the couch. He was hunched over the pad and was working by the light weakly leaking in from the kitchen.

"Jadeite," murmured Kunzite.

"What?" he replied.

"Do you need more light?" asked Kunzite, coming over to inspect the drawings scattered all over the coffee table.

"No," grunted Jadeite, still drawing.

Kunzite craned his head to look at the drawings and caught his breath. Hotaru danced in the different positions of Oka on almost every page. The skill was impressive and each detail was mimicked precisely on the pages. The differences between the pages were almost imperceptible. Some drawings were done in graphite while others were in light colored pencil and one was in strong bold colors.

"Looks good," said Kunzite, eyeing Jadeite uneasily before shambling off to bed. In reality, Kunzite thought that Jadeite had gone mad. The man had been drawing non-stop and still hadn't finished. He had used up two drawing pads and had a fourth and a fifth beside him. No matter, Kunzite was going to sleep; not everyone could be as zealous and hardworking as Jadeite, though he couldn't help thinking that it wasn't fair. If he had half the dedication Jadeite had, he would have his thesis finished a long time ago.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Wake up. It's done."

Kunzite flew out of the bed, yelling in a panic at Jadeite's poking. "You have an interesting way of waking people up," snapped Kunzite, breathing heavily and glaring.

"You waking up, screaming your head off, is a lot more interesting. And noisier. By the way, it's done," said Jadeite, sounding exhausted.

"You look awful," remarked Kunzite, reaching for a hair tie on the night stand.

"Didn't sleep, and I finally caught that cold," responded Jadeite, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Kunzite reached for the thick stack of drawings. "What it is it?" he queried, taking it from Jadeite.

"Flip through it really fast. You'll see," said Jadeite, lying down on the bed.

Following Jadeite's directions, Kunzite flipped through the thick sheaf of papers. The front page was a graphite drawing of Hotaru in the first position of the Oka. As the pages flew past, she danced and gained color until finally she was fully colored at what was considered the height of the dance. As the dance progressed, she lost color until she stopped and rain began to fall. The final page was a graphite sketch of her soaking wet with a heartbreaking expression on her face.

"This is really good. How does it work?" asked Kunzite, very impressed.

"Basically, animation is meant to create the illusion of movement using frames. It uses the persistence of vision. You have to flip through the book with enough speed and stare at it in order to make it work. This is the most basic animation. It's been around since the 1800's. Each drawing has to be slightly different from the one before it in order to work," explained Jadeite, closing his eyes.

"How many pages is it?"

"A lot. Three hundred-ish. I lost count," replied Jadeite sleepily.

"Get some sleep. Are you hungry?"

"Not for cold, greasy takeout. Do you mind if I take the bed?" asked Jadeite, sitting up and looking pitiful.

"Go ahead. I wasn't planning on sleeping another hour," said Kunzite irately.

Jadeite smirked and picked up Artemis, who was at the foot of bed. "I knew you couldn't deny me," he said, curling up with the cat.

"When Artemis wakes up and finds you using him as a security blanket, you'll get a face full of claws, and it'll serve you right," said Kunzite.

"Mmm," came Jadeite's voice from the pillow. Tucked underneath Jadeite's arm, Artemis' ear flickered briefly.

Getting up was the hardest thing to do, but Kunzite refused to sleep in the same bed with another man. It would be ripe blackmail for Zoicite, and Kunzite wouldn't leave himself open like that.

Kunzite headed into the hallway and founded Zoicite in the kitchen, scratching his chest and squinting in confusion. The couch pillow had imprinted its pattern on Zoicite's cheek.

" 'Morning," intoned Zoicite, his hair a frizzled mess and his suit rumpled.

"Good morning," said Kunzite, walking into the kitchen.

"There's no coffee," announced Zoicite, flicking the cabinet closed.

"Sorry," said Kunzite, opening the fridge and reaching for the sake.

"I feel gross. Let me use your shower," demanded Zoicite, sitting down heavily on the stool.

"You won't be wiping your ass on my good towels. Go home and use your own shower," replied Kunzite, pouring himself a cup.

"Aww! Come on! You would send your own blood brother out into the world in this state?! Unwashed! Unclean!"

"And greasy. Yes. It's about time the world recognized that pretty boys also wake up looking like monsters," said Kunzite, enjoying Zoicite's agony.

"Bastard. Evil bastard," snapped Zoicite angrily.

"What time is your date with Ami?"

Zoicite froze, every muscle going rigid. "Crap," he breathed.

Kunzite could swear that in all his past lives and his present one, he had never seen Zoicite move so fast.

"Stonewall,.Bye!"said Zoicite, flying out the door.

"Bye," called out Kunzite with relief. He pushed back the stool, got up, plucked the bag of coffee from its hiding place behind the fridge, and brewed himself a cup. One down, one more to go. He had long since given up hope of getting rid of the cat. He liked to be by himself in the morning, but Jadeite would get the hint and leave. It was Zoicite he had been worried about, so he'd taken the precaution of hiding the coffee before he went to bed. Apparently, it was easier than he'd expected to get rid of someone.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Artemis was _not_ a cuddler. _Not_. At all. That was Luna. Not him. After five years of Minako's idea of cuddling, he'd been put off it completely. So it took about five minutes of warm, steady, human, morning breath on his neck before he decided he had had enough. He promptly transformed and shoved Jadeite off the bed and onto the floor. Hard.

"If you want something to cuddle with, go to Toy-R-Us, get a woman, or find Luna. If I ever catch you groping me while I sleep again, I'll kill you," threatened Artemis.

"I wasn't groping you!" yelled Jadeite from his position on the floor.

"Let's get one thing clear! I'm not a cuddler! I never was and never will be!" yelled Artemis hysterically.

"Told you," intoned Kunzite from the doorway. He leaned against the frame, privately enjoying the commotion while sipping his cup of coffee, wearing his usual stoic expression. It was about time someone else received a tongue-lashing from the cat.

"You perverted pimp! If you ever again sanction the use of my body as a cuddling tool, I'll scratch your eyes and the eyes of my molester out!" roared Artemis. He got up from the bed and stalked out in a fine mettle.

"Cats…they like that stuff! What's wrong with him!" exclaimed Jadeite.

"Obviously, he's not a very affectionate example of his kind. He's kind of like a crotchety old man," drawled Kunzite before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm leaving," said Jadeite, looking affronted.

Kunzite felt a small twinge of guilt. "No, stay. It's alright. Artemis is like that. He's crazy. His day isn't complete unless he's shouting about something. He's actually overdue about now. If it hadn't been you sleeping on him, then it would have been about something else," explained Kunzite.

"No, it's fine," said Jadeite, getting up.

"I'm not letting you leave in your condition. Go back to bed. That's an order," said Kunzite sternly, closing the door behind him.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Ami hesitated before ringing the doorbell. She didn't have a lot of clothes to wear, since shopping was never her strong suit. She either went with Minako, who pushed clothes on her that made her feel scandalous, or with Rei, who strategically incorporated the clothes into her own wardrobe. She plucked at the navy blue silk shirt and jeans she'd reluctantly chosen for herself. She supposed she looked okay.

"Ami! Give me five minutes!" cried out Zoicite, flinging open the door.

She panicked and screamed loudly and promptly blushed. "I'm so sorry! You startled me!" she said, her heart pounding.

"It's a just face mask. Don't you use them? Come in," he said, ushering her in. His face was covered in goo, and Ami forced her hand out of her purse. Her plan had been to pull out the pen, henshin, and turn him into an icicle before calling for back up. Luckily, he had asked her to give him five more minutes to prepare instead of going for her throat like any normal youma. She allowed herself a small sigh of relief.

"My dermatologist recommends doing these one a week, but I've been neglectful. You have good skin—what do you use?" he asked her, turning around as she mounted the steps.

"Me? Um. Soap and water," she admitted.

"What! Really! Ah, no fair," he groused. She smiled at him and began taking off her shoes.

"Do you want to do one?" he suddenly asked her, eyes curious.

"Hmm? Me? I don't know…" she said uncertainly.

"Let's! Couple bonding activity!"

"Couple bonding…" she echoed lamely. She really hadn't spent much time with him lately.

"Alright?" she asked.

"Great!" he said, dragging her up the stairs. "Here, sit. I'll be right back."

"Okay," she replied, sitting down gingerly at the edge of the couch. At first she waited patiently, but then she began to have second thoughts. If his dermatologist prescribed him to use it once a week, then perhaps she shouldn't…

Before she could complete that thought, Zoicite had come back from his bathroom. "Alright, face me," he commanded, gently tilting her head in his direction.

"Maybe I shouldn't. I mean, this was prescribed for you, right? What if your skin type is different from mine?" she asked, jerking away, alarmed at the goop dripping from the end of the brush.

"Yours is sensitive, right? Well, so is mine. Come here," he said.

She scrunched her face at the cold, wet gel being brushed against her face.

"Don't do that," he admonished her gently. When he had finished, he kissed her.

"Let me go wash this off and put this away," he said, getting up.

"Where are we going?" she called out to his retreating back.

"Didn't I tell you? The park. Picnicking and then bike riding afterwards," he replied.

'That sounds like an enjoyable way to spend the afternoon,' thought Ami.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Apparently, half of Tokyo had had the same idea. It was a perfect day for a picnic after last night's storm, and the ground had already dried in the afternoon sun. Ami gaped, horrified at the number of cars in the park's parking lot.

"Found one!" crowed Zoicite, cutting off some hapless driver. He received an angry blare of a car horn, which made Ami flinch but which rolled off him like water.

"Let's go!" he said excitedly, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He busied himself with gathering the basket he had painstakingly put together not two hours before.

"You shouldn't have done that," she scolded him as they got out of the car.

"Done what?" he asked her, genuinely confused.

"You cut that man off," she explained.

"Oh, that. I saw it first, so that makes it mine by rights. I got to it first, as well, so that strengthens my claim to the parking space," he said, shutting the car door and coming around to take her hand.

"Courtesy dictates that you should have yielded the space," she chided. They looked both ways and then crossed the busy parking lot.

"And then we'd still be looking for a parking space," he teased, squeezing her hand.

"Fine, then," she said, blowing her bangs off her head in frustration.

"I know this great little place in the middle of the lake…"

"In the middle of the lake?!" she protested as he dragged her over to a path of rocks that led to an island in the center of the lake.

"This place is perfect. It affords plenty of privacy," he explained.

"I agree that a park is a rather public place to show affection, which you have a tendency of doing, but I am not wearing the proper shoes to venture across, and these rocks do not appear to be very stable. Zoicite-san!" she exclaimed.

"Perfectly stable, Ami-san," he said, nimbly clambering from rock to rock.

"But my legs aren't all that long," she called to him from the shore.

"It's fine. You won't fall! Look!" he said, waving to her with both arms. The picnic basket slipped from his grasp and fell into the lake. The splash soaked his pant leg and shoes and his "crap" echoed across the peaceful scenery. Ami laughed her blue eyes sparkling.

"Come back, Zoicite-san. We can go out to eat," she called to him.

"Ami!!" he howled, distraught at the loss of the picnic basket.

"Shh," she said sternly.

"But I want to go on a picnic with you!" he whined loudly on top of the rock.

"We'll do it another day, Zoicite-san," she told him wearily.

Pouting, he crossed over to the shore. "It's not the same!" he said, continuing his whining.

"It'll be the same," she said, putting her arms around him.

"Can we go at night?" he asked her eagerly.

"No!"

"Wwhhyy! Ammiii!" he complained.

"Shh," she admonished, blushing at the looks they were receiving from those who were content to picnic on shore.

"Ami," he groaned, pouting even more as she dragged him away.

"On the roof, at night. But that's my final concession," she said, leading him towards the park's bike rental shop.

"Fine," he said happily.

They paid for a tandem bike, which looked like fun but took them several minutes to work.

"We have to pedal at the same speed, Zoicite-san," she said, smiling.

"You should pedal at my speed, since I'm the one in front. What are you doing?!" he scolded her in a teasing manner.

"I am pedaling! You're pedaling too fast!" she laughed, as the bike wobbled precariously on the path. Several people moved out of the way of the bikers.

"Sorry about that. Excuse me. This is our first time," said Zoicite, apologizing to the pedestrians.

Flushed with embarrassment, Ami laughed and said, "Zoicite-san! Stop, let's try this again."

After several abortive attempts, they got back on the bike. The day was beautiful, unusually warm in fact, and the wind felt like silk against Zoicite's face. In one section of the park, a wedding was being held and the two couldn't help but watch the bride and groom surrounded by their friends and families.

"They look happy," remarked Zoicite, staring at the ceremony.

"Mmm," agreed Ami warmly. Zoicite craned his neck to look at her and that was when disaster struck.

"Look out!" cried Ami.

Zoicite turned to face whatever it was, but unfortunately he hadn't figured out the brake on the bike. As a result, he crashed into the table on wheels that was being rolled up the intersecting path. Due to his momentum, he fell forward into the wedding cake and into the arms of the distraught baker. Covered in cake, he clawed himself upright using the baker's shirt, half blinded by butter cream and vanilla icing. He looked up, stunned, and his green eyes met familiar brown ones.

"Mother Dearest!?!" he said, shocked as thrill of recognition ran through him. In response, Nephrite shoved Zoicite off of him and punched the unsuspecting blonde, who, incidentally, had also cut him off in parking lot. The last thing Zoicite remembered was Ami's scream and burst of pain.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"I Found Him!!!!!!!!!" yelled Zoicite, bursting through the door.

Jadeite's coffee spoon dropped onto the counter with a loud clatter.

Silence.

"If you come up those steps and get cake on my clean floor, I'll kill you," said Kunzite through gritted teeth.

"It looks like whoever it was found you first. He did a good job on you, too. I should thank him," replied Jadeite, recovering from his initial shock.

"I found him," repeated Zoicite vehemently. "I found Mother Dearest!"

"Who? Alright, that's it," said Jadeite, getting up from the kitchen stool. "I knew it. I'm calling the hospital to get him committed. He's finally lost it."

"Wait," said Kunzite, grabbing his shirt sleeve, "let's hear him out."

"Mother Dearest is the fourth one. The one who's missing. I found him!" said Zoicite, exuberantly.

"Mother Dearest? Is he…you know," said Jadeite, flapping his wrist in a homosexual gesture before sitting down.

"He punched the crap out of me, so no. Despite the name, he isn't gay," said Zoicite wryly.

"I like him already," murmured Jadeite into his coffee.

"Did you get his name or any information?" asked Kunzite.

"Unfortunately, I was too busy riding a tandem bike into a wedding cake. I ended up falling on top of him. He's taller than Kunzite with brown hair and eyes. Oh, and he's really, really, built," explained Zoicite, gesturing with his hands at the height and muscle.

"Brown hair and eyes. Why congratulations, you've just described a large portion of the male population of Tokyo," drawled Jadeite, setting down the mug. He got up from his chair and he headed towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Kunzite.

In response, Jadeite waved the large sheaf of papers in the air and headed out the door. "I'll be back. I have to drop this off. It shouldn't take too long. Try to get Zoicite cleaned up before then," he said, shutting the door behind him.

"You know, from now on, I'm going to have to require you two to keep a change of clothes at my place. I'm not running a charity here. I can't keep giving away my stuff like this," pointed out Kunzite, getting up and rifling through the cabinets.

"We need to go back to the park and find him," said Zoicite, lost in thought and completely ignoring Kunzite's concerns about his clothes.

Kunzite found two plastic grocery bags and a giant black trash bag. He handed them to Zoicite. "Tie these around your feet. Use this one to put your clothes in. Not here! Go to the bathroom and strip in the tub," snapped Kunzite as Zoicite began to take his T-shirt off.

Once Zoicite shuffled to the back and started up the shower, the cat woke up from his nap on the windowsill. Artemis looked around blearily and blinked his green eyes.

"I dreamed about cake. I can still smell it. What's going on?" asked Artemis, yawning and displaying his needle sharp canines.

"Go back to sleep," replied Kunzite evenly as he surveyed the bits of cake on the floor.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Jadeite-san…" trailed off Michiru as she opened the door slightly.

Jadeite affected a concerned expression. "Michiru-san, good afternoon. I was wondering…is Hotaru in? Is she alright?" he asked, the very picture of condolence.

"She's…resting right now. Perhaps you could come back?" questioned Michiru, tilting her head slightly and knitting her teal eyebrows.

"Yes, well, you see, I'm here to give her this. I know she was disappointed at having missed her first recital. Could you see that she gets it?" asked Jadeite, handing it to her.

"Oh, of course. What lovely artwork. Thank you so much, I'll give it to her as soon as she wakes up," said Michiru, paging through the flipbook briefly. They stood in the hallway and Jadeite sensed that although Michiru addressed him less informally, there was no way she would let him in her home to speak with Hotaru. A retreat was in order.

"Thank you so much. I need to go now. I just stopped by for a quick visit," said Jadeite, bowing in thanks.

Michiru copied the bow and smiled softly. "Of course. You must be very busy. Please come again," she said before she shut the door.

Haruka walked of the kitchen with an apple in hand. "Who was it?" asked Haruka, taking a bite.

Walking to the coffee table, Michiru picked up her mirror and looked into it. She watched as Jadeite walked out into the parking lot and got into his car before she let the glass ripple back to reflect her face.

"Jadeite-san. He wanted to see Hotaru. Something about giving her this," she replied, tossing the flip book onto the glass table.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Haruka, her eyes flashing.

"No. Hardly. It's beautiful though. A fitting gift for a senshi," she said in an ironic tone.

"Nosy," growled Haruka, flicking contemptuously though the flipbook before setting it down.

"Yes, they are. Do you think they know about Hotaru or the princess?" asked Michiru.

"No. They wouldn't be digging if they did," replied Haruka pensively.

"Mmm. True. We'll wait and see what they do next," said Michiru, caressing the frame of her mirror.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Are you done yet?" snapped Kunzite, banging on the bathroom door.

"There are still crumbs in my hair! It feels greasy and smells like vanilla!" cried out Zoicite, despairingly from the shower.

"You owe me a bottle of shampoo!" called Kunzite before heading into the kitchen where Jadeite waited impatiently.

"So they didn't let you in to see her?" asked Kunzite, settling himself on the stool.

"No. All that work for nothing," he snapped angrily. "She just flicked through it, saying how nice it looked. Like it was nothing!"

"Michiru-san is a well known painter. Maybe she isn't familiar with your style of artistry," explained Kunzite.

"Yes, thank you. My artwork is inferior to her paintings," said Jadeite from the depths of his cradled arms.

Kunzite poked experimentally at the buried blonde hair. "I never said that," he drawled.

The bathroom door flew open, and Zoicite stomped into the kitchen, soaking wet and dripping.

"Get dressed!" snapped Jadeite, scowling at the bruised blonde.

"Whatever. I give up. It's not coming out, and I've gone pruny. So. I was thinking while I was showering. We need to get to the park if we're going to find Mother Dearest and convince him to join us. We need an excuse for the police in case there's an altercation," said Zoicite, leaning against the counter.

"Convince him to join us? What are we? A cult?" snorted Jadeite.

"A brotherhood," smirked Kunzite.

"Whatever you want to call it. You know, the weird handshake thing. Anyways, we need an excuse," interrupted Zoicite.

"We could say we were walking the dog," said Kunzite, throwing the random idea out there.

"We don't have a dog," snapped Zoicite agitatedly.

"We have a cat," said Jadeite suddenly, eyeing the feline speculatively.

"We were walking the cat?" asked Zoicite dubiously.

"We were walking the cat," echoed Jadeite.

"We were walking the cat," deadpanned Kunzite.

"We were walking the cat," mused Zoicite, slowly sounding out each word.

Silence.

"Hmm, it could work," said Zoicite.

"It could work," drawled Kunzite.

"Of course, it will work! It's my idea!" exclaimed Jadeite.

"My friend, you're a genius," grinned Zoicite, slapping Jadeite's shoulder.

"Don't touch me. You're wet, and this suit is expensive," snapped Jadeite.

"Asshole!" snarled Zoicite.

"Shh! He's sleeping," pointed out Kunzite.

They glanced at the cat and lowered their voices.

"Do you have a leash?" whispered Zoicite.

"In the closet," murmured Kunzite.

"You have a leash?" whispered Jadeite, surprised. Jadeite and Zoicite stared at him.

"I used to have a dog, and I kept it for remembrance," murmured Kunzite.

"What happened to the dog?" breathed Zoicite, wide-eyed.

"Yah! We don't have time for this!" shouted Jadeite as softly as possible.

"Go get dressed," murmured Kunzite.

"Alright, Alright. Be ready when I come back," said Zoicite, quietly slipping away.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The leash wasn't quite a leash. It was more of a harness. How they were going to get it on the sleeping cat would present more of a problem. Kunzite and Jadeite both agreed that it would be best to get him awake and in it before Zoicite got dressed. The feline would only be more agitated if Zoicite also knew about his speaking talent. They crouched behind the arm of couch and watched their prey.

"He's sleeping," whispered Jadeite. Artemis' ear flickered and they froze, each muscle rigid with anxiety. They knew what horrendous fate was in store for them if the cat woke before they could get him in the harness. They slowly crept forward, crouched and on the balls of their feet. Jadeite, not being familiar with the living room's creaks and groans, stepped on the wrong floorboard.

_Krakk._

Artemis opened his emerald eyes and raised his head in sudden alarm to see the two males crouched near him. Disaster was narrowly evaded, however.

"We want to make a deal," started Jadeite. Kunzite glared at him; he had been hoping to avoid this.

"Creeping up on me while I sleep? You humans have a strange way of making deals," said Artemis mistrustfully, as he got to his feet. His tail swished back and forth.

"We need you to take a walk in the park with us," said Kunzite.

"This requires me to wear a leash?" drawled Artemis.

"In a public park, yes," replied Jadeite.

"Artemis, how many pounds of salmon is your pride worth?" the cat asked himself ironically.

"You don't have to do it," said Kunzite evenly.

"You're giving me the option! Good thing I woke up," said Artemis in mock surprise.

"Alright, alright. It was wrong of us. We apologize. There. Now are you going to help us out or not?" snapped Jadeite.

"Patience, human. Hmm. I'm getting tired of salmon. I think I'm in the mood for Chilean sea bass," mused Artemis.

"Aren't those becoming endangered from overfishing?" asked Kunzite.

"Are they? And no wonder, delicious things that they are," said Artemis, sarcastically.

"Well?" asked Jadeite.

"I want you to buy me ten pounds of Chilean Sea Bass and cook it for me. You are then to package it and store it in the freezer, so that I may eat it at my leisure," snapped Artemis, hopping off the bay window and stalking towards them.

"That's it?" asked Jadeite, taking the harness from Kunzite and slipping it on the cat.

"Don't make it worse," said Kunzite, getting to his feet and stretching.

"Don't make it worse," muttered Artemis with a snort. Unable to resist, Jadeite picked up the cat, cradled him, and scratched his ears. With a gusty, put upon sigh, Artemis allowed this treatment.

"Ready?" called Zoicite from the back.

"Ages ago," snapped Jadeite from the door. Zoicite appeared from the back of the apartment, looking ridiculous in Kunzite's too-large sleepwear and sporting a blooming purple bruise on his cheek.

"He got you pretty good. Are you sure you don't want to stay?" queried Kunzite.

"Are you kidding? And miss all the fun? Where's Artemis?" asked Zoicite, slipping on his shoes.

"I've got him," replied Jadeite irately, walking out the door.

"Ah, there he is. What a good kitty. Wow, look at him glare at me. Cantankerous old man, aren't you? Well, we couldn't do it without you, old thing. We have to stop by the pet store get to him some catnip, guys," said Zoicite, taking the cat from Jadeite and holding him up to his face.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" smirked Kunzite.

Artemis began to purr.

"Yes, you like me, don't you? You like catnip," cooed Zoicite, scratching his head.

"Yes, he adores you. If he could speak, he'd tell you himself," drawled Jadeite, holding the elevator door open for Zoicite.

Kunzite chuckled in sheer amusement as Artemis began to snigger.

"I think he's a great cat. Minako's lucky to have him. I'd want one just like him, if I had the time to care for him," said Zoicite, oblivious.

"You would? Just like him?" drawled Jadeite, pressing the button for the ground floor.

"Yeah, he's beautiful. We've even got the same eye color. Don't we, old man?" asked Zoicite, cheerfully holding him up so that the others could compare.

"His are a little darker," replied Kunzite.

"And more evil," muttered Jadeite. The cat hissed at this remark.

"Ten pounds of Chilean sea bass," muttered Jadeite darkly.

"Did he eat?" queried Zoicite, concerned for the cat.

"Yes," snapped the other two shortly.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Artemis fled for his life with half of the park's dogs hot on his heels. In a strategic move, he bounded up an old tree and sought shelter in its branches.

"Artemis! Gomen!" gasped Jadeite, running up to the tree.

"That's all you can say, isn't it!" snarled the angry cat over the baying of the dogs.

"We didn't think—," began Jadeite.

"No, you didn't, did you?!" hissed Artemis.

"Artemis, calm down. Just come down from the tree. We'll protect you from the dogs," called Kunzite, sedately striding into view.

"Oh, you will, will you? It must be my lucky day!" he snapped in reply.

"Where's Zoicite?" asked Jadeite, still out of breath and scanning the park for any sign of the man.

"I sent him in the other direction to look for Mother Dearest. I told him we would handle the dogs," replied Kunzite.

"Good," said Artemis. The small cat launched himself into the air. It took seconds for him to transform and take Kunzite, Jadeite, and the dogs by surprise. Jadeite felt a blinding, crushing pain as over six feet and 180lbs of man-cat landed squarely on top of him. The dogs yelped and scattered in different directions as their owners desperately tried to catch them.

"I did not sign up for this," snarled Jadeite, spitting out Artemis' white hair.

"Neither did I," replied Artemis smugly from on top of the pile. Perfect execution of his plan. 'Serves them right,' he thought, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Both of you, Get. Off. Me. Now," said Kunzite with cold steel in his voice.

Taking his time, Artemis got up, dusted himself off, and stalked off without a word to either men.

"Jadeite…" began Kunzite, wincing slightly.

"It hurts to move. Give me a second," groaned Jadeite, bruised and battered. He weakly crawled off of Kunzite after a few moments.

"My back!! Bastard," groaned Jadeite, rubbing his spine.

"We're going back. Immediately," said Kunzite murderously from his position on the ground.

"I have no objection to that demand," said Jadeite, getting to his feet and using the tree for support. Groaning slightly, Kunzite crawled to his knees and got to his feet.

"These grass stains are never going to come out!!" hissed Jadeite, grimacing in pain as he bent to brush at his knees.

"Guys!" called Zoicite, running up to them and sounding alarmed.

"Did you find him?" asked Kunzite, popping his back.

"No, what happened to you two? Did you find him? You've got dirt all over you," pointed out Zoicite, concerned.

"Jadeite tripped over this tree root and took me with him," lied Kunzite, rolling his shoulders.

"Jadeite tripped?!? I tripped!?!" began Jadeite angrily.

"Sounds like something that clumsy fool would do," smirked Zoicite, in Jadeite's direction.

"Fuck. You. Both," stated Jadeite, thoroughly pissed at this point.

"I saw someone who looked like a part of the wedding party. He was wearing a white costume. Looked like a suit. He's really tall and thin, with long, white hair. I'll go ask him if he knows where they're holding the reception. Maybe if I apologize for smashing the cake, I can ask someone the name of Mother Dearest," said Zoicite, turning around to head towards where he last saw Artemis.

"No!" chorused both men. The last thing they needed was Zoicite getting chewed out by Artemis in his man form.

"Why?" frowned Zoicite.

"We already asked him. He's not a part of the wedding party. He's some weirdo, who's completely out of his mind. Homeless, I think," said Jadeite, straight-faced.

"We needed you to help us find Artemis. The dogs chased him off. I think I saw him go off in that direction. We're going to try and find park services, put in a lost pet notice, and see if they can help us. You go try to find him. He seems to like you best out of all of us," said Kunzite, pointing in the opposite direction that Artemis headed off in.

"Crap," cursed Zoicite, upset. "We have to find him soon. When does Minako get back?"

Kunzite froze and patted his pocket for his cell phone. "I left my phone in the car. What time is it?" he asked intently.

"Around four o' clock," replied Jadeite, pulling out his cell phone.

"I'm late," stated Kunzite before sprinting for his car.

"Hey! How are we supposed to get back!" yelled Jadeite.

"Take a taxi!" called Kunzite over his shoulder.

"I'm not made of money!!" roared Jadeite, irately after his retreating form.

"If I were a cat, where would I go?" murmured Zoicite, lost in thought.

"Forget the cat. He can take care of himself. I'm starving," said Jadeite disgustedly.

"He could get torn apart by those dogs! Or stuck in a tree! Or hit by a car! Again!"

"Are you going to search every damn tree in this park?!?" snapped Jadeite.

"If I have to," said Zoicite angrily.

"Kami-sama!" groaned Jadeite, squatting down and running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"We're responsible for him! We brought him here! It's our fault he got lost!" argued Zoicite, sure that his argument made perfect sense.

"Alright. Let's look for him, then. Half an hour, okay? But we're going to get something to eat afterwards," said Jadeite, giving up and getting up from his position.

"Alright," said Zoicite, scanning the tree line. "Let's start over there."

With a disgruntled expression on his face, Jadeite shoved his hands in his pockets and followed after.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Kunzite ran through the sliding glass doors of the waiting lobby of the airport. He was by nature a punctual man, and to be over an hour and a half late to pick up his girlfriend from the airport was unacceptable. He was a man who valued time, especially the time of others. Kunzite tried calling her phone again, but it went straight to voice mail after several rings. He had five missed calls from her, and he knew that she would be upset with him. He scanned the airport for her familiar form, searching among the throng of people bustling from place to place. Over by the window, his silver eyes caught a glint of gold.

Found her, he thought, relieved. It was her hair and her yellow dress, which caught the sunlight. She was like a painting of soft repose, a moment of stillness in the daily lives of those around her.

She slept in the sun in her chair, oblivious to the airport bustle. That was Minako. She was her own center of her own universe. Nothing shook her world, and when it did, it didn't shake her for long. She was constant and continuous in her cheerful manner and nothing worried her, at least on the outside. She was his opposite, and yet he was almost sure that they shared some similar characteristics. One day he would ask her what her thoughts were underneath her sunny nature.

"Hey," she said, her eyes still closed as he approached her.

"You're awake?" he asked her, surprised.

"I knew you were coming. It seems I always know when you're coming. I can pick you out of a crowd. Always," she said, finally opening her beautiful eyes. She regarded him gravely.

"You're late," she said, frowning.

"Forgive me?" he asked her quietly. His voice was barely audible over the public announcement system in the airport, so she wasn't sure if that was what he said to her.

"I can forgive you anything," she said, speaking clearly as he picked up her suitcase.

"Really?" he queried as she got up.

"Given enough time," she grinned happily.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving," she replied as they walked out the doors and into the sun together.

SMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Finally," she said, getting up from the couch.

It was late. Well, late for him. With the all-nighter he had pulled, and the rain, and everything that had happened to him in the past week or so, he was officially tired. Exhausted. Done for. And yet there she was, fearlessly staring at him in his house, demanding his attention.

"Are you going to come in?" asked Rei, frowning with impatience.

'No, I'm not,' he thought to himself. 'I'm going to run away from you. Otherwise, I won't get to sleep tonight.'

"I should have never given you the damn key," he scowled, taking off his shoes.

"It's only seven," she started to say.

"You have no idea what I've been through. The only thing I want to do is crawl into bed and sleep," he snapped, cutting her off.

"I'll leave, then!"

"Have you even eaten?" he asked her, looking at her with a weary expression. Rei stared back at him, unsure of his reaction.

"If you're tired…" she began to say.

"I have very little energy left, Rei-san. But you may have what's left of it. I won't send you away. You've been waiting for hours, probably. Have you eaten?"

"No, I haven't actually," she conceded, "But this shouldn't take long at all. I just want to quickly go over what I wrote down, then you can sleep, and I can go home and eat."

"And turn you out of my house on an empty stomach?" he snorted, walking into the kitchen and snapping on the lights.

She followed after him, annoyed.

"I'll let you in on a secret. I tend to cook in bulk, so if you look in the freezer, there's always something," he said, opening the freezer door and pulling out a Tupperware package.

"Like I said, you don't need to trouble yourself," she said haughtily.

"Your pride pisses me off," he said quietly, uncovering the container and putting it in the microwave to defrost. The microwave hummed and cut into the silence of the kitchen. He watched the green digits tick down and turned to face her.

"Too bad," she said, handing him the notepad. She noted the grass stains on his suit with disdain.

"Have you ever just accepted kindness with a thank you?" he asked her, beginning to read and ignoring her pointed look.

"Not from men," she replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder and sitting down.

He flicked through the pages of her notebook almost carelessly, and the way he treated the work that she had slaved over for hours irked her. He flipped it closed, walked over to her, and tossed it on the kitchen table. His blue eyes regarded her steadily, tiredly.

"And so you get your happy ending," he said tonelessly as the microwave beeped.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked him, quietly challenging him.

"Food's ready," he stated, loosening his tie as he got out a plate and silverware. He handed her the bowl of what seemed to be soup, and she began to eat it cautiously.

'She must have been really hungry,' he thought, sitting down and watching her intently.

"It's hot," she said self-consciously, trying to suck air into her mouth.

He smiled, and she frowned as she chewed.

"What?"

"You're cute," he replied, amused as he watched her eat.

"Excuse me?!?"

"I'm just stating a fact, don't get so offended," he scowled, annoyed once more. "How's the soup?"

"It's good," she muttered.

"You must have been really, really hungry, in order to finally admit that something tastes good," he mocked.

Then his cell phone rang, slicing through her awareness, and immediately the hairs on her arms and neck rose up. "Don't answer that," she said, setting her spoon down and staring at him in panic.

He glanced at the phone and back at Rei. "I have to," was all he said as he got up. Her vision blurred as she saw him walk out of the kitchen.

"Why?!?" she demanded angrily, on the verge of tears. What was wrong with her? Something wasn't right, but it wasn't her fault. A door slammed.

"Hakumoro-san?" she called out into the stillness of the apartment. No reply. She tried again.

"Jadeite-san?" Still nothing. She got up from her chair and made her way to the kitchen door. Why was her stomach in knots like this? The living room was empty and there was no sign of his presence. Food forgotten, Rei frantically checked every room in the apartment. It was only then that she could confirm that he had left her. Alone. She jogged to her purse and dumped out the contents. Finding what she sought, she called him. She heard his smooth voice in her ear:

"_You've reached the voicemail of Hakumoro Jadeite. Please leave a message and I'll return your phone call as soon as possible."_

She waited until the tone and left her message. "Idiot," she said, before hanging up.

Rei put her belongings back in her purse and pulled on her coat. She was leaving anyway, so why did she have to wait? He didn't even bother telling her where he had gone. He had just left so abruptly and matter-of-factly. She didn't have to wait for him. Gathering her things, she made her way to the door.

'I can't leave. Why? What's wrong with me? Why can't I just walk out? Why am I shaking like this?' she thought, her hand on the doorknob.

Shucking off her shoes and coat, she made her way into the kitchen. "Water. I need water, and then I'll leave," she out loud to herself. She drank a small glass and then another. It didn't seem to help, and she had lost her appetite.

"Idiot, you're so stupid. He's just a stupid man. Why are you so worried? Why are you waiting for him?" she asked herself softly. Rei slid down to the kitchen floor and hugged her knees to her chest. It was no use. She would wait.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

_Before_

The phone rang, and he glanced at it. It was Yuki-san.

"I have to," said Jadeite, getting up to answer the call. He never heard Rei's frantic call.

"Ha-ha-ku-ku-mmmoro-sssan…" she sobbed, stammering in her attempt to get out his name. "Helppp… me."

He grabbed his briefcase, slipped on his shoes, and flew out the door.

"Are you at home?" he asked her, sprinting towards the elevator.

"Hhhaii…" she replied, gasping for breath.

"I'll be right there," he said, hanging up. Once in the elevator, he rifled frantically through the contents of his briefcase until he found her resume.

"Address, address, 1854 Puramu Street," he said feverishly, shoving everything back into his briefcase and closing it. With shaking hands, he typed the address in his cell phone. By the time the elevator doors opened up to the parking garage, he had directions to her home. Jadeite pelted down the rows of cars and fumbled with his keys as he opened his car door. As he drove, he cursed the inventor of the parking garage, the inventor of the traffic light, the inventor of the street corner, the inventor of the street sign, and the inventor of the cell phone that gave him instructions. It seemed to be an eternity before he reached his destination. When he finally did reach Yuki's house, he dialed Zoicite's phone.

"Pamplemousse!"

"Meet me at 1854 Puramu Street, got it!?!"

"Wait, what?"asked Zoicite, bewildered at Jadeite's desperate tone.

"Please! 1854 Puramu Street. Just do it! Ok?"

"Ok,ok…"

Jadiete cut the call, dashed up to the house, and rang the doorbell twice. "Answer it, answer it," he muttered, jittery with fear. He had no idea what he would do if the man answered the door. Inspiration would have to do.

"Can I help—

Jadeite cut Yuki's husband off by punching him square in the mouth and rushing into the house. He cradled his hand, wincing, at the stabbing pain. First time punching anyone and he had to do it wrong. Of course.

"Yuki?!? Where are you?" he shouted as he clambered up the stairs. The sound of an opening door made him turn.

"Here…" she said, quietly drained as she edged out of the bathroom. A bruise was forming on her cheek, and her lip was already split open from his blows.

"Kami-sama," breathed Jadeite painfully as he saw her.

"I'm so sorry…" she began, choking on her tears.

"Don't apologize. Let's go. Ok?" he said softly, as he crept towards her. He reached for her, and cringing, she shied away from him.

"I'm not going to…Take my hand, ok?" he pleaded with her. She slowly grasped his hand and he tugged her behind him. He slowly edged down the stairs, wary of the husband, whom he left sprawled at the entrance. He craned his neck to see if the man was still there.

'Shit, he's gone. Where?' thought Jadeite when suddenly he felt someone grab his collar.

"Bastard!" snarled the man spitting with rage, as he drove something into him.

Jadeite felt a hot, white, sudden, agonizing pain in his side. His blue eyes widened in shock as he felt the impact. He let go of Yuki's hand and fumbled with the man in order to prevent him from doing it again, but…all he could hear was her screaming and begging for her husband to stop.

'I'm not cut out for this crap,' thought Jadeite, choking in pain. He saw Yuki desperately run past him and into the hallway. Jadiete, reeling with agony, concentrated with all his might on not letting him…. Jadeite was on the verge of giving up and he could feel his hands slick with his own blood, slipping…

Suddenly, it was over, and the man collapsed against him, driving the weapon deeper into him. Jadeite screamed and pushed the man off.

"Kami," he cried, panting when he saw the knife handle buried in him. He leaned against the wall for support as the heavy frying pan slid from Yuki's shaking hands and clattered to the floor.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Rei awoke at the sound of a frantically ring door bell. She got up from the floor and slowly walked to the door, her heart pounding. He had the key…why? She opened it and her heart almost leapt out of her throat.

"Move!" snapped Zoicite, stumbling into the foyer, half dragging Jadeite.

"What's going on?" she asked, confused, her eyes following their progress.

'What's wrong…why is he… like that,' she thought, watching them.

"Which way's the bathroom?!" Zoicite shouted frantically, cutting off her question. And then she noticed the blood.

"Oh no…" she said, staring at the slick trail.

"REI!" yelled Zoicite, impatiently.

"This way!" she said, pulling Jadeite's other arm over her shoulder. Between the two of them, they somehow managed to get Jadeite in the tub.

"Go take care of the girl," ordered Zoicite, dragging her away from Jadeite's body. He pushed her out of the bathroom and slammed the door in her face.

"Wait! What girl?" she said to the empty air.

"Yuki!" came a familiar voice.

"Mina-chan! What's going on?!?" cried Rei, running into the living room.

"Where are they?" asked Kunzite, his face ashen at the sight of the blood on her arms. Rei tried to take in the scene. Minako had her arms around a crying woman, and Kunzite wanted to know—

"Rei!" barked Kunzite.

"Bathroom!" she said, her pulse pounding frantically. He ran up the stairs and brushed past her in his attempt to find Zoicite.

Minako sat the woman down, and Rei stumbled towards them. "Please," begged Rei, "What happened?"

The woman lifted her face, and Rei sucked in her breath at the bruises there. The woman buried her head in Minako's arms, and Minako cradled her back and forth.

"Her name," started Minako, dry-eyed, "is Yukiko Yagase. Her husband hit her and Jadeite intervened, I guess. What happened to him?"

Rei stared off into space, digesting the words.

"Rei?" asked Minako, starting to tear up.

"He had a knife in him. He's bleeding a lot. Too much. He might not make it," said Rei in a small, faraway voice.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Oi! Wake up!" said Zoicite frantically, smacking Jadeite's cheeks with his hands. He turned and snatched the face towel off the rack and pressed it into Jadeite's wound.

"Crap! That hurts! What are you doing?" slurred Jadeite painfully.

"Oh, thank Kami-sama. You're still alive. Look, you've had worse. Hang in there, okay?" said Zoicite, trying his best not to panic.

"When have I had worse? I don't even remember— began Jadiete. The door flew open at the hinges, and Zoicite turned as best as he could to see whom it was that had arrived.

"Damnit!" snapped Zoicite. "Where the hell is Ami? You're useless!" he said, furious, when he saw Kunzite in the doorway.

"Thanks a lot for the vote of confidence," deadpanned Kunzite, walking in the bathroom. His face hardened when he surveyed the situation.

"We'll have to get it out of him," he said grimly.

"Wait, no. I'm fine," said Jadeite nervously.

"Shut. Up. Idiot. You should have never gone by yourself!" hissed Zoicite hysterically, his green eyes blazing as his head snapped to look at Jadeite.

"Hold him down," commanded Kunzite, kneeling next to Zoicite.

"No, no, no, no. Wait, wait!" cried out Jadeite, struggling feebly against Zoicite. He screamed as Kunzite grunted and pulled out the knife.

"He's not dead, is he?" asked Zoicite quietly, cradling Jadeite, who went limp in his arms.

"He fainted," replied Kunzite, shaking slightly from the adrenaline.

Zoicite sucked in his breath. "Crap…he's bleeding even more. Maybe we should put it back in?" joked Zoicite, half-heartedly.

"We need ice," said Kunzite roughly, getting up from the floor.

"Ice?! Ice isn't going to help this!" shrieked Zoicite, hysterical now at the amount of blood.

"I'm here!" called out Ami, running into the bathroom.

"Ami! Save him! Please!" cried out Zoicite, scrambling to his feet and bowing deeply.

"I'll do my best," she said, coolly brushing past him. Ami's blue eyes took in the situation.

"I'll need ice," she said turning around and addressing the two men. Kunzite smirked faintly and ran to do Ami's bidding.

"Ice," said Zoicite tonelessly.

"It slows the bleeding. Mamoru should be here shortly. You should go wait for him in the living room with the others," she said, kneeling on the tiles.

"I'll be in the hallway if you need me," replied Zoicite shakily. He wasn't sure if she'd even heard him, and he was almost run over by Mamoru in the doorway.

"Sorry. Wrong bathroom. Where?" gasped Mamoru.

"Tub," said Zoicite, exhausted as he opened the door even wider.

"Oh, thanks," said Mamoru, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly before entering. Zoicite turned to watch the door close and heard the lock click into place.

'It's almost eleven at night. What the hell is he doing wearing that odd tuxedo?' thought Zoicite utterly confused.

"I have the ice," said Kunzite, running up to him.

"Doesn't matter. Door's locked," said Zoicite tonelessly, going to sit against the wall.

"But…I was right. About the ice. Right?" asked Kunzite, looking lost.

"Look at me. When you pulled out the knife, his pulse got even weaker. Ice isn't going to help him. He's lost way too much blood," replied Zoicite matter-of-factly.

"But Ami…"

"Ami has some cotton swabs and some rubbing alcohol to work with! Mamoru's a pediatrician for crying out loud! Ice? Please," snapped Zoicite, angrily. He blinked back tears as he looked as his hands.

The bag of ice fell to ground. "Oh," replied Kunzite heavily, swallowing the lump in his throat. "So we wait."

"Yeah, we wait for the news," said Zoicite, biting his lip. "You know…he never got to meet him."

"Who?" asked Kunzite, sitting across from him.

"Mother Dearest. They would have gotten along, I think," replied Zoicite, sadly.

"It's not over yet," said Kunzite quietly.

"And, I'm telling you, it's impossible!!!" snapped Zoicite, climbing to his feet and stomping off.

Kunzite watched him go. Zoicite might have been right, but he knew instinctively that it wasn't over yet. 'I need to remember something, but what?' thought Kunzite, frustrated.

"I heard shouting," said a soft voice. Kunzite looked up from his hands and saw Usagi standing in the hallway in her pajamas.

"Usagi-san," he said surprised.

"Please don't get up for me," she said calmly. "You've had a rough night."

"It feels that way," he replied, settling back against the wall.

"He's going to be fine. You have to have faith in Mamoru and in Jadeite," she told him sitting next to him.

"I still don't know what happened to him. I get a phone call in the middle of dinner. I've never heard Zoicite so frantic. He had Jadeite in the backseat of his car, and he was bleeding. He wanted me to meet him at Jadeite's. I got here as fast as I could, but I couldn't do anything for him," Kunzite told her. She listened intently.

"It's seems Jadeite was protecting his co-worker when her husband stabbed him," explained Usagi sadly.

"Idiot," said Kunzite grimly. "He should have called us and waited."

"Makoto should be coming shortly with a change of clothes for everyone. You can take a shower, and then you'll feel much better," comforted Usagi.

"You're all quite organized and prepared when it comes to emergencies. Everyone got here extremely fast too," responded Kunzite, staring at her.

"Ah! Well, not at all, you see…we're close, all of us," replied Usagi nervously.

"Oh?" asked Kunzite, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm. I have to go!" she said exuberantly, scrambling to her feet. "See you!"

Kunzite watched as she took off. "Worst liars I've ever seen. All of them," he sighed.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"All vital signs are normal," said Ami, and Mamoru opened his eyes, the golden glow around him lessening. Ami picked up her bag and opened it, pulling out what she was looking for. It was a scalpel. She held it up and looked at Mamoru severely. He was pale and drawn as he lay against the wall next to the bathtub and above the sink.

"This won't fool them, you know. They are very intelligent. Are you sure you just don't want to tell them?" she asked with disapproval in her tone. He shook his dark head, and she sighed.

"Very well," she said stiffly. It was her King's decision, and she had to comply no matter how much she was against it. She lifted Jadeite's shirt and surveyed the smooth, unmarred flesh. There wasn't a single scar left after the healing, and no way to explain the whole ordeal. She cleansed the area and made a shallow incision. Sponging away the blood which welled up, she stitched it closed with sure expert movements.

"There, it's done," she said, cutting the thread and cleaning the wound. She applied tape and gauze to the newly made wound and made to sterilize the instruments she used.

"I'm sorry. I'm making you break your Hippocratic oath," he apologized, opening his eyes.

"Just rest for now. The healing took a lot out of you. I'll get you something to eat," she replied in turn. Mamoru had a lot to bear but so did she. She couldn't get the despair in Zoicite's green eyes out of her head.

_Ami! Save him! Please!_

She opened the door and was met by Kunzite's red-rimmed eyes. She paused in the doorway, taken aback by the look on the normally stoic man's face. While her heart went out to him, she still had a secret to keep.

"It's too soon to tell," she said in reply to the terrible question in his eyes.

"Can I see him?" asked Kunzite quietly.

"It's best to let him rest for now. He shouldn't be disturbed," lied Ami, flushing slightly. Jadeite was completely and totally unconscious. If the end of the world came, he would most certainly sleep through it.

"Will you move him?" asked Kunzite, getting up from his position on the floor a little unsteadily.

"Not now," she said in clipped tones as she walked briskly down the hall. She made her way past the living room, where Mina and Usagi kept watched over the slumbering Rei and Yuki. They looked up, and Ami was struck by how alike their expressions were. She pressed her finger to her lips and gave them the thumbs up sign. They celebrated on the couch with smiles of relief, hugs, and some tears. Ami nodded, also relieved, and made her way into the kitchen where she fixed Mamoru the only thing she knew how to make: a sandwich.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

She paused in the doorway and thought it ironic that they would both seek shelter in the library. Casting a golden glow, a single lamp was on at the desk in the middle of the room, and she let her hand drop from the light switch.

"Zoicite," she said gently as he covered his mouth with his hand and looked away.

"You know…" he began, clearing his throat and hastily wiping his cheeks. "I went to go look for a change of clothes. I figured he wouldn't mind lending me some of his stuff. He's got to be the messiest person I've ever seen. When I finally found his room, He had all these suits and silk shirts. I couldn't find a single pair of sweatpants or a cotton T-shirt. That guy, he's got issues."

"He's still alive," she said, closing the door behind her.

"What?" he asked, disbelief written across his face as he stared at her.

"He's alive," she repeated softly.

Zoicite took in a deep breath and gave her a pained look. "Seriously? You're not lying?" he asked her.

Ami tried to hold back her tears and failed. "I would never lie to you," she lied, trembling. She hesitated, wiped her tears, and went over to him.

"How? There was so much blood. I tried to save him, but I had to drive and—

"Shh," she interrupted, pulling slowly him into her lap.

"He's going to be fine," she whispered softly into his ear.

"Thank you for everything," he murmured.

"Anytime," she replied, burying her nose in his hair.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Knock, Knock," called Makoto, as she walked in from the balcony.

"Yo!" whispered Minako, getting up and giving Makoto a peace sign.

"The green bandit returns," she replied, dumping all the bags on the floor of the living room.

"Hooray for the great, green bandit, who breaks into homes and steals clothes and toiletries to give to those who are needy," said Minako, digging through the pile and finding her old school bag.

"Aww, Mako-chan. You even remembered my makeup," crowed Minako as she rummaged through the contents.

"Shh, they're sleeping, Mina-chan," noted Makoto as Usagi stirred on the couch.

"Hai, hai," she replied, locating Kunzite's bag.

"So what's the story?" Makoto asked, sitting on the arm of the one couches.

"He pulled through. Of course," said Minako, sitting on the ground and running her fingers through her golden hair.

"Of course," echoed Makoto, toying with her apartment keys.

"You and I still have a lot of work to do, though. We have to clean up all the blood and cook for everyone. Are Haruka and Michiru coming?" asked Minako, looking up from inspecting the ends of her hair.

"Correction. I have to cook for everyone and you'll help me clean the mess up. And no, they aren't coming. Jadeite apparently drew some pictures of Hotaru dancing the Oka and completely freaked them out. The Outers are suspicious as it is, and now they think that your boyfriend, your boss, and Ami's boyfriend are plotting something. Frankly, I think Haruka just doesn't want to get her hands dirty. She hates domestic stuff. So what do you want for breakfast, which will come around in about, oh, three to four hours?" queried Makoto laughingly.

"Mmm. I think I'll have mercy on you. Cereal's fine. If anyone wants anything different, they can make it themselves. I'm putting my foot down when it comes to you. You just got off work, and you still have to clean. You aren't a maid. I'll let everyone know when they wake up," replied Minako, getting up.

"Mina-chan… I love you. Let's get started," sighed Makoto, resigned at the amount of work ahead of her.

"Right," echoed Minako, equally despondent as she headed towards the supply closet.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Recipe to Get Rid Of Bloodstains:

1. 1 part Clorox

2. 1 splash of dish soap

3. 1 whole bottle of hydrogen peroxide

Dab on carpet/ Scrub on wood floor.

A lot.

"Ahhhh!!! I hate this!!!!" wailed Minako despondently.

Makoto laughed, as she scrubbed the hallway farther ahead.

"I didn't even kill anyone!! Why do I feel like I'm committing a crime? Mako-chan, my arms hurt and my nose stings!!" complained Minako, crankily.

"Remind me never to count to on you if I need help burying a body. You're too squeamish and loud. You know I think I just found another possible career path, if I ever get fired from my job, I can always be a cleaner for the yakuza," chuckled Makoto.

"Remind me to count on you if I do need help burying a body. My puny arms can't keep this up Mako-chan," replied Minako, sitting back on her heels.

"Mmm. Looks like we're done here" said Makoto as she surveyed the hallway.

"Yay!" cheered Minako happily.

"Now all we have left is the elevator and parking lot," she added, grinning at Minako's sour look.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

He smelled the bleach before he saw her coming around the hallway corner with their bags. She was sweaty, disheveled, and splattered with blood. The sight made him uneasy and he shivered.

"Keeping yourself busy?" he asked her finally.

"You have no idea. My clothes are ruined and I smell like a Clorox factory. And I'm almost sure I've lost brain cells. Jadeite owes me a huge favor. There was blood all over the elevator," she sighed, coming to stand over him.

Kunzite held out his arms and she gave him a skeptical look. "Are you sure?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "I'm just as gory as you," he replied, showing off his arms.

"True," she said, making herself comfortable. He wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"Maybe not," he quipped, pushing her away.

She laughed and opted to hold his hand instead. "You know," she said, caressing his fingers, suddenly serious, "he's going to be okay."

"I know that he will. I'm almost sure of it, but at the same time I don't know that," replied Kunzite, looking pained.

"Let's go to sleep. You can see him in the morning. Okay?"

"Right now. I'm going through these scenarios in my head. What to do if he lives. What to do if he doesn't," explained Kunzite, swallowing hard. Minako waited for him to finish.

"There's something wrong with me. Even Zoicite is crying. I'm planning on getting rid of the Jadeite's body. There's something wrong with me," repeated Kunzite, frowning.

"That's…what leaders do," replied Minako, after some hesitation.

"What?" asked Kunzite, looking at her with some shock.

"Let's go. In the morning…you'll see… everything will be fine," said Minako, as gently as possible. She tugged Kunzite to his feet and as they walked she gripped his hand tightly. How could she explained to him that she was thinking the exact same thing? Acid. It would be the best and quickest way. Acid would rid any and all traces of the body. Ami had access to acid in the university laboratories. It would be best to do it before Rei woke up because she would be the most against it. Zoicite and Usagi too. Ami's computer could scan for any and all traces of fingerprints, DNA, hair, blood, anything that would have been left behind by any of the group. Or they could dump the body in Tokyo Bay. Or they could just leave the body in the apartment. So many possible scenarios. And each one broke her heart. She looked back at Kunzite as they walked through the hallway. But his eyes were fixed on the bathroom door where their friend lay.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Makoto set the bucket down by the door and blinked rapidly to clear her watering eyes. Her eyes were stinging from the bleach, but at least she was done with cleaning. She slipped past the living room area, carefully not to make any noise and picked up Ami and Zoicite's bags. She knocked before she entered the library, sensitive of anything that could be occurring inside.

"Come in," came Ami's soft voice. Makoto opened the door and let herself inside. The interior of the library was softly lit and she saw Ami sitting at the table with Zoicite's head in her lap.

"Hey, I have the clothes," she whispered, setting the bags near the door.

"There's no need to whisper. I'm not sleeping," replied Zoicite, sitting up. Ami sighed and got up from her seat.

"Thank you Makoto," she said gratefully.

"How did you get in my apartment?" asked Zoicite softly, his eyes suspicious.

"The door was unlocked," replied Makoto, her heart pounding.

"Oh? How thoughtless of me. I hope you locked it before you left," said Zoicite calmly. Ami flushed, her hand clutching the table for support as her knees went weak.

"I did," replied Makoto, on safe ground. Since she had gone in through the sliding door on the balcony there was nothing to worry about.

"Top and bottom?" he asked, his voice still soft.

"N-no, just the bottom," stuttered Makoto caught in her lie. The top lock was locked and since she didn't have the key…there was no explanation.

"I'll make sure to check. You should give Ami her keys back," said Zoicite, lazily as he folded his arms. Makoto froze. She couldn't give Ami the keys to her apartment back, since she had gone in through the glass sliding doors for all the apartments, including Ami's.

"I'll get them from her later," interrupted Ami firmly.

"Why?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I should go," said Makoto abruptly and she slipped out, shutting the door behind her.

"Zoicite," said Ami, breaking the silence.

"I'm making things difficult for you, aren't I?" he queried, standing up and stretching.

"No, that's not it," she stammered, as Zoicite leaned in to kiss her.

"You're shaking," he murmured against her lips. He kissed her again softly.

"Are you hiding something from me?" he asked, quietly looking into her eyes.

"No," she lied.

He kissed her. "Don't worry. I can tell you're lying. But you don't have to tell me," he said huskily.

She shivered and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt warm and safe in his embrace and yet…

'I'll find out, so you don't have to tell me,' he thought as he buried his nose in her hair.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Mamoru kicked open the door and stumbled into the room staggering under the weight of the unconscious man. He winced as Jadeite's head cracked against the door jamb and backed up. Shifting his unwieldy burden, he entered Jadeite's bedroom sideways. Straining under the weight, he dumped the man onto the bed with a gasp. His task was still undone. Undressing him would be extremely awkward but the bloodstained clothes had to come off. Sighing at the task before him, Mamoru turned to look for wherever Jadeite kept his pajamas.

"Knock, knock," said Zoicite sardonically, standing in the doorway with his arms folded.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Mamoru, frowning slightly. Zoicite wanted something; he had been in an odd mood lately, less jovial, more...

"Long enough," he replied shortly.

"Want to help me undress him?" asked Mamoru, jokingly as he walked to the bureau and began opening drawers.

"Some other time," he replied, the tiniest hint of amusement evident in his voice.

Mamoru heard rather than saw Zoicite close the door. The lock clicked into place.

"We need to talk," said Zoicite, folding his arms once more as he leaned against the closed door.

'Shit,' thought Mamoru, exhausted.

"We'll start with the tuxedo," said Zoicite tonelessly.

"What tuxedo?" asked Mamoru, without turning around. Luckily, he had changed back to his pajamas, before he left the bathroom. He closed Jadeite's underwear drawer and opened another drawer. Socks.

'This is the last thing I need. Where does he keep the stuff he sleeps in?' thought Mamoru, slamming the drawer shut and opening another. Pants.

"What tuxedo, he asks. The one you were wearing when you ran in here. Top hat. Cane. White mask. You had a cape, for crying out loud. Red lining? Does that ring a bell?" snapped Zoicite, his growing frustration evident.

'I had a charity event. No. That won't work. He would look it up. This has been a long day,' thought Mamoru, opening another drawer. Sweaters. He shut it and looked Zoicite in the eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Mamoru.

"Were you wearing a tuxedo when you ran into me in the bathroom, yes or no?" asked Zoicite plainly.

"A tuxedo. At this time of night?" asked Mamoru. More pants. Mamoru shut the drawer and moved to the closet. He opened it, walked in, and flipped on the light. Rows, rows, and rows of perfectly color coordinated shirts and jackets faced him. He looked at the floor of the closet. Rows of shoes.

'Fuck him. He's sleeping in his underwear. I'll just throw an extra blanket on him or something,' thought Mamoru angrily. There was no way he would be able to find pajamas. It was like he walked into the Men's Warehouse of his nightmares. He hated shopping and this was even worse. He pulled out a shirt that had the price tag still attached.

'600 U.S. dollars for a shirt that is the same color as the ones to the right and the left of it,' noted Mamoru, with some apprehension. He shoved it back into place and turned to exit the closet. Zoicite blocked his way and frustration prompted him to reply.

"Zoicite," said Mamoru firmly, "No matter how much you ask I'm not going to tell you anything."

Silence.

"So then that means that there is something going on isn't there?" asked Zoicite archly.

"Move," replied Mamoru.

"Why!?! Why won't you tell me?!? Is it Kunzite? I won't tell Kunzite! I can keep a secret!!" whined Zoicite, scuttling out of Mamoru's way.

In all of Mamoru's memories, Zoicite would reduce himself to a whiny five-year old when he didn't get what he wanted. Apparently, this held true for his most recent reincarnation.

"Be quiet. You'll disturb Jadeite, he's in a very delicate state," snapped Mamoru, as Zoicite trailed after him.

"Who cares!! He's knocked out!! He can't hear a thing!! Tell me!!" he whined.

"Out," ordered Mamoru, unbuttoning Jadeite's shirt. Mamoru heard a suspicious click.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he wrestled with Jadiete's limp form.

"Taking pictures," replied Zoicite tonelessly, taking another on his cell phone.

"For?" asked Mamoru wearily as he eyed Jadeite's pants. Should he leave them on?

"Blackmail," replied Zoicite tonelessly.

Mamoru's head snapped up. "What?" he asked incredulously.

"Check your Facebook page in the morning," replied Zoicite, suddenly sprinting out of the room. Mamoru watched him go. If things still held true, then Zoicite was the fastest out of all of them. He had even beaten Haruka once in the past. It was no use running after him, it was a waste of energy and he wouldn't catch him anyways. He didn't have a Facebook page though, so it was nothing to worry about. Mamoru eyed Jadiete's pants. Personally, he hated sleeping in his clothes and seeing how Jadeite was even more finicky than him… The pants would have to go. Wincing, Mamoru began unbuckling Jadeite's belt.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Zoicite was highly pleased. He was a genius. Mamoru didn't have a Facebook page, so he would have to make one for Mamoru. What else were friends for? Sprawled on the giant bed in the guest bedroom, Zoicite happily typed in Mamoru's information for him. Frowning, Zoicite created an email address for Mamoru since he didn't have Mamoru's password to access it. He could have hacked into Mamoru's email account, but it would have taken too long. Chuckling, Zoicite wrote Men and Medicine under Interests.

"Ami-chan? Are you coming to bed?" he called as he uploaded the photos he had of Mamoru undressing Jadiete. He paused and grinned as he heard flustered sounds emanating from the bathroom. Closing his laptop, he slithered off of the bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Little pig, little pig, let me in," he chuckled.

"That's not funny!" exclaimed Ami, beet red as she opened the door.

"Are you coming to bed?" he asked, his wolfish grin spreading across his face.

"I'm going to bed, but you're sleeping in the chair," she announced sternly.

"The chair!?!" he exclaimed. He turned to survey the uncomfortable looking, high backed chair at the desk that was made of wicker and wood.

"I admit it is slightly uncomfortable. But sleeping together is out of the question—

Zoicite kissed her, pinning her against the door jamb and his body. He smiled against her lips as he felt her heart rate climb drastically.

"I won't bite. I promise. We're adults aren't we? I'm sure we can handle certain…temptations…" he trailed off suggestively. Before she could form a coherent reply, he hopped into the large bed, ripped off the sheets, rolled himself in them, and clapped. The lights flickered and turned off.

Silence.

Clap, Clap.

"Absolutely not! I need my sleep and I won't be able to get a full night's rest with you sleeping in the same bed as me! I won't have it!" she cried out, angrily as the lights flickered on.

Silence.

"Zoicite! Are you listening?"

Silence.

"Zoicite!"

Silence.

Frustrated, she blew her bangs off her forehead and surveyed the situation with her hands on her hips. There was no helping it she would have to go in… Ami gingerly climbed on the bed and shook him awake.

"Zoicite!"

Silence.

"Zoicite…please…" begged Ami. She fought back a wild scream as Zoicite rolled over and sprang from his sheets. Grabbing her ankle so she wouldn't escape, he tackled her and cheerfully pinned her to the bed. Squirming on her stomach, she tried to escape but to no avail, he had his full weight on top of her.

"I'll scream!"

"Go ahead. The place is well built and the walls are much, much thicker than they appear."

"I know self-defense!"

"Do you? Me too! Where did you take your classes at?" he lied expertly.

"I'll get Makoto!"

"Go ahead. There's no telling where the poor woman is sleeping. There's plenty of room for the three of us and it's slightly chilly in here. Body heat is extremely effective in these situations."

"I'll get Rei!" she replied desperately, struggling to free herself.

"Ah, now there's a real threat. You know, I'm willing to bet a lot of money that she'll kill you first for waking her up."

"Be reasonable!"

"I'm being perfectly reasonable. I'm not going to do anything to you, so good night," he replied. Freeing his hands long enough to clap, the lights went out. Ami lost track of time in the darkness as she wrestled with Zoicite. Every time she managed to free anything, he would be right there. Finally she gave up and went to sleep. It was rather comfortable in his arms, she thought drowsily.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Excuse me? Hino-san?" a soft voice pierced through her sleep and she stirred on the sofa, uneasy. Rei always woke slowly and this morning was no exception. She opened her purple eyes, gummy from their ordeal, last night. In front of her was the woman Jadeite saved. Yagase-san.

"Yes?" replied Rei, quietly, sparing her from her usual morning venom.

"Umm. I'm sorry I woke you so early," she replied, bowing slightly nervous.

"No. It's no problem," replied Rei unsure of what to say or how to say it.

"He made it. Jadeite-san, that is. He's out of the dangerous period. It's a miracle," she said happily. Yagase-san held her hand over her mouth as tears began to fall down her face.

"I thought you might want to know," she said finally after several attempts to control her voice.

"Oh. Yes, thank you," replied Rei as she watched Yagase-san bow and then leave. She watched the small woman disappear into the kitchen and Rei followed her figure with her eyes. Rei felt a small hint of derision bubble up within her. 'How could you let that happen to you?' thought Rei upset. She normally despised weakness in herself and in others. She was unusually severe in that regard. It was in her nature. She was the warrior after all. She couldn't fathom those bruises. She couldn't fathom why they stayed. Yagase-san and her mother. Her mother died from grief and neglect, as Rei's father would go out and work. Often he would leave for weeks without a word and ignore Rei and her mother when he arrived. Rei didn't know how she knew, but she was certain that her father had a mistress of some kind. And so with the same detachment that she viewed Yagase-san, she watched her mother fade. The old derision was starting to come to the surface.

"How could you let that happen to you? You should have been stronger. I would have killed him. I would have never dated that kind of a man. I would have known," she said out loud to the empty space.

_He made it. _

As the words hit her, she shuddered in relief. 'Of course he made it. Why were you so worried? Mamoru would have never let him die,' she thought annoyed at her behavior. But his blood still was etched in her memory. Shaking herself out of it, she got up folded, the comforter that someone had spread over her, and almost tripped over her bag. There was a note attached.

_Good morning Rei, your things are in the bag and I made sure to bring everything. I have to run to work for the morning shift. I'll see if I can get lunch and dinner off so I can help you clean those offices. Food is in the fridge with your name on it. Jadeite pulled through, of course. So cheer up!_

_Love,_

_Makoto_

Rei checked the bag gratefully. Inside were all the things she would need for up to at least a few days. She might as well stay that long. She wasn't sure if he would even need her or not, but just to be safe… Rei headed in to the hallway to change and take a much needed shower.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Kunzite left Minako's sleeping form and made his way to the kitchen. He had no idea how she could sleep so late into the day. He was starving and the thought of there being something, anything that Jadeite might have cooked in the fridge, made his mouth water. He walked quietly through the hallway, not sure who would be awake and who would be sleeping. Breaking the stillness of the apartment, the doorbell rang. Its chimes echoed through the cavernous apartment and Kunzite winced. The more people awake the more competition there would be for food. He strode quickly to the entrance and opened the door, looking straight ahead. No one was there. Frowning, he looked down and met the formidable gaze of a tiny, old woman. She was wearing black, holding a cigarette holder between her gnarled fingers, had an expensive looking stole wrapped around her.

"Where's my son?" she wheezed angrily, her mouth in a thin, angry line.

"Your son?" he asked faintly.

She inhaled and blew smoke in his face. "Yes, you murderer. My son," she replied, clutching her purse.

"You mean your grandson," replied Kunzite, evenly.

"Move," she snapped impatiently, smacking him on the arm with her purse. Kunzite scrambled out of the way as she stalked inside. She slipped out of her expensive heels and into a pair of black slippers that had their own cubbyhole. They seemed to be made just for her because they fit perfectly.

"I pay the concierge to tell me everything that happens to my son. She reviewed the cameras this morning and noticed that he had an unusual amount of activity going in and out of the apartment. Apparently, two women were seen scrubbing what appeared to be bloodstains off the walls of the elevator. If I don't call her in five minutes the police will be here. Now then, where is he?" she asked, framing her words in a clipped tone.

"He's sleeping," replied Kunzite.

"Then wake him up," she snapped.

"Fifi-san?" came a calm voice from the hallway.

Wearing a purple sundress that match her eyes, Rei walked towards them with a deliberate measured pace. She bowed deeply and respectfully at her elder.

"Well? Where is he? I can't seem to get a straight answer from this animal. You have three minutes," snapped Fifi-san angrily.

Gesturing towards the couch, Rei gracefully sat down. "Kunzite-san, may we have some tea?" she asked him, her eyes lifting to meet his.

Resigned at his eventual separation from any kind of food, he nodded and left. Rei turned to her head to Fifi-san, who had sat down and was meeting her calm gaze with a furious expression of her own.

"There's been an accident. He was stabbed, while trying to extract a female coworker from an abusive household," replied Rei, impassively.

"Yes, this is Fifi, everything is fine. There's been a misunderstanding," Fifi told the concierge after dialing the number. She hung up.

"Tell me everything," she demanded of Rei. Interrupting them, Kunzite showed up with the tea tray moments later and introduced himself.

"Sit," commanded the old woman. He sat and endured her inspection of him.

"You have strange coloring," she said finally, setting her cigarette down and taking a sip of her tea. Savoring the flavor, she looked at him from over the rim of her tea cup.

"You may leave Shikoku-san," ordered Fifi-san, dismissively. Stifling a sigh, Kunzite got up and left. Fifi-san was who his mother would be twenty years from now, only in a kimono and with a fan. To say that he was used to it, would be an understatement.

"I might have raised him rather harshly. He should have never intervened personally. It can't be helped. How much do you know about my son?" she asked Rei finally.

Rei hesitated as she replied, "Very little."

Fifi-san took a deep drag of her cigarette, the tip of it turning red, as she sucked in the smoke. Her eyes narrowed with the weight of distant memories. The smoke wreathed her face; its tendrils gently caressing her wrinkled cheek.

"I first saw Hakumoro-san on the bridge spanning the pond in Ikuko Park. It was early fall, still warm and she had been crying," started Fifi-san.

"Jadiete-san's mother?" asked Rei.

"Yes, Akiyo Hakumoro. I was just starting my business. I approached her and we spoke at length. She had been disgraced by her family and cut off. She had fallen in love with Jadeite's father, some American soldier. He had abandoned her and went back to his country," explained Fifi-san, her voice turning derisive.

"Hakumoro-san was barely eighteen and pregnant. I agreed to help her if she would model my clothing line. She was beautiful, gentle, and a wonderful mother. She—I haven't spoken of her in so long. It's hard for me. The American finally came back when Jadeite was six. She moved in with him and tried very hard to make it work. He was extremely violent. She would come to the photo shoots with the bruises still on her face. It broke my heart. I loved her very much. She lived like that for three years, until one day, she committed suicide. I received the call from the police station. I dropped everything and ran to the train station, where she had died. Jadiete was there. He was sitting quietly on the bench in a suit that I had bought for him. How could I abandon him?" asked Fifi-san, with tears in her eyes. She tapped the ashes of her cigarette against her saucer and inhaled it once more.

"I disliked children and I knew very little about him. I only saw him once or twice. I distinctly remember him coming to a photo shoot, when he was about two and, he called me Fifi-san, because of my permed hair. My staff members thought it was adorable and ever since then I have been Fifi-san. It took some adjusting living with him. He was incredibly quiet, like a mouse. Jadeite began to get into fights at his private school, so I pulled him out and had him tutored. He hasn't changed since he was small. The boy's a recluse. As soon as he was old enough, I had him volunteer every weekend at a woman's shelter for battered women and made him fully aware of what the situation with his father was and what his mother endured. I was severe with him and I taught him manners. Living with him has been like living with an adult. I should have done more for him," she said, finishing her story.

Rei kept quiet during the story, disturbed by what she was hearing. She could imagine Jadeite quietly drawing as child in his room as Fifi-san threw yet another wild party. She shivered involuntarily.

"Would you like to see him?" she asked finally.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Kunzite reentered the kitchen, where Yagase-san sat, stiff as a board with uneasiness. He had stumbled upon her when he had come in to make tea for the two dragons in the living room. He had made two extra cups for them and so he sat across from her and sipped at his still steaming tea.

"It's going to rain today," he commented lightly, turning his gray gaze to her face.

Flushing lightly, she nodded unable to say anything because of her intimidation. Kunzite poured himself more tea, his movements elegant and sure. He studied the ceramic cup, his thumbs gently caressing the pattern that undulated across the cup.

"What will you do next?" he asked her his gaze, calm and faraway as he took a sip.

She bowed nervously, her tea untouched. "Umm…I've been saving for awhile now. I have enough for an apartment. I won't be here much longer. I don't want to burden—

"You're not a burden," replied Kunzite, his gray eyes soften as he focused on her. She flushed guiltily and bowed again.

"When will you be returning to pick up your things?" he asked his gaze cool and distant again. He lifted the tea pot from its place in the center of the table and poured himself more tea.

"I—I'm not sure," she started.

"You'll do it tonight. I'm coming with you," said Kunzite distantly, sipping at his tea.

"I don't think that would be a good--" stammered the woman, her words suddenly freezing in her throat as Kunzite's gaze settled on her heavily. She began to shake slightly. He seemed a different person, cold and distant. He had issued a command and she was to obey. Her eyes settled on her clenched hands.

"Alright," she said barely audible. He got up, his chair scrapping against the kitchen tiles. She continued to stare her hands as she felt him walk to the door. It was only when he left that she looked up. The room felt lighter almost now that he was gone. Yuki took a small sip of her tea and bit her lip, unsure of what just transpired.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

She didn't stay to watch. In fact she didn't think she could look at him, until he was completely well again. His situation was too close of a call and being around ailing people always made her nervous. Rei hated hospitals and while Jadeite's apartment couldn't exactly be called a hospital, the strong whiff of antiseptic that hit Rei's nose when she opened the door for Fifi-san made her sick to her stomach. She stared intently at the door, her nerves unable to let her step foot inside. For once her famed courage failed her, but she didn't runaway. She stood in the hallway, saying nothing even as Kunzite strode past her, each lost in their own thoughts. When Fifi-san came out, she almost looked older.

"He's unconscious," replied the old woman, leaning tiredly against the door frame. Rei remained silent.

"I met Chiba-san in the room. He seems to know what he's doing. I entrust Jadeite to your care Hino-san," spoke Fifi-san, her voice even more tired sounding.

Rei bowed, "I'll do my best."

"See that you do. He's all that I have left of her. I'll be leaving now," replied Fifi-san sadly.

"Will you be alright?" asked Rei, concernedly.

Fifi-san waved her off irritated, "I've seen worse injuries before. I'm not going to faint because of a tiny stab wound. I'll see myself out," snapped the old woman with some of her old fire.

Rei watched her go, bemused at her quick change of attitude. "Forget I asked," mumbled the young woman under her breath as she stalked down the hallway to the painting studio.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Minako sat on the bed hugging her knees as she watched his serious profile.

"Talk to me," she said quietly.

"About what?" he asked, cold and distant.

"I've never seen you act like this," she replied.

"Like what?" he asked her, not looking at her as he slipped on his jacket.

"What are you planning?" she asked, her blue eyes intently watching his movements.

"Nothing," he replied shortly, searching for his keys.

"When are you coming back?" she asked him, as he bent down to look under the bed.

"I don't know," he replied his voice muffled.

Her face underwent a slight change. Slowly, she dangled his keys in front of her face, watching them tinkle and turn on the Tokyo U keychain. Kunzite crawled from under the bed and sat back on his heels, watching her.

"Minako," he began.

"If you aren't planning anything then you really don't need to go anywhere do you?" she interrupted him.

"Give me the keys," he said deadly serious.

"I'm not stupid Kunzite," she replied, looking at him straight in his eyes.

"Stop playing games," he said, getting to his feet.

"I've never been more serious in my life, love," she replied calmly, wrapping the key chain around her hand. As she scooted back towards the headboard, he pounced.

"I want the keys, Minako," he said icily, trapping her against the headboard.

"Well, I'm not going to give them to you," she told him slowly, as if speaking to a child. Calmly and coolly, he wrestled her for the keys. As her struggles grew more impassioned, he grew colder until finally he had the keys in his hands. From the floor of their guest bedroom, Minako rubbed her reddened wrist, her blue eyes glittering angrily as she watched him leave. He didn't speak a word to her and shut the door behind him.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

She sat limply in front of the blank canvas, paintbrush in hand. A thought floated through her head. 'He's going to kill me for wasting paint.' There was nothing in her. No juice, no creativity. Nothing. She didn't feel like doing anything. Setting down the brush, she mechanically dumped out the water from the jar and threw away the unused paint. Steeling herself, she marched down the hallway to the door. Rei gritted her teeth and knocked, wanting nothing more than to run away. Turning the knob, she entered.

"Hey," she said softly as she entered the room uncertainly.

"He's still healing," replied Mamoru, glowing slightly. He was wan and had dark circles under his eyes.

"Usagi, could have done it," replied Rei. She left the truth unspoken between them. 'She could have done it quicker and better.'

"He's my responsibility," said Mamoru quietly.

"No, he isn't," she spoke, her tone stubborn.

"He's my responsibility," repeated Mamoru.

Her purple eyes trailed up to the blanket where a slight glow emanated from Mamoru's hand. From their clasped hands, her eyes traveled up to Jadeite's pale forearm and finally to his still face. Her hand tightened on the door knob reflexively.

"I can't stand seeing him like this," she said, finally, tearing her eyes away from Jadiete's face.

"It's even harder for me," replied Mamoru, kindly.

She wanted to say something like, 'You don't know him like I do.' But she refrained. She gathered her last shreds of courage and sat down in the empty chair on the other side of the bed.

"He won't be awake for awhile," said Mamoru, sighing.

"I'll wait," said Rei, insistently, a challenge in her eyes.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

He strode in on his lunch break full of confidence and dropped his load on the floor with an audible thump.

"Bought it first thing this morning," said Zoicite, his green eyes glowing with intensity. He meant business, his arrogant, self-confident, demeanor reserved for things that required his full attention.

The light, bouncy Zoicite was gone, noted Kunzite with some satisfaction. Knowing that he would get no reaction from Kunzite, he couldn't resist showing it off anyways. Zoicite unzipped the bag and unsheathed his brand, new saber.

"I figure with the amount of scrapes we're getting into, it's about time I learned something a bit more heavier," smirked Zoicite.

"It's inefficient. You can't lug it around with you and it attracts too much attention," replied Kunzite almost mechanically.

Whereas the old Zoicite would have deflated and sulked, the new Zoicite replied with a grin and a, "I'll make it work."

Kunzite outlined the plan. It was simple. He would extract Yuki's husband from his house at knifepoint. Yuki would go in with Zoicite ten minutes later and get all of her things. They would meet back at Jadeite's. Zoicite didn't question what would happen to Yuki's husband after Kunzite got him out of the house.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Do you want the TV?" asked Zoicite, as Yuki packed her clothes.

"What? No," she stammered nervously.

"Calm down, we have plenty of time. Hours actually," explained Zoicite, calmly lounging on the bed.

"He could be back at any minute," said Yuki tearfully.

"Mmm. No, actually. And are you sure you don't want the TV? You're entitled to half of his possessions under the law. More than half actually. You'll need the TV for your new place. You should actually be getting the house and the car. Are you sure you don't want me to represent you?" asked Zoicite, drumming his fingers on the scabbard of his saber.

"I don't actually think I want to live here. Even if I do get the house," she said, going into the bathroom. Coming back out with a towel and her toiletries, Yuki wiped away her tears and packed those things in her suitcase.

"You could sell the house and move to the seaside or go abroad. In fact, I'd be willing to represent you. For free," he said, settling himself more comfortably on the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Yuki, sniffling slightly.

"Jadeite is my friend. Actually, he's like a brother to me. I want to make him pay for what he did to Jadiete. You're the best way I can make that happen." Zoicite spoke with his eyes closed and Yuki studied him in the soft light of the lamp.

"Alright. But I want him to go to jail," she replied softly.

Zoicite lips curved up into a smile. "I can make that happen," he said.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Rei sat on the balcony and half-heartedly ate her ramen noodles. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Zoicite, until he had plopped down right across from her, startling her.

"Hello!!" he said happily.

She rolled her eyes and played with a noodle. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am! Look what I got!" said Zoicite excitedly, unsheathing his saber.

Rei widened her eyes.

"Isn't she beautiful?" purred Zoicite, admiring the light of the sunset playing across the blade.

"Put it away! I have no idea why you even thought about buying such a thing. Aren't you a fencer?" she snapped annoyed by his antics.

"I am but with all these incidents I have decided to pick up the saber. I put it to good use today," he explained, sheathing the blade once more.

"You put it to good use?" echoed Rei.

"Mmm. I went over to Yuki's today to help her pack," said Zoicite, sitting back down.

"You did what!?!" exclaimed Rei, panicking.

"Calm down," soothed Zoicite.

"No! I'm not going to calm down. How could you be so stupid! That man is dangerous!"

"I had my saber with me," explained Zoicite.

Rei flung her chopsticks down in a rage. "And what if he had a gun? What would you have done then?" she yelled, standing up. Her face scrunched up as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Why are men so stupid?" she asked, trying to control them.

"There, there," said Zoicite, slightly touched by her display. He got up from his chair and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed angrily into his chest.

Ignoring her muffled scream, he rubbed her shoulders. "You know, I don't think men are necessarily stupid. We just want to protect the things we love."

Rei began to sob and Zoicite stiffened in surprise. "Rei-chan? Come on. Cheer up. Here," he said grabbing some napkins from the table.

"Don't call me Rei-chan," she sobbed, sitting back down.

"Stop crying. Come on. Jadeite wouldn't want to see you like this," said Zoicite, kneeling and patting her shoulder.

"I don't care. He's an asshole. I hate him," she said, blowing her nose loudly.

"There. All better. Here, eat something," command Zoicite, picking up the chopsticks. He deftly grabbed a huge amount of noodles with the eating utensils and blew on them to cool them off.

"Come on Rei-chan. You have to eat something," he said, holding the dripping noodles up.

She glared at him with her reddened eyes. "You blew on them! I don't want them anymore!"

"Brat," said Zoicite, shoving the noodles in his mouth and sitting down.

"You're disgusting. I don't how Ami-chan puts up with you. She's probably never seen this side of you before," sniffed Rei, scowling at the spectacle.

"At least I have someone who puts up with me," mumbled Zoicite, chewing.

"What did you say?" snapped Rei, her purple eyes flashing.

"I said, she loves me and I love her!" said Zoicite, after swallowing his food.

"Spare me. Please," she said sarcastically. She let out a shuddering sigh. "What a lousy day," she whispered, looking at the setting sun.

"Everything ok in here?" came a voice as the door slid open.

"You're back! How did it go?" asked Zoicite, excited to see Kunzite.

"He gave me very little trouble," replied Kunzite, holding an ice pack to his raw knuckles.

"Good! Excellent!" replied Zoicite happily. He began to slurp down the soup.

"You too?" asked Rei crankily, turning her angry reddened eyes to Kunzite.

"Have you been crying?" asked Kunzite, frowning as he pulled up a chair.

"You should have seen her! It was so touching! She was actually worried about us! 'Why are men so stupid!!!'" cried out Zoicite in a dramatic imitation of Rei.

"Shut up," she retorted tiredly.

"Were you really worried about us?" asked Kunzite, gazing at her bemused.

"Sure, whatever," she said, exhausted from her bout of tears.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Kunzite, his chair scrapping against the tiled balcony floor. He shut the door behind him as he left.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" asked Zoicite, smirking as something became to clear to him.

"What?!" cried out Rei.

"Jadeite, you're in love with him," said Zoicite, secure in his estimation.

"You're crazy," replied Rei, angrily.

"You haven't realized it yet. You will though," affirmed Zoicite.

"I'm not in love with him. He pisses me off," snapped Rei.

Zoicite just grinned, back to his boyish self.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"The cook gets stabbed and you go off on a revenge plot and you don't even think to call me!!! Idiot!!!" snapped Artemis, angrily from Minako's shoulder. Minako, for her part, looked straight ahead, her face blank.

"At least wait until you get inside before you start shouting," replied Kunzite, evenly. He picked the cat up from Minako's shoulder, cradled him in one arm, and shut the door behind Minako.

"If you missed me, you should just say so," continued Kunzite, scratching the cat behind on ear. Artemis shut an eye in slight pleasure, before shaking Kunzite's fingers off.

"It was peaceful in the house. It was wonderful, oh and Minako's upset at you," smirked the cat.

"I did what I had to," said Kunzite, half addressing the blond. Minako ignored him and made her way down the hall.

"I taught her that you know," said the cat proudly.

"You taught her the silent treatment?" drawled Kunzite.

"You don't have to make it sound like it's impossible!!! I too can give someone the cold shoulder!! I have more than one trick in my bag!!!" snapped the cat irately.

"So what's the real reason you came over here if it was so peaceful?" asked Kunzite with just a hint of irony.

"Ran out of food. Next time at least make sure there's enough to eat in the fridge if you're going to abandon me," growled the cat.

"There was enough to eat when I left last night. Go wait with Rei and Zoicite out in the balcony until Makoto gets here. She should be back soon. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to cook for you. And try not to talk to Zoicite, he's had enough shocks to last him a lifetime," ordered Kunzite, setting the cat down.

Artemis craned his neck to look up at him. "Meow," he said sarcastically.

"Perfect," drawled Kunzite and he headed towards the guest bedroom.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

_Two Days Later_

"I found another June one," announced Usagi, holding up a dated drawing. The girls all heaved a collected, disgusted sigh.

This was a collective war, a war they had not seen the likes of since they all decided as a group to clean Minako's apartment. So far they had cleaned half of Jadeite's offices, filing all of the dated drawings meticulously and trashing the random pieces of paper.

Makoto sneezed. "Augh. Dust. Kami-sama," she said, sneezing again.

"Hang in there," sighed Ami.

"I found one! It's so pretty but it isn't dated!" exclaimed Minako.

"Trash," proclaimed Rei mercilessly.

"No! Rei! Look!" cried out Usagi, trying to get her attention.

Rei spared the drawing a brief glance. "The eyes are slightly off," she said, before turning to stuff her trash bag.

"Where?" asked Makoto, craning her neck to look at the picture.

"Here," said Ami, holding out a pencil to serve as a straight line.

"It's such a tiny mistake! You can barely notice it!" exclaimed Makoto.

"I'll rescue it," said Usagi, tenderly cradling the picture of one of her favorite characters.

"How many rescues do you have?" asked Rei, cynically.

"At least forty," replied Ami.

"And where are you going to put all these 'rescues'?" drawled Rei.

"I don't know! And I don't care! I'm not throwing away his pretty pictures! I'm not like you Rei!" proclaimed Usagi.

"And what am I like exactly!?!" snapped Rei angrily.

Silence.

"Rei, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Makoto, breaking the silence.

"What?" snapped Rei irately.

"Outside. In private," emphasized Makoto.

The two women got up from the floor and walked out into the hallway.

"What is it?" asked Rei, as Makoto shut the door.

Grasping her arm, Makoto led her a little ways away from the doorway, where the two blondes, were without a doubt, trying to listen in to their conversation.

"What is wrong with you? You've been snapping at everyone for the past two days or so! What's gotten into you?" whispered Makoto harshly.

"Nothing," sighed Rei.

"Bullshit. Whatever it is, fix it. It's really starting to bug me. I understand that you're upset about Jadeite, but you don't have to take it out on everyone else. It's childish," hissed Makoto.

Angry at having been confronted, Rei averted her eyes.

"Rei, look at me," said Makoto, with a hint of steel in her voice.

They locked eyes. "You need some space. I'll leave you alone. But try and come back a little more civil, okay?" asked Makoto, a little more gently.

The sound of a door opening echoed in the hallway. Turning, they saw Mamoru jog towards them.

"He's awake!" he said, more excited than Rei had ever seen him before. She stood rooted to the spot as first Makoto relayed the message to the others, and then the commotion began.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The first thing he noticed was the weight on his chest. His blue eyes cracked open as he blinked experimentally.

"Finally," said the cat, staring intently into his blue eyes. "You're awake."

Jadeite tried to speak but his dry throat wouldn't let him.

"Hang on. I hear the others coming," said cat, picking himself up and off Jadeite's chest.

Jadeite coughed roughly at the displacement of the weight, as the door practically flew off the hinges.

"Jadeite-san!!! We were so worried!! I'm so glad, you're okay!!" wailed Minako, throwing herself on his chest and giving him a bone cracking hug as best as she could. He groaned in pain and coughed some more.

"Alright!! That's enough! Mamoru-san, get him some water. Mina-chan, you get off him this instant, before you accomplish what we've worked so hard to prevent. Usagi-chan, out! Looking at me like that isn't going to work, I'm not your beloved Mamoru-san. Minako!" scolded Ami, immediately taking control.

"Alright, alright already. I'm leaving. Jadeite-san! You have to get better! Promise me!" cried out Minako dramatically clasping his hands to her cheek.

"Minako, we should go," said Makoto, trying to lead her friend out.

"He needs his rest!! Get out!!" yelled Ami flustered, as Kunzite and Zoicite rushed through the doorway. There was total silence and everyone turned to stare at Ami, who turned beet red.

"You heard her," said Mamoru, setting down the glass and gingerly lifting Jadiete to a sitting position. Jadeite paled at the sudden movement and everyone took an involuntary step forward.

"I understand your concern but Mamoru and I need to check him to make sure he's alright. Only then can you visit him. One by one mind you," commanded Ami, breathlessly. Reluctantly, they all filed out of the room.

"Artemis, you too," scolded Ami, turning a stern gaze towards the cat.

"Meow," drawled Artemis.

"Artemis," said Ami, firmly.

"Let him stay," whispered Jadeite, after gulping down the water. Artemis purred smugly and settled himself in Jadeite's lap.

"Alright, let's begin," said Mamoru, pulling out a duffel bag. He unzipped it and pulled out his stethoscope, while Ami ran a program on her blue computer. Mamoru distracted Jadeite by checking his pupils with a pen light; meanwhile it spat out some numbers and analyzed them.

"He's fine," she declared, her relief evident.

"Ou err ou?" Jadeite asked of Ami, as Mamoru shoved a tongue depressor down his throat.

"I was stabbed Mamoru-san, my throat's fine. And who is she?" asked Jadiete, slightly irritated.

"I'll let you take over, Ami-chan," replied Mamoru, packing his things.

"Oh, of course," replied Ami, handing the computer to Mamoru.

"Ami-chan?" asked Jadeite, as she took his pulse.

"Mizuno Ami," she replied, bowing slightly.

"Ah! That Ami. Mizuno-san, we finally meet. I apologize for the circumstances," said Jadeite, inclining his head in a form of a bow.

"It's no trouble at all," she replied, smiling. Jadeite eyed her critically and Ami flushed.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, flustered.

"You're too good for him. He's an idiot," announced Jadeite, making his judgment. Artemis sniggered.

"Ah, no. He's very good-natured and doesn't always mean it," she laughed.

"He's immature," said Jadiete.

"He's kind and can be immature sometimes. And I like him," flushed Ami, busying herself with writing down his pulse rate.

"How much do you weigh?" she asked him.

"I'll start letting them in," interrupted Mamoru, getting up and opening the door. He plucked Artemis off Jadiete's lap and took the cat with him.

"I weigh around 165. Well, if he treats you badly," began Jadiete, flushing slightly.

"If who treats who badly?" drawled Zoicite, from the doorway.

"I was just finishing up here," said Ami hurriedly.

"How's my health doctor?" asked Jadiete, ignoring his friend's question.

"You'll feel weak from the blood loss. Just take some iron tablets and you'll be fine," she said, quickly.

"I'm not going to treat her badly, she's my girlfriend," interrupted Zoicite rudely.

"I knew it! You're a notorious eavesdropper," snapped Jadeite.

"Zoicite, you really shouldn't upset him. He's been through a lot," began Ami.

"She's too good for you. If you hurt her, I'll beat you up," threatened Jadiete.

"Oh, ho, ho! Will you listen to this asshole! I dragged your bleeding carcass through the damn hallway and you tell me you'll beat me up!?! What about saying 'Thank you for saving my useless life, Zoicite?' I'll have you know that I'll never hurt her! I love her! And we're perfect for each other! And if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll beat the shit out of you!!" yelled Zoicite, furious.

"You-you love me?!?"squeaked Ami, bright red.

"Ah…we'll talk about it later," stuttered Zoicite, pushing her towards the door.

"I have to work tonight," said Ami, staring at the floor.

"What about tomorrow?" asked Zoicite, staring up at the ceiling.

"Next Saturday's when I'm free," she replied, backing up.

"That's fine. I'll call you!" he exclaimed, jerking forward as Ami shut the door in his face.

"A prime example of true love eh? That was an evasive maneuver if I ever saw one," drawled Jadeite smugly, from his mound of pillows.

"Shut! Up!" hissed Zoicite, furiously as a smirk grew on his ailing friend's face.

"I'm so glad you visited. I'm feeling loads better," he replied, settling deeper into his sheets.

"Good. That way no can say I took advantage of your weakened state, when I kill you," snapped Zoicite, sitting down in a chair near the bed. They eyed each other.

"This is weird. You aren't no get sappy on me are you?" asked Jadeite suspiciously.

"Of course not. But anyways, I was really worried you going to die," said Zoicite earnestly, setting all joking aside.

Jadeite looked away. "I wasn't going to die," he muttered, lying.

"Some weird stuff is going on. Mamoru-san came that night and he was in a tuxedo with a top hat, cane, and cape. It was the weirdest thing ever. The knife has gone missing too. I can't find it anywhere. More importantly though, how do you feel?" asked Zoicite.

"I feel weak like I have mononucleosis. And my side aches and but it's not like a shooting pain or throbbing," frowned Jadeite.

Zoicite glanced at the door and leaned in. "Is the wound bad?" he asked.

Jadeite lifted his shirt and slowly pulled off the taped gauze. "It's stings slightly," he said, as they both frowned at the stitches.

"It should be deeper, much deeper than that. We pulled a whole knife out of you. Do you remember what size it was?" asked Zoicite.

"No. Everything was a blur once I got in the car," replied Jadeite, prodding the stitching.

"None of this makes sense," frowned Zoicite.

"Did you say Mamoru-san was in a tuxedo?" asked Jadiete, frowning.

"Yes! And he won't tell me anything! He pretends like I'm crazy and I made the whole thing up! But I got him back. I actually need your help with it," smirked Zoicite. He pulled out his cell phone, and after some typing, logged into Mamoru's Facebook page.

"Wait a minute, is that me getting undressed?!?" exclaimed Jadiete, balking at Mamoru's profile picture.

"Shh! Keep it down. Yes it is. But you can't even see your face. I'm using it as blackmail, until he tells me what I want to know. So I need your creative genius. What do you say?" asked Zoicite, his green eyes glowing.

"Alright. What did you write for Interests?" asked Jadeite, leaning forward with barely suppressed eagerness.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"I forcibly entered the house, taking the man by surprise. He had black hair, brown eyes, and spoke with a slight accent. I assumed I had knocked him out and proceeded up the stairs. I extracted Yagase-san from the bathroom where she had locked herself in. I positioned her behind me as we went down the stairs. We reached the foot of the stairs and I noted that he was no longer in the entryway. In the time that it took me to notice that he was no longer there, he grabbed me by the collar and stabbed me. While we struggled, Yagase-san had gone into the kitchen to grab, I think it was a frying pan. I managed to prevent him from stabbing me again and Yagase-san hit him hard enough to knock him unconsciousness. I had her call Zoicite again to let him know that I was in trouble and then I had her call you. After that I'm not sure what happened," explained Jadeite.

Silence.

"You were sloppy," said Kunzite, sitting in the chair at the foot of the bed.

"I apologize for the trouble," replied Jadeite, bowing as best as he could.

"You acted impulsively and that almost cost you your life," continued Kunzite.

Jadeite frowned. He could tell that Kunzite was angry, but…

"I'm sorry. I don't know else you want from me. I won't do it again," said Jadeite, slightly defensive.

Kunzite leaned forward his anger slightly smoldering in his eyes. He pitched his voice lower so that Jadiete leaned forward and paid attention.

"You're not going to pull anything like this ever again. I want you to promise me that. If something like this ever occurs you won't go in alone and you'll have a plan. Do I make myself clear?" asked Kunzite darkly.

"Why do you even care?" asked Jadeite, taken aback.

"I have no idea. Once I figure it out, I'll let you know," said Kunzite, getting up to leave.

"Do you think we'll ever remember?" queried Jadeite to Kunzite's retreating back.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"You're so brave!! I would have run away, when I saw the knife!!" exclaimed Usagi her eyes wide with hero worship.

"I never actually saw the knife coming, otherwise I would have run too," smiled Jadeite.

"And you fought him off with a stab wound!!"

"Actually, Yagase-san knocked him out."

"She's so brave!!"

"Yes, she is," replied Jadeite.

"And you rescued her!!"

"Not really…" laughed Jadeite.

"And you don't even have any powers!!"

"Most people don't have powers, Usagi-san," he said, shooting her an odd look.

She blushed. "I should go now," she stammered, bowing.

"Please take care of yourself. You're a very brave and wonderful person, Jadeite-san," said Usagi, bowing again, deeper this time.

"You do the same," he replied, oddly touched as he watched her scamper out.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"JJJJaaaadddiiiieeetttttteeeee-sssssaaaannnnn!!!" she sobbed.

"Kami-sama…" thought Jadeite.

"Please don't cry, Minako-san," he said, wincing as she let out another ear-splitting wail.

"I thought you were going to die!!!!" she cried out.

"I'm still alive," he replied.

She began to sob and snuffle noisily.

"Kami-sama…make her stop crying," thought Jadiete.

"I feel so so much much closer to you nnnow," she sobbed.

"…me too," replied Jadiete uncomfortably.

"There was so much bbblooddd," she stammered. Minako hiccupped.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said, frowning.

"It was so so grgrgroosss," she began, wailing once more.

"I had to clean it. I thought you had died," she sobbed wretchedly.

"I owe you one. I'll make you dinner," he said, trying to calm her.

"Really?!? Oh thank you so much!!" she cried, hugging him.

"Okay, you shouldn't squeeze me so hard, Minako-san. I'm kind of delicate, right now," he said, patting her back.

Minako released him and blew her nose.

"Are you okay now?" he asked her cautiously.

She nodded and gave him a watery, cheerful smile. "All better. Just…don't ever do anything like that again because I saw all that blood and I thought you had died and it was so gross and sad at the same time and Makoto and I had to clean it and I've never seen Kunzite so sad!! Ok?" she asked, starting to cry.

"Ok, ok, I promise. I'll never do anything like that again. Just stop crying ok? Please?" he begged her.

She nodded and wiped her tears. "Ok," she said, patting his knee and getting up to leave.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

He hadn't spoken to her for very long and knew very little about her. He watched as she arranged the bouquet of flowers on his dresser, noting how she took pleasure in adjusting the stems, until they were just so. She radiated a peaceful calm, which was welcome to him after the storm of tears that Minako had showered him with.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, turning to look at him with her frank green eyes.

"Fine. Drained, I guess," he replied, unsure of what to say.

"You had a close shave. It's understandable. You're lucky," she said pleasantly, seating herself.

"So I've been told," he smiled.

"What made you do it?" she asked him, catching him off guard.

"I don't know. It was the right thing to do…my mother went through some things," he answered, hesitating to tell her so much.

She nodded. "That makes sense. So what are you going to do after you recover?" she asked him. Her manner was trustworthy and frank. Jadeite felt comfortable around Kino-san. He felt she was approachable and this made him feel that he could tell her most of what he was thinking.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him finally, getting up after a engaging in lengthy conversation.

"Not really," he admitted.

"You should still eat. I'll see if I can make you some soup," she replied, easily.

"Thank you for your visit," he said, watching her go.

She turned to him, as she opened the door. "Thank you for having me," she replied, shutting it behind her.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Makoto walked out the door, letting Yuki know that she was next. She was struck by how Yuki entered the room cautiously. She made a mental note to get to know the traumatized woman better, as she headed down the hall and into the kitchen. Already, she had a recipe in mind for soup. He should have something light, maybe with noodles?

"There you are," she said, jolted out of her thoughts at the sight of Rei arranging dishes on a tray.

"Hey," Rei replied.

"Is that for…" trailed off Makoto.

"Yes, it's for Jadeite-san. You're welcome to have some," Rei answered her. Rei shook her bangs out of her face and turned to look at Makoto, her face flushed.

A slow smile spread across Makoto's face.

"What?" demanded Rei, blushing even harder.

"Nothing. Just you. Cooking. For a man. That's all," said Makoto lightly, walking into the kitchen.

"He hasn't eaten for two days. He's sick and it's just rice and some tea and some soup. It's not cooking, Mako-chan," frowned Rei.

"Ok," replied Makoto.

"All I did was boil some water. You can't call that cooking," said Rei, defensively.

Makoto grinned.

"What?" snapped Rei.

"Nothing. Just you. Boiling water. For a man," teased Makoto.

Rei rolled her eyes and flounced out of the kitchen, the dishes on the tray rattling. Makoto watched her go, continuing to smile. Curious, she walked over to stove and tasted the soup.

"Oh, oh. That is foul," she coughed, scrunching up her face in disgust.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Don't worry about the door. Just come in," he said, beckoning her forward. Yuki crept in looking guilty, her eyes downcast. She stood keeping the chair between her and the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable. Please," asked Jadeite gently.

She gingerly sat as if she would break the chair underneath her. Yuki's face was obscured, but Jadeite could see her clenching her fists tightly.

"I'm so sorry," she began softly.

"It's not your fault. I wish you had told me sooner," he replied carefully.

"It wasn't my place to do so," she answered him, her eyes fixed on her hands.

"Still, I want you to know that if anything like this ever happens again, I want you to come to me. I worry for your safety and not just because you're my employee," he said.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"No one should have to go through what you went through. Do you understand?" he continued quietly.

She nodded.

"I want you to stay with me. I don't want you to go back to him," he said, staring at her intently.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but she was frozen, unable to move.

"Still, I want you to know that if anything like this ever happens again, I want you to come to me. I worry for your safety and not just because you're my employee," she heard him say. Although she strained her ears, all she caught was "Do you understand?"

The woman's reply was too soft for Rei too catch.

"I want you to stay with me and live with me I don't want you to go back to him," he said, staring at her intently.

"Kami-sama," thought Rei, her heart drumming hard through her chest. She balanced the tray on one hand and briskly knocked.

"Come in," replied Jadiete and she walked in, tray in both hands.

"We'll continue this later," said Jadiete. Yuki rose, bowed, and quickly left, not looking at Rei. For some reason, Rei couldn't look at either of them and instead focused on the lamp.

"What's wrong? Why's your face like that?" he asked her.

"Nothing's wrong," snapped Rei, still standing with the tray.

"What are you carrying?" he asked her, curious.

"Food," she said, walking forward and plunking it down on his lap.

"I can see that for myself. What is it?" he said, annoyed by her behavior.

"Ginger tea, rice, and ginger soup," she replied, sitting down and inspecting her nails.

"Is it poisoned?" he asked her ironically.

"No!" she snapped, finally looking at him. He was extremely pale and thin, but he was alive. She looked away quickly.

"What's wrong with my face?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I'm glad you came," he replied.

Heart pounding, Rei looked up at his fingers as he busied himself, picking up his chopsticks. It seemed to the only part of him that hadn't changed.

"I need you to go to Hokkaido and oversee the filming of the climactic scene and talk to the director. Also I have a meeting tomorrow with my fan club. I can't walk, so I won't be able to make it. I can't cancel it either," he explained, as he ate the rice. He never saw the expression on her face.

"Fine, it's the least I can do since you're drawing the manga for me," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"The rice is crunchy," he said neutrally, setting the bowl down.

"At least I made it for you. Don't be so ungrateful," she snapped.

He eyed her. "Why ginger?" he asked, cautiously swirling the contents of the bowl around.

"It's supposed to promote circulation of the blood. It's my grandfather's recipe. I called him and asked him for the directions on how to make it," said Rei, self-conscious.

He stared at her.

"What?" she asked, flushing.

"Did you poison this?" he asked her deadly serious.

"What?!? No!!" she exclaimed.

"Then why do you look guilty? Or are you embarrassed?" he asked her suspiciously.

"I didn't poison it!" she snapped angrily.

"Oh, ok," he replied, raising the bowl to his lips.

She watched him intently.

"Why are you staring at me?!" he said, setting the bowl down.

"Where else am I supposed to look? Would you like me to leave?!" she asked exasperated.

"No, you're fine," he replied, raising the bowl to his lips once more.

Jadeite took a large gulp of the soup and promptly spat it everywhere. It was like eating raw ginger. **It burned**. He began to cough violently, upending the tray and spilling the tea and food all over the blankets. His coughs wracked his entire frame and he clutched at his stab wound. Gasping for breath, he continued to cough.

Rei sat stunned at this development, her face flushing.

"Kami-sama, who gave you that recipe?" he asked finally, regaining his breath.

"My grandfather, he used to give it to my mother when she was ill," replied Rei, still stunned.

"She must be a strong woman, no one could survive that. Gah. That's stuff's so awful it could kill," shuddered Jadeite, making a face.

He jumped slightly as Rei abruptly got up from her chair.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"You kissed her didn't you?" chortled Zoicite, strolling in Jadiete's room without so much as a knock.

"What?" asked Jadeite, looking up alarmed and in the process of cleaning himself up as best as he could.

Zoicite made himself comfortable in the vacated chair. "There's a huge uproar in Rei's room. Everyone's there," he grinned.

Jadeite frowned, confused. "I probably pissed her off," he replied, trying to place all the dishes back on the tray.

"Well, there's only one thing to do then," sighed Zoicite with a put upon air.

He got up from his chair and went over to Jadeite's writing desk. Finding what he looked for, Zoicite began to say what he was writing aloud.

"'Dearest Rei-chan'," began Zoicite.

"Rei-chan?!?" scowled Jadiete.

"Shut up, idiot. I know what I'm doing. You should let me fix this. I'm an expert. 'I apologize for my brusque behavior towards you. It seems it took the both of us by surprise,'" continued Zoicite, reading out loud.

"Whatever," muttered Jadeite, wincing as he set the tray on the vacated chair.

"'Thoughts of you have invaded my mind. I can't sleep at night. Your lips, your eyes, your hair…'" wrote Zoicite, before he was interrupted.

"What the hell are you writing?!?" exclaimed Jadeite, staring at him.

"A love letter, you idiot. It's about time you confessed your feelings for her. You should have done it this way first instead of kissing her all of sudden like that!"

"For the last time, I didn't—

"You're an idiot," interrupted Kunzite, striding in through the doorway.

"Ok, that's it. Both of you need to learn how to knock," snapped Jadiete.

"That's the least of your worries. You've just single-handedly managed to piss off every single female in your apartment. And they have a huge monopoly on cooking skills," replied Kunzite, picking up the tray and setting it on the floor. Kunzite sat and looked at Jadiete sternly.

"He kissed her! I knew it!" said Zoicite triumphantly.

"You kissed Rei? Kami-sama, Jadeite, as if what you did wasn't enough," snapped Kunzite.

"Look, I didn't kiss her! No one kissed her!" shouted Jadiete.

Silence.

"Liar. You're practically red in the face. Now then where was I. Let's see. Ah, yes. 'Your eyes, your hair, your whole being intoxicates me'," said Zoicite, writing furiously.

"What are you doing?" asked Kunzite.

"Doing Jadeite a favor. He'll thank me later. I'm writing a love letter for him. Even after everything, it's not too late," said Zoicite.

"I think he should apologize first," replied Kunzite.

"Kunzite, I'm not apologizing I didn't do anything wrong. Zoicite, if you give her that letter I'll kill you, seriously," said Jadiete, furious.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," said Kunzite.

"This isn't your room!" hissed Jadeite.

"I'm taking over until you get this mess straightened out. Dinner's in three hours and I do not need a pissed off Kino Makoto making my meal," deadpanned Kunzite.

"You really need to apologize," said Mamoru, entering the room.

"I didn't do anything!" protested Jadiete.

"Rei's mother is dead," explained Mamoru.

"Shit," breathed Jadiete, burying his face in his hands.

Silence.

"Ok, ok. No one panic," said Zoicite, rising from his seat and holding up his hand for silence.

"I can handle this. I'm not going to let you down," said Zoicite, rifling around for another sheet of paper.

"Ok," breathed Zoicite, "'Dearest Rei, allow me to extended my condolences for the passing of your mother.' When did this happen Princeling?" asked Zoicite, pausing in his furious writing.

"When she was seven, what in the world are you doing Zoicite?" asked Mamoru, seating himself on the edge of Jadeite.

"I'm so confused. I don't even know anymore," said Zoicite, flinging down his pen, disgusted.

"Zoicite, you need to come to terms with the fact that Jadeite didn't kiss her. Jadiete, you need to apologize," said Kunzite.

"Give me one good reason why I should believe you," asked Zoicite suspiciously.

"Because if he had kissed her, she would have maimed him in some physical way," said Kunzite slowly and patiently.

"Ah, this is true. So you need to apologize for what it is you did. Something to do with Rei's mother right?" asked Zoicite, still trying to put the pieces together.

"What I need to do is eat. I can't do anything until I've had something in my stomach. One of you go to the freezer and heat up one of the blue containers," said Jadiete, uncovering his face.

"Oh, those were the first to go," said Mamoru.

"Chicken Teriyaki?" asked Jadiete.

"I had the last one this morning. It was amazing," said Zoicite, unhelpfully.

"Damn it, you guys! Is there anything left?" snapped Jadeite.

"You have like fifty people in your apartment! What, did you expect us to not eat while you were passed out for three days, Sleeping Beauty?" retorted Zoicite.

"Screw you and yes, I suppose it would have been too much to ask to leave something for me when I woke up! After all, it is my apartment and I was stabbed! Did you think that about that while you were stuffing yourself?!"

"Alright, alright, break it up you two," sighed Mamoru.

"I'm going to get some sake," chuckled Kunzite.

"I can't have that! I'm on painkillers, the last thing I need to do is apologize to her, drunk," snapped Jadeite.

"I would pay to see that," chortled Zoicite.

"Oh, no. It's not for you; it's for me. There's no helping you, you're screwed. At the very least I can be entertained while you make a fool of yourself. And there's no use in ordering food and waiting until after you eat to apologize. The longer you wait to apologize, the angrier she's going to be. You might as well do it on an empty stomach and pray that Makoto-san cooks for all of us. In fact, right after you apologize, propose a sit down meal as a peace offering," said Kunzite, getting up from his chair.

"I think there are eggs in the fridge. I can fry a few," offered Mamoru.

"What, you don't think she'll accept his apology?" asked Kunzite, pausing.

"She has a bit of a temper," said Mamoru, mildly.

"You know, I should really think about canceling my cable, you people are far more entertaining than television," smirked Zoicite.

End


End file.
